


The Barkleys from Merton Street

by Kxlxznx



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song), The Riot Club (2014), The Riot Club (2014) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Love, Oxford, Posh Harry Styles, Rich Harry, Romance, Sex, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 166,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxlxznx/pseuds/Kxlxznx
Summary: A story of a simple girl and her dream of becoming a famous author.Unwillingly, she is found studying at Oxford University -together with a group of the most handsome and wealthiest young men in Oxford.A group called:The Barkleys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for whoever decided to read this, and I do really hope you like it and continue reading it!  
> I've been writing this story in my free time, and now I decided to finally post it somewhere for others to read and hopefully get a response. 
> 
> If you're looking for something a little bit different, then you'll love this story. Because I think it differs from other fanfictions, but perhaps I'm wrong and it doesn't -I guess you'll have to make that decision yourself. 
> 
> AND NO, this book doesn't jump RIGHT into the story and you'll not meet everyone just by the first chapter, give it a little time. Also, this is a Harry Styles fanfiction since I pictured Harry while writing it, even though I didn't use his real last name. Obviously, the character in the book is nothing like the real Harry Styles, I was only inspired by the looks! 
> 
> Contains strong language, some British slang and other juicy stuff. 
> 
> Also -English is not my first language! So if you see some weird grammar, keep that in mind and if you want to don't hesitate to comment and let me know!<3 
> 
> Hope you like what you read, if not, well, that's up to you. Talk to you guys soon!
> 
> /K

##### D

It was pure hell to carry the luggage all by herself. Not only did she stumble every third step, but the crowd of people didn't even fucking mind moving a foot or two to give Diana space in the thin hall. If only the train wasn't late. She would be already in her room eating the very awaited pizza, that she since the moment the sun rose was craving for. But no. All she wanted was to be in her room back in Portishead, reading whatever book that was in her bookshelf and lock herself out from everyone.

Truthfully, if locking people out was a sport, Diana would have won more gold medals in the Olympics than Usain Bolt ever would. Diana wasn't sarcastic thinking so. People sometimes referred to her as a complete bummer, or a sarcastic bitch, which she probably was. Diana liked to think of herself as that kind of person that seemed very mysterious, but too mysterious to actually hang out with and figure out her secrets. Not that Diana actually had ones, she was simply just an inspiration-searching writer with no life that chose to get all fascinated about others. Tragically enough, everyone was just the same and no one that had crossed Diana's path lately seemed to be different from the average bad self-esteem people in search for attention, beauty and the definition of love.

Pressing herself through the crowd of annoying students, Diana actually wished to be smiling as big as them. She wished she could be as excited and completely overwhelmed by the fact that she had finally entered the hall of dorms to the world's best and oldest university. But she couldn't.

''Oh for fuck's sake''

She crashed into her room, her luggage falling over the wooden floor. Diana turned around in hope to notice who it was that accidentally (for their own good) pushed her. Although as her eyes began jumping from one person to another passing her in the hall, she realized there was no use of doing so. With a drained sigh she closed the door, slowly turning to face her dorm with her back against the door. She observed the room, lifting her eyebrows at the sight. It was neither posh or big, like she thought Thomas would want her to have it to show off. The room was quite the opposite, really. And finally, a smile of Diana's was shown for the first time inside the four grey walls.

___

''That'll be a fiver''

''Here you go, cheers''

''Cheers!''

Diana left the late open pizza restaurant, her hair in a ponytail and sweatpants without bothering the fact that she was supposed to be out, ''living'', like everyone else. But Diana believed that sometimes her definition of living was different from others. She carried her beautifully smelling pizza in her arms, frowning as she read the street names to find her own.

The starry night hovered above the lit lanterns along the streets and elegant buildings. Diana could hear clear laughter and screams across the street, and as she waited for the lights to turn green she took the chance to look at the group of people leaving the pub. The clock hadn't even struck ten, and people were drunker than she expected. It was pretty hilarious, really, the fact of these excellent students either being late to tomorrows class or enough hungover to sleep during their first lesson. Diana couldn't wait to see that.

Eventually, the light switched to green, and Diana stepped out the road to cross it. Although, the plan didn't get the luck to completely fulfill. It was just her fucking luck, wasn't it?

The car's breaks went off, the lights completely blinding Diana. Her steps immediately hurried backwards, as her arms stretched out towards the black van with no top. The second later, she realized not only that the car luckily managed to stop before it reached the tip of Diana's toes, but that the pizza she bought only two minutes ago was now lying upside down on the street next to her. Diana couldn't figure out what just happened before a voice spoke up.

''Move, love! The night won't continue forever!''

Diana stepped aside to have a look at the passengers. She breathed out the breath she for a short second thought would be her last one, and before it was too late, she found the ability to speak.

''Are you fucking blind?'', Diana yelled in defense.

''Oh boy, someone lost the plot!'', the young man sitting next to the driver laughed, lightly pushing his idiot friend behind the wheel.

''No shit? I almost died!'', Diana defended herself.

''Listen, scrummy sweatpants'', the one behind the wheel spoke again, turning his attention back to the heavy breathing young woman on the road in front of him, leaning over the car with his arm as he did so, ''Budge up, just move along'', and laughter from the car followed.

''Excuse me?'', she couldn't believe the shameless driver that only a moment almost ran someone over with his car.

''You heard him, sweetheart''

The unfamiliar dark voice made Diana still for a moment. Carefully, she leaned to the side. A young man, around her own age, caught her sight. She managed to get a glance of his perfect jawline between the hands and lips that caressed his face and neck. A cigar was found between his full pink lips and his eyes were closed, seeming not to bother either look at the two billboard models that hovered over him. 

Neither did he seem to bother looking at the simple girl in front of the car. 

''Move'', he then laughed.

''Are you f-'', she tried.

The next thing that reached her ears was the noise of wheels drifting off in high speed. The smell of something burnt made her cough as she watched the black van turn into the next road, laughter and happy screaming echoing after it. She cursed silently for herself, before looking down and searching for her pizza box she so wanted to bring home and eat before falling asleep -being at least a bit satisfied with how the day ended. She soon enough noticed the pizza box being completely mashed in front of her, which made her almost scream of anger.

The first impression is the most important, people say. Well, Diana realized at that moment that her first impression of her new fucking life, was just terrific.

___

Diana typed the last sentence of the new storyline, and she deeply breathed out as she did so. She placed her chin against her hand, reading the short paragraph she managed to write while her other free hand softly tapped against the desk.

''Nope''

Mark everything, delete. The same second, her alarm went off and Diana rose up from the desk, slightly satisfied about her not having to lay any more thoughts on the lackluster fact that her inspirations to whatever she was able to write before, had completely vanished. It was a complete bummer since writing was Diana's true passion, or whatever you call it.

She left her room, locking the door behind her before walking down the hall. She heard a door behind her open, although she didn't pay any more attention to it. Of course, not until a cheery voice spoke up from behind her, which made Diana turn her head.

''Oh, a new face!''

Diana stopped in her tracks as she met the brown eyes behind a pair of glasses, belonging to a girl with the funniest shoes Diana ever had witnessed.

''What course do you have?'', the girl asked as she suddenly appeared next to Diana, the side braids slightly jumping of the quick steps, ''I have English'', she then said and her steps carried her passed Diana towards the stairs.

''Yeah... me too'', Diana finally said following the brunette and the sound of her hilarious shoes stepping down the stairs.

''I'm Felicity! Nice notebook''

Diana glanced down at the vintage notebook she carried with her almost everywhere. She smiled proudly at the compliment, and pulled her high ponytail.

''Diana, nice shoes''

Diana couldn't help but feel slight pity for her new neighbor, Felicity (?) as the rainy weather outside made them both hurry across the wet street. Puddle after puddle they had to jump over, failing to do so too, and the colorful and funny patterned short heels were soon covered in wet daub of dirt. Although, Felicity didn't seem to bother ever less as she crossed the streets with her books in her arms against her chest and an excited smile on her face, showing off her perfectly straight teeth.

''How in the love of God...'', Diana let out of a deep sigh as the two girls passed the same hall for the third time, one minute away from the first lesson's start.

''Bollocks, I should have gone on a tour yesterday, oh well. Let's go this way!'', how the brunette could continue being so optimistic and excited made Diana almost laugh. And maybe a laugh was what she needed this rainy morning.

Twenty second past the lesson's start, Diana and her new neighbor found the big opening to the vintage room, filled with students. To Diana's surprise, not everyone was sleeping like she thought. Maybe they cured their hungover with another glass of wine.

''Students!''

The voice echoed in the room behind Diana and Felicity, and Diana hurried after the brunette to settle down in the first best row. When her eyes were back on where Diana and her neighbor just entered the class, a tall man caught her sight. It seemed like he caught everyone else's too -as the room begun to slowly fall in silence, right before the professor spoke. 

''Welcome everyone! Before we start, I shall announce the dinner all of our new freshmen will share tonight. It'll be a perfect time to meet other students with the same dreams as yourself, or students you share the same interest with. There will, of course, be sophomores and as well seniors joining the dinner. And speaking for all professors, it will be a pleasure to meet all of our new students, we will have a splendid time''

_____

''So, how is Oxford?''

''Pretty posh, pretty annoying'', Diana admitted to the phone she had pressed against her ear with her shoulder.

''Diana'', her mother warned from the other line, but Diana could so clearly hear that her mother was not into their phone conversation.

''How are you then?'', Diana asked with a sigh, closing the book she read the first paragraph from before placing it back into the shelf and grabbing the phone into her hand.

''Mhm'', she heard her mother say.

Diana couldn't resist but roll her eyes, looking at the different books in the store she found a couple streets away from her dorm. She realized the second she opened the doors, and the antic smell filled the room and dark lighting came into sight above the old bookshelf, that she would spend a lot of time in the store.

''Yeah? Well, I'm good as well thank you'', Diana sarcastically announced, completely aware that the store her mother probably just entered was much more interesting than the conversation with her daughter through the phone.

''Mhm- oh!'', her mother exclaimed. 

And Diana rolled her eyes as she knew her mother had found the perfect dress.

Or something nice anyway, Diana didn't really care.

Diana heard her mother chatting excitedly with someone she guessed was another posh friend her mother had the luck to have after she married Mr.Wanker. And god, the amount of fucks Diana gave about any of it.

''Diana darling, you don't speak much'', _well, maybe Diana had nothing to say? _''Anyway, have you seen Thomas?''__

__''No'', Diana shortly answered, pressing the phone once again against her ear with her left shoulder as she found her next book._ _

____

''Diana, it's not very polite of you to not even pay him a visit! He won't be there every week, you know that! It's Oxford University, you should be very thankful''

____

''Oh, bugger off mother!'', Diana couldn't care less about the older couple standing a couple of feet away, but either way she showed them a bright smile before disappearing further into the store with a pissed face expression, ''I didn't ask for any of this! He put me here, I didn't even want to''

____

''Oxford University honey, was always your dream!''

____

''No, it's never been my dream mother! Yours, for sure. I've always wanted Brown, and we both know that. But because of your broken dream, and because Thomas happened to be working at the head of administration at Oxford University and have a hell lot of money, you put me here!''

____

''It's an amazing university Diana, Thomas whole family went there''

____

''And once again, he's not my family! But trust me, if it was because of my own hard work that I was here, I would be thankful to be here''

____

''You're very disrespectful, young lady. I am very sad to hear you being this way''

____

''Well, lucky you I am here. And since I for some reason obeyed you and didn't go to Brown, I don't have any other actual choice but stay here in the University of your dreams. And don't worry, I will try my best not to fail you''

____

Diana hung up on her mother, and she so tried not to felt guilt the second she did so. She loved her mother, deeply. The problem was that her mother most certainly didn't love her. Or not in the way she's supposed to. That didn't mean her mother wasn't a loving person, because she sure was. She loved money, she loved wealth and the satisfaction of having it. She most of all, loved her own beauty. The beauty no man in the world could resist.

____

Diana held tightly to her umbrella as she crossed the street to her building. She shivered in the cold, regretting the white t-shirt and jeans she chose to wear in this stormy weather. She was only going to buy that bloody charger that stopped working to her phone the second she came home from her first day of school.

____

''Diana!''

____

It surprised Diana when she heard someone call her name, but as she looked up from the rainy street she first heard the clicking-sound of shoes hitting the stone pavement.

____

''Oh, hi Felicity'', the brunettes umbrella was matching her shoes, and she waited for Diana outside the door, ''Been out shopping?'', Diana smiled.

____

''Yes! I found this adorable store with cute shoes and skirts, I couldn't help myself!'', they both lowered their umbrellas, before they soon went inside the stairwell, ''I mean just look at this one!''

____

Diana inspected the wide white skirt with pink polka dots Felicity was holding in front of her, and she couldn't understand how pink polka dots skirts could ever be admired by anyone. Either way, Diana managed to smile.

____

''Blinding'', Diana smiled, observing the giggling girl in front of her pushing the skirt back down the bag she was holding before continuing up in the stairwell.

____

''What are you wearing to the dinner tonight then?''

____

''I haven't actually thought about it''

____

''Hunky dory, dear. We'll find something for you'', Felicity brightly smiled as she stopped at her door and Diana continued to her own a couple steps away, ''You don't seem as a dress kind of girl though, do you have any in your wardrobe?''.

____

Diana chuckled as she opened her room, nodding.

____

''I might have one or two''

____

''Great! I'll come by in twenty! After all, you never know if you happen to stumble upon a Barkley!''

____

''A wha-'', but the door closed to Felicity's dorm, only a slight echo of her laugh bounced between the walls which Diana was left with, before she herself entered her grey surroundings.

____


	2. Chapter 2

''Can I be honest with you?''

Diana looked across the room to look at Felicity going through her, still not unpacked, clothes.

''Sure''

''We have so different taste in clothes, I would never be able to wear only dark clothes''

Diana couldn't stop herself from smiling, she was so close to bursting out in laughter. Their, quoting, ''different taste in clothes'', was an obvious fact since the first moment Diana and the funnily dressed neighbor met.

''I have white t-shirts'', Diana pointed out, not taking Felicity's review as something negative, ''Milk?''

''Of course'', Felicity turned to face Diana with a surprised expression, ''Why do you ask?'', and Diana simply shrugged as she poured the milk into the teacup.

''I drink tea without'', Diana admitted.

''No way!'', Felicity gaped and her arms fell to her sides with two shirts in each one of them and Diana laughed the second she looked up to meet her neighbor's surprised eyes, ''Are you even British?!''

''Apparently not!'', and she handed her neighbor her teacup, which Felicity received with a smile as she shook her head.

''Incredible'', she then glanced down at the pile of clothes she had created, before taking a sip of her tea, ''Alright! So, I succeeded to find a dress I think it's pretty okay for you to wear tonight!'', she brought a dress into her arms, showing it to her friend.

Diana never actually put much effort into helping others, if it wasn't for her own advantage. And yes, that did sound extremely egoistic. Diana never thought that people actually cared about her and instead only took advantage of her and so, to not get her feelings hurt, Diana decided to use others the same way.

However, Felicity was completely overwhelmed when she walked inside Diana's room, and in disbelief looked at her carefree neighbor before commenting: 'I am taking this as a sign that I will also be helping you to fix your room'. In truth, it wasn't a sign. But it was hilarious for Diana to watch how her neighbor grew so emotional to different things, and it did warm her heart to see someone that seemed to actually care.

''That one?'', Diana wrinkled her nose of unsureness as she leaned on the window sill.

''Yes, it's pretty cute!'', Felicity inspected the dress she held up, pulling the arms of it as she proudly smiled, ''I actually quite fancy it, if it was in yellow or pink of course''

''I have honestly never worn it'', the brunette tilted her head to the side in disbelief of what she just heard from the blonde in front of her.

''Clothes are meant to be worn'', she plainly said, ''Dear lord, I'm like a savior for your clothes'', she thereafter rolled her eyes and she walked up to Diana while holding out the black dress, ''Now, try it on darling!''

She did as told, with a bemused smile on her lips. Only watching Felicity made Diana want to laugh, and it wasn't because she looked funny (except her clothes), but the way she acted was so different and Diana found it humorous.

''Does it look okay?''

Felicity turned in the chair before smiling and jumping up to her feet.

''Better than expected!'', she chirped hurrying to Diana, ''Your shoulders are definitely a show-off! This dress truly suits you, oh my. I really like the way the sleeves are so broad and long, those thin arms of yours hiding under them!''

''Thank you?'', Diana was unsure what to say, because what the fuck should she say?

''And look!'', Diana could suddenly feel warmth against her back as her friend chirped, and she turned to face the window, ''No need to wear a raincoat after all! No brass monkeys outside!'', and they both smiled at the sunbeams lighting up the room.

___

''So, what exactly is a Barkley?''

Diana found herself in the crowd of students, almost holding onto Felicities orange knee long boho dress. Big gatherings were something Diana rarely enjoyed. Especially when people surrounding her tried to give everyone the best impression, and they tried so bloody hard that they failed even more.

''You don't know?'', Felicity asked, tiptoeing to see above the heads in front of us if the line to the hall was moving.

''Nope, that's kind of why I asked''

Felicity looked back at her neighbor, and she took a deep breath. Her eyebrows frowned as her mind tried to come up with the best definition of a 'Barkley', and Diana so waited for it because honestly, she had nothing better to do in the crowd where she obviously was trapped.

''Imagine the most handsome, wealthiest and smartest boys in Oxford in one group. That's what they are, and they live on the poshest street in town, the Merton Street. Barkleys came up at the beginning of the 19th century, in honor of the most desired and beautiful boy in Oxford University that made other beautiful boys to his. Samuel Barkley was his name. Everyone wanted to be with him and be him. Then, the tradition disappeared for an unknown reason like 25 years ago. Two years ago, the Barkleys supposedly appeared again and want the tradition to continue to infinity''

Diana couldn't help but tilt her head to the side as Felicity spoke. It was like something switched in her brain, as it began forming images of everything she achieved to think of about the boys. She repeated the name in her brain one time, The Barkleys, and without deviation knew she wanted to know more about them.

''Oh, the line is moving! Come on Diana!''

When Diana finally settled down on a seat with Felicity beside her, she was in only a matter of seconds assured of who in the big hall was made of wealth and who wasn't. She couldn't help the thought that stroke her; what did people think of her?

''Hey!'', a voice suddenly spoke up much closer to her than the others and Diana immediately turned to face a young man, that sure as hell was made of wealth, ''Nice to meet you, I figured it would be a good idea to actually get to know the people I got the pleasure to sit next to'', and he reached out with his hand, ''I'm Willhard''

What a fucking name.

''Diana'', she shook the hazel eyed's hand, smiling amused of his name, ''Nice to meet you Willhard''

''Will works fine too'', he laughed, ''I'm Hard only on very special occasions''

And Diana liked the hard Will already

The dinner turned out better than Diana thought, which actually surprised her. Although the professors and chancellors speeches could simply be shorten down a bit, or not happen at all. Diana enjoyed herself, sitting in her seat between her innocently hilarious neighbor and the new acquaintances named Willhard on her left side. The high ceiling sometimes managed to be higher when Diana looked up of laughter, and sometimes the enormous crystal lamps in the ceiling seemed to slowly spin. Maybe, but just maybe since Diana had only, what, two glasses of wine, Diana was slightly drunk.

Suddenly, something caught Diana's sight. Or not something, it was actually a person. The grand opening to the hall was sometimes an entrance and an exit for students that needed to use the bathrooms or take a smoke with their new friends. But this one young man, didn't enter the hall the same way others did.

She watched his movements, his smirk, his perfect jawline, and dark hair. He walked past the tables with confidence, and he knew so perfectly well that everyone turned to watch him. Although no one seemed to actually watch him, observe him like Diana did.

He was soon found on the stage of tables surrounded by professors and seniors, and he hunched down next to an older man. He whispered something, before showing his phone screen for the man. Almost the second the older man laid his eyes on whatever the young man showed him at the phone screen, the older one rose up from his seat, looking horrified as the other only smirked. Diana followed the older man with her eyes, and as he left the hall in fast steps. The dark-haired beauty on the other hand just smiled in amusement before settling down on the seat that belonged to the man he just made run out of the building.

Diana observed his confident but very polite way of greeting the men and women around the table, before he began observing people himself. And that's when his eyes met hers. She didn't look away, and neither did he. He was beautiful, and he was powerful. And he challenged her with his green eyes, which she ended up being absolutely pissed about when she finally looked away. She tried to ignore the fact how familiar his powerful aura that was circulating around him was. But she couldn't.

The next time she looked up, he was no longer there. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was because Diana felt complete odiousness towards him, but she promised herself that she would find him. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse of Harry at the ending, if you didn't figure that out ;)
> 
> Hope you have a great day, and if not -I hope that reading this maybe will get your mind off all the bad things <3


	3. Chapter 3

My fucking head.

With a deep groan, Diana pushed her up along the wall to sit up. Her eyes were still closed in pain she tried to decrease as she pressed her palm against her head. She breathed slowly, before finally managing to carefully open her eyes. She regretted it as soon as she realized that none of her grey walls surrounded her, but instead antic white walls and high ceiling.

''Fuck'', and she flew out of the bed.

Although before she did so, she felt movements next to her. Standing up in a quick move, she suddenly felt her feet slip over the pile of clothes, her clothes. The next second, she realized she was falling and she grabbed the floor reaching certain hanging on the side of the high window. She so wished that the same second her weight pulling the curtain for rescue, something didn't crack. Diana fell on her bum, holding the curtain as she watched the golden curtain rod fall down next to her, gaining a loud noise as it reached the wooden floor. Oh, how she hated her life.

A pitch yawn was suddenly heard from under the covers beside where Diana was laying just a second ago and as Diana realized the body pushing away the covers she covered her almost naked body (because thankfully, she was wearing underwear) with the red curtain.

''Hm'', Diana met a pair of hazel eyes from the bed and her stomach fell, ''Morning darling'', Will-fucking-hard yawned once more before he sat up in the bed, clearly amused by something Diana didn't even want to think of.

''H-hey'', she swallowed hard as she spoke, ''Did we...?'', please say no, please say no.

He then lowly chuckled, before looking away. ''No'', he then shook his head and Diana wanted to cry of happiness, ''You got so wasted yesterday though. It won't surprise me if you do not even remember my name''

''I actually do, Will'', she assured him and he met her eyes again they shared a kind smile.

Suddenly Wills' eyes began looking around the room, and a slight frown appeared between his brows. His gaze then followed the broken curtain rod on the floor and an armchair that it brought with it until his gaze reached Diana, who tried her best to put on an innocent, forgivable smile.

''Do you deal with some anger issues or something?'', Will asked and Diana was actually positively surprised about his serious, yet kind worried comment.

__

''God, I hate this show'', Diana looked up at Will as he looked at the tv screen across the room, commenting a TV show Diana never had heard about, ''It's so fucking weird''.

''What is it about?'', she asked taking her second spoon of cereal as she carefully swayed on the bar stool, dressed in her dress from the freshman dinner the day before.

''Some people lie about their identity online and then they meet the people they've lied to basically'', Will shrugged before he closed the fridge where he just placed back the milk, ''Can't believe things like that even cross other people's minds'' Diana looked across the living room, and it wasn't until then she realized that she didn't even know where she actually was.

It didn't seem to bother her, as the clock hadn't struck eight yet and she had still an hour left before her class started. She was only thankful for the fact that her new friend brought her drunken self to his place, without ending up they two shagging. Which in most cases, was how it would end up after the drunk girl dressed down to her undies.

''So'', Diana swallowed her cereal, noticing Will turning his head to look at her, ''this is where you live during your freshman year?''

Her new friend laughed in response before he spoke.

''All years, I'm afraid'', Will laughed, ''My old have had this apartment a couple years, in hope for my sister to live and study here. She changed her mind the last minute though, so not until a year later the apartment came to use''

''I see'', Diana replied, ''So who's your old?''

''A dentist, mother as well. They have their own clinic'', he replied and he turned to look at her with a kind smile before he turned back to the TV.

''And still, they named you Willhard'', Diana laughed out loud, before covering her mouth.

''Are you gonna bug me about until the end of the world? For your information, missy, I was named after my grand-grandfather, he was a known politician'', Will streched his back of proud, before he jokingly looked down at Diana and laughed himself, ''At least the name gives me a lot of chicks, as you see yourself''

Diana playfully slapped Wills arms, trying not to laugh.

''Hilarious'', she murmured, ''Oh, where did Felicity end up, by the way?'', the sudden though of her neighbor made Diana feel guilt since she didn't bother to mind where she had gone.

''Right, you don't remember'', Will chuckled, ''She and some guy grew very fond of each other yesterday, so...''

Diana laughed in response, nodding her head. Innocent Felicity, Diana thought, oh they were going to have a nice chat when they both return to their dorms.

''Well, I don't know about you, but my first and only class today starts in forty minutes and I have no bloody idea where I am'', Diana eventually spoke after a ten minute silent of her and her new friend checking their phones, enjoying the dumb TV show and eating their breakfast.

Will immediately rose up from his seat the second she did, and followed Diana to the door.

''Of course! My begins in..'', he looked down on his expensive watch, ''fifty minutes''

''Good for you. Let me guess, law-boy?'', Diana smirked as she pulled on her ballerina flats, glancing up at her, what she guessed, 5'9 foot tall friend.

''Almost, PPE actually'', Will replied with a smile, chuckling as Diana looked at him with a frown, ''Philosophy, Politics and Economics'', he eventually concluded.

Diana hugged her new friend goodbye, dismissing his kind offer to follow her home since she couldn't feel like a bother to him a second longer. Because that was what Diana felt, too often too much; a bother to others. Anyhow, she repeated Wills instructions for herself as she left the building and crossing the street. Willhard, what a fucking name for a nice lad.

Felicity wasn't at her dorm when Diana returned home, and she guessed the funny dressed girl had went to classes already. Diana changed, made sure her makeup was back to normal and left her dorm after her cup of tea - without milk. And before she forgot, which she almost did, she brought her vintage notebook with her. The sunny weather hovered above the town of Oxford, and Diana felt surprisingly fucking great. Although she couldn't find her neighbor in the crowd of hungover students in class, Diana decided to take her time and effort to visit her neighbor after she paid her favorite bookstore a visit.

As the jingle sound reached Diana's ears the second she pushed the door open to the vintage store, she carefully smiled at the older man standing behind the desk and the few unfamiliar students with books in their hands. Her steps carried her along the bookshelves and she was found more and more further into the shop. When her eyes caught a familiar title, she froze for a second before pulling out the book. Her favorite one too. And as her fingers traced over the first edition cover of the book, she couldn't help but smile of bloody excitement. She held onto it, tightly, as she continued her walk through the bookstore.

Three books were in Diana's arms after thirty minutes, and she sighed at the fact how heavy they had begun to be. She soon placed them on the low bookshelf in a pile behind her, before turning around back to the bookshelf. Her eyes darted to the shops opening, noticing that she was in fact almost alone. And of course, the weather outside was now more pissing rain then sunny sunshine.

''Good afternoon, sir''

The subdued voice and jingle of the opening door didn't bother Diana, as she disappeared behind another bookshelf all in her own thoughts of the books in front of her.

''Good it is, dear Bobby!'', the muffled deep young voice sounded slightly cheery in non-sarcastic way which caught Diana's attention with a forming frown.

_It's pissing rain, where do you consider it as good?_

''Oh, don't bother to tell me about your grandchildren you saw this weekend though, I'm just here for the books, dear'', the voice spoke again. _Arse?_

Thereafter, silence filled the room once again and Diana could hear her own heartbeats. Five more minutes passed, until Diana realized it was time to leave. A sigh left her lips, and she turned back to the aisle she left her books. But it didn't look the same as she left it.

This time, a tall boy stood in front of her. A young man, dressed in a tight white brand hand knitted sweater and tight black jeans stood across from the low bookshelf Diana had placed her books on, only ten minutes before. His sharp jaws clenched once in a while, as he chugged a gum between his teeth behind the closed pink lips. His dark hair was in a bun, and his head was down. Diana noticed the frown between his dark brows as he read the line of words from the book that he time to time flipped sides in, and for some odd fucking reason she couldn't stop observing.

_Fuck, Diana!_

She quickly took her books in her arms and with quick steps walked away, just to stop behind a bookshelf and realize that one book was missing in her arms. Not any other book, but her favorite one. Diana begged herself to keep her fucking eyes of the very, come to say beautiful, stranger before she managed to walk back from around the corner to come back for the book she had forgotten. What made her freeze, once again, was the fact she realized that the book was not where she had left it. But to her own bloody surprise, in the stranger's hands. Oh for fuck's sake.

''H-hi'', Diana spoke up, taking a step forwards.

Silence.

''I think that's mine'', she continued.

''Hm?'', she received a murmur.

The boy didn't look up, instead flipped sides in the book that was her to buy.

''You have my book''

''You just said you think'', the deep voice spoke and Diana felt reviled by the fact that the boy did actually communicate, but less about the fact that she began to realize that it may be a challenge to get her book back.

''What?''

And, fucking finally, he looked up. And Diana met the pair of eyes she had made a promise to; to find them again. And, less then twenty-four hours after she made that promise, they happened to be only a couple feet away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

''What?''

The boy frowned, closing the book.

''You first said you think its yours. So, do you think it's yours, or is it actually yours?''

What the _fuck _?__

"It's mine'', Diana said a bit annoyed, and a frown of her own.

She couldn't understand why the boy in front of her couldn't be 'the polite oxford boy', and give her the damn book.  
Suddenly, the boy stopped chewing his gum and instead a smile begun to form on his lips. A laugh soon escaped them, which he didn't seem to bother, as he looked at the back of the book.

''I'm sure that's not entirely true, darling'', his long finger tapped against the glued price tag on the back of the book and Diana tilted her head in annoyance as she looked at the boy, ''Pretty girls shouldn't lie'', and once again his green eyes met hers.

''Listen, I placed it together with the other books that I was supposed to bu-''

''Different Seasons, Stephen King'', the boy read the title out loud with his slow words, totally ignoring Dianas statement which made her place down her books on the lower bookshelf beside her, a lot harder than she meant to.

He immediately began to smile at the sound of it, before he looked up at her again.

''You do lose the plot sometimes, don't you?''

''Excuse me?'', her forehead begun to almost hurt of the number of frowns she appeared with.

''I never forget a pretty face'', he leaned down on the low bookshelf that was the only thing that separated them, ''even when it's belonging to a pissed girl that almost got run over by a car which unfortunately made her drop her dear pizza''

Diana clenched her jaw, unsure of what to do next as she recognized the familiar powerful and confident aura around him. She truly wanted to grab the confident and beautiful (and so fucking aware of it) boy's head and hit it against the old vintage bookshelf he was leaning on. Instead, she took a closer step, and she herself leaned over the bookshelf, their faces inches away from each other.

''I had green light'', she pointed out, remembering the night she for a split second thought she would die.

The boy smirked and leaned even closer.

''What's your name?'', he asked.

''Not your businesses''

''Really? What a rare name''

''I bet your isn't as pretty''

''It's Harry''

''Didn't ask''

They challenged each other, and the boy she just learned was named Harry tilted his head as he never stopped looking at Diana with a smirk. She felt, which pissed her even more off, a bit frightened and at the same time intimated of his stare. But she didn't even think about swallowing her pride, and kept his stare in hers.

''You see darling, I think you're wrong about that green light'', Harry smirked.

Diana sighed.

''You think, or was it actually not green?''

The fact that she repeated the confident boys own words, made them both slightly surprised. She never felt as amused as she noticed his brows twitch, and before he could protest she quickly pulled the book from his grasp.

''Thank you'', she made sure her smile was as bright and as fake she possibly could, before she turned her heel with all the three books she was going to buy and she disappeared behind the bookshelves.

Diana didn't bother to look behind her when she paid for her books. She said a soft goodbye to the old man, and they shared a smile before she went for the exit. Maybe she shouldn't have, but as she was about to push the door open she looked inside the store again. And there he was, Harry, still leaning on the bookshelf but now steading himself with his arms, as he looked back at Diana.

He looked at her with his green eyes that Diana began realizing missed something, and seemed to carefully smile at her as he chewed his gum. Then, she left. And for the first time she didn't mind to take out her umbrella on her way home, because fuck, whoever Harry was, she knew he carried something more than a posh and confident figure. His beauty and power was sickening, and intimating which she couldn't help. And the second she came home she settled down in front of her computer and couldn't help but feel the inspiration write itself down in a paragraph on the empty document that she for the first time in a long time didn't delete.

__

Diana knocked on the door, yawning as she did so. As it opened after only a second, she smiled at her neighbor that she remembered she had the most fun with the night before and that she could consider not only as her favorite neighbor but as her favorite new friend as well.

''Diana, I was just on my way to get you!'', Felicity smiled.

''Oh, well I saw you coming home so'', Diana spoke, ''Haven't seen you the whole day''.

''Haven't seen you either, got a bit dodgy about you and that guy you went home with'', she grinned before opening the door wide as a sign for Diana to walk inside, which she gladly did, ''I just bought home some sushi, tought we could eat and talk?''.

Diana laughed as she settled down on the small green couch next to the bed and looked around the room inside the white walls. She never would call herself a ''girly-girl'', and she would never imagine that she would actually enjoy hanging out with one either. Yet, there she was.

''You do like sushi, I hope?''

''Sure'', Diana laughed, ''Thanks for taking care of me, mom'', she joked.

Felicity rolled her eyes.

''I'm the neighbor of your dreams, just admit it'', and Felicity brought a plate with her of sushi that she placed in the small space between Diana and her.

''I have some cheap white wine by the way, shall I bring it?'', Diana asked, pointing towards the wall that separated her gray rooms from Felicity's pretty colorful one.

Felicity only gave Diana a quirky smile before she nodded her head, but Diana was already out of the room on the way to hers.

''Alright, so you say this Kyle guy basically told you he would'', Diana took a breath, '' ' prefer your hideous dress off you' '', Felicity burst out in giggles as Diana made her best impression of a British posh boy's accent.

''Basically, yes!'', Felicity giggled.

''And that made you get in bed with him?''

The girls bursted out in laughter at the fact. It was both hilarious, and quite unbelievable for Diana as she watched her innocent friend snorting and embracing her pink jumpsuit that she wore.

''It's such a bummer you don't remember us stealing the bicycles though, dear god'' Felicity eventually said as their laughter calmed down. But they both chuckled, and took a sip of the glass of wine each of them held onto.

''But I do remember us trying to get a pizza for free, by trying to act very sexy'', Diana laughed before covering her eyes, ''Holy shit, we're so embarrassing. Well, at least it was fun''

''I can't believe you and Will didn't-''

''Oh I was too, believe me. Drunk guys that bring drunk girls with them, rarely let them sleep in their bed without doing some some'', in fact, Diana still had difficulties believing it.

Felicity shrugged.

"Maybe he's gay"

Felicity then sighed as she stretched out her legs over Diana's, which were stretched out on the small table in front of them. It was a dark night outside, and Diana never dared to look out of the window. She didn't know what it was, but since forever Diana hated to sleep when the nights appeared without stars. It was like a sign of darkness had occupied the world, and she hated it.

''I liked this wine'', Felicity eventually spoke up from the short silence the girls shared.

''Me too'', Diana agreed and taking the last sip of her glass, ''So, have you met any of them?'', she then asked and leaned her head back on the headboard.

''Who?'', Felicity frowned and Diana rose one of her eyebrows, oh come on.

''The Barkleys?''

Felicity let out a laugh as she leaned towards the table to place down her now empty glass of wine.

''Maybe. After all, Kyle seemed very posh, and rich. And he was very handsome''

Diana couldn't help but think of Harry, as she heard Felicity defining Kyle as handsome. Diana could swear, to any being in the entire world, that no one was as handsome as Harry. No one was as beautiful, as powerful, and as intimating. No one had ever aroused as much curiosity in Diana ever before.

''Have you?'', Felicity asked suddenly, waking Diana up from her deep thoughts.

''O-oh, uhm...'', she thought about it for a second, ''No'', she then answered as something very intimidating crossed her mind. Something, like a Harry.

Diana felt a tickling feeling in her fingertips, and she looked at the wall that separated the girl's rooms. The next second, she rose up from the couch.

''I think I have to go, it's late'', Diana spoke fast, and she took the both empty glasses and carried them to the small sink in the small kitchen in front of them.

''Okay, well I'm getting pretty tired myself. Thank god it's Saturday tomorrow'', both of the girls looked at the red Big Ben- lookalike watch hanging on the wall, ''Or today, I guess''

''Thanks for the sushi, I'll buy you a beer or two tomorrow'', Diana smiled at her neighbor as she laid on the couch with a lazy smile on her lips, waving to Diana as she approached the door, ''Don't dream too many wet dreams of Kyle!'', she then said before closeting the door.

When Diana returned home, she didn't do as most of the students in the building. She instead sat down in her bed, biting her lip as she wrote her next paragraph and her thoughts were all over the boy she met earlier that day (or yesterday, in fact). She eventually leaned back into her pillows, placing away her computer and she closed her eyes the second she realized the dark sky lighten up of the very early morning coming closer.

Harry, she heard his voice say. And as she repeated his voice once again, and heard the confidence and deepness in it, she knew her intimidating thought that had crossed her mind an hour before, was right. Yes, Harry was with a big fucking possibility a Barkley.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Diana promised Felicity a beer, it ended up with a bottle of wine instead, that rainy Saturday evening. Felicity thereafter went out to meet her posh boy Kyle, while Diana ended up in her bed, way too tired (and probably way too early, considering the fact that it was the weekend). However, Diana was also slightly pissed at the thought of the visitor she had at her dorm that Saturday morning. She knew the day would've come, but she had too much going on in her mind to bother think about her mothers husband and him paying Diana a visit.

_

''Diana, good morning! I wanted to see how everything's working out for you''

Thomas Hastings stood in front of Diana, wearing an expensive suit and a smile on his lips that Saturday morning and Diana rolled her eyes at his sight. The fifty-something man always knew how to act, how to talk and how to charm to get everything his way. He was a manipulating wanker with a lot of money, that Diana's mother unfortunately chose to fall for four years ago.

''Perfectly fine thanks'', Diana replied flatly and crossed her arms over her chest.

''Have you unpacked?'', he pushed himself in the room, and Diana wished she had pushed him back out again.

''Not everything''

''You don't like the room?'', he looked around, ''It is hideous, may I add'', he then pointed out to make Diana regret the fact that she wanted a non-posh room. Well, she didn't.

''It's fine, I said'', she said before voices from the stairwell reached Dianas ears and she immediately closed the door to her room.

She didn't want everyone to think that Thomas was her father, and like her for the wealthiness. Because that's was the kind of people Diana had met and spend her time with for the last few years, until she decided that no one had the same mind as herself and began to spend her time mostly alone. Diana didn't want people to know her as the 'head administrators daughter' (which she also wasn't), but as the simple and the non-exclusive Diana that she actually was.

''Shall I move you to another apartment? There are some nice ones that we can rent on Merton Street, you'll have a lot closer to school''

''No I like it here'', Diana didn't change her opinion, and she began to get furious by Thomas trying to make her change it.

''Diana, my family had in decades lived on Merton Street, it is a very exclusive street'', her father in law looked at her like the word ''exclusive'' would buy her over, just like it did with her mother. He did forget one thing, Diana was not her.

''I like it here, schools going fine, and I have a lot to do so, maybe you should leave?''

Thomas looked at her in disbelief, before he with a sigh settled down in one of the chairs around the small kitchen table. For a second it made Diana seem like her father in law was exhausted, almost defeated but she truthfully couldn't give a single shit about that.

''I just want you to feel as welcomed as possible, just like I was and the rest of the family''

''Yeah well, we have had this discussion before haven't we?'', she crossed her arms as she leaned with her back against the door she so badly wanted to open for Thomas to leave.

''I just thought you would change your mind''.

''Nope, still the same'', Diana made sure with a wide fake smile.

Thomas looked at her, and for the first time Diana thought she had won their debate. Back in Portishead where Diana actually lived together with her mother and father in law, Thomas always had the luck to have everything on his terms. 

She always fucking despited the power he had over her and her mother, but she seemed to care less for every more time she realized how much her mother actually didn't mind it. But him sitting down on one of her chairs in her very small kitchen, she couldn't help but straighten her back of proudness when she left Thomas looking at her like he had nothing else to say. Well, she seemed also to forget how Thomas never gave up their debates which always made her loose them.

''Well, then I will make sure you change it''

Diana loudly groaned.

''Thomas, I don't want any other room!'', she raised her voice the same second he rose from the seat, adjusting the black suit he wore.

''Oh sure you want. You'll be moving tomorrow, I won't have you in this...'', he looked around as he cringed his nose, ''turd hole'' he spoke with such confidence.

Oh, but Diana wouldn't give him this. Not this time. She clenched her jaws, before she sighed and made her seem even lazier than she actually was.

''Fine, then my studies will not happen, at all'', she threatened, walking pass the man in the suit and falling down in her bed.

''Diana-''

''There will for sure be so many posh parties, how could I ever have time with school too?'', she talked loudly, like she thought for herself.

She knew how badly he and her mother wanted her to success in school, and not because education and money was important factors, since money would always find it's way to Thomas pockets, but because it was something to brag about in front of their other wealthy colleagues. Diana never felt as amused as Thomas clenched his jaws and crossed his arms.

''That would be a very big disappointment for both me and your mother, Diana''.

''Sure it would'', Diana agreed with a nod and a sarcastic tone in her voice.

''Diana-''.

''But since I'm staying in this room'', Diana rose up from her bed again, her eyes never leaving Thomas's, ''I will have to study very much, so I'll have to ask you to leave since I have a lot of work to do'', she firmly spoke, just like he did and before he could say anything else, she made sure he understood she had the last word, ''Goodbye Thomas''

They shared a long stare, before the tall man snorted and turned his heel towards the door.

''Fine, you will have it your way darling. Won't be surprised to see you in my office in a couple days though''.

Diana smiled, and it was an actual honest smile. Of course, not towards Thomas, but of the fact that for the first time ever, Diana had the power.

''Thanks for the visit''

_

So there Diana laid, in the bed of hers and listened to the chattering people walking down the street outside the window, or the music playing from the first floor that reached her fourth. She regretted that she didn't go out with Felicity, or with Will that had messaged her two hours ago. The lust for writing the third paragraph was expanding, but the problem was that Diana had nothing more to write. Her memory of the beautiful boy was everything she had, but it was no longer enough to have an inspiration of. She needed more.

The sound of a new song playing from the three floors beneath her made Diana fly up from her bed and throw out the last of clothes she had in the moving box. In her own surprise she found among the dark clothes an unfamiliar simple slim dark dress that she believed was one of her mothers but turned out being too small, and she quickly put it on. Diana made sure her contour was more intense, eyeshadow darker and hair in an even higher slicked back ponytail before she pulled on her white sneakers, her white light wrap jacket and left.

''Oh Golly! Diana!''

Diana burst out in laughter at the sound of her neighbors drunk and loud voice through the phone, as she crossed the street.

''Hi Felicity, I changed my mind. Where are you?''

Kyle was a handsome young man, sure. He was a lot different from Felicity too, considering her jean skirt and bright yellow striped top from a simple store down the road and his long-sleeved shirt and quilted vest from the Ralph Lauren Factory store 20 minutes away from Oxford. How these two different souls managed to actually click, was what made Diana laugh every third second, not the third shot round she has had during one hour.

''Diana, was it?''

She looked around at the sound of her name, and she smiled as she saw Kyle before he placed his hand on her back and settling down on the bar stool next to her.

''Indeed, where is Felicity?''

''Bathroom, she begged me to stay with you so you wouldn't be lonely'', he smirked before looking at the bartender, giving him a slight nod before looking back at Diana.

''Isn't she lovely'', Diana smiled widely.

''You're quite pretty yourself'', Kyle chuckled and he reached out for his drink that the bartender mixed up, and Diana couldn't figure if she was slightly shocked over his comment or the fact that the ''pretty-poshboy'' got his drink without saying anything.

''Well-''

''Oh, I do not mean that as a pick-up line, I'm just telling you a fact'', he defended himself with confidence before leaning back into his seat, taking a sip from his drink.

''Oh, there's no need you see'', Diana couldn't help but help Kyle to find his place back down on earth, ''I'm a wise woman, I know what's pretty-'', she looked at Kyle, ''and what's not''

Kyle nodded his head with his corners of the mouth down and eyebrows raised.

''Fair enough'', he said and Diana gave him a quick smile before she took her fourth shot alone that she had waited to do with Felicity for too long.

''Diana!''

She always began smiling at the sound of her name being called, but even wider when she realized who it was that called.

''Will-fucking-hard!'', she cheered loudly with extended arms that soon were found around the laughing man that lifted her from her seat.

''Hello darlin', good to see you!''

So fucking good to see you too, Diana thought for herself as she wasn't up for either a stiff conversation with confident Kyle or more drunk compliments from him. She was very happy about Will being between Kyle's and her seat. Although, when Will suddenly turned his back facing Diana, she soon realized that Kyle seemed interested to speak with her friend too. The two young men soon shared a cheery hug explaining their strong love for each other and Diana sighed before she turned her seat to look over the crowd of people. She didn't recognize one single face, and she so wished that she did. Especially that one boy's face, that was the actual reason for her being here and not surrounded by her grey walls. Harry.

''I'm going to check on Felicity'', Diana said without bothering to see if Will or Kyle had heard her, and jumped down from her seat and feeling her slightly dizzy headache before she began walking straight to the bathrooms. Just before she was about to reach the door, she felt how she stumbled into someone.

''Easy, darling'', she heard a man's voice say but she didn't bother to either answer or look up as she was already in the bathroom and with the door closing behind her.

''Felicity?'', Diana called as she inspected the maroon colored vintage walls and wide mirror above the white classical sinks. 

There were lights along the circled walls, but they were not strong enough to lighten up the dark walls or the dark couch next to the door Diana just had entered.

''Felicity?'', she repeated, walking across the room to door of the ladies bathroom as she suddenly heard the door behind her open which she ignored, ''Felicity, you here?'', she said once again as she closed the door behind her and bent down in hope to see her friend's familiar heels in the gap between the doors end and the dark clinker floor.

''Nope!'', an unfamiliar voice of a girl responded inside one of the toilets and Diana let out of a sigh of the sound.

''Okay'', she responded lowly before turning her heel and pushing the door open.

What made her froze the next second, was the realisation that she was no longer alone in the maroon colored room she had entered only a moment ago. Her frown appeared as the puzzles fell into whole pisces, and the voice she had heard after bumping into a stranger, belonged to the beautiful boy on the couch. 

His tall body dressed in a slim suit, his dark eyebrows shadowing his green eyes as they stared at Diana. The warmth that she had felt as a cover over her body was now turning into sweat inside her palms as her heart beats increased for every second her eyes decided not to leave the green ones. For fuck sake Diana, do something!

''If you're here for the book, you're not getting it''

The sentence made Diana leave the trance she had found herself in, and walked towards the sinks to wash her hands - even though she actually had no actual need to do so.

''You know, three of the four stories in the book are made into movies'', Harry's deep voice spoke from behind her, and she met his intense stare in the mirror as he confidently laid on the leather couch beside the door with his arms stretched out over the headboard.

''Pretty aware of it'', Diana snorted, massaging the black colored soap between her palms, ''Your point?''

''Well-'', and the tall beauty rose up in the dark behind her, and she tried not to follow Harry's movements in the mirror, although that was exactly what Diana did, ''My point is that I can't quite understand why you just couldn't go and watch the movies instead of unmannerly rip the book away from my grasp. It wasn't very nice of you to do''

Diana separated her nude colored lips to defend herself, but the same second the door to the ladies bathroom opened and the girl that had replied to Dianas searching for Felicity walked out with her high heels echoing through the room. Diana inspected the obvious gaze that the brunette gave Harry behind her fake lashes, before she stood next to Diana and began washing her hands. Dianas gaze went back to Harry while he leaned back on the wall, his hands down in his pockets of dark pants and gaze observing the woman and her behinds.

''I like the book better'', Diana quickly spoke, in hope to make Harrys eyes return to her.

They didn't.

''Really?'', his voice spoke slowly, as his eyes continued observing the brunettes rounded hips and behind that she clearly wanted him to show, considering her excessive bending body over the sink and her eyes looking at the beautiful boy in the mirror.

Then, the girl pushed down the tap and reached out for the papers in the metal box that was hanging on the wall beside her. She cleaned her hands, looked over at Harry before adjusting the laced dress she wore and walked out. Fucking finally, Diana had to add.

''You acted very rude'', Harry's voice suddenly spoke up again, and as their eyes met again in the mirror Diana felt (only a bit) satisfied about it.

He took slow steps closer, leaning on the wall close to her side as he without any fucking shame began to inspect her body and Diana couldn't help but feel slightly vulnerable.

''I didn't, you had my book'', Diana replied with a shrug and eventually pushed down the tap, before turning her body towards Harry with her wet hands dripping down the dark floor, ''Excuse me'', she then politely asked, brushing her hip against Harry's side to push him away from the metal box she began tearing paper from.

''You like to read books?'', he seemed almost genuinely interested, but he didn't prove it with his voice as he kept it as deep and flat as always.

''No'', she replied and he frowned which made her rethink her answer, ''I mean, yes I do. Very much'', she then spoke and tossed the paper to the trashcan before looking at Harry, who's already was looking at her with his head slightly tilted.

''So, that's the reason you acted so incredibly rude?'', he asked.

''Funny, I thought of you being the rude one'', Diana simply shrugged just about to turn her heel, when a door opened.

Both Harry and Diana looked towards the sound of an opening door. Or that's at least what Diana thought they both did, because in the corner of her eye Diana could see Harrys face not moving an inch as it kept staring at her profile. Although, Diana kept her eyes on the boy who had left the men's restroom and continued with quick steps towards the sinks. She frowned as the boys blue eyes looked at Harry, and his eyes flashed in slight horror as he suddenly seemed to be in a big hurry as he washed his hands which made her frown.

Diana looked back at Harry, and the same second his green eyes darted to the boy behind her.

''Hello Philip'', Harry suddenly greeted the boy and the boy immediately pushed the tap down and began shaking his hands dry in a hurry, ''Did you and your father, professor Woodson I mean, have a nice chat?''

The boy ignored Harry, but he gave him a quick glance before he chose not to meet Harry's intense glare or see the smirk appearing on Harrys perfectly sharp pink lips.

''I just tried to explain for the professor how your situation is. You did come out of the closet without any problem for me, after all'', Harry didn't seem to bother to stop speaking.

What the fuck?

''Stop'', the boy breathed.

''I just tried to help, and make a point'', Harry flatly spoke, and way too calmly which made Diana look between Harry and the slightly terrified boy, ''He did know about you being.. -wait, right, he didn't''

Diana felt a tension spread over the room as she looked at the boy with sympathy and strong sorry for whatever the beautiful and powerful boy was speaking of. And that's when Diana began to slowly realize...

''He didn't say that much though, your father I mean. He practically just ran off from the freshman dinner, I guess he felt a strong urge to speak with you''

The dinner, the first day of school and the evening Diana promised to find the very tempting green eyes again. That's from who the lipstick marks came from along Harry's long neck, and what made the older professor ran of so suddenly in horror. Holy shit.

''Piss off, Harry'', the boy whispered in pain before he suddenly vanished from his spot, his short legs quickly hurrying out from the bathroom, leaving the confused girl and smirking beautiful boy in complete silence.

''Diana, darling!''

It wasn't until her name was called from a familiar face in front of her, that made Diana realize that she had left the bathroom, only a second after the terrified boy did. Diana knew that she coudln't stay a minute longer with that beautiful boy, feeling how his temping and curious inviting power aura was growing onto her. Her fingers were by this moment burning, in need to find themselves on the small keyboards and write the third paragraph about the powerful boy she stumbled upon in the bathroom just now. He might be the most beautiful boy, but also the most emotionless one that Diana ever had met.

''You're not leaving, are you?'', Will threw his arm over Dianas' shoulders, as her other drunk friend took her hand and tried to make Diana dance, ''Felicity, let's take her to the dancefloor!''.

''Guys..'', Diana sighed as Felicity (that clearly was no longer in the bathroom) pulled Diana more further into the crowd of sweating people who tried to dance, though their drunken state.

Diana wanted nothing else, but to go home. Maybe she had issues, maybe she had to see someone, but the need of letting out of the inspiration that flooded into her from every sight she got of the beautiful boy was stronger than anything else before.

''I have to go'', she spoke louder in hope for their friends to hear.

Of course, they didn't. Or maybe they did, they just didn't want to.

So Diana did as they wanted to, for something that seemed like hours but actually turned out to be five second before their attention was somewhere else than Diana. She began dancing away from her two drunken friends and Kyle before she turned her heel and began hurrying out. Diana lowly groaned for herself as a group of people clearly didn't seem to bother to move from the exit, even when Diana asked them too or tried to push herself between the drunken group. 

Her arms crossed across her chest, before her eyes darted somewhere in the darkness. It didn't surprise her when her eyes found themselves on the beautiful boy and a girl on his tights on a dark couch further into the darkness. Diana tried to look away, but the second she decided to do so, Harry suddenly met her gaze. As the hands of the girl with the laced dress from the bathroom caressed Harrys strong cheekbones and her lips across his long neck, his eyes still decided to look onto Diana's. He also didn't even seem to bother to touch the girl back, his arms simply placed over the headboard of the couch. 

Suddenly, his long fingers quickly tapped across the air, which Diana soon realised was a wave. Thereafter, Harry smirked and rolled back his eyes and it was like the lights turned off, his eyes leaving hers, which Diana took as a sign for her to finally leave the building.


	6. Chapter 6

''A what?''

Diana looked at her happy neighbor as she closed the door behind her, yawning and trying to adjust the messy bun on the top of her head. The clock had not even struck ten in the morning, and Felicity, who should be the one being hungover as hell, was chirpy and happy and settled down in the small kitchen in Diana's small dorm.

''A tea party'', Felicity smiled as she looked at Diana as she fell down in her bed, her face down in the soft pillows, ''Darling, come on!''

''I want to sleep'', Diana honestly replied, thinking back at the three hours she had spent in front of her computer writing until her tired self decided to sleep, fifteen minutes before the clock would struck five in the morning.

''You can sleep when we come back. We have an invite for the most posh tea-party, we have to go! It's only thanks to Kyle we can come''

''I want to sle-''

''And you will go there with Will, and we will meet other nice boys, we will dress nicely and we will have so much fun!'', Felicity excitement was too much to not make Diana slightly annoyed, because fucking hell she was getting very annoyed, ''So, we have to go!''

''A tea party?'', Diana finally said as she looked up from the pillows, meeting Felicity's happy eyes, ''Seriously?''

''Yes, you little plonker'', Felicity jumped up from the seat before she hurried over to the bed where her almost sleeping neighbor laid, yawning, ''Apparently Kyle's wealthy friends always has them, every Sunday, and we are invited! I'm so excited, I mean what if Kyle is actually an Barkley?'', Felicity spoke and settled down in the bed, and damn, Dianas attention was fully back on her friend.

The sentence made Diana raise her head from the pillows once again, before she turned her head to Felicity. The Barkleys, Diana thought with a small smile.

''Okay'', Diana said and Felicity clapped her hands in excitement, ''But for the record, if Kyle is one of the Barkleys, he for sure isn't the Barkley'', Diana smiled and Felicity rolled her eyes before she began talking about something else, or probably about how excited she was, Diana didn't actually listen.

But Diana knew, that if someone was the Barkley, there was only one boy that could. And it was a beautiful boy named Harry.

___

''Well don't you look absolutely stunning''

Diana proudly smiled at her taller friend, before she flipped away her high ponytail in a bitchy gesture (one gesture she fucking despised to see other girls do).

''I know, hard Will, I know'', she joked before she laughed, ''I like the light colors you chose''

Diana inspected her tall friend, dressed in a light suit, and her honest opinion soon changed as she realized the pouring rain outside.

''Thank you, darling'', Will smiled, before taking a step back from the door, as Diana began fumbling around in her tiny hall after something that looked like a shitty umbrella, ''No need of an umbrella though'', her friend soon spoke and Diana looked up at the smirking boy, ''I got a car Diana, we are driving to the tea party. Let's go, pal'', he laughed.

Diana loved rain only sometimes. She loved the way it poured down the car windows, the quick wiper blades caressing the rainy window. But she did so only when music was playing. Good music too, that suited the dark weather outside and filled the car with a soft and calm sound. Although Will, had awful taste in music. And even though there was music playing, which Diana truly tried to enjoy during the quick ride through the beautiful town, the three songs Will had chosen to play were, due his respect, fucking horrible.

''What is this band?'', Diana wrinkled her nose, not paying attention to the fact that the car had begun slowing down to soon stop.

''Twenty One Pilots'', Will replied, looking at Diana with a frown as he unblocked his seatbelt, ''They are good, aren't they?'', he said, but with a tone like he knew that Diana would disagree.

Which she did.

''Not really, honestly'', Diana shrugged, before opening the door.

''What the f-''

But Diana closed the door, before running under the rounded roof at the main entrance. She crossed her bare arms, quietly mumbling for herself what a stupid idea it was to not bring a jacket. But as her friend hurried out of her car, she turned towards the glass door and suddenly found herself looking at her own reflection. She tilted her head, not bad Diana.

''Girls usually choose dresses'', Will suddenly spoke as he opened the door, and Diana followed him in with a slight frown, ''You choose a jumpsuit''

''I did, indeed..'', Diana agreed unsurely, but when Will gave her a soft smile, she knew he wasn't judging her which for some odd reason made Diana more comfortable, ''Up?'', she asked, as she pointed at the wide circling marble stairs further into the hall.

''Up'', Will nodded and only after a couple seconds they were found walking upstairs, they both in hope for someone to meet them on their way up, ''I'm nervous'', Will suddenly admitted.

''Why?'', Diana asked as she began fumbling in her wide black wallet as they arrived at the first floor, a mirror facing them across the marble floor.

''Because, as long as I remember, these mates aren't as any other mates and being with them on good terms is the only way of survival'', Will laughed uncomfortably, adjusting his suit.

Although Diana didn't actually listen. In a matter of fact, she was more about applying her red lipstick on her lips than to listening to her nervous friend. And so, she soon would realize why she suddenly felt a tingly feeling inside her stomach, like something was waiting for her.

Holy shit..

Diana heard voices, very clear ones too. And what made her the slightest nervous, was the fact that she didn't hear any female ones. Behind the last door of the last floor, there was only male company waiting for her, and Diana wasn't sure what to think next. A quick adjustment of her jumpsuit and hair, and then the door opened.

"Well well well!"

A boy, or a young man (Diana didn't know how the fuck to define them) stood in the opening with a smile across his face. He wasn't so tall, still he was confident with his chin up and raised eyebrows. His brown hairstyle was the definition of perfect, and his grey eyes shined of happiness and excitement.

Or maybe of something completely else, did posh boys do drugs?

"Welcome in, darlings", he smiled widely as he stepped back to gesture the slightly nervous couple inside.

Diana followed the instructions in silence, as she stepped into the hall of golden walls and golden mirrors.

"Willhard Wellington, am I right?", the brunette continued, placing his hand on Wills arm, who didn't even have time to answer before the smiling young man continued speaking, "My father and I always make sure to visit his favorite clinic in London, what a place!"

"Why thank you, who am I having the pleasure from?"

And fuck, Diana felt like a complete outsider as she stood behind her tall and very well behaved friend.

"The Mattinson's darling- and good lord, what a beautiful thing you have brought with you", it wasn't like Diana knew the Mattinson boy meant her, but she looked up and made sure to be in his sight as he approached her (even though she wasn't very happy about the fact that he called her a 'thing'), "Isaac Mattinson, and who is you?", the Mattinson boy named Isaac brightly smiled.

Diana didn't realize until now that there were other faces in the big grand opening from the golden hall. Will had already approached them, greeting them as a more confident side of him was showing, which Diana was glad to see considering his nervousness before. Although, the real problem now was where the fuck Diana's confidence had disappeared, as she felt slightly weak in her knees.

"I'm Diana, hi. Nice to meet you", she luckily said before the silence went too awkward.

"Diana", the brunette tasted her name as he rolled his tongue with squinted eyes, "Splendid! Get in love, some guests are yet to come"

A cheer, and for some reason a boost of confidence appeared in Isaac's touch, as his hand firmly placed itself against Diana's back.

"We have plenty of people for you to meet'', and Diana followed Isaac with as firm steps as possible, not trying to stare of surprise at all of the young men in the big golden room.

Because fuck, these boys were beautiful. Every single one of the three boys that Diana would soon have the pleasure to meet was absolutely beautiful. And they all knew it too. They all stood in a line, with straighten backs, wearing either designed vest, shirts, or knitted polos and smiles on their lips as Diana approached them with their friend. The first one that shook her hand, giving her a kiss on it too, was a dark haired young man.

''Maxwell Cameron''

Son of some very important business family, according to Isaac as he kept his hand against Dianas back, which Diana didn't actually bother. He, Maxwell Cameron, was most certainly the oldest of them, according his slight beard and confident deep voice. And also, Cameron, yes fucking indeed. He was somewhat related to David Cameron.

''Alfie Wilson-Smith'', the next one said, the most cheery one that for sure was Scottish.

Diana wouldn't define Alfie as a handsome young man, different from the other boys. He seemed innocent, almost shy but at the same time very chatty. Nevertheless, he was one of the prettiest boys Diana had ever seen, with such perfect thick hair.

''And this is Vilmar Ericsson'', Isaac finally spoke, gesturing at the last tall hazel haired young man, standing with his hands behind his back with confidence and an aura surrounding him that Diana didn't recognize from the others at all, ''He is Swedish, related to the royal family''

''Pleasure-'', the tall young man said, charming Diana with a smile as he took her hand and placed a kiss on it, ''Diana''

For some reason, his icy blue eyes made her swallow hard, and only when his hand left her she was able to freely breathe.

''Nice to meet you'', Diana managed to say, before her hand was back to being free, which she quickly choose to adjust her hair with, ''Nice to meet all of you, really'', she smiled, and it was the first time she felt so damn thankful about the two years she had spend throughout her teenage years having braces.

''Polite aren't you, love'', Isaac smirked before turning Diana towards the table.

And not towards a simple table with a tea pot and a couple teacups. Of course not. It was a paradise, of beautiful muffins, colorful cookies and a chocolate fountain. A fucking chocolate fountain. The teapots and cups were matching the stone and golden walls surrounding Diana and the five young men- which in fact made her think: Where was Felicity?

''Shall we settle down, darlings?'', Isaac cheerly spoke up, earning an agreement from the others, including Diana.

''Love, don't I recognize you from somewhere?'', Maxwell, the oldest boy, walked closely past Diana, which made her freeze in her movements for a second. Huh?

''Uhm-''.

''Agree, I recognize her as well, Maxwell'', the Swedish one agreed, as Diana looked between the young men settling down in their seats as she pulled out her chair, but was soon stopped in her movements, once again.

''Darling, let me eh?'', the kind pretty boy carefully smiled at her, and she smiled back at Alfie as he placed his hand at the headboard of the wooden chair.

''Sure, thank you'', she thanked him, as he pulled out her chair to let her settle down in it.

She felt like a princess.

Her eyes immediately darted to her friend Will, sitting across from her next to Isaac. Will quickly frowned as he himself was keeping himself from smiling like a fool. Isaac on the other hand, leaned towards with his chin leaning on his hand, staring at Diana with a smile. While he did that, Diana (in hope to not melt under his gaze) looked around the table, noticing the three empty seats that were left. But, not a single second passed, until the doors opened and Diana understood who's seat they were. Or at least two of them.

''Greetings lads!''

Kyle. And after him, thank god, Felicity.

''Get inside, Kyle love!''

Felicity couldn't look more calm and happy about seeing Diana and Will. They both smiled at her, Will probably because he was kind and did so to everyone. Diana on the other hand, smiled in thankfulness that Felicity finally had come.

''This one's is Kyle, boys'', Isaac laughed as he walked with Felicity under his arm, ''Tell us our name, sunshine'', he then looked down at the excited girl with the white shimmy tucked down in the pink polka dot skirt she had shown to Diana the first day they met.

Diana kept her smile on her lips, but couldn't help but slightly frown at the way Isaac referred to her neighbor, and the way Vilmar leaned over the table, inspecting Diana's friend like she was a piece of a very bad joke. Diana didn't like it, and in that matter of fact, him neither.

''Felicity's my name, very nice to meet you all''.

That one seat remained empty, for the next hour. And the tea the group of young adults were supposed to drink, got replaced with some expensive wine Maxwell and Alfie had brought with them. Diana felt more than proud, as she remained calm even though the two glasses of wines she has had. Also, her confidence rose for every minute that passed. She enjoyed herself, looking and listening to the posh boys and their stories. And god, she couldn't get enough of them.

''Kyle, mate! Remember last year in Ibiza, that was wicked!'', Isaac cheered, as he hugged Kyle that sat next to him, with his arm around his shoulders, ''And the yacht, my dear friends!'', he turned back to the rest of group sitting around the table, laughing at the entertaining boy with the glass of wine in his left hand, ''The yacht got me completely gobsmacked!''.

''Love-'', Diana turned her head towards Maxwell, like she had to get used to the nickname the boys had called her during the hour, which in fact had begun annoying her, just like the other nicknames she had received throughout the tea party, like 'pretty face', or 'gorgeous', ''Want some more wine?'', Maxwell smiled with his charming smile.

''A tad, thank you'', Diana replied with a smile.

''Of course, beautiful'', and Diana had added one more nickname to the list.

She parted her lips in hope to in the nicest way possible make the black-haired young man beside her realize that she did also have a name, and then with slow steps, make every other boy around the table understand it too. But Diana's plans rarely fulfilled, as said.

The big pivot door opened, and the most beautiful young man made not only Diana completely speechless, as the whole room went from laughter: to complete breathtaking silence.

And Harry loved it, showing off his perfect smile, his cheekbones sharper than ever before, broad shoulders stronger and power surrounding him as everyone was only made to look at him and his sickening beauty.


	7. Chapter 7

''Hello my loves'', Harry's deep voice spoke.

Diana immediately turned her gaze to Felicity, whose jaw had fallen down to the floor as she looked back at her neighbor with big eyes. Who is he? she mouthed to Diana, and as much Diana wanted to answer her friend's question, she couldn't. Because behind the powerful and confident statue that Diana had met, there was something more. Something more, like the truth that she yet didn't know of.

''I am deeply apologizing for being so late'', Harry walked in through the golden hall with slow steps, taking off the scarf he wore, ''Something pretty came up''.

A calm laugh escaped the other males around the table, which made Diana's eyes dart over her new acquaintances as all of them watched the beautiful approaching boy. Suddenly, Harry had appeared behind Isaac chair, and they looked at each other with a smile before Harry placed his hand against his seated friend's shoulder, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

''Please accept my apology, love''

Diana immediately frowned, feeling like laughing for a second. What the actual fuck?

"I like your shirt, Maxwell", he then spoke up as he looked across the table, smiling at his friend.

''Are you still doing this with the name meanings, Harry boy?'', Maxwell spoke up right after, receiving a smug smirk from Harry as he kept Maxwells stare in his, walking to the one left seat.

''I am, the capable Maxwell'', he confidently answered his friend.

Diana couldn't help but realize the difference of everything since the second Harry walked inside. Everything seemed to belong to him, every meaning, question, and answer. 

The focus was no longer on the wine, but on the breathtaking boy. Diana tried to behave her desperation of having the deep green eyes meeting hers, and as they never did, Diana frowned, licking her lips. It was like she was invisible, which Diana actually was used to. But she never hated it as much before. Diana's world froze for a second thereafter, as Harry's head turned to look at Felicity.

''What do they call you, then?'', he asked, settling down on the free chair at the other end of the table as he gave her polka-dot skirt a quick glance, ''Polkadot?'', he flatly smiled.

Diana watched her friend, as she blinked in nervousness but kept her smile, and for some reason, Diana begged for herself that Felicity wouldn't be any more awkward or insecure.

''Felicity'', she shortly answered, completely fucking amazed by the beautiful boy.

It was like Diana had begun to care too much about not embarrassing herself in front of him. She wanted to impress him, wanted him to look at her and see her. Because then, Diana could see him.

Harry gave Felicity a short nod thereafter, before looking at Kyle who sat beside her.

''Meaning, pleasing great happiness'', Harry spoke, ''Kyle's on the pull'', he smirked and before anyone could speak up, he looked across the table, giving the Swedish poker-faced blondie a big smile, ''Vilmar, why you look so shambles, love?''

''He had a couple of chat ups yesterday!'', Alfie answered with a chuckle, so out of sudden that it made Diana slightly jump.

''Is that so?'', Harry shared a deep laugh with Vilmar.

''This is Willhard Wellington, by the way. His parents own the Wellington clinic in London, you reckon?'', Isaac loudly spoke with a smile, putting his hand over Wills shoulder.

Harry looked at the two, taking off his jacket to show off his white almost half opened shimmy.

''Yeah, the Wellingtons, pleasure Willhard'', he spoke.

''All pleasure on my s-''

''Your old's a hell of a dentist, don't know about your mother. Probably very fit too'', Harry spoke (interrupting Will's polite answer) and the boys laughed, even Will, like he was in a trance.

Maybe everyone was.

And then, Isaac gestured across the table, and Diana straightened her back.

''And pretty-face here-'', Isaac smiled at Diana, ''is Diana''

It was the first time Harry had heard Diana's name, she realized. Beautiful boy turned his head to her, leaning towards at the table as he stared into her eyes. He knew all along, from the second he opened that damn door, that she was in the room even if his gaze never came by her. And Diana felt shivers all over her back of his green eyes staring into her soul, afraid of him seeing something she didn't want him to see.

''Diana'', Harry slowly repeated, ''Goddess of the moon''

''Depends to what language you refer the meaning to'', Diana suddenly replied, ''Luminous and perfect works too''

A low chuckle left the others around the table, and Diana had no idea where her confidence had come from out of the sudden. She kept Harrys stare in hers, as he looked at her with his head slightly tilted to the side.

''Well, which one do you prefer?'', Harry asked, crossing his arms as he leaned back into his seat, never leaving Diana's gaze.

''Mayb-''

''Goddess of the moon it is then'', Harry interrupted as soon as possible, seeming not to bother it at all, ''That one is quite better than yours, Isaac. Laughter, was the meaning right?'', he was no longer speaking to her or acknowledging her as he smiled brightly at his friend.

And Diana didn't know what to do. She was totally overwhelmed by the arrogant piece of shit sitting only a couple of feet away from her. It was unbelievable how more of a dipshit he could possibly be.

''Well, it does suits me pretty well, don't you think?'', Isaac replied with a chuckle.

''Sure does, love'', Harry answered with a grin.

Diana was mostly quiet for the rest of the time she spent around the table. She ignored Felicity's and Will's confused gazes after her and Harry's conversation, that had left Diana in total speechlessness. She didn't ignore Harry's stare though. 

He watched her whenever she got offered more wine, cookies, pies or the cold tea they hadn't drunk up. He watched her when she kindly said no, or yes, or offered someone else the cookies. But then again, he had everyone's attention. He could interrupt anyone, at any time, whenever he felt like it and no one would actually tell him not to do so. He was the one everyone looked at, listened to no matter how deep and weird the things Harry said was. 

They all looked like muppets to him. They were _his _.__

__''I'm gonna take a smoke, Will mate, join me?'', Maxwell suddenly spoke as he rose from his seat, waking up Diana from her toughs before she suddenly rose up herself._ _

__''Mind if I join too?'', she spoke and both Maxwell and Will gave her a smile._ _

__Maxwell opened the door, held it open as Diana walked out on the wooden rectangle formed balcony between roofs. She leaned on the wet railing, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. She noticed the pink-orange sky hovering above her, the rainy dark clouds far away on the horizon._ _

__''Pretty girls smoke?'', a low laugh was heard from beside her, and she looked up at her smirking friend that was mimicking the posh accents from the table they had spent hours at._ _

__''Zip it, Will'', she murmured with a cheeky smile._ _

__''Is it not a pleasant sky too look at?'', Maxwell inhaled the smoke from the white cigarette that he softly had placed between his lips, ''Go ahead'', he then spoke, reaching out his hand with the cigarette package, Diana's eyes following it._ _

__''Thanks mate'', Will happily replied, as Diana looked between the young men she stood between._ _

__She soon watched the smoke leave both of the boy's lips, slowly and softly. The smell made her stomach inch. She truly just wanted to leave the table, change her surroundings and how pitiful it might sound; see what Harry would do next. She simply just took the chance she got, even though it wasn't the best she could imagine._ _

__She truly hated the smell of smoke._ _

__''Do you know Harry from earlier, love?'', Maxwell suddenly spoke up, and Diana earned both the young men's eyes on her._ _

__And she thought the same exact second, the hell I know._ _

__''I met him once in a bookstore'', she replied._ _

__Maxwell nodded firmly, looking at Diana as she didn't know what else to say._ _

__''Hoped for something more interesting, you sure you two didn't have a fling ever before?''._ _

__Diana snorted without thinking, leaning back at the fence._ _

__''If we had, he would've remembered my name'', she answered with confidence._ _

__Maxwell released a new breath of smoke, looking away with a humorous smile on his lips._ _

__''Not really, no''_ _

__What does that mean?_ _

__And suddenly:_ _

__''Hello darlings'', the voice Diana had waited for spoke, and she immediately froze._ _

__''Really? That shit's bad, these a better mate'', another voice with a slight accent spoke from behind the most beautiful boy, and Diana's eyes met the deep green ones once again._ _

__Vilmar (who Diana was less happy to see, since she couldn't ignore the bad feeling growing inside her from the sight of the whatever royalty) reached out with his hand to Maxwell with a package of cigarettes with a foreign language printed on it that Diana soon caught on was Swedish. Harry slowly looked up at the pink sky hovering above them, and his long legs carried him to the only left spot against the fence, which was beside Diana._ _

__Her eyes followed his sharp jawline, then observing the perfect bun he made of his hair and the sharp eyebrows that placed a layer of shadow over his green orbs. He was extraordinary. He was completely breathtaking, and Diana could not stop realizing it again and again for every new sight of him that she received._ _

__''Cold breeze, eh? I'm going back inside boys'', Will suddenly spoke, and it wasn't until Diana looked towards the other direction that she realized something else than Harry's beauty, but instead the fact that her inspections were much longer than she thought._ _

__Something for around a couple of minutes (which Diana clearly thought was some discreet seconds), while her company was chatting with each other, Diana had been staring at Harry, not minding it either but afterward feeling so honestly fucking embarrassed by it._ _

__A wave of 'I'm joining you' mumbles left all the other boys, expect one. And maybe that was the reason why Diana didn't do as her friend, as he looked at her in slight surprise and desperation for her to join them before he was inside the golden walls and warmth, while Diana stayed. Or maybe, was it because of Vilmar's gaze inspecting Diana's body features as he walked past her, that made her stay together with a young, confident and powerful man, called Harry._ _

__She despised it too, because even when they were so close, her bare arm touching his softly thin material of his long-sleeved shirt, silence appeared between them. He still looked up towards the sky, observing it as it slowly changed from the light pink to darker, meager lights of golden stars managing to show behind the thick dark pink clouds. Something made Diana turn her full head towards the boy, tilting it too as she did so. Harry, she thought._ _

__''What does the name Harry mean?''_ _

__What the fuck? Did Diana just speak?_ _

__''Look at you'', Harry lowly laughed, turning down his head to face Diana, ''speaking and all''._ _

__''I do speak'', Diana answered with a frown._ _

__''Really?'', Harry questioned her._ _

__''Well, yes''_ _

__''I actually found you rather quiet around the table this afternoon'', he smiled, turning his body to face Diana's as he leaned with his left arm on the fence._ _

__''I happened to listen and not interrupt other people'', Diana shrugged, looking away towards the busy street below them, ''So, your name'', she soon continued, figuring out that she was not up to have one more argument about who was right or wrong._ _

__Because come on, Diana was always right._ _

__Harry didn't answer, so she looked back at him, not meeting his gaze this time as he had turned his head to the same direction Diana had hers before. His green eyes followed the movements of the people, cars, and buses below him, carefully squinting his eyes while doing so._ _

__''Ruler, powerful protector and mighty in war''_ _

__The way his deep voice rolled the words out of his sharp lips made Diana shiver._ _

__''Depends to what origin you refer the meaning to, of course", Harry then continued, repeating what Diana had said just earlier._ _

__Harry looked back at her, amusement showing in his eyes as they met Diana's._ _

__"Are they accurate?", she asked._ _

__He, of course, didn't answer._ _

__"Hm'', he murmured before he out of the sudden rose his hand._ _

__His long finger slowly wrapped itself around one of Diana's loose strands of hair, and as his hand cautiously touched Diana's cheek, she was completely breath taken by the touch._ _

__''Looks like you dressed up for a special someone", Harry's deep voice spoke, placing the strand of hair behind her left ear, ''Who might that be?'', he confidently smirked._ _

__"Not to ruin your mood, Harry'', she had no idea where the confidence came from, but Diana almost began to smile of proudness, ''But girls usually dress up for themselves, not for boys"_ _

__''Is that so?'', he slightly frowned, his finger caressing her cheek and his eyes following its movements, ''Well, to lighten up your mood, it's flattering'', and then, his touch disappeared, the same second he turned his back towards Diana making her deeply frown, ''I have a date to attend, have a safe walk home, love'', and he walked off, leaving Diana totally alone in the cold breeze, her lonely heartbeats, and total confusion._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! What do you guys think so far?? Let me know!   
> I'm getting excited myself while reading through this and editing things I've missed before. I really hope you will continue to read it and like it, because there is more coming!


	8. Chapter 8

_There is still an apartment left for you on Merton street, if you happen to change your mind. Your mother and I are going on a trip to Niece next week, so it's a last shot for you to contact me so we can fix the apartment before it's gone. I really doubt you will want to live in that shambles hole you call your place a week more. Take your chance!_

_/Thomas. ___

__''Wanker''_ _

__Diana threw her phone across the bed, before sinking back down in it and under her covers. Sure, everything in her room did smell like the building has had a water leak for years and not gotten it fixed, and every step she took in the stairs cracked loudly like it was about to break, but she didn't need anything ''exclusive''. Diana liked it, for her, it was perfectly enough._ _

__Besides, no fucking way she was going to let Thomas win her place to live too._ _

__She wasn't entirely sure why she ended up to dislike Thomas as much as she did. Maybe because he was nowhere close to her actual father, not that he was any closer to perfect either. But he seemed to have taken her mother from her and Diana didn't want to be left again by a parent, pathetically enough._ _

__Somehow, Harry suddenly appeared in her thoughts. She thought about their last meeting and the way her name sounded on his lips. Goodness of the moon, he called her. She had never met anyone like him. He was annoyingly fascinating, and she loved the way he made her notepad fill with words based on him, his friends and what they did and say._ _

__For the next hour, Diana did what every other boring student did which was to repeat her notes from the day. She then followed the instructions for her first big assignment, and for longer than twenty minutes tried to decide if she had the energy to leave her dorm and visit her favorite bookstore, or download the E-book of Hamlet she was supposed to write an essay to. Then, the next twenty minutes she spent searching for that bloody umbrella behind every possible shadow from her furniture and moving box she still hadn't get rid off. Diana just couldn't understand how in the love of god a simple thing like an umbrella could disappear in the small room of hers. It was like it had gone for a trip to Narnia, in the non-existing wardrobe inside Diana's gray walls._ _

__Mighty in war, powerful protector and ruler, was a good description of Harry. However, Diana felt, in a way she couldn't understand herself, that there was more. At least she believed there was more to the perfect statue he was showing. Diana understood many things. She understood why her parents named her Diana, she understood why math was the most difficult subject and why the world was spinning around the sun and not the other way around. She even understood why her father wasn't in her life anymore. But she couldn't understand how out of everything, someone so powerful and beautiful as Harry ended up as being the only reason behind her writing._ _

__Diana took a deep breath of the familiar smell as soon as she pushed the door open, the jingle echoing in the bookstore. She gave the old man a smile as he gave her a kind smile of his own, before continuing placing his new come books on the dark wooden bookshelf. She couldn't help but notice the man's uncomfortable face expression that he clearly tried to hide, but that didn't stop Diana to walk up to him._ _

__''Excuse me, sir'', she smiled and he looked back at her behind the small rounded glasses, ''Is there a possibility for me to find Hamlet here?''_ _

__''O-oh, sure. We have a bookshelf with only Shakespearean books further inside to the left'', he gestured with his hand, and Diana thanked him with a smile, but stopped as the man spoke up again with his light voice, ''Although-'', Diana waited for him to continue, but it was like he hesitated, and then changed his mind, ''Oh, never mind'', he then tiredly shrugged before turning his weak back to her._ _

__''Alright..'', Diana slowly spoke, walking off, ''Thank you, sir''_ _

__He only gave her a weak smile, before Diana disappeared behind the bookshelves. Her steps did slow down though when a weak muffled sound reached her hearing the further in the shop she found herself. When she finally reached the gray bookshelf she reached for, she couldn't help but froze and frown in slight disgust._ _

__Did she just hear a moan?_ _

__Diana slowly turned her head to the white door between the bookshelves behind her. Suddenly, she heard movements, muffled moans and something like a scream which made her widen her eyes. That's fucking disgusting._ _

__Diana immediately turned back, trying her best to ignore the muffled moans from behind her, and for some reason, her eyes began searching after the old man. Finally, she met his gray eyes behind the rounded glasses, and the man slowly rose his shoulders in defeat, before walking off behind the bookshelf. Why didn't he do anything? What the fuck? Diana leaned her head against the books of annoyance, but then: everything went silent._ _

__Only a short moment after, the door opened and Diana immediately tried to act like nothing ever happened, when in truth she was more than curious and disgusted of who in the hell was behind that white door._ _

__''Want a ride home, then?''_ _

__Diana listened to the female voice._ _

__''How nice of you, love'', the deep voice spoke and Diana almost lost the grasp of the book she hold as shivers appeared down her back._ _

__She couldn't help but slightly turn, to realize in the corner of the eye that yes, in fact, it was Harry leaning against the white door, buttoning the black-white dotty shirt. And he was looking at Diana._ _

__''But I will have to pass this time, I did have a good time though''_ _

__Diana turned back, listening to her own increasing heartbeats instead of the dismissal between Harry and whoever the brunette chick was. Silence appeared from behind her as moments passed and Diana desperately looked after that goddam Hamlet book she was here to get in the first place. Moments later, finally, the jingle sound appeared and the chick had left. But not Harry, and neither could she find the goddam book._ _

__''Aren't you going to say hi?'', Harry suddenly asked, his voice much closer than Diana thought which made her turn in surprise, ''You continue doing impolite things, Diana''._ _

__She wanted to laugh in his face, make him realize who really made a very inappropriate thing just now. But his voice made her words stop in her throat._ _

__''Anyway, what are you doing here?'', he asked, leaning on the free space of the wall._ _

__''I wonder what I could be doing in a store of books'', she sarcastically spoke, ''If you excuse me'', she sighed with her arms crossed over her chest, and she pushed herself beside him, continuing back to the desk where the old man was standing, ''Sir, I couldn't find any Hamlet copy''._ _

__''Oh'', the old man said, looking back at her, and suddenly at something behind her; which Diana heard by the slow steps was Harry, ''T-Then I'm sorry, miss. There have been other students looking for that books as well, I suppose they got the last one''_ _

__Diana deeply sighed, before nodding in understatement before giving the man a small smile._ _

__''No worries, I will figure something out''_ _

__Diana tapped her hand against the desk, before turning to face the beautiful boy who was looking at Diana with his head tilted, like always._ _

__''Mind if I interrupt?'', he suddenly asked as something sparked in his green eyes._ _

__You never do, Diana wanted to say._ _

__''I happen to have a nice copy, no use of it too. You want it?'', he asked._ _

__''Sure, if you aren't busy with any brunettes for the next hour'', Diana said, earning an honest laugh from Harry which surprisingly made her heart beat an extra beat, and a careful proud smile formed on her lips._ _

__He had a nice laugh._ _

__''Not with brunettes, maybe blondes though'', he then turned his body, gesturing towards the exit door, and Diana grimaced at his joke, ''After you''_ _

__Diana looked at him for a moment. He did disgust her from the previous incident, even the nickname he called her made her stomach twist in slight anger, but looking at him for something that felt like a moment of slow motion and his somewhat honest eyes made her forget about anything that annoyed her._ _

__His confident statue just stood there, in front of her with his one hand in his deep pocket of the black coat and other gesturing towards the green exit door. A thin strand of hair had loosened from his bun, dangling carefully of his slow breaths in front of his beautiful eyes that stared into Diana's. Then, she did as he wanted her to do. She walked past him, meeting his glance one last time before she was outside, only hearing Harry's farewell to the old man._ _

__And maybe, just maybe, she was in a trap like every other female that happened to meet Harry. She just hoped that wasn't the case._ _


	9. Chapter 9

"Was it awkward?", Harry asked as the doors closed and only a muffling echo of the jingle was heard from the bookstore.

He adjusted his black cape, moving his shoulders as he did so and carefully taking that one loose strand of hair behind his right ear, while his forest eyes looked around the street under the cold gray clouds.

"Huh?", Diana turned to him with her arms crossed over her chest, following his movements with her very observing stare as he slowly began walking over the street before making Diana realize that she probably should do the same.

"Awkward, I said", Harry spoke amused, playfully tapping his white phone against his side, "what you heard, or I assume you did since Bethany wasn't very quiet"

"Well.. I assume you know the answer to that", Diana replied annoyed, earning an amused snort from Harry, "Very, very inappropriate. And by the way, I have heard that you never remember names of any chat ups"

Harry frowned, amusement still spread over his face that Diana truly didn't understand why it had found itself there in the first place. He looked at Diana, and Diana rose her eyebrows in awaiting for his reply.

"Really? Oh it makes me sound as such awful person, doesn't it, love?", he smiled with confidence and Diana looked at him with a straight face before he looked away, "although the name Beatrice was indeed made up"

Diana actually laughed.

"Bethany, but okay"

Once again an honest snort escaped Harry, but after that, Harry was silent. Too silent, and Diana bit her lips in hesitation to either speak, or not.

"So... Are we going to walk far?", Diana finally said, after two minutes of disturbingly silent silence between her and the beautiful boy.

"Don't you enjoy walks?"

"Not today", Diana honestly said, looking away from the woman walking past them and her burning gaze at Harry.

"I do. There is just something about them, I can't actually describe".

Diana rose her eyebrows, muttering something annoyed that she herself didn't quite understand.

Harry was like every magnificent statue from Ancient Greece, making people look at him in amazement at his sickening beauty and power. Even fucking cats sitting lazily on the steps or windows turned their heads as he walked past. 

And Diana felt ugly, let's be real. Her simple worn and hollow jeans, her black t-shirt, and her favorite jacket. She was so simple, so invisible to the world. But not Harry, he was never the invisible one, he was the opposite, the one thing every single person turned heads to watch. Diana couldn't help but get completely breath was taken of the thousands stares Harry earned from people. It was like they all were ready to fall to their knees and kiss his feet. 

If Harry was a king, he would have the power to do anything. Truly anything, and that totally freaked Diana the fuck out, but fascinated her even more.

"I actually happen to have Hamlet in Latin too. What do pretty-face prefer?", Harry suddenly spoke, turning to a street.

"I prefer my own name, and English. I know shit in Latin, honestly".

Harry looked down at her.

"Hm", he gazed her from toe to tip, maybe slightly judging her too, before turning to the next street leaving Diana with a frown.

Harry suddenly turned to the next street, fumbling in his pocket and Diana's confused gaze traced over the golden street name sign.

Merton Street.

"It's a beautiful street", Diana confessed as she stopped in her steps while the tall beautiful boy unlocked the big doors to the old building.

He laughed in confidence, shaking his head before pushing the door open with his body.

"I know"

She entered the building after him, looking at the big marble stairwell in front of her. Two wooden doors were found on each side of the wide hall, and a tall white vintage vase stood in the middle of the hall, filled with different colored roses. 

The beautiful boy found himself walking past the vase, his long fingers softly brushing through the rose petals. Harry's steps became faster as he smoothly ran up the stairs, pulling back the loose strand of hair behind his ear once again as Diana continued to watch him. Oh for fuck sake Diana, walk.

"You're slow, love. Precious time is going to waste", Harry loudly spoke above her as Diana, which indeed was slowly, walked up the stairs, looking at the enormous paintings on the walls.

"So, here's where you live with your family and all?", Diana suddenly asked curious, not noticing Harry waiting for her in the hall of many doors.

"No", Harry shortly said, "I have my own apartment''

He smoothly walked through the long hall to the last door. His keys jingled as he brought them out of his pocket once again, unlocking the big wooden door before walking in the dark-colored classical apartment. 

Every single thing was in the right place, not a single t-shirt or sock happened to lay somewhere around the one big room, as it actually should I mean, they were just students. The marble kitchen was completely tided up, the floor long curtains hanging perfectly straight and the old new polished wooden floor not leaving a single creaky sound. What the fuck was this?

''Wh-''

''Follow me'', Harry interrupted.

She gave him a glance, but he wasn't looking at her. His long legs carried him to the two doors along the wall farthest in. Diana quickly followed, watching as Harry opened one of the doors and walking inside the room.

It was a library. A fucking home library, with enormous paintings hanging on the free spaces on the wall, of people Diana had no idea about. There was a fireplace, an enormous couch and a bottle of scotch on the small table next to it. Diana couldn't believe that she had found herself with Harry in his enormous apartment her second week in school. She also couldn't believe that she got tricked into coming here with him and get amazed by his beautiful apartment like probably every other female he brought here. 

Well, at least she knew that his tricks did work.

''You'll find Hamlet in that bookshelf, I remember putting it there'', Harry suddenly spoke, gesturing at the bookshelf closest to the fireplace.

Diana walked past him without saying a word, hearing his slow steps behind her getting closer to the door she walked through just a moment ago. And then, the second Diana reached the bookshelf her body turned into millions of goosebumps and she deeply shivered of the sound; a door slowly closing in the silence that had appeared behind her.

Silence. Diana couldn't decide if she was supposed to say something or act like nothing. What scared her the most, was how clearly she could hear her own breaths. But she didn't hear Harry. Neither his breaths, heartbeats or movements. Nothing. She only felt his presence.

Diana carefully rose her hand to carefully brush her fingers over the book backs, the sound of dust falling apart from the touch almost echoing in the deep tension that increased for every second between her and the silence behind her. What the _fuck _was going on?__

__''I-I can't find the book'', she spoke._ _

__''Should be there somewhere, if you just look closely'', Harrys deep voice almost pushed the air out of Diana's lungs, and not in relief of him speaking, but because of the power in his voice._ _

__He took a step forwards._ _

__Diana slowly turned, seeing Harry leaning with his arms and fingers intertwined over the back of the couch, looking at Diana with a somewhat evilly amused smile on his lips._ _

__''What is it exactly that you're doing, Diana?'', Harry spoke and Diana frowned._ _

__''Excuse me?", Diana said, feeling somewhat stirred by the beautiful boy._ _

__''What are you trying to achieve? My attention? Affection, perhaps?''_ _

__''What?'', Diana almost laughed, starting to get irritated by the accessions._ _

__However, Diana somehow felt that Harry would win this whatever ongoing discussion. What she wanted, was to be one step ahead of him, see what he does, what he thinks, and feel her desire growing for knowing more about him. She would write, endlessly about him and the beautiful boys that were like his muppets._ _

__Why? Because that was who she was. A someone that some would call a no-lifer, deepening into lives she knew she would never be a part of in any other way than watching it from the outside._ _

__''Oh, Diana'', Harry straighten his back, his two steps moving him slowly closer to her, ''You're just like all the other ones'', he spoke, "You live on other lives because you have an miserable one yourself'', he repeated her thoughts, as he kept coming closer and Diana took a sharp breath, ''And you still keep that statue of confidence and cockiness even though you know someone like me would never have time for someone like you'', Diana listened to every word he said, as he suddenly found himself only a few steps from her, with his head being slightly tilted to the side, ''And you see, that have been annoying me, the whole statue you're going around with, trying to seem that you're something important and someone worth being with when in truth you really aren't. And maybe it is time for someone to put you back on earth. Since, maybe, with a pretty face like yours, there is a saving for you''_ _

__Ouch._ _

__He took one more step closer, and Diana prayed for him to take one closer so she could slap her hand against his perfect face._ _

__''Who do you think you are?'', Diana asked in a low tone, and she hated that her words chose to leave her lips like that, ''Fucking Barkley'', she hissed in a low whisper the second he took a quick step closer, his chest against hers._ _

__She wasn't sure why she said it. It just sounded right._ _

__''Fucking Barkley?'', Harry laughed, coming with his face closer, his nose touching hers as his eyes found themselves on her lips, before meeting her eyes, ''Darling, I'm not a Barkley'', and Diana's whole body tensed at how close he was with his lips to hers, ''I am _the _Barkley''___ _

____Oh, but Diana already knew._ _ _ _

____But there it was, he was a Barkley. And an absolute asshole._ _ _ _

____''Give me the book'', Diana spoke with a low voice, watching his lips turning into a smile._ _ _ _

____''Love, you truly should take whatever I am saying to you to your heart''_ _ _ _

____She looked up at him, and from nowhere, she found the confidence to take a step closer to him, making him take a small step back of surprise._ _ _ _

____''Give me the book'', she calmly spoke, ''please''_ _ _ _

____Harry watched her, hesitation sparkling in his eyes, before his hand appeared next to her, pulling out a book behind another. With her stare in his, he blew the dust of the book into her face._ _ _ _

____''Will I have it back?'', Harry asked smirking, handing her the book that she immediately took from his grasp._ _ _ _

____''Oh I don't know, will you have the time for someone like me?'', she asked, and quickly passing him and walking towards the door._ _ _ _

____''Don't be so mad about it, darling'', Harry laughed behind her, and Diana turned._ _ _ _

____''Oh I'm not, I'm just proving you wrong'', Diana spoke._ _ _ _

____''Really?'', Harry crossed his arms over his chest, ''You're a very annoying pretty-face, you should stop with that since people don't like such behaviour'', his tone almost sounded pissed, but his eyes kept sparkling as amused as before._ _ _ _

____''At least I am annoying, Harry'', Diana replied and unlocked the door, ''And not an asshole''_ _ _ _

____She walked out of the room, then out of the apartment, before running down the stairs. The cold breeze outside made her cover her arms around her body, as she swore for herself._ _ _ _

____She wasn't furious and offended at whatever Harry said, she was only furious at the thought of him finding the confidence to say something like that to a stranger. And even more offended, of the fact that she deeply inside hoped for Harry to turn out being something more good than evil._ _ _ _

____But Diana wasn't stopping, she would prove him wrong, and she wouldn't let anything stop her from knowing every little thing about him and writing her thoughts of him out in a paragraph after paragraph. Maybe Diana should have proved him wrong the second he called her poor. But Diana couldn't because whatever else he had said about her loneliness and being never good enough, was in all her disliking, the truth._ _ _ _

____Diana took one last glance at the golden street name sign. She read it, Merton Street before she knew where her next stop would be. A quick walk, a few stops at the red lights and a few deep breaths for her to calm down, before she was found outside the building that was as vintage and beautiful as every other wealthy building in the city._ _ _ _

____''Hello miss, how can I- miss you can't just run up there!''_ _ _ _

____Diana gave the secretary a quick glance, before doing whatever was said she shouldn't do._ _ _ _

____''Oh I can, missy. I'm the daughter in law. He will be more than happy to see me'', Diana replied with a raised hand in a sign for the secretary to stop with whatever as Diana hurried up the stairs._ _ _ _

____She remembered how much she hated to be here, and she did it as much as every other time she was forced to come here with either her mother or her wanker to stepfather to see how 'real work looked like'. Diana was fucking fourteen at the time, she couldn't care the fuck less._ _ _ _

____''Diana! Oh, what a pleasant surprise!'', Thomas gave Diana a huge grin the second she walked into his office._ _ _ _

____Oh, he was so satisfied with getting everything his way._ _ _ _

____''Yeah, wish I could say the same. The apartment at Merton Street, is the offer still there?'', she asked, not bothering settling down on the armchair in front of Thomas office._ _ _ _

____Thomas began nodding his head, placing away whatever papers he was looking through and opened up the computer._ _ _ _

____''Oh how I knew, you wouldn't want to live in that rathole a second longer''_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else has a kind of love-hate feeling towards Harry?  
> Because same.


	10. Chapter 10

''Wait, what?''

Diana sighed before she nodded, pulling over her head the very comfortable sweatshirt she loved.

''Yep, I'm moving'', Diana spoke.

''But wait-'', Felicity placed her hands against her hips as she frowned, ''What?''

Diana shrugged with her shoulders, before bringing most of the stuff she could carry in her bag to class before she would go to her new apartment.

''Where?'', Felicity finally asked, leaning back on the closed door of Diana's soon no-longer-dorm.

''Uhm-'', Diana hesitated, but then again why would she want to lie?, ''Merton Street''

''What?'', Felicity exclaimed, pushing herself away from the door and with quick small steps found herself in front of Diana, who didn't meet her gaze, ''How in the love of God could you afford a place on Merton Street?''

Diana looked up from her bag and met her friends surprised and curious big eyes.

''It's just a street..?'', Diana weakly stated.

''Just a street?'', Felicity rose her voice, ''Lady, I've lived in Oxford Shire my whole life, I know about this street. Besides, Kyle lives there. His friends too! What's going on?!''

Diana breathed out before settling down in her bed, realising that there was no other way for her to explain than actually tell her about who's last name Diana unfortunately had to carry since the age of twelve.

''Hastings''

Felicity frowned.

''Huh?''

''Diana Hastings, I realized I never told you. Thomas Hastings is my father in law, you mayb-''

''Thomas Hastings?!'', Felicity's jaw dropped, and Diana knew she didn't have to say anything more because Felicity always knew everything normal people didn't have a clue about, ''One of the heads of Oxfords University? Is he your old?''

''No'', Diana rose her finger in defense, ''In law''

''No wonder why you can live in a place on bloody Merton Street'', Felicity crossed her arms over her chest, a struck grin on her lips, ''So, you are kind of a posh girl, after all, I see'', Felicity teasingly nudged Diana's knee with her own.

''Fuck posh'', Diana teased back as she rose up from her bed, walking over to her notepad, before turning with a grin on her face, ''I'm a Barkley''

Felicity began laughing before together with her friend walked out of the dorm. Diana couldn't help but give the dorm one last glance, like a cheesy farewell in every damn movie. Then her eyes darted to her funnily dressed friend, strolling down the hall to the stairwell. Diana would miss having Felicity as her neighbor. But thank god, Merton Street wasn't so far away.

''So, Will is apparently going to see the boys today again'', Felicity said.

Diana breathed in with a smile on her lips. _Harry _, she couldn't help to think of.__

__''They seem to have grew fond of him'', Diana laughed._ _

__''Right? Maybe Will is becoming a Barkley, if my speculations are right about the boys''_ _

__''Oh, didn't I tell you?'', Diana said, passing the street as her eyes met her friends, ''our theory was right'', Felicity frowned in curiosity, ''I met Harry yesterday, and you were right''_ _

__''Oh my god!'', Felicity exclaimed loudly, and Diana couldn't help but laugh in embarrassment as other students turned their heads, ''Oh my god'', Felicity whispered._ _

__''Yeah, and that was before he was a total asshole'', the sentence sneaked out._ _

__''Boys'', Felicity's excited tone immediately turned harsh making Diana smile, ''Well, he maybe shouldn't be one towards you. I mean your dad-'', Diana gave her a glare, ''father in law, I mean, is a Hastings! They've been mentioned in Oxford for decades!''_ _

__''How do you know all of that, by the way?'', Diana asked her friend as they walked into the class._ _

__''Oh, I don't know'', Felicity shooed with her hand, ''Like I said, I've lived in Oxford Shire, and when you do that and are hopelessly in love with Oxford University, you know all that kind of stuff. Or maybe it's just me''_ _

__Diana laughed._ _

___________ _

__''I heard the news!''_ _

__Diana rolled her eyes._ _

__''Yeah well-''_ _

__''I knew you would grow fond of Oxford soon and understand that Thomas only wants the best for you! Your new place is incredible!'', Diana's mother chirped on the other side of the line._ _

__Diana held her umbrella as she walked with her heavy bag over her shoulder. She had definitely chosen the wrong way to reach her new home, a bloody detour for sure. And the sound of her phone ringing, seeing her mother's dial should have made her happy. But it didn't because in this case Diana's mother wanted, just like Thomas, prove Diana wrong and shove her fucking 'what did I say' up to either Diana's face or ass. She no longer knew._ _

__''Yeah, uh-''_ _

__''What did I say?'', Diana mother teasingly laughed at the other end and Diana almost saw herself willingly walking over the street to get ridden over by a bus._ _

__''Yeah there is a possibility that I won't see my place very soon since I somehow took a detour''_ _

__''Clumsy darling! Anyway, have you me- oh, I just found a golden dress in your wardrobe, do you mind if I bring it with me to Paris?''_ _

__''No, help yourself'', Diana sternly said as she looked at the street signs from underneath the yellow striped umbrella she had to borrow from Felicity._ _

__''Thanks darling, anyway! Any new friends?''_ _

__''Actually..'', Diana squinted with her eyes in the search of the right street name, and when she saw it she couldn't help but gasp in happiness, ''Fuck, finally!''_ _

__''Diana!'', her mother warned immediately, and Diana quickly apologized when in truth, she didn't actually give a shit, ''So, friends? Really? That's sweet! Who is it?''_ _

__''Felicity, my ex-neighbor. And then there is Willhard, his parents have their own dental clinic-''._ _

__''Willhard sounds like a nice boy!'', her mother immediately chirped._ _

__''Do you even hear his name?'', Diana couldn't help but laugh, ''But yes, he is cool'', she carefully said, knowing where her mother was actually meaning by Will being a 'nice boy'._ _

__Willhard would never be Diana's boyfriend, even though he was probably more than a great guy to have as a one. Probably a very good in an economic manner too, considering her mother's sudden exclaiming. But Diana wasn't looking for anyone. Maybe because she never was involved with anyone, ever, and didn't believe in such things. Things like love._ _

__Diana shoved down her phone into the pocket of her jeans as she reached her building door and had ended her phone call with her mother. She hid under the rounded roof over the door, across from the one she walked inside with Harry the day before. She followed the strong white bricks up to his window, lowering her umbrella as she did so. Nothing was found in the window, other than a sight of a beautiful crystal lamp in the roof and the straight curtains. Diana took a deep breath, before turning to the door. Now, where did she put the keys..._ _

__''Oh''_ _

__Diana immediately looked up, realizing that the door was now opened, and two pairs of blue eyes looked down at her._ _

__''Oh'', she repeated, trying her best to ignore the slight panic and frighten suddenly appearing inside of her._ _

__''Pretty-face from the tea party'', the Swedish Royalty spoke, standing in the door as he looked at Diana with his stone face that he always wore, which was a bit frightening for sure._ _

__Diana realized that she definitely had not missed his face. She was waiting for the next time she would see the Barkleys, but Vilmar was scaring her, in some way. And Diana fucking hated it._ _

__''D-Diana, yeah'', Diana spoke, carefully leaning her body on the umbrella she was holding against the stone stairs._ _

__''You're lost?'', Vilmar spoke, inspecting her quite judgingly, ''Because the dorms are a couple of streets away''_ _

__''I actually moved here'', Diana pointed out, and received, finally something else than a stone-faced expression -a frown from Vilmar._ _

__''When?''_ _

__''Just now'', Diana tried to smile, as she also tried to take a step inside the door, but didn't because of the tall blonde in front of her that simply didn't understand that he stood in the way._ _

__Or maybe he did understand, but just didn't care. Like every other posh boy, eh?_ _

__''Really?'', Vilmar suddenly smirked, after a couple of seconds of staring at her, taking a step away to leave Diana space to get inside, ''Welcome then'', he spoke._ _

__Diana looked at him in hesitation, but eventually walked inside and shivered at the warmth embracing her._ _

__''You live here too?'', Diana asked._ _

__''Me? Not here'', Vilmar shook his head, holding the door as he took one single step outside, although his stare never leaving Diana, ''Alfie Wilson Smith does recall?''_ _

__Diana nodded as a reply, remembering the kind young man. Or boy. Whatever._ _

__''Maxwell Cameron lives here next doors, Isaac Mattinson's and his second cousin Kyle lives together in the penthouse above Maxwell's'', the royalty explained, neither gesturing or showing with his hands like most people would when they explained something._ _

__''Okay'', Diana unsurely said, with a small smile._ _

__''And then Harry and me lives just across the street''_ _

__Diana nodded, taking breath._ _

__''Cool, neighbors then'', she spoke with a smile._ _

__Vilmar inspected her once again, his smirk fading as he did so._ _

__''Welcome to Merton Street'', he then said, before disappearing in the rain._ _


	11. Chapter 11

Diana didn't see Harry the next day, or the day she moved in. 

Even though she spent her evening sitting in her window, looking at the sky getting darker, the water puddles getting deeper of the rain and the street lights lightening up Merton Street. She didn't receive one single sight of the beautiful boy across the street. Maybe she would've if her two friends didn't decide to pay her a visit a few hours after she had walked through the doors to her new apartment.

__

''Let me see this place!'', Felicity chirped happily, jumping in excitement in the small hall, before reaching the first opening to the kitchen, ''Oh, this is fancy!''

Diana yawned before looking up at her friend Will, who was already smiling at her.

''Keep the shoes on if you want to'', Diana laughed as she saw Will beginning to push his boots off his feet, ''I don't really mind''

''You like it here?'', Will asked behind Diana as they went inside the other opening to the living room, and Diana replied with a simple shrug, ''It is quite nice'', her friend chuckled.

''Yeah, it surprised me to see all the ready furniture'', Diana replied, sinking down in the gray couch, facing the window where she sat in before.

Her gaze searched for the boy in the windows across from hers, but not a sight.

''The boys live here'', Willhard then spoke, bringing Diana's attention back.

''The Barkleys? All of them?'', Felicity suddenly appeared behind Diana, before hurrying next to the free spot next to Diana, ''By the way, I love your apartment. Not that big, but so lovely!''

Diana smiled in response.

''Yeah, the Barkleys I suppose'', Will laughed in response, sinking down in the couch facing the tv on the wooden wall, ''Quite nice lads, I think. They do so much shit though''

''Shit?'', Diana frowned.

''Like things, they do something all the time. Either going on events or partying, drinking, racing, hunting, visiting some wealthy people, it's sick'', Will sounded almost overwhelmed, as he shook his head while he spoke, ''They do everything they want''

''And now what? Are you one of them?'', Felicity asked, moving on the couch.

Diana looked at Willhard, her dear kind friend, noticing a glimpse of something else than excitement in his eyes, and that something was hesitation. Will didn't seem enough pursued to fall for the boys, maybe it was because he didn't have the chance to spend a moment alone with a boy named Harry. 

''Are you not sure?'', Diana eventually asked, after no reply left Will for a too long moment.

He looked up to face the curious blonde in the couch next to him, and Will shrugged.

''I haven't hung out with them enough, I think''

''Well, at least Kyle thinks you're quite wicked!'', Felicity smiled widely, receiving both of her friends head turning to face her, ''He lives here on this street too, by the way'', she turned to Diana and Diana nodded her head.

''So, you and Kyle still going strong?'', Diana asked, looking at the window across from hers, behind Felicity's two hair buns.

''Indeed'', Felicity smiled, ''Although he hasn't have had time for me for these last two days, but I guess we're both being busy. I thought about paying him a visit now that I'm here, but he has a lot to do so I will bother him some other time. He had after all been hanging out with Will, very often'', she then ended, looking back at Will.

''I've been hanging out with Isaac and Maxwell most of the time, honestly'', Will answered, ''But I've met them all, apart from that tall dark haired lad, who was late for the tea party, Harry, was his name right?''

As the question left Will's lips, his gaze directly found itself on Diana. 

''You know, the one you chatted up on the balcony'', he then laughed and Diana laughed along, looking at the dark window across the road again.

''He's not worth meeting anyway, he's an arse'', Felicity pointed out, ''He acted like an asshole towards Diana, right Diana?''

''Really?'', Will rose his eyebrows in surprise as his gaze met Diana's.

''I mean...'', Will frowned, awaiting a clearer answer from Diana, and for some reason, she didn't want to admit that what Felicity said was the truth.

She kind of wanted Will to like the magnificent boys, because god, Diana wanted to know more about them. About all The Barkleys, and The Barkley, Harry. But as the silence grew, and Diana realized there was no other way out without her admitting the truth to her friend.

''I mean yes, but I don't really care. We didn't click from the beginning either way so'', Diana shrugged, ''I usually don't click with confident posh plonkers'', she smirked jokingly, receiving a laugh from both of her friends, Will jokingly placing a hand over his chest in an offense.

''And still you're living on the poshest street in the world'', Will replied and Diana bursted out in laughter, before nodding in agreement, ''Miss Hastings'', he then said and Diana looked at his smug smile, ''Yeah, Felicity told me''.

The three friends shared a low laugh, before Diana looked at the empty coffee table between them.

''Anyway'', she rose up from the couch, looking at her friends with a smile, ''Tea, or wine?''

__

Diana spent her Sunday in her small bedroom, tucked in her soft covers down in her so fucking comfortable bed. Next to her, the Hamlet copy from Harry laid, that she had managed to read all out before the sunrise, since Diana found it difficult for her to sleep in her new apartment. The book smelled like his library. Wood, candles, old and a sweet smell she couldn't figure. 

Around lunch time Diana managed to leave her bed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, in hope to find something to eat in the kitchen, since breakfast didn't actually exist for Diana. In disbelief, Diana had to leave her apartment in order to fill her empty fridge.

Although the second she appeared outside her door, her eyes looked down at her clothes and for some reason, she returned inside her apartment in search for a pair of black jeans to wear, a fitting t-shirt and her nice light cape. In case of hiding her make-up free face, she left her hair hanging over her shoulders, and with a satisfied feeling of not being too ugly or wrong for walking out on Merton Street, she soon was found running down the stairs.

Diana then happened to walk over the street on her way home on red light, leading to her almost getting ran over by three cars at the same time. As she reached the sidewalk, somehow her grocery bag decided to rip itself apart, making her noodles, milk and other 'typical student-life' food fall across the wet ground. Diana realized the same second, that this wasn't a good day for her, at fucking all.

But after a couple bowls of noodles, and the time passing somehow quickly, the day was coming to its end. Diana was back on her spot on the window sill, facing the dark pink sky hovering over the Merton Street. From time to time her head turned to the playing TV, realizing rather quickly that there was nothing interesting on any channel, but decided not to turn the TV off. 

With a deep sigh, Diana's head fell against the window, of complete defeat. Because Diana had done nothing at all during the day and it seemed like nothing decided to happened to her either. She then looked down at her own reflection in the window, watching the slight steam from her hot and tired breaths against the cold window slowly forming small droplets and she slowly pulled her finger across the warm wet air against the window.

Then, suddenly, the dark window across from Diana's lightened up.

''Fuck yes'', Diana smiled, quickly bringing her notepad into her knees.

Diana first noticed a tall shadow on the white wall behind. Then, he appeared and it wasn't until then that Diana realized that she had, weirdly enough, missed watching him and admiring his sickening beauty. Diana immediately looked down at her notepad, realizing how weird it had to see if he, god forbid, saw the blonde watching his shirtless torso from across the window. 

Eventually, she looked up and she watched the tall beautiful young man walk past the window, holding the sweater he wore before in his hands. Diana caught a frown on his face, and suddenly, after a moment his bare muscular back was facing her as he spoke to someone on the phone that he held against his ear. Diana couldn't help but wonder who he was speaking to, his mussels tensing from moment to moment. He began walking around, disappearing from Diana's sight and then coming back again.

And then, finally, he stopped, just in front of the window and looked down at his phone. Diana squinted with her eyes in hope to clarify for herself, that the confident beautiful boy named Harry, seemed to have a frown of somewhat disbelief. And Diana couldn't understand that what could worry someone like him, who had everything.

The next second Diana felt the hugest twist in her stomach, ever. And what was she thinking of, anyway? That Harry wouldn't look up and see her staring? Because that's exactly what happened.

''Shit'', Diana swore for herself, looking down in her notepad.

She didn't know what to do next. She could almost see Harry tilting his head of the sight across from his window, in the building across the road. Diana didn't want to look up, but luckily she decided against it and eventually did the thing she thought she would never do. Her head tilted back up to look up at the boy in the window. 

She wasn't afraid of him, at least not from afar. Although the second she looked up, Diana noticed that the beautiful young man was no longer there. Diana began moving to get a better view inside his apartment, and her frown grew for every second that passed and she couldn't see any Harry. 

Suddenly a muffled sound of an opening door reached her ears, and her eyes immediately darted down to the dark street. And under the black street light, a young man stepped out before crossing the street. Diana's eyes widened as soon as she realized who the fuck it was.

''Shit!'', she repeated once again, but louder as she flew up from her seat.

Why was Harry in the love of god, crossing the street? Would he come inside? Would he try to find Diana's apartment? 

Diana ran across her living room into her room, searching for a clean white t-shirt to wear to her comfy shorts as the gray one she had been wearing since she came home from the supermarket, had stank marks from everything possible. Diana tried her best to figure out what the fuck she was actually doing, while throwing her clothes in hope to find her favorite white t-shirt. She never cared about what people thought of her. 

She never dressed up for other people. She never changed clothes, or deodorized her armpits in hope to hide the smell of her not taking a proper shower for four days. Still, there she was, because for some unbelievable reason, it did matter for Diana to look good in front of boys with lives that were worth writing about. Especially, Harrys. Diana almost screamed in panic as she threw her clothes around the room. And the second she found that goddamn t-shirt, a knock was heard on the door.


	12. Chapter 12

''Who is it?'', Diana finally, after a prayer and a deep breath, released the words.

Two more knocks, and Diana tried her best to tiptoe in silence to the door. She rose to her toes and looked through the peephole, and yes indeed, there he stood.

He was wearing the sweater he had had in his hands, dark tight jeans to it and his typical boots. His hands were behind his back, and he had slightly lifted his chin, showing of his tensing jaws as he calmly mashed the gum between them. And his hair, was for the first time, not in a bun, but freely over his broad shoulders.

''Just open up love, the floor cracked'', his deep voice suddenly spoke behind the door.

Diana's jaw fell open, and she then tried to swallow the nervousness that had begun growing inside of her. She then closed her eyes, and for a second she reminded herself of whatever things she needed to hear, to boost up her self esteem and to calm down. Then she opened the door and faced the beautiful boy, feeling somewhat bare no longer having the door between them.

''Nice to see you, Diana'', Harry said, inspecting her.

His stare on her bare legs almost felt like burning, and Diana changed her weight to one of her legs.

''What do you want?'', Diana asked, crossing her arms.

Harry began smiling.

''What I want?'', he said, taking a step inside the apartment, which Diana found more than inappropriate since she hadn't even welcomed him inside but hadn't the time to speak up about it, before Harrys deep voice spoke up again, ''How about what do you want?''.

Harry stepped inside the apartment, without an invitation which for sure as hell wasn't very posh of him to do. He wrapped his long fingers around the doorknob and pulled it after him until the door closed behind him. Diana slowly backed off from him with a frown.

''Do you always just barge into peoples homes?'', she asked when Harry turned to her kitchen, and walked inside.

''I've never been un-welcomed'', he confidently said, opening the fridge, ''Well well, living on Merton Street but has no food in the fridge? That's quite dodgy''

''Do you have any manners at all?'', Diana barged into the kitchen and closed the fridge in front of him, before finding a spot between the tall boy and the fridge to stand, ''For your information, I haven't had time for shopping''.

Harry towered over Diana as she looked up at him. Fuck, he was so beautiful.

''Who's place is this?'', he suddenly spoke, turning his heel away from her to continue his tour.

Diana rolled her eyes, pushing herself away from the fridge to follow the tall boy.

''It's mine, actually'', she felt somewhat proud to say it.

But then, Harry began laughing.

''Yours?'', he laughed turning to her, before falling down onto the couch, ''Since when?''

''Since two days ago. Is it hard to believe?'', Diana stopped in front of the couch, looking at the boy who laid on it, as he looked around.

''Hard to believe that you live here?'', Harry repeated, before raising up again, ''More or less'', he shook his head, taking a few steps closer to Diana as his stare deepen into hers, ''It's harder to believe how much more annoying you can get''

Diana suddenly, laughed as she rolled her eyes.

''I really just live here, Harry'', Diana spoke, ''And I truly don't care if you do believe me or not'', she shrugged with her shoulders, ''I have to go back to studying, actually. So if you don't mind, either feel free to stay and make yourself a cup of tea or whatever, because I think I have that or just leave. I'm either way going back to my room''

Harry suddenly frowned at what Diana said, and she released a breath before she gave him a small soft smile, before turning her heel to walk inside her room. She thought he would argue, laugh at her or with a snort leave her apartment. Although only silence was heard thereafter, even when Diana settled down in her bed. She looked at the door, waiting for the sound of steps leaving the apartment, but nothing reached her ears, other than her breaths. Diana tried to ignore it, as she took her computer in her lap and began looking for her files to her studying. A minute passed, and suddenly she heard her kettle begging to yowl. 

Diana then rose from her bed, placing away her computer back to its previous spot and crawled out from the bed. She walked to the door opening, and looked across the living room, to the kitchen opening, noticing Harrys back facing her. She stood there for a couple of seconds before the kettle fell silent and Harry soon turned to fully face her, with a cup of tea in his hands. He took a sip, before looking at her and raising his eyebrows as his eyes met his.

''You don't mind? I thought since you suggested..'', he shrugged, walking over to the couches and Diana observed him with slight confusion and surprise, ''It was polite of you to do so, for the first time''.

''I wasn't.. like, seriou-'', Diana slowly spoke, but Harry interrupted her.

''Oh, how rude of me. Did you want some too?'', he asked, placing down his cup of tea on the coffee table between the couches, looking up at Diana.

''No.. it's fine''

Then, he settled down on the couch and for some reason, Diana was soon found sitting on the other couch, watching him. Harry then took out his phone from the pocket of his black jeans, and began quickly tapping on the screen, as he tapped his foot against the wooden floor.

''Who are you texting?'', Diana asked, surprising herself.

''Some friends'', Harry shrugged, placing away the phone on the table, ''So, what's your major?'', he then asked, leaning back on the couch.

Diana almost lost her breath of the question, and how simple and normal it was. She was completely overwhelmed by his sudden appearance, and she couldn't figure if it was nice or just very weird.

''Uhm- English Literature'', Diana spoke, ''Yours?''

''Psychology, went for Law but changed'', he replied.

''Why?''

''I figured it wasn't for me, honestly. My old's actually a lawyer, pretty famous one too'', Harry looked down, shrugging at the mention of his father, ''He has his own company since a couple years back, and I always wished to do the same one day but then I realised it wasn't that fun or fascinating after all'', Harry then looked at Diana, ''Why did you choose English Literature?''

She parted her lips to speak, but his phone vibrated. He then kindly apologized, before telling her to continue speaking.

''I pretty much don't like anything else but that, so'', she answered.

Harry chuckled at her respond, nodding.

''I thought about English Literature myself, I like books'', he slightly smiled.

''Well, you have a home library'', Diana pointed out, earning a snort from the beautiful boy.

Then, his phone vibrated again, and he picked it up from the table before looking down at the screen. An amused smile appeared on his lips, before he placed the phone away, his green eyes back on Diana's.

''Kyle's mother's actually a writer'', Harry then said, ''Or I mean, she wrote one of the most famous cookbooks in the UK a couple of years back, she made a fortune. Pretty funny, you see Kyle's old owns almost every single Hard Rock Cafe in the UK, so both of his parents knows about food and Kyle still can't cook'', Diana chuckled, which made Harry look at her, ''Even funnier is that Kyle's father has actually a doctor-degree. But sometimes it is not necessary to have a degree to be successful and swim in money''

''Wow, yeah I guess''

The same second the last word left her lips, cheers and chattering was heard from the street. Both her and Harrys heads turned towards the window, and then loud music echoed through the street which made both of them stand up from the couches. Diana walked up to the window, carefully pulling the white certain away.

''That's a crowd'', Diana rose her eyebrows, feeling Harry's presence close next to her, ''I wonder where the- oh, there are on their way here'', it surprised Diana, and she followed the crowd with her gaze, as it came closer and closer to the door of her building.

''Oh, right'', Harry suddenly spoke, but Diana kept looking at the crowd, ''I'm pretty sure they are coming up here, actually''.

Diana immediately turned to him.

''Up here? Who's having a party?'', she frowned.

Harry brought his hands behind his back, and an amused smirk formed on his lips before he met her gaze.

''You''

_What? ___

__''What?''_ _

__''I invited some people over, I figured you might want a welcome-party from your neighbor''_ _

__Harry turned, grabbed his tea, and Diana watched him slowly walk away. She stuttered as she tried to find her ability to speak, hoping that whatever Harry said was just a joke._ _

__''Oh'', Harry rose his phone, and turned to show the screen for Diana, ''Alfie just let them in''_ _

__''Harry'', Diana began hurrying towards to him, ''You can't be serious''_ _

__''What?'', he tried to hide his disgusting amusing smile with a concerned frown, as he turned his back to her, ''It'll be fun, there are just like eighty people coming, and counting''_ _

__''What the fuck?'', Diana exclaimed, clenching her jaw at the sound of Harrys laugh, ''This is sick, you can't just invite people here to my apartment!''_ _

__''I just did'', Harry shrugged, taking a sip from the cup as he leaned against the wall in the hall._ _

__''Well, I won't let them in'', Diana argued._ _

__Harry looked at her in concern, before a smile was back on his lips that Diana wanted to slap away so badly._ _

__''As said'', he showed her his phone, ''Alfie already let them in''_ _

__Diana never thought of actually murdering someone. But with her blood boiling, her jaws clenching and panic heartbeats increasing in her chest, it would only be a pleasure to strangle Harry to death, and then cut him to pieces._ _

__''You're fucking nutter'', Diana spoke in disbelief._ _

__''I actually consider myself as more gobsmacking'', he shrugged._ _

__''I'm calling the cops'', Diana turned her heel and began rushing over to her room where she had left her phone, when a hand grasped her arm and made her turn._ _

__''No need of calling the fuzz, darling'', Harry spoke, and Diana immediately shook his grasp of her arm, ''Alfie will just pay them off, it always works''_ _

__''You're dick''_ _

__''And after all Diana'', Harry took a deep calm breath, ''I am sure you'll afford the small damages after the party. You live on Merton Street, after all right? And trust me, all the damages are worth it. It's going to be wild''_ _

__Diana didn't know what to do. So she just watched Harry walking backwards to the hall, getting closer to the door where muffled screams and laughs were already heard coming up the stairs. Harry finally turned, and as he grabbed the doorknob, he gave Diana one last amused glance, and she clenched her jaws of anger._ _

__''Welcome to Merton Street, darling'', he said, and opened the door._ _

______ _

__''What? I can't hear you! Where in the world are you?!''_ _

__''I locked myself in the bathroom, and I'm surrounded by drunk students and I'm ready to drown myself in my own toilet!'', Diana screamed, trying her best to drown the loud playing music._ _

__''I'm on my way, okay? Who did this? Why did this happen?'', Will almost yelled through the phone, ''Who wou- oh, Diana I just got a text from Felicity. She just told me she heard that there is a party on your place''_ _

__''That means more people are coming!'', Diana exclaimed in panic, ''I'm so fucking do-'', a loud knocking on the door made Diana jump of surprise, ''Hold on'', she pressed the phone against her chest, ''It's busy!'', she yelled, before earning even more loud knocks, ''It's busy I said, you wanker!'', she then turned her back against the door, ''I'm so done right now, just get your ass over here and save me, please!'', Diana begged her friend._ _

__A loud knocking was heard on the door, once fucking more, and even more drunken screams._ _

__''I said it's fucking busy!'', Diana screamed towards the door, ''Will, you there?'', she turned back her attention at the phone._ _

__''I am, Felicity is on her way too. We'll be there in just a minute''_ _

__''Okay, thank you-'', loud knocking again, ''Fuck there's been someone knocking for five minutes, I'll see you soon, bye'', she hung up on her friend, before opening the door._ _

__''I really ne-need to uuuse, your bathroom sweetiepetieheart'', the guy then hiccuped._ _

__''Then go outside'', Diana clearly spoke, and then stopping him from coming inside, ''No no no, don't you fucking dare''_ _

__''Diana!'', a cheerish voice suddenly spoke, and she looked up behind the drunk male, ''Didn't know it was supposed to be a pajama party, dear. Either way, it's a great party!''_ _

__Isaac smiled widely at her, holding a bottle of champagne in his hands dressed in a pair of designer jeans and an unbuttoned shirt._ _

__''Can you at least-'', Diana gestured at the drunk male in front of her, and Isaac laughed before pushing the drunk male behind him into the crowd that was growing in her hall._ _

__''Why aren't you partying? I'm usually not up for home parties, but since Harry was very clear this was a party for welcoming you to the street, who could say no?'', Isaac grinned, ''Want some, new neighbor?'', he handed her the champagne._ _

__Diana looked at the green bottle, before she suddenly heard a sound of something she so wished wasn't true. The crowd of people surrounded the leaning forwards male Diana had shoved away only a couple seconds ago, and stared at him and the growing pile of his vomit on the floor._ _

__''Woops'', Isaac signed, with a chuckle._ _

__''Fucking hell'', Diana cried._ _

__Then, the crowd continuing to dance and drink and sing like nothing every happened, while Diana just stood in the door opening of her bathroom and begged every single god for the night to end._ _

__''Oh, but isn't that-'', Isaac straightened his back, ''Willhard darling! Of course!''_ _

__At the sound of Will's name, Diana looked up and tiptoed to meet the eyes of her rescue. Will pushed himself through the crowd, making sure not to step on the fresh pile of disgust on the floor, with Felicity behind him._ _

__''Oh, and Kyle's miss also'', Isaac grinned, ''Hello darlings!'', Isaac cheered as they finally found their way to their in-desperate-need-of-help-friend._ _

__''Cheers mate'', Will quickly gave Isaac a smile, before reaching out with his arms for his blonde friend in her pajamas, ''You alright?''_ _

__''I guess, can we just leave?'', Diana rolled her eyes of tiredness, feeling a soft touch of a hand on her back, noticing a moment later it was Felicity._ _

__''I heard a older couple talking about the police, I think they are on their way'', Felicity spoke._ _

__''Yeah, Alfie will only pay them to go'', Diana sighed, but couldn't help but feel relieved by having her two friends by her side._ _

__''Kyle, love! Over here!'', Isaac suddenly began to yell across the room, as Diana and her two friends pushed themselves closer to the exit._ _

__Diana soon realised, that Felicity had stopped. She turned her head to look at her brunette ex-neighbor, noticing also something else. She saw what Felicity saw, and her heart immediately sinked on the thought of having a heartbroken Felicity in her life. Fucking Kyle making out with someone else. What a Barkley._ _

__''Felicity, come on'', Diana spoke and tugged on her arm, ''Let's go. Don't''._ _

__The only thing Diana caught after that, was a couple of screams from her girlfriend, Will pushing Diana out of the apartment to have free hands to grab Felicity and pull her out as well, before helping his either crying or completely exhausted friends down the stairs, and into his car. And the only thing Diana could think of was how badly she hated Harry._ _


	13. Chapter 13

''She's alright?'', was the first world that left Diana the next early morning.

Will turned to look at Diana, giving her a small smile as he poured the hot water into the cup.

''She'll be okay, a nice shower will probably make her feel better'', he then took a sip of the hot tea, squinting his eyes as he swallowed it, ''How are you?'', he then asked as Diana appeared next to him, her eyes scanning whatever that was inside the fridge.

''I'm fine'', she replied, ''Thank god that Kyle and she didn't went all too serious, and she fell for him for real'', Diana wasn't sure that that was the case, but at least she hoped. 

Diana then sighed, pulling out the box of orange juice and giving Will a look before closing the fridge with her hip.

''May I?''

''Feel free'', he nodded with his head, ''To be honest with you'', he lowered his voice taking a step closer to his blonde friend, ''Kyle never seemed as a boyfriend-material anyway, though he is a nice lad''

Diana sighed in agreement, not completely agreeing of course, since she didn't know Kyle enough to consider him as nice, bringing out juice from the metallic fridge

''I'm actually having class in twenty minutes, so you can stay here if you feel like it. I don't really mind since I'm feeling quite lonely anyway'', Will then said. 

Diana nodded her head as she walked to the couches with a glass of orange juice in her hands.

She laid down on the same spot she had before spent her night at, moving the pillow she slept at down to her feet. And even though her tiredness, the thing she noticed hiding under the pillow, made her immediately burst into laugh.

''What is it?'', Will asked, buttoning his shirt.

''Lonely you said?'', Diana smirked, picking up the black laced bra with the TV remote, ''Not so gentleman of you after all, I see'', she teased.

''It's not yours or Felicity's?'', he asked, walking back inside his bedroom.

''Nope'', Diana wrapped her fingers around the bra and threw it inside Wills bedroom before he had closed the door.

''Well-'', he then laughed, appearing with his head in the door, ''That's awkward'', he gave her a big smile before they both smiled and he then closed the door.

Diana's eyes then darted to the closed bathroom door. The shower was still on, but Diana knew that Felicity wasn't actually showering. She was either standing under the hot stream of water, staring down on the tiles or watched herself in the mirror, thinking about every inch of her body that she still hadn't learned to love. Diana hated the knowledge of that, and before she properly settled down on the sofa, her steps took her across the room.

''Felicity?'', Diana knocked on the door, ''I'm doing some breakfast, you want some?''.

A muffled sound, something like a sob reached Diana's ears.

''Yeah sure'', she then received from behind the door.

Diana wasn't sure if she was supposed to make her friend unlock the bathroom door and let her in. 

She wasn't sure if her friend wanted to be alone, like Diana would. She didn't know what exactly Felicity was going through, because Diana never experienced a heartbreak or deeper loss than when her father left which was ages ago. Diana clenched her jaws, somewhat irritated with herself and that she was so bad at being a friend. But as a second muffled sob reached her ears, Dianas hand was immediately on the doorknob.

''Felicity'', she repeated with a serious tone, ''Can you open the door for me, please?''

She almost begged for the door to open, because she wasn't up for asking one more time and feel like a complete burden to Felicity. Somehow she knew the door would open the next second, because Felicity was Felicity. She wasn't as locked up as Diana, neither as careless or sarcastic. Diana never seemed to need help from others, but she knew Felicity was different. And maybe Diana should be too.

''I feel completely mankly'', Felicity sobbed with a gray towel around her body, her head down and crossed bare feet, ''I hate boys''

Diana sighed as she walked inside the bathroom, waiting for her sad friend to close the door. Felicity soon leaned back with her body on the closed door, soon after Diana settled down on the closed toilet seat, unsure of what to say next.

''I think he is a arsehole'', Diana said, ''Seriously, even though Kyle is supposed to be a smart being, he is doing so idiotic things that it's absurdly ludicrous''

Felicity looked up with her big brown eyes, responding with a deep sigh.

''I know that you're right'', she shrugged, ''but it was the first time I actually got attention from a boy. And I blame myself for not reaching his standards. He is so..'', Felicity looked down at her intertwined fingers, ''much better''.

Diana looked at her defeated friend, pursing her lips in thoughts of what to say.

''Well-''

''And he was so nice'', Felicity exclaimed loudly with the following sob, making Diana almost flinch in surprise, ''He was so nice, such a gentleman at first. Gosh, I should notice the red flag when he didn't even text me for the last three days. I'm such an idiot!'', Felicity was now crying, and Diana felt like a useless piece of shit for not saying a thing, ''I can't believe he kissed someone else. Oh, no kissed is the wrong word'', Felicity rose her finger as she looked up with red teary eyes, ''Made out with, almost eating the girl's whole face!''.

Her head then fell, as she embraced herself with her pale arms and sobbed once again. Diana carefully tilted her head to the side, once again trying to figure out whatever her useless brain was signalizing her to do or say.

''Well, shit happens..'', Diana eventually managed to say, earning an even sadder gaze from her friend.

Start over. 

''I-I mean..'', Diana sighed as she rose up from the toilet seat, walking up to her friend with slow steps, ''Listen darling, boy's are garbage, and if someone here didn't reach someones standards, then it is definitely him not reaching yours''.

She tried to smile at her friend, thinking that whatever spontaneous nonsense that left Diana's lips would sound nicer with a smile.

''He is in all honesty so damn average. I mean, come on. Not only do you have a completely-'', what the fuck was the perfect word to use?, ''gobsmacking taste in clothes, but you're so lovely and understanding, which is so rare. I wish I was as caring and lovable as you, trust me. I'll give you millions of pounds on how jealous people are of that, even I am!'', a smile sneaked along Felicitys lips as Diana's tongue moved in repeat, ''There are so many none average guys like Kyle looking at you, looking for something else, for something new and great, and you have that. All of that. Guys love a Felicity''.

Felicity giggled, sobbing.

''You're good at this'', Felicity sobbed, a tear falling down her pink cheek, ''I don't know if someone has told you that-'', nope, never, ''but whatever shit you're saying, it's working''

They both laughed at the choice of words that left Felicitys now thankfully smiling lips. Her friends arms then wrapped themselves around Diana, and the brunettes soggy towel made Diana slightly cringe with her nose. But she couldn't help but smile, as her arms hugged her sad friend back. Diana actually did make someone feel better, and damn, it was a good feeling.

___

''I hate this assignment''

Diana frowned as she looked over her shoulder to meet her friend's eyes.

''I still can't believe you actually use the word hate'', Diana chuckled, trying to light up her friend's sad makeup-free face.

''Well, I hate my clothes today too'', Felicity said, looking down at her clothes that she had changed to during the short five-minute visit in Felicity's dorm.

It did surprise Diana the fact that her friend found her own clothes ugly, since Diana had found a plain white t-shirt in her friends wardrobe to wear that day instead of her pajamas. Even a pair of worn boyfriend jeans had somehow ended up in Felicitys colorful and funny wardrobe, that Diana usually never wore. For some reason it worried her, considering the confident and happy girl that Felicity usually was. Although, everything was completely hell for Felicity, even though the sun was shining and it was the seventh day of October which was something Felicity usually would define as wonderful.

She hated her wardrobe and wanted to try something else, she hated her makeup, she hated school and she even hated the sun that made her squint her eyes. Diana didn't blame her, though.

''Damn, okay. I will make you dinner, and even help you with your assignment'', Diana tried to sound as cheery as possible when in truth she was getting slightly annoyed by her friend.

But at the same time, she didn't judge her for being the way she was. Obviously seeing Kyle cheating did leave a lot deeper scar in Felicity's heart than Diana imagined.

''Where are you supposed to make me dinner? Your place is probably ruined''

Diana sighed in reply. She wanted to wait until the moment she stood outside her apartment door to actually imagine how her place looked like. She still wished that whatever happened last night was just a dream, a shitty nightmare. But unfortunately, it fucking wasn't.

''Anyway, going to use the loo, sit tight eh?'', Felicity then sighed, walking pass Diana with quick steps and disappearing around the corner of the classical white stone wall.

Diana stopped in her tracks, bringing her bag further up her shoulder. She then crossed the big hall and students to settle down on the free stop in the opening, resting her back against the wall as she looked around in the courtyard. She looked at the couple of students that chose to settle down on the grass for the last time and get the last sunbeams of the year, before the whole Oxfordshire would be find under clouds of rain. December, Diana couldn't wait for December. Not for Christmas, to be precise. But for the weather to return to sunny, because that's what Diana had figured out after her twenty years of living in the rainiest country in the entire world; that during winter, it is less rainy than during summer in the wonderful land of England.

''Pretty-face''

Diana looked up in complete surprise.

''Woops, sorry didn't mean to scare you''

Maxwell Cameron stood in front of her, smiling slightly and holding his designed bag in his hand. He soon brought the bag over his shoulder, leaning on the wall in front of her looking better than whatever top model that existed. Diana carefully smiled.

''Hi''

''Heard you moved to Merton Street'', Maxwell said, caressing his beard with his big hand, ''You like it?'', he asked.

''Could've been better, honestly'', Diana replied.

Maxwell laughed, earning even more glares that he had had from people around, girls beginning to chattering as he suddenly settled down on the free spot in the opening where Diana had her feet.

''Heard what happened to your place'', Maxwell spoke, ''Harry, was it?''

''Was what?''

_A complete asshole? Yes, indeed. ___

__''The one starting the party, of course'', Maxwell frowned with an amused smirk._ _

__''Yes, unfortunately'', Diana rose her eyebrows in slight annoyance by the thought of him, ''Has he done it before?''_ _

__Maxwell shrugged, looking away._ _

__''Well, yes, I suppose. However, you won't have to presume anything like that in a long while''_ _

__''I hope not'', Diana answered, ''Hopefully the place won't be as ruined as I think''_ _

__Maxwell Cameron looked back at Diana, taking a deep breath before chuckling the same second he rose up._ _

__''You'll see'', he then said, ''Anyway, the boys and I are bringing Willhard to Alfie's home on Thursday in North Aston. Remind him if you see him, love''_ _

__''Sure'', Diana nodded, giving Maxwell a smile before earning one back._ _

__Then, Maxwell continued walking down the halls, so confident and handsome with people watching him and thinking if he was a Barkley, but still, he was far as absorbing and fascinating as Harry._ _

__''Was that Maxwell, Kyle's friend?''_ _

__A new familiar voice woke Diana up from her thoughts, and she looked up to face her friend._ _

__''Y-yeah'', Diana unsurely replied Felicity, before rising up from her seat._ _

__''What did he want?'', she asked, making it sound almost like a big surprise that The Barkley even spoke to Diana._ _

__She did feel quite offended by the tone her friend had used, but Diana chose to believe that she only overreacted, because Diana didn't like to cause problems and especially not with a friend._ _

__''Did he say anything about Kyle?'', Felicity said as she didn't receive an answer._ _

__Diana looked at her somewhat sad but at the same time slightly furious and cocky friend, before she shook her head in reply. Felicity then sighed and returned to the almost lifeless being she had been for the whole day before walking off. Diana looked after her sad friend, trying her best to avoid the somewhat uncomfortable thought of that Felicity might have been jealous to see Kyle's friend speaking with Diana. But as her friend turned to look at her, and Diana met her sad eyes she immediately remembered the tears streaming Felicity's face as she spoke about Kyle earlier that morning, and that all she needed was a friend. Diana brought her bag over her shoulder before she quickly hurried to Felicity._ _

__Diana didn't dare for some reason to look across the street. She kept herself and her friend on the side where Diana belonged. Fortunately, no sight of a broken window or anything horrible was in sight from the outside of Merton Street, although Diana knew that the second she would appear in her small hall, she would witness only rests of her brand new place._ _

__''You're lucky to have a place here'', Felicity said and Diana didn't know what to reply, ''He lives across the street?'', Felicity asked._ _

__''Who?'', Diana asked, bringing out her keys before she began unlocking the door._ _

__''Harry'', Felicity then said, and Diana froze to look at her friend._ _

__She then gave her a slight nod, before she pushed the door open. Voices were the first thing that reached her ears, and Diana immediately looked across the room of doors to see two handsome boys on the other side of the room. They both went silent at the sight of Diana, her eyes observing them for a second before letting her friend in, somewhat hoping for the pretty cherish boy and the royalty to speak. Which, they soon enough did._ _

__''Hello, ladies!'', Alfie exclaimed with his cheery voice, ''Vilmar and I just spoke about you, you seemed to vanish from your place yesterday''_ _

__Diana gave him a glare, before letting her feet take her towards the stairs. The thought of Alfie speaking about her wasn't the reason why she felt slightly uncomfortable, but the fact that he spoke about her with Vilmar who always seemed to bring the same feeling inside her bones; dislike and somehow frightening._ _

__''I didn't stay, so you're correct'', she replied._ _

__''It was fun though, you have to stay next time'', Alfie smiled at her, and Diana realized that even though Alfie was a very pretty boy, he for sure seemed to be a hell of a stupid boy too._ _

__''As long as it's not my place then yeah'', Diana answered._ _

__''Have you seen Kyle?'', a voice suddenly asked from behind her, and Diana immediately looked back at her friend, ''Since last night, I mean'', Felicity carefully caught._ _

__Alfie's eyes looked at Vilmar, as his icy blue ones basically wandered from Felicity's tip to toe, his eyes almost laughing at her- and Diana couldn't decide if it was because of how Felicity looked, or the fact that she actually expected them to answer her._ _

__''He's probably as hungover as everyone else, after the party that I wasn't planning on having'', Diana sighed in annoyance, though she tried to keep some humorous tone in whatever she said, glaring at Felicity to make her walk upstairs with her._ _

__Well, Felicity didn't move an inch. _Oh for fuck sake.. _____

____''Actually-'', the Swedish royalty spoke and Diana's eyes immediately looked at him as he turned his body completely to face Felicity and leaned on the door frame where he stood, ''He went to some chick's place''_ _ _ _

____Diana could only imagine how the sentence deepened into the scar Felicity already had. She didn't even have to look at her friend, knowing that her hands had fallen to her sides and a short breath left her lips that echoed in the painful silence that had arisen. Diana didn't know what to do._ _ _ _

____''Oh'', Vilmar suddenly said, and Diana frowned at the sudden light that appeared in the icy blue eyes, and her frown got even deeper when he suddenly walked up to Felicity, ''Are you fine, darling?'', his voice seemed softer, and as Felicity's head looked up at the tall royalty that hovered above her, he places his hand on her shoulder, ''I hope it wasn't anything I said? It's gonna turn out good, whatever detrimental thing is happening''_ _ _ _

_____Okay, what the fuck? ____ _ _ _

______Vilmar gave Felicity a smile, and Diana almost saw Felicity falling down on the floor of charm and of complete persuade to do something else while being down on her knees. Diana almost flew down from the two steps she had managed to walk up for, before grabbing Felicity's arm and pulling her with her._ _ _ _ _ _

______''Either way!'', Diana pulled Felicity with her, then pushing her in front of herself to be sure that they both were going up the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Diana looked down at Alfie who still stood in his doorway, and he immediately smiled as their eyes met, ''I heard you boys and Will are going to your place? Sounds gobsmacking, I will see you around, cheers!''_ _ _ _ _ _

______Diana earned a laugh from Alfie and a wave, before she hurried up the stairs behind Felicity. Diana grabbed the thick wooden railing as she turned to the next stairs, her eyes looking back down at the one boy she couldn't explain why she so much was unsure of. Vilmar met her gaze, amusement and something alarming glowing in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______''Fuck'', Diana's lips suddenly released themselves, as they approached her door._ _ _ _ _ _

______''Wow okay'', Felicity frowned, ''that's not a nice word'', she then chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _

______Diana's eyes immediately looked at her friend, and she watched the sad girl showing off a more happy side of herself, which made Diana frown before she smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______''I'm so not excited for this'', Diana then said, as she slowly turned the key in the keyhole, ''Alright, here I come'', Diana sighed, before opening the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yes. Everything was a complete disaster. First of all, her apartment smelled shit. Her hall was a hall of peoples forgotten clothes, puke, and some liquid that neither Diana or Felicity could decide was alcohol, pee or something else. Her kitchen floor consisted of dirt, which Diana couldn't figure the reason behind it before realizing all of her plants spread across the apartment with dirt all around. One of her couches had either cuts in it or tons of shit on it, while the other was upside down and dirty handprints were across the windows. Her TV, surprisingly enough, was alive and still in the same place almost untouched, although her bed wasn't left in the apartment. Neither one of her towels or toothpaste in the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______Did she have a party, or was her place robbed? Diana didn't even felt like crying. She was more up for taking a picture of the apartment's state and send it to Thomas to prove that he was wrong about her moving here. Although, she then remembered that it was her own choice._ _ _ _ _ _

______''I would murder whoever did this to me'', Felicity finally said, her hand covering her nose._ _ _ _ _ _

______Diana looked out the window, nodding in agreement._ _ _ _ _ _

______''I'm planning on doing so''_ _ _ _ _ _

______''What are you really going to do though?'', Felicity then asked, helping her defeated feeling friend to lift the couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______''I don't know'', Diana sighed, and fell on the enough clean couch, her head hanging over the edge, ''I will have to find someone who will be willing to fix this''._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______''Vilmar is hot''_ _ _ _ _ _

______Diana frowned at the sudden statement. She then snorted before looking up at her friend who sat on the other edge of the couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______''Huh?''_ _ _ _ _ _

______''He's hot, like really hot. I never though about it before'', Felicity admiringly looked in the air, obviously thinking about the royalty and his fucked up behavior and bad vibes._ _ _ _ _ _

______''Yeah, well he seems just..'', Diana sat up, earning her friend's big eyes at her, ''He seems- I don't know, li-like kinda bad'', Diana stuttered, trying her best to use the best word to describe the boy, but clearly failed._ _ _ _ _ _

______''Are you having a laugh?'', Felicity chuckled, ''He's clearly not bad, he seemed comforting''_ _ _ _ _ _

______''That was a very very short chin-wag'', Diana pointed out, before shrugging, ''Either way, he gives me some bad shivers''_ _ _ _ _ _

______''Oh please, honestly, whatever the guy over there is doing to you-'', Felicity suddenly nodded with her head against the window, making Diana frown, ''is bad'', Felicity looked at Diana, ''Look''_ _ _ _ _ _

______Diana did as told, before noticing the boy she couldn't figure at all across the street. He was once again with his back against the window, and just the sight of him made Diana clench her jaws. She then turned her head to take a good look around, then returned with her gaze on the beautiful boy across the street. She decided the same second, what her next move was._ _ _ _ _ _


	14. Chapter 14

   ''What are you doing?!''

''I'll be back soon'', Diana replied her friend, wrapping her favorite beige coat over her body to cover up her not very fancy clothes and hurried out her apartment.

She ran down the stairs, not bothering a tiny shit if Vilmar or Alfie were still there. With fast and confident steps, she ran outside and even quicker she appeared inside the building giving only a short smile to the older man that held the door for her. As Diana tried to come up with whatever she was about to tell the handsome and powerful boy, she counted the steps she ran up the stairs.

A second later, Diana was outside Harrys door and she had already knocked on it. She wasn't sure what made her knock one more time, maybe the fact that the door kept on being closed even though she perfectly knew that he was inside. She made sure to knock one more time, and then; the door finally opened.

''Patience, Diana'', Harry said at the sight of her, the corner of his lips curling up the slightest.

''Greetings, Harry'', she said, pushing herself inside just like Harry did the day before.

''Did anything I said prove you the right to just walk inside?'', Harry asked with a serious tone, and Diana turned her heel to face him with her arms crossed.

''Pretty much the same thing that proved you to barge inside my apartment yesterday'', Diana shrugged, ''But don't worry, I won't make a world opening party. You don't deserve it''

It wasn't until the last word left her lips that Diana noticed that Harry was standing in front of her completely shirtless. Her lips parted, but she immediately clenched her jaws again because whatever she was going to focus on, was most certainly not his muscular upper body.

''I'm having a visitor, actually'', Harry said, gesturing at the female boots in his hall, ''So if you don't mind-''

''Oh, she can leave. I really don't mind'', Diana replied confidently.

Harry slightly frowned, then letting a deep chuckle leave his sharp lips.

''What makes you think that my guest is leaving?'', Harry asked, ''The only person that is going to leave, is you. I don't feel the need to have your unwanted presence in my home''

''Really? You're saying that?'', Diana felt anger boil inside of her, and as Harry rose one of his perfect eyebrows, Diana rose her chin and shrugged.

She hurried across his big living room and chose to walk inside the door that wasn't fully closed. She wasn't sure if Harry was saying something as she made her quick walk inside his bedroom, but she also didn't care if he did or not. There, inside his clean bedroom, a completely naked woman was found. She was spread across the white sheets, clearly waiting for Harry and her long legs quickly closed at the sight of Diana in the door opening just as a shriek left her red lips.

''Wrap up darling, I'm afraid your visit here is over'', Diana said, avoiding to see the females fucking perfect body features again as she picked up her clothes from the floor, ''Come on!'', she then threw the clothes at the naked female.

She realized the girl looking with big confused eyes at something in the opening, and as Diana waited for the girl to leave, her head turned to look at Harry who stood in the opening with his arm crossed over his strong chest.

''Is still for real?'', the tone in the girl's voice made Diana roll her eyes, ''I can't believe this, what the hell is this?'', she then pulled on her black laced designed underwear before hurrying out of the bedroom, carrying the clothes Diana threw at her in her chest.

Diana gave Harry a quick glance, before walking out after her and picking up the single sock Ms.American happened to lose at her way.

''You're quite slow, love'', Diana smiled flatly at the girl, who pulled on her boots, ''And here'', she reached with her hand to give the girl her sock, which she ripped out of Diana's grasp before giving her a death glare.

Diana felt Harrys stare on her, and she couldn't help but from time to time look at the beautiful boy who stood a couple of feet away simply observing whatever Diana was doing, not actually minding the furious and embarrassed woman who only a couple seconds before was laying in his bed.

''Are you actually going to say anything?'', the girl almost screamed with embarrassment as she walked up to the exit door, looking at Harry.

Diana firmly opened the door for the girl, then meeting Harry's gaze as he was staring into Diana's.

''I'm truly sorry, Nathalie'', Harry said sternly, not even bothering to meet girls gaze as she walked out the door.

''Yeah, actually it's Natash-'', but Diana had already closed the door.

Diana then took a moment to look at the boy, and he found himself doing the exact same thing. They both waited for the other one to speak, but only silence found itself between them. Diana looked at Harry the same way he looked at her, both trying to decide whether the other one was the most beautiful thing they had ever witnessed, or less.

''You did a pretty good job, almost like this is something you do daily; throwing out others guests'', Harry spoke with his slow phase, as he approached his kitchen island.

''You did a pretty good job ruining my apartment'', Diana pointed out.

Harry laughed, his muscles tensing which Diana couldn't help but notice.

''Oh, that's what this is all about'', Harry laughed, opening a shelf before taking out a bag of some foreign cookies, ''I'm polite enough to share, want some Swedish cookies?'', he then asked, pouring the cookies down in a bowl, while Diana only observed whatever the boy was doing.

And how fucking ignorant he was.

''In my opinion, you can dearly shove those cookies up your ass'', Diana said, making her way to the kitchen, ''Not only do you decide to ruin my apartment, but you even find the fucking nerve to act like nothing actually happened''.

''Bad words there, honey'', Harry leaned over the marble kitchen bench, holding the bawl with one of his hands, ''And I am not acting like anything, nothing did happen'', he then shrugged.

He then shoved a cookie in his mouth instead of where Diana told him to.

''My apartment is a pile of vomit'', Diana addressed.

''So?'', Harry rose his eyebrows, ''It's not my fault that you party like poor people do''

Diana released a annoying laugh, before approaching the other edge of the kitchen bench.

''What is the reason behind it all, again?''

''Diana", Harry breathed out, "You moved from a rotting dorm to an apartment on Merton Street, which is pretty odd, and besides you manage to find your way around me and my friends annoyingly often'', Harry snorted, placing down his bowl, ''All in all, you -well, annoy me''

''Pathetic'', Diana leaned on the bench, ''that's what you are''

''No'', Harry shortly replied after a moment of silence, straightening his back as his eyes looked into hers in somewhat darker shade, ''I'm not pathetic'', he continued to speak as he slowly walked around the countertop to come closer to Diana, ''I'm just sick of people trying to be something they are not''

''So I am one of those people to you, huh? And this is what you do to them?'', Diana rose her chin to face him as his body almost pressed itself against hers, ''Try to ruin them? Embarrass them?''

''I'm just having fun, but if embarrassing is your definition, I'll give you that'', Harry answered, ''Although in your case, I just tried to have fun since you are my new neighbor'', he continued, ''And you know what the best part is?'', he then asked her, leaning down with his arm on the countertop before shrugging, ''No one can actually stop me''.

Diana looked at Harry, and for some odd reason, even the harsh words he said and everything he said was complete shit, she found herself admiring his facial features. His strong jaws, sharp lips and nose, his deep green eyes and his dark hair that he had back in a bun. He was completely, truly beautiful and it was so fucking sickening.

''Hm'', his sharp lips suddenly murmured as he tilted his head, inspecting Diana's face back.

Diana rose her eyebrows.

''Your lips'', Harry suddenly rose his index finger, and Diana froze of the dilate touch across her lower lip as her eyes widened.

He slightly frowned as he inspected them for a second before meeting her eyes, giving Diana enough time to figure out every single part she disliked about him to remain in her body that she slowly felt was fading into his trance.

''You know what's funny?'', Diana whispered, as she suddenly realized Harry's face leaning closer to her, his eyes now inspecting her lips.

''Enlighten me'', he replied in a low voice.

''You told me I annoy you''

Diana was now feeling his slow breaths against her own lips, hearing his slow and calm heartbeats, and she deeply hoped for him not to feel or hear her fast ones.

 ''And even so-'', her breath got stuck in her throat, as Harry's eyes looked into hers the same second his lips brushed against hers,  _she was going to have an heart attack,_ ''you still have time for having fun-'', he brushed his lips against her again, his eyes oddly enough softening as they looked down on her breathless lips, ''-on my behalf and care enough to act like a piece of shit instead of just ignoring me''

Diana then made sure to take a step back from him, and found the ability to breathe again as she watched Harry's reaction. He tilted back his head, looking at the air between them with a gaze that seemed somewhat lost. He stood still for a split second, before nodding his head.

''I find it funnier then usually with you, I suppose'', Harry gave her one more glance, before turning away his head, ''You're very beautiful too, which is tempting'', he shrugged, looking at her with a smirk, and Diana was back on thinking about the worst of him, ''You're finished? I have more important things to do, honestly''

''Yeah, you're paying for everyt-''

''That, you'll have to discuss with my lawyer'', Harry replied with his eyebrows uprose and a glare, ''But for your information, I won't lay one single penny on that apartment. I'm sure you'll find a way, darling'', Diana clenched her jaws and then she met his eyes one last time, ''You do live on Merton Street, after all''


	15. Chapter 15

''Sup, Hastings!''

''Hello, Willhard'', Diana rolled her eyes at the nickname her friend used, as she wrinkled her nose picking up the last bag of vomit and carrying it to the hall, ''You good?''

''I'm all good, how about you? How's the place?'', Will chuckled.

''Ew'', Diana replied, not being able to find more defining word and smiling proudly of finding it, ''I'm taking out the most, so I can be able to sleep on the couch''

A elderly woman walked down the hall, looking at Diana with big eyes and Diana kindly smiled at her, but only to receive a snort back. Diana truly began to fucking dislike old posh people.

''Quite the party it was on Sunday night. Police came, I made sure'', the woman spoke with her chin up and eyes scanning Dianas sweatpants, and Diana shrugged.

''Wasn't me, an old neighbour of yours started it'', Diana said before walking away after throwing the bags of shit into the hole where bags of shit usually were thrown.

''People complain?'', Will asked through the phone, as Diana closed the door and locked it before jumping over the place where she had cleaned of the vomit from in the hall.

''Nah, only five or six for now. It's okay I guess'', Diana replied, ''Anyway I was thinking..''

''Yeah?''

Diana looked out from the window, looking inside the dark room across the street. Harry was no longer home, and as she was wishing that he would ever come back she more wished he soon would.

''Thursday, you're going to Alfies place right?'', Diana asked.

''We are, probably going to sleep there too and miss some classes. They usually do, so I guess it's not that of a big deal''

''I'm your plus one''

''What?''

''I'll be your plus one, you're bringing me with you'', Diana said, ''I will barge into your guy's night, just to prove for the wankers that I'm not any dumb chick to play with and make parties at her place without asking her. Those wankers are going to take me seriously''

Will laughed at the other end. Diana knew he would agree, because he never seemed to care either if he was hanging out with guys or girls, and truly believed that gender rules didn't exist, in his world at least. Besides, she knew Will was on her side, for his part. But Diana wasn't only going there to make sure The Barkleys were going to take her seriously. Little did everyone know that she wanted more of them, and the hours she spent writing after her last visit at the most beautiful boy's place, was desiring for more. More of the beautiful boys, and more of the most beautiful one. Harry.

''Fine, we are leaving after the first period. I'll pick you up. Just check with Alfie too, so I won't seem like a lad without manners'', Will sighed before chuckling.

Well,  _some_  people thought that already of Diana, so whoever they should blame for being without manners; was her.

''Sounds good'', Diana then replied.

''Shall you bring Felicity with you too?'', and Diana went still for a second, repeating Will's question quietly for herself.

Felicity was most definitely not in the best state to be with The Barkleys. Diana knew Felicity was insanely mad and completely shattered after Kyle's arsehole behaving. But she also knew that Felicity was planning on a revenge, which isn't good for any heartbroken female. Most likely not, when a part of a females revenge was a Swedish Royalty with bad vibes.

''I think we shouldn't tell her, for now'', Diana spoke, feeling somewhat unfair and adverse of her decision, ''I'll talk with her about it when we come back, I just think that with her state of heart and mind we-''

''We shouldn't, yeah I get it. You women solve it, just be so kind and don't pull me into this'', Will spoke calmly, ''I'm actually going out now so uhm-''

''Some chick?'', Diana smirked as she rose up from the couch and making a short walk to the kitchen, ''Or any date, you go have fun. Just don't forget to pick me up on Thursday and to make sure the date brings home the forgotten bra under your pillow''

Will replied with a mocking laugh before the two friends shared a goodbye, and Diana placed away her phone as she waited for her tea. Maybe she should told Felicity, and she knew she made a quiet bad decision choosing not to. But what is a bad decision, if its meant for something good?

Minutes passed, and Diana was happy with the thought of having at least tea left in her kitchen. She didn't even bother to listen to her growling stomach and get something to eat. She then remembered that she should, considering her time of anorexia as a fourteen-year-old, but for some reason, she decided against it and chose to walk out of her apartment for something other than food, which was paying a short visit.

''Hold up a sec!'', Diana heard inside the closed door, and she was happy for at least changing her pants from a pair of worn sweatpants to some yoga pants that matched her Adidas hoodie.

She held her teacup in her hands though, and didn't mind to wear a pair of socks. Either way, she could always use the excuse of not having a proper wardrobe, after last night.

''Oh, well hello!'', Alfie exclaimed at the sight of Diana, and she gave him a smile of the sight of his surprised eyes, ''Please, come inside neighbor'', he then cheered without a second thought, and Diana followed his instructions, ''Wow, I thought I would have to beg to get a pretty neighbor to pay me a visit'', Alfie shyly laughed as he caressed the back of his neck with his hand, standing in the hall.

''Oh please'', Diana gave him a smile, as she closed the door behind her.

''You uhm-'', Alfie looked down at her bare feet, ''Need a pair of socks?''

Diana looked down at her bare feet, that she realized were actually freezing.

''Oddly and embarrassing enough Alfie, that is correct'', she then replied, looking up to meet the happy pair of brown eyes.

''Sure thing, darling u-uhm, feel like home'', he then said before hurrying away with his small body inside his bedroom.

Diana walked into the much bigger kitchen than hers, that was both more clean and elegant. She placed down her cup of tea on the kitchen bench, as she looked outside the window and at the dark street outside. Suddenly, the whole street lighted up by the street lights and the darkness disappeared behind the lighted up beauty of Merton Street.

''Here, I'm a small being with small feet after all so these should do good''

Alfie's voice suddenly appeared from behind her, and Diana turned to see Alfie walk inside the kitchen with a pair of black socks in his hands.

She smiled at the thought of Alfie embracing the fact of being a small human being. He was by far, the most easiest and honest Barkley she had spoken too.

''Thanks a lot'', Diana honestly replied, taking the socks, ''I can't really find that much anymore, my wardrobe is pretty much gone''

''I truly believed that you would hate me after that whole party incident'', Alfie sighed as he leaned back at the kitchen bench.

Diana kept her smile, but she hated all of them after the party. Truly, fucking, hated. Although it had seemed to fade, and all anger was only turned towards one person that actually deserved it.

''Hate is a strong word, although I do quite have an unfortunate vibe towards Harry''

''Yeah, he did not such a smooth move'', he chuckled, ''But I did actually think he liked you'', Alfie then shrugged.

''Huh?''

''No but like- he has his points of view of other people, but he didn't seem too, I d-don't know. I just got the feeling to be honest'', Alfie shrugged again, slightly stammering before meeting Diana's gaze under her frown, ''He mostly just ignores females if they don't give him any signals, which never happens to be honest- he mostly just share a short conversation before a shag with girls. Not with you, I suppose?''

_Oh but he had tried, in the most fucked up situation._

''Yeah, lucky me'', Diana laughed, unsure of what to say as Alfie was hell of a random chatter.

''Anyways, I believe he is sorry about the party'',  _the hell he was,_ ''At least the rest of us are. Not all of us attended, but I felt quite bad for letting all of those random people in. I did get a feeling of guilt after our small chats earlier today. But Harry said I should s-''.

''It happened'', Diana shrugged, and actually interrupting someone, before taking her tea in her free hand where she wasn't holding socks, ''What more is there to do, I mean?''

''Yeah'', Alfie nodded, smiling a bit, ''Well, it was at least fun!''

Diana rolled her eyes at what the small pretty boy said behind his back as Alfie made his walk to his much larger living room than Diana's. She followed him, trying to come up with a good idea of how to make it easier to invite herself into Alfie's 'lad gathering' at his place.

''School's killing me'', Diana suddenly sighed, settling down at the edge of the couch beside's the one Alfie laid down at.

''Bite me'', he chuckled, ''Well, at least I don't have to study that much'', he then said as Diana pulled on the black socks on her cold feet, before looking up with a frown at whatever Alfie said.

''What do you mean?''

''Well- we have our perks'', Alfie shrugged, always referring 'us' or 'we' to The Barkleys like barging and a retrieve that he was a Barkley that only hung out with The Barkleys.

It sure slightly annoyed Diana, but she chose not to think about it too much.

''Heard you are going to your home with Will and the others?''

Alfie smiled with a nod.

''Yep on Thursday, thought on just paying a visit to my old's and wish my mam a happy birthday. Then I thought, why not bring everyone there, and relax'', he smiled.

''Gosh, that sounds nice. Just relax, I would need that'', Diana sighed, taking a sip of her tea.

''You can join'', Alfie directly said.

It was easier than Diana thought, which made her smile.

''Oh, really?'', Diana asked.

Alfie shrugged, obviously seeing nothing wrong with it which Diana was glad to see.

''I mean my mam would be glad to have at least one female at hers'', Alfie smiled, ''And I mean, after the party incident, and as your neighbour here on Merton Street, it should actually be pretty obvious for me to invite you as well''

_Good manners._

''You don't think anyone would have anything against me joining?'', Diana rose her eyebrows, awaiting at her answer before soon enough receiving a confident shook from Alfies head, ''Really?''

''I mean, maybe Kyle since you're friends with Felicity and since you caught him in action at the party, Isaac told me you did anyway'', Alfie then said, and Diana bit together her lips as she nodded, ''But I mean, nah, he wouldn't mind. It's my place anyway so'', he shrugged with a smile.

''You sure though, I don't want to just barge in or anything'', Alfie chuckled as he nodded with his head in reply, ''Not even Harry would bother?''

She wasn't entirely sure why she actually asked about Harry, in specific. Maybe it was because she wanted to see if he was joining the trip as well, or maybe because she simply wanted to see how Alfie reacted at the sound of Harry's name. Diana could only dream about the reaction she received, and she made sure to remember every detail of Alfie's happy fading face at the mention of the powerful boy across the street.

''Harry'', Alfie repeated, a frown appearing on his forehead as he looked somewhere else, ''Yeah, I should probably just check with him''

Diana deeply frowned as she slightly tilted her head.

''Why though?''

Alfie looked at her with a gaze that she couldn't decide what it meant. Because one second he looked like her like the answer was completely obvious and that she was utterly stupid for not knowing it. Although the other second, his gaze seemed slightly surprised and unsure of what to answer the one simple question Diana asked him.

''U-uhm'', it was like she had woken the boy from a trance, ''I-I mean we always check with Harry, it's just a thing'', he shrugged.

''Its your place, as said, why check with him?'', Diana couldn't understand.

''Well uhm-'', Alfie looked at her, ''It's just a thing we do'', he repeated.

''Do you really need to ask him though? It's your place'', Diana tilted her head even more.

''I guess..'', Alfie shrugged before looking at Diana, who gave him a convincing smile, ''He won't mind, I think. I'll spare a call'', and he was back to his previous smiling face.

Alfie, Maxwell, Kyle, Isaac and Vilmar might be The beautiful and powerful Barkleys from Merton Street. But they all belonged to Harry, like a group of muppets.

And Diana had never in her life witnessed something like this. 


	16. Chapter 16

  ''It is just my bloody luck, isn't it? For fuck sake, I hate BMW's''

Isaac growled as he settled down in the front seat beside Will. His light voice in an angry tone made his voice so much raspier, and Diana decided to actually stay quiet just to hear the nice sounding raspy voice a little bit more, holding tightly her typical notebook between her hands.

''Like seriously, bloody hell it pisses me off. How can it not start? It's a brand new car?! What is this car anyway? A Volvo?'', Isaac brought the belt around his chest, looking at Will as he waited for the answer.

''Yep, xc90 to be precise'', Will laughed, ''Mate, BMW's aren't that bad you just suck taking care of them''

''Why don't you just bugger off'', Isaac nudged Will, before he himself laughed, ''Maybe I should invest in a Volvo instead, quite average but this one's fancy I'll admit'', he began looking around the car, as Diana sat behind his seat carefully tapping her foot.

Then, finally, as Isaac moved in his seat the same second Will started the engine, Isaac gray eyes met Diana's.

''Well hello! Sorry love, I had no idea you were here''

Isaac widely smiled and his voice immediately returned to his cheery one.

''You joining us?'', he asked, his head looking from the pretty blonde in the backseat to Will in the drivers seat.     

''I am, Alfie felt bad for the party thingy, so he invited me as well'', Diana simply shrugged.

''Yeah, sorry for how the apartment turned out later on'', Isaac rose his eyebrows as he lowered the corner of his mouth, ''Is it too bad now?'', he then said and closed his one eye like he was waiting to receive a punch, which made Diana laugh.

''Could be worse, could be better. I'll survive'', Diana said.

"This will be fun! And Caroline will be happy!" Isaac smiled as he looked back at the road.

''Alfies mom?'', Diana asked, tugging at her high boots that she bought before she went to school.

And surprisingly, she found her new boots quite comfortable and nice.

''Yes, she is a lovely lady, you both will love her'', Isaac cheered, before bringing out his phone from his pocket, "Now, how about some music?"

''As long as it's twenty-one pilots!'', Will immediately shouted, making Isaac laugh while Diana widened her eyes at the memory of the awful music Will played the day they were invited to the tea party.

''As long as it's NOT twenty-one pilots!'', Diana appeared with her head between the front seats, ''I'm begging you, Isaac, that bands suck'', she spoke, earning a soft nudge from Wills elbow against her chin, as Isaac couldn't stop laughing.

Diana only pushed her friends elbow away from her, making him nudge her once again.

''Let's just play music from my playlist, eh?'', Isaac looked at the pretty blonde's face between the seats and her pleading gaze, ''And I promise I'll make sure no twenty-one pilots will play''.

Diana cheered, as Will loudly groaned.

''Thanks Isaac, that's very nice of you'', Diana proudly smiled, leaning back into her seat after she tapped her hand against Isaac's shoulder.

''Let me remind you, this is my car'', Will spoke behind the steering wheel, ''I believe that I'm in charge here, so we'll play music from my phone''

Isaac bit together his lips as he took away his phone and looked at Diana before admitting Will was correct. Will immediately cheered, showing off his middle finger to his angry blonde friend in the backseat. Diana crossed her arms, watching as Isaac and Will laughed in the front seat before she spoke.

''I strongly, deeply, truly dislike you both''

''Nah, you don't love'', Isaac confidently laughed, before giving her a gaze, ''I may remind you, that you're on your way to spend a splendid 48 hours with The Barkleys''

Diana did expect to arrive at a mansion because there was no need to deny the fact that The Barkleys obviously were made of fortune. Although as Will followed Kyle's car through the private road between trees, Diana saw at the end of the slim road one of the most beautiful mansions she ever witnessed. It was a bloody castle, for sure and for sure not what she had expected. Her face was glued to the darkened backseat windows, not bothering at all what either Isaac or Will spoke from the front seat. A silent astonished laugh left Dianas separated lips. And people in her old hometown thought she was  _rich_.

''Hopefully Alfie's new horse arrived'', Isaac words suddenly reached Diana's ears, the same second Will slowed down to park between the other boy's fancy cars, ''He and his father collect horses from around the world'', he continued and Diana snorted from the backseat making Isaac look back at her with a smug face, ''Is a tradition in their family, although me myself never liked animals, you'll be impressed'', he blinked with one of his eyes, somehow giving a boost of confidence to Diana as she unblocked her seatbelt.

Diana opened the door, taking a deep fresh breath of air through her nose, smelling everything from flowers and hay to female perfume and cake. She then examined the mansion in front of her, admiring the building. It was actually quite breathtaking.

''Well then, love'', Isaac suddenly spoke from behind, making Diana turn to face him as he held onto one of his bags in his hands, and hers in his other hand, ''Let's go inside''.

With a slight smile, she nodded with her head before following the pretty boy towards the stairscase to the entrance door, quickly making sure to place down her notebook inside her bag that Isaac held onto. She heard laughs from the other boys behind her, and she turned her head to see Alfie and Kyle pushing each other while Maxwell and Will brought of theirs and their friends luggage. Her eyes then watched the unfamiliar car drive up on the cobbled driveway, earning a glance of Vilmar behind the wheel of the posh vehicle. Diana frowned thereafter, as she reached the last step before reaching the door. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

''Family Wilson-Smith?''

It wasn't until Isaac called out the names, that Diana noticed that she was now standing next to Isaac in the doorframe, inspecting whatever the beautiful mansion hid on its inside. And whatever it hid, was absolutely beautiful and elegant.

''Isaac, is that you?'', a woman voice suddenly called out from somewhere in the house, making Isaac smirk before he stepped inside.

Diana still stood in her spot, as the other boys walked passed her with her luggage.

''We're here, mam!'', Alfie shouted throughout the house, and a clicking sound of heels began echoing from the living room.

Diana hoped, and begged that her choice of clothes was at least a bit appropriate and that the two hours she spent frustrating over what she was supposed to buy in the posh shop were as necessary and needed as she hoped.

Suddenly, a light push into Diana's side made Diana wake up from her thoughts and she turned her head to look at whoever that decided to walk past her, and she met a pair of gray eyes she truly felt more annoyed to see than she thought at the beginning of the trip.

''S-sorry'', Kyle apologized, giving her a short glance before looking down at the floor, and hurrying to his second cousin's side.

He wasn't happy for Diana's presence, but in all honesty, Diana could truly not care less. He was an asshole, and Diana hated whatever he made Felicity feel like.

''Oh, hello boys!'', a woman suddenly appeared from the big entering to the room to the left, all heads turning to look at her.

She was beautiful, and truly exactly what Diana had expected. She wore a white dress down to her calves, her light hair tacked in a fine bun and her slightly wrinkled face smoothly uplifted after a couple of cosmetic surgeries. Sure it looked well done, and her perfectly white teeth glowed as she widely smiled.

''Happy birthday'', Alfie widely smiled, before leaving his luggage by the door and walking up to his mother to share a hug.

''Thank you, darling, Paulina has prepared tea and cookies back in the living room'', she smiled as she and her son ended their hug, ''So feel free to go ahead and help yourself, boys'', the woman kept smiling widely, gesturing to the living room she just walked out from.

A cheer appeared from the boys, and Maxwell was the first on hurrying over to the woman and giving her a hug, followed by Kyle, Isaac, and Vilmar.

''Vilmar, still waiting for that call from your father about our trip to Sweden'', the woman giggled as she hugged the Swedish Royalty, and Diana slightly wrinkled her nose at the sight.

''Of course, Caroline. I'll remind him'', Vilmar gave the woman, that Diana realized the same second was named Caroline, a smile before walking off after his friends, his face expression returning to the flat one he always wore.

''And this is Willhard'', the meaning immediately made Diana's eyes to flicker back to Alfie, noticing Willhard standing next to him and in front of Alfie's mother.

_Was Diana supposed to walk up there too?_

''Oh yes, Alfie told me about you'', the woman smiled, and Willhard firmly shook her hand showing of his polite and trustworthy smile.

''Pleasure, mi-''.

''Please, darling. It's Caroline'', she patted Will's shoulder, ''Help yourself'', she then gestured him to the living room and they shared one more smile before the woman's eyes, out of the sudden, landed on Diana.

And Diana froze.

''Oh, and that's Diana'', Alfie sighed, with a smile as his hand reached out for the still young woman in the door.

Diana immediately smiled, realizing how dumb it must have looked for the mother and her son that a young female stood in the doorframe in the middle of the luggage, looking slightly lost. She decided the second later to walk, unfortunately with an unsure step.

''Diana'', Caroline repeated, inspecting Diana as she made her way to them, ''Such a pretty name for such a pretty young woman'', she then addressed, making Diana (which Diana herself couldn't fucking believe) slightly blush.

''I figure you two will get well along, so I'll just move along I suppose. Join us whenever, Diana'', Alfie chuckled, and Diana gave him a slight nod, before finding the courage to actually speak.

''Nice to meet you, Mrs. Wilson-Smith. You have a lovely home'', Diana smiled and she spoke, reaching out with her hand to shake the older woman's.

Instead, Diana received a sudden hug.

''Why thank you. And pleasure is all on my side, Diana!'', the woman cheered, holding each of Diana's shoulder as she leaned back to have one more look at the young blonde woman, ''I must admit, it's quite a relief to at least have one more female in this house'', she chuckled.

''I heard miss-''

''Caroline, truly just Caroline'', Caroline giggled and interrupted Diana, which Diana was actually relieved by since she had no idea what she was actually going to say, ''darling, take off your coat and I will show you around, eh?''

''Yes, of course'', Diana replied, following the woman instructions as she walked towards the corner of the room where she hung her coat, reveling her designed tight sweater and simple jeans.

''Oi, those boots!'', Caroline suddenly exclaimed, making Diana turn in surprise, ''What a truly nice model, I'm searching after a pair like those'', Diana smiled and parted her lips in hope to have the chance to thank the woman, but she then remembered; she was the mother of the most chatty boy she ever met, ''It feels like someone is missing, though'', Caroline then turned towards the living room, her hand against her chin, ''One more boy...''.

''Harry''

It truly slipped, and Diana briefly shut her eyes of the stupid exclamation.

''That's right!'', Caroline agreed, ''Harry is missin-''

''Did I hear my name?''

And of course. Diana sighed.

What a fucking perfect entrance for a perfect boy. 


	17. Chapter 17

There she stood, in the corner of the big room of two big entrances to different rooms on each side, and stairs leading up to possibly even fancier rooms. She watched the delayed beautiful and confident young man walk inside through the door, and she carefully followed his movements with her gaze. He held his charming smile across his lips as he closed the doors, sharing a conversation with Caroline that Diana most definitely had no power to focus on, because of one reason only; Harry.

Harry was truly, and so annoyingly the most beautiful thing Diana had ever witnessed. And each time she laid her eyes on the boy, it proved itself even more. He kept his hair back in a bun, his jawlines, and sharp cheekbones being beautifully visible. He wore black, a long black coat to a matching black sweater and black tight jeans to a pair of as black boots. And although black wasn't considered as an actual color; black-suited Harry, and was a color made for him.

''Great, so Harry, show dear Diana around the house and I'll check on the rest of the boys''

The woman in the white dress received a polite agreement from Harry, before she walked off, smiling with her intertwined hands in front of her chest, leaving Diana completely bare with Harry.

And Diana couldn't decide why she felt bare, but honestly, she always did with Harry.

''So...'', the deep voice spoke and Diana watched Harry place down his luggage next to the others, as his eyes observed his surrounding, ''Who would have thought'', his green emeralds scanned the room, before starring into Diana's eyes, ''You're here''

''Got a personal invite, not to brag'', Diana replied.

''Fantastic''

Harry looked away from Diana's eyes. She watched him stepping forwards in the room, taking his hands behind his back before turning to the entrance to their left.

''Follow me then, love'', he spoke, not bothering to meet her gaze, fully aware that Diana did just as he said.

Diana followed his slow phase, making sure to walk beside him because she hated to follow people, especially Harry, like a tale. She crossed her arms over her chest, and contributed to the silence herself that appeared between her and Harry, by not saying a word, only receiving muffled cheers and laughs from the rest of the boys across the house.

''Living room number one, I believe'', Harry suddenly spoke, stopping in his steps and Diana had realized that she had stared at Harry all this time instead of inspecting the room she had found herself in.

It was neat, it was clean and it was elegant. Two modern windows were found at the end of the room, showing a beautiful view at the meadow hills and autumn painted forest on the horizon. Before Diana knew, she was standing in front of one of the windows, staring out on the meadow, simply admiring the view, until a presence was felt beside her.

''I believe that's Alfie's new member'', Harry suddenly spoke from beside her, leaning towards the window, his forehead placing itself against the glass, ''Yep, that's the new one''.

Diana followed Harry's stare to watch a horse in one of the pastures, being lead by an attendant. Did someone else of the boys collect some animal too? Pandas, maybe?

''Moving along'', Harry then interrupted, clearly not affectionate to the guiding, ''In there is a library, and in there an office'', Harry pointed towards two doors, ''And then upstairs'', Harry continued, and Diana hurried in her steps to follow Harry towards the steps.

''It's a nice house'', Diana suddenly admitted, surprised by her simple meaning.

Harry looked down at her as she walked up the stairs next to him, but kept being silent. She felt his stare wandering down her body, which she deeply tried to ignore. However, his stare was burning.

''Nice boots, they are flattering'', he complimented, before turning left in the hall they had found themselves in.

Diana frowned.

''Thanks'', she replied in a much lower voice than she expected.

''So, you're staying here for the night as well?'', Harry asked, entering a room without describing it, making a turn with the heel of his boots as he reached the middle of the room before turning back to the exit.

''Uhm, yes'', Diana confusingly replied, following Harry.

''Sounds nice'', Harry spoke, repeating his movements in the next room as well, ''Alfie didn't inform me about you being here, actually'', Harry then spoke as they were back in the hall.

''Don't see the reason why he would, honestly'', Diana replied, staying in the doorframe to the next room Harry entered, crossing her arms over her chest once again.

A chuckle left Harry, before he suddenly fell down in the bed that was further in the room.

''I guess this was a nice surprise'', Harry smirked, turning to his side and leaning his upper body against his arm, ''I did frankly thought about inviting a guest here myself later today, but now that you're here'', Harry gazed Diana, ''I believe that's no longer in need''.

''Hilarious'', Diana grimaced.

''Aware of it, darling'', he smirked again, ''Have you finished the assignment, by the way?'', he rose up from the bed, instead of sitting down at the edge of it.

''Which one?'', Diana frowned.

''The one you needed my book to'', Harry shrugged, ''I was wondering when I might have it back, since you're still keeping around''

Diana snorted.

''Keeping around'', she repeated, ''Yeah, if you learn to ask nicely Harry, then maybe''

''I am being nice'', Harry frowned, teasingly.

''Asshole is more a definition of you'', Diana fakely smiled, before turning towards the hall, ''Come on now, guide me through the house, please''

Harry suddenly smiled. An honest and amused smile, before he tilted his head observing Diana and following her movements as she turned back to face him in the doorway. He then met her gaze, before he rose up from the bed and walked past her to continue showing her the rest of the house as promised, without saying one more word to one another.

''Alfie, your father is here!'', Caroline suddenly exclaimed as she appeared inside the living room where the young adults spoke around the table.

Diana's gaze immediately wandered to Will, and he met his gaze before they both looked towards the opening of the living room to get a glance of Alfie's father. The last hour went by quickly, and Diana hadn't shared a single word with Harry since the house tour. Neither did she receive a single glance from him, as he settled at the edge of the table across from her.

''Gerard!'', a chorus left the table as a short, well-dressed man walked into the living room.

Diana immediately saw the similarity between Alfie and his father's features. The only thing Alfie had received from his mother, was his brown pair of eyes. The rest, well, was just like a copy of his own father, just in different age.

''Greetings, boys!'', he smiled, ''Oh, and two new faces I see'', Alfie's father immediately met Diana's gaze, before he met Will's.

''Yep, that's Willhard Wellington''.

''Ah! The dentist son'', Gerard addressed, as he hung his jacket across the couch.

''Nice to meet you sir'', Will nodded with his head, receiving a smile from Alfie's father.

''And that's Diana, the boy's new neighbor on Merton Street'', Caroline immediately chirped afterward, and suddenly, besides her husband's gaze, even Harry looked at Diana.

Gerard frowned, but kept a smile on his lips.

''Well, Diana. Merton Street treats you good?'', Alfie's father asked, and a snort was heard from around the table the same second Diana's gaze crossed Harrys, who kept his confident gaze straight forwards but held his laugh behind an amused smile. What a fucker.

''Still not fully resident, but soon, sir'', Diana replied with a polite smile as she looked back at the wealthy man.

Gerard inspected her for a slight moment, before moving closer to the table.

''May I ask who your parents might be, Diana?''.

The question struck Diana like a lightning, considering all the stares that suddenly turned towards her. It had surprised Diana how long the question had kept being unmentioned, but she knew that it would come up in a matter of time. What Diana did hate; was the fact that she knew which name she had to use to impress the wealthy stares staring into her, even though her real father's name suited her so much better in many, many ways.

''Hastings'', Diana replied, swallowing, ''Thomas Hastings''

A short silence appeared in the room, which Diana couldn't help bother as her eyes met Harrys. He was by now frowning, slightly tilting his head as he stared into Diana's eyes, and she feared that he would see Diana's actual antipathy about the name that left her lips.

''A Hastings, you say'', Gerard suddenly spoke up, ''Good lad, Thomas Hastings. Probably should give him a call''

Diana saw The Barkleys sharing glances over the table, before looking back at Diana with (what they believed was) much more insight of who the sudden blonde was, with more respect which was exactly what Diana wanted from them. And even though Diana never liked to refer to herself as a Hastings, in addition never wanted people to actually like her because of being somehow related to one, and also never wanted to be a Hastings, she couldn't help but for the first time be thankful for the law that decided to consider her as one.

''Anyhow, have a good time my youths!'', Gerard finally called out, ''and don't tell my wife, but you know where to find the booze'', he winked, earning a loud cheer from the table as his wife rolled her eyes, giggling on her way out of the living room.

Although Harry's stare was still on Diana and he probably didn't consider looking away as an option for the upcoming hour.

The dinner was coming up, just as the sun began to set and the booze was kicking in for the young adults around the enormous coffee table in the living room. Alfie announced all of his guests to go change, pointing out that they spent minimum as long time in front of mirrors than females did. Diana kept her presence between Will and Maxwell as the group went up the stairs after gathering their luggage, Harry in the lead as he spoke with Alfie. Diana couldn't help but look at him, and at his ordinary confident statue, the way he held his hands behind his back, interrupting his friend and being the typical charming boy he was. She couldn't believe that people like him actually existed.

''Diana'', someone spoke, ''Diana'', it repeated and Diana immediately looked up at the stairs in front of them, ''You'll having the guest room on the top floor, next to Harry'', Alfie announced.

''Awe, and I thought I would share the bed _with _her'', Harry awed, making the other boys laugh before his eyes met mine, ''I shall escort you to your room, love''.__

__Diana watched him continue up towards the next steps, as the others stayed in the hall of the rooms. She suddenly felt a presence beside her, and she turned to face her friend, which made her release a breath of relief._ _

__''You good? We can switch, I know you don't fancy him that much'', Will offered in a whisper, as a loud conversation went on between the other pretty boys._ _

__''I'll survive, don't want to seem like a drama queen, to be honest'', Diana replied her friend while giving him a smile, ''I'll survive'', she then repeated as she continued up the stairs, the comforting touch from Wills' hand disappearing from her shoulder._ _

__Harry waited at the top of the stairs, his hands behind his back as he firmly awaited for Diana to arrive. He either looked down on his boots, at the painting in front of him or upon the handmade detailed classical ceiling. The way his eyebrows draw together as he inspected the painting, or the way his straight posture got even taller when he looked up, his jaws harden, made Diana completely mesmerized. It always did._ _

__''So, which one?'', Diana spoke as she reached the top of the stairs, looking between the two doors, ignoring the big entrance door further down in the hall._ _

__Harry looked down at the girl, giving her a smirk before taking a step towards one of the doors._ _

__''If you don't mind, I choose my regular one. It has a nicer view'', he spoke before opening the door, and as his gaze left Dianas she rolled her eyes, ''But this one's quite nice as well''_ _

__Harry didn't enter the room, but opened the door widely before leaning on the wall beside the doorframe, gesturing with his left hand inside the room._ _

__''You know where to find me if you need anything'', he spoke, smiling, ''Get ready for the dinner now, love''_ _

__Diana crossed her arms over her chest, before giving the beautiful boy a short nod and entering the room as he said. Although the second she pressed herself past the beautiful boy in order to walk inside the room, Harry's body pressed itself back on Diana, making Diana losing the grip of her luggage. The next second, Diana was found pressed against the thin doorframe, Harry hovering in front of her with his hands behind his back, and his body close to hers._ _

__''I almost forgot'', he spoke, keeping his gaze only in Dianas eyes as she felt like melting under his, ''As you can see, there is a door right beside that corner'', he gestured with one of his hands that he kept behind his back at the door further in the room behind him, ''It's the door to the bathroom, and across that door, there is another door. My door'', he explained, slowly licking his lips, ''Which means, Diana, that we'll be sharing the bathroom. I hope that's okay?''_ _

__Diana slowly nodded, increasing the speed as she was waking up from the trance._ _

__''S-sure'', she replied, raising one of her eyebrows to prove herself that she could be confident as well, ''Ladies first, right?'', she then smiled, slightly pushing the tall beautiful young man from her before she entered her room, turning to face the beautiful boy as she reached the bed, ''Oh, and could you hand me the luggage?'', she asked, nodding down at the luggage she had let down on the floor of surprise as Harry softly pressed her to the doorframe a moment ago._ _

__Harry looked down at the bag next to his feet, observing it for a moment before looking back at Diana with a look that clearly showed anything else, but sympathy or manners._ _

__''The bathroom doors have no locks. I will see you later, Diana'', he spoke, before disappearing and leaving the luggage in the doorframe for Diana to carry inside the room herself._ _


	18. Chapter 18

Diana fell down in the bed, facing the high ceiling as a deep sigh left her lips. Her bag was open, clothes spread out around it but not a single outfit was satisfying Diana, even though she had thought about the different clothes she managed to buy and find in her closet during the car ride, figuring out which pants or dress would suit her best. Well, not a single fucking idea had come up. And Diana felt unbelievably ludicrous for not even being able to choose some simple, nice looking outfits for her short holidays in the outskirts of Oxford-Shire. Laying there, Diana soon realized that the longer she laid and did nothing, also nothing progressive would happen. However, Diana did made sure to note everything she had experienced, seen, and felt from The Barkleys throughout the day, and especially what she had felt from that special one.

With a deep sigh, Diana rose up from the bed, placing away her ugly and old notepad she had next to her in bed, down in her bag, because who knew; maybe someone would carelessly walk in and see the notepad, and without hesitation look inside of it, someone like the boy that Diana had the misfortune (or not) to share the bathroom with. She had not stepped inside the bathroom since the second she entered her room, but realized that since no voices came from the other side of the door, it was free for her to enter. She brought whatever she needed with her, making sure to bring a chair that stood unused against the wall, inside the bathroom as well. Throwing her towel and traveling case down at the shiny maroon clinker floor, she pushed the chair against Harrys door and pushed it with the headboard stopping the door handle to get pushed open. Satisfied, she walked back to investigate her smart work with a proud smile.

''Anything?''

The muffled voice behind the door made Diana froze in her tracks for a second, as she was about to enter the shower.

''I didn't hire you to do nothing, Weston'', the sound of Harry's voice was almost unheard, but as Diana lowered the stream of water and moved closer to the wall she hoped to hear more, ''I hoped to receive any kind of information by this time'', Harry spoke.

Diana tried to figure for a second if any of The Barkleys boys was somehow nicknamed Weston, until she realized that no other voice was heard behind the clinker wall, only Harrys.

''Weston, enough'', Harry interrupted the conversation, ''I want information about her, okay?'', Diana immediately frowned, ''I need information about her'', he sounded desperate, ''So get some''

The call seemed to end, as nothing was longer heard from the room. Diana fully entered the shower, the frown not disappearing from her face as she closed her eyes and stepping under the hot stream of water. What the hell did she just overheard from across the wall?

Nevertheless, Diana tried to pay her focus on taking a fast shower. She had no idea when Caroline, Alfie's mother, would enter Diana's bedroom and welcome her downstairs to eat and when she would; Diana preferred to be actually ready and not standing naked in the room, not knowing what to wear.

For a split second, Diana thought she had heard the door handle from Harrys room jerk, but as she looked out from the curtains she realized the bathroom looked exactly like she had left it. Once again, she proudly smiled at her smart idea of locking the door her own way, as she opened the golden bottle of expensive shampoo.

But during the same second Diana made the realization of not locking her own door, the door to her room opened. A loud shriek left Diana's throat as she wrapped the shower curtain closer to her fully naked body, somehow pressing out a load of golden shampoo directly into her eyes.

''Get out!'', Diana screamed, wrapping the curtain even closer to her body, totally embarrassed, furious and panicked.

A familiar chuckle was heard, which made Diana stretch out her arm and showing off her middle finger from behind the white curtain as she tried her best from squinting her eyes away from the inching shampoo.

''Alright, alright, lady'', Harrys deep chuckle almost made Diana jump out from the shower and wrap her hands around the boy's neck in hope to strangle him to death, ''I was just going to check what was keeping my door shut'', he laughed.

''And you surely didn't hear the shower being on?'', Diana irritatedly laughed, slowly feeling slight disturbing and tickling pain in her eyes, ''Just leave, Harry. For fuck's sake...''

Diana heard the boy chuckle one more time, and a short moment after the door finally closed, leaving Diana alone in the bathroom again. A furious groan left her lips, as she placed down the bottle of shampoo was she found it, keeping her eyes shut. Slowly releasing herself from the curtain, she tried to slowly open her eyes, immediately shutting them again as the tickling pain increased.

''Shit'', she groaned, placing her hands over her eyes.

''Need some help?''

What made Diana jump was the fact of how close the voice was coming from, and once again she screamed as she was found wrapped in the shower curtain, again, with her hurting eyes shut.

''Harry!'', Diana yelled, in both disbelief and anger.

''Got some of that in your eyes I suppose?'', Harry's voice came nearer, making Diana press herself closer to the wet wall next to her, ''Diana, don't be ridiculous''

"I am not ridiculous", she loudly disagreed.

Diana so wanted to open her eyes, and figure out where the face of the wanker was, to then hit it hard across the beautiful face. But the more she tried to open her eyes, the more it irritated her eyes, making her only pressing her eyelids together.

''You are, though, for still being here, while being very aware of the fact that people usually don't want to have a visitor in the bathro-''

''I have a towel for you'', Harry interrupted Diana, and for the first time, she actually went silent.

She wasn't happy to know that he interrupted her, but for a second of hesitation, she decided to stretch out her hand to wherever she heard the voice coming from, feeling her hand touching something warm, strong and bare..

"Wait are you naked?!", Diana immediately jerked back her hand, before it got yanked back.

"Calm yourself, I'm just not wearing a shirt", Harry flatly replied, "take the towel", the grasp around Diana's right wrist guided her hand to a soft material and she quickly took a grasp of it before pulling it back to her.

Diana pressed the towel softly against her hurting eyes, taking away the shampoo before filling her free hand with water and cleaning her eyes with it. The second Diana was able to open her eyes, she looked towards where she had figured out Harry stood, noticing only the back of his naked torso facing her.

"Can you please leave? Thanks for the towel and all, but you can leave now", Diana spoke, quickly checking if anything was visible from behind the curtain she hid behind with her naked body.

"I was thinking about having a shower, actually", Harry replied with a chuckle as he leaned towards the mirror and inspected his jaw, "but I guess the shower is already taken"

Diana grimaced for herself.

"Yeah, who would have thought, news flash, you'll have to wait for your turn", she rolled her eyes.

"Unless-", Harry quickly turned back to face Diana, she taking a tighter grasp of the curtain around her body, "-we decide to save the water, and you letting me join you"

Diana lost her breath the same second, and her eyes widened as she watched the beautiful boy taking a few steps closer to her. Okay, he was fucking crazy.

"You're serious?", was the only thing that managed to leave Diana's lips as her breath was still stuck in her throat, totally unable do to release itself as the space between her and Harry slowly closed together for every step Harry took towards her.

"Of course I am", Harry widely smiled, "I mean the environment and all is a big issue to the world, isn't it-", he finally stopped, his fingers slowly grasping the free part of the curtain that was not found around Diana's naked body, "Diana, goddess of the moon ", he referred to her names French meaning with a smile on his lips, his eyes wandering along her covered body, the smile of his slowly turning into an amused smirk.

"You're crazy, go away", Diana finally released, trying to shove Harry away with her free arm.

"Crazy?", he frowned, only taking one step closer inside the shower which made Diana try to push him away once again, "For the environment, indeed"

"You're either truly crazy for the environment or really fucking desperate. I believe the second one", Diana stated with a serious tone, feeling his strong chest under her touch as she tried to push him away, and not get distracted by his admiring body, "Leave Har-"

"Oh don't be like that, Diana. I've seen women naked, it's not a big deal", Harry laughed, taking his other foot inside the shower while still wearing his black jeans, "I believe you have some potential", he grinned, making Diana push him once again, "Fiesty"

"Seriously, leave", Diana spoke, "I don't know what part you don't get in either 'leave' or 'go away', but you better get the vibe. You, leave, now"

Harry stopped just before the hot stream of water, looking and Diana before suddenly, he began laughing. And against Diana's own will, she began slightly smiling at the sound of it.

"I was fucking with you", the choice of words only made Diana fall down to her knees, because fuck, the way he said it-, "I only searched for my razor, pretty-face", he stepped out of the shower, making Diana release a breath.

The door eventually closed, by her own surprise. Diana made sure to check if she was left alone in the bathroom as she looked out from the curtain, noticing that Harry did indeed leave Diana alone in the bathroom, with a smile on her lips. 


	19. Chapter 19

She would lie to herself if she didn't admit that she oddly enough enjoyed herself. Like truly, enjoyed. A big part of it was surely the booze, or the special bottle of something Diana didn't recall that Isaac had brought with him. Either way, Diana loved every second that she spent around the table with The Barkleys, between her dear friend Willhard and the lady of the house, Caroline. In fact, never did Diana actually turn out to admire and be admired by a older female ever before. Never had Diana heard so many compliments, felt so much interest from others, or felt being truly listened ever before. The amount of compliment she had heard from Alfies dearest mother didn't even reach the number of compliments Diana had received from her own mother throughout her entire life. Maybe it was something Diana called "licking ass", but for some reason it didn't bother her this time.

''Let's name it Lysander!'', Kyle suddenly exclaimed, the sound of the sudden weird name bringing Diana back to reality.

Diana smiled at the sound of happy laughter. She tried to ignore the feeling of anger towards the boy that was an asshole to her friend, and luckily, she hadn't felt it at all during the entire dinner. If it was good or bad, she didn't know.

''Fucking Lysander, it's a female horse you numpty!'', Alfie laughed loudly, earning a sigh from his mother at the cursing words, making Diana chuckle.

''Lysander can be used for a female?'', Kyle rose his shoulders in defense, as well as his eyebrows, ''Who agrees?''

''If we're going for nongender names, let's just call the horse Charlie'', Will pointed out, earning a loud laughing agreement from the rest of the group.

''You continue choosing the name, youths'', Gerard quickly replied before Kyle could contradict Diana's friend, ''Anyhow, me and my lovely wife are going to get ready for bed, which I have been dearly waiting for during this very long day'', Gerard smiled, before raising up as his stare was at his wife, who blushed.

''Oh Gerard'', the older woman blushed beside Diana, before she rose up from her seat, ''Have a good night dear, see you in the morning'', Caroline spoke to Diana, as she nodded her head.

''Goodnight'', she quickly replied, before the woman of the house left the room together with her husband, while the conversation about what Alfie should name his new horse continued.

'' Nongender names, there's none good enough'', Kyle spoke.

''Charlie is actually pretty adorable, I would say'', Maxwell spoke from across the table, taking a long sip of his drink, ''Don't you agree, Vilmar?'', they shared an internal smirk that Diana slightly rolled her eyes at, knowing that it was some name of a chick they had shagged or found familiar once.

''On your bike, Maxwell. On your bike'', Vilmar laughed, his arm placing itself over Maxwell's broad shoulders as the two laughed.

''Noel, is a unisex name, right?'', Isaac then spoke, looking around at his company around the table, ''Too lame, though''

''Harry!'', Kyle suddenly exclaimed, and suddenly everyone's head turned to face him, including Dianas, ''What do you think?''

Harry let out a deep sigh, his eyes scanning each one of the ones around the table. Diana felt a tingling feeling in her stomach as his eyes scanned her, before his eyes went back to his friend.

''Unisex name, you say?'', Harry slowly asked, moving in his seat as he only enjoyed being watched and admired of every single one, ''Well..''

''Wait!'', Alfie suddenly interrupted, almost raising up from his seat as something obviously crossed his mind, but Diana slightly hoped for him to shut his mouth since oddly enough, Diana was up for listening to Harrys deep one, ''Harry, your mother!''

Diana's eyes immediately went back to Harry. He rose his chin, his eyebrows as well, but his eyes went from a shade to another in a second, showing an expression Diana found impossible to define. Diana never heard about his family, only that his father was a lawyer. But the expression in Harrys eyes made Diana realize that whatever there was about his family, was much darker, much sadder than what Harry showed behind the statue of perfection. It was just like Diana had thought all this time she had known him, there was something more, and Diana needed to know.

''Your mother! She had a unisex name, right? What was it..-''

''Emerson!'', someone else exclaimed.

''Right! Emerson!'', Alfie agreed.

What happened next, was neither a laugh, a statement, or ignorance. It was just pure silence, along with Harrys burning gaze into Alfie's dear soul, making the pretty boy slowly press himself into the seat and his smile fade of the widening silence around him. It was like everyone waited for Harry to speak like only Harry was allowed to speak, allowed to do whatever he wanted because everyone knew; something was said that Harry didn't find appropriate. Even though he had a stern slight smile on his lips, his eyes were nothing else but burning down into Alfie's eyes, who were in a total trance to only keep his stare back into Harrys, in both fear and regret. Diana didn't even dare to move in her chair, like she normally would when an awkward situation was going on around the table. This time, it was impossible. It was completely lunatic.

''Yes''

It took a moment for Diana to realize that the short reply left Harry's lips. But his lips already went to a straight line before Diana could watch them speak.

''However I would say Payton is quite the unisex name, meaning royal and noble'', Harry moved in his seat as he spoke, his eyes returning into his normal shade of green and his smile back to being as charming as always, ''What do you say, darlings?''

Diana felt it too, the total relief of seeing Harry smile again. It was like everyone found the ability to breathe again, as a loud agreement came from around the table, even from Diana.

''Payton sounds perfect, what a name!'', Maxwell agreed.

''I don't associate the name to any shag of ours, so I believe it's very perfect'', Vilmar spoke, earning a smirk from Harry as Vilmar chuckled himself.

''Oh Harry, you and your perfect ideas'', Isaac cheered.

''My ideas are shit, comparing to Harrys'', Kyle laughed loudly, Willard joining him as Diana watched the group complimenting the beautiful young man at the end of the table.

''Of course!'', Alfie smiled, ''Payton it is then!''

___

''What the hell was that?''

''Was what?''

Diana gave her friend a stern look in the mirror, as she washed her hands.

''That-'', Diana spoke, as she watched Willhard opening the door to the toilet before closing it after him, ''That thing with the unisex name, when Alfie brought up Harry's mother'', Diana whispered, but loud enough for her friend to hear from across the door.

''Oh.. that'', Will replied eventually, ''I guess it's just a heavy topic''

''Well, that's a way of putting it'', Diana shrugged, ''It was just so.. weird'', she patted the soap inside her palm before continuing washing her hands under the hot stream of water.

''It's obviously something Harry does not want to talk about'', her friend spoke, ''So I think we shouldn't do it, at all''

Diana frowned as she cleaned her hands in the black soft towel, hearing the sound of the toilet flush before the door Will entered a moment ago, opened again. His reply made Diana slightly surprised, because she knew Will didn't actually feel anything different about Harry. He did obviously feel the power he had, but he never cared or got affected by it. Now? Seemed to do, a bit more than before.

''But he isn't in here?'', Diana frowned as she leaned back on the clinker wall.

''So?'', Will replied with a frown as he washed his hands.

''He can't get offended, he doesn't hear that we're talking about it'', Diana pointed out.

''Diana-''

''But it's true? He can't hear us talking about it, not here''

''He can't'', Will agreed with a sigh, as his stare begun seeming a bit annoyed, which made Diana's frown deepen, ''But, something he can have is respect from us'', he spoke as he reached out with his hands towards the towel, ''And because we have respect, I think we should respect him and not talk about it'', Will looked at his taken aback friend as he cleaned his hands, ''That's probably what he would want''

Diana's jaw almost fell to the ground. Will gave her one last look before he turned to face his reflection in the mirror before he adjusted his suit, and begun walking towards the exit. She, just couldn't fucking believe. Was this Will speaking?

''A-are you serious?'', Diana managed to say.

''...Yes?'', he seemed almost offended, as he looked back at Diana with a frown, before he grasped the door handle and twisted it, ''Let's go''

''Cool your jets, for a moment yeah?'', Diana spoke with a somewhat threating tone, ''I am not finished, I wanted a moment to have a chat with you''

Will's shoulders fell in sigh, before he turned and gave her a smile and a nod with his head, showing that he would actually stay and listen.  _Thank god, some of the respect towards Diana is actually left in the boy._

''T-there was this thing I heard'', she spoke to her friend, ''when I was about to shower, and I overheard this conversation Harry had with someone through the phone, and it seemed like he looked for information about someone?''

Will looked at Diana for a moment. Diana wasn't sure what his staring actually meant, but she stood still awaiting for any response, or explanation that she actually craved from him.

''You seem way to interested in this whole thing, Diana'', Will finally said, slowly shaking his head, before a light chuckle left his lips, ''Anyhoo, maybe it was you he was searching information for, who knows?'', Will jokingly spoke, before turning to grab the doorknob for the second time, ''Now, let's go'', he then sighed and opened the door without looking at his friend.

And Diana stood still for a second, almost laughing at Will's stupid idea, but somehow she couldn't laugh. The thought found itself creeping to parts in Diana's brain that made her slightly, only a little, only the slightest, find it maybe true.

___

''Are you serious?!'', Diana exclaimed.

''Yes, Diana. It's not scary!''

''Bu-''

''Oh darling, it's just a horse! Of course you can get on it!''

Diana looked at the crazy brown-haired boy in front of her, as he pushed the helm into her chest for her to take. She might have found herself just as drunk as him, probably not as much drunk, but the amount of alcohol in her blood didn't make it easier for her to actually get on one of Alfie's horses and actually play polo. There was no fucking way.

''But Isaac-''

''You just get on the horse, and swing with that mallet and you're a maestro!'', Isaac giggled, before placing the helmet in Diana's hands, ''To be quite fair with you though..'', Isaac whispered lowly, ''I suck at this, I don't know the rules or anything'', he laughed before turning his heel to exit the barn and join the others, ''The night is still young though, might learn the rules tonight!''

As the door closed to the barn, Diana breathed out an exhausted breath. It was pitch black outside, and for some fucking reason, the drunk Barkleys realized that riding horses and playing polo at one o'clock in the morning was the perfect idea. And well, Diana was up for it herself, until she realized what she actually was up to. Which was riding the animal she feared the most up close.

''All right, love?''

Diana looked up from the helmet, slightly lurching before realizing who just entered the barn.

''Oh, hello'', she greeted the beautiful boy.

Harry froze in whatever he was supposed to do, inspecting Diana for a second with a slightly amused frown.

''You look nervous'', Harry stated, looking away from her as his long legs carried him to the wall where different mallets were hanging.

His deep green eyes scanned the mallets hanging on the wall in front of him, his fingers softly grazing the handles. His lower lip was found bitten under his upper one, as a slight frown was found between his perfect brows, like choosing a fucking mallet was the most intense and important choice to ever make.

''I-'', Diana spoke, before getting totally flustered of her weak sounding voice. She quickly straightened her back, trying her best to get her hair behind her shoulder with a head shook, ''I'm not nervous''

Who, in the fuck, is she trying to fool?

Harry slowly looked back over at Diana with a sardonic expression, before he made Diana feel like a total idiot. Perhaps her face expression explained perfectly that she was nervous, very nervous and totally freaked out.

''You surely wouldn't be standing there with a completely frightened and panicked expression, that you try to hide behind your lies, if you weren't nervous''.

Diana swallowed hard.

''You're not a riding type of girl?'', he spoke again after looking back at the wall.

Diana rolled her eyes, knowing perfectly well what Harry actually intended.

''Ha-ha'', she replied, managing her slightly shaking feet to begin walking towards the exit ''You're a funny one, now excuse me will you-''

''Sure will''

''-I am going to-'', Diana looked at Harry with an annoyed glance, only seeing him smirking for himself as he inspected the mallet he held in his hands, ''Find a horse'', she completed her sentence that Harry, of course, found necessary to interrupt.

''Oh, but you most certainly don't need a horse to ride'', Harry turned, and Diana froze in her steps, over-dramatically rolling her eyes.

''Your humor fucking sucks''

''Don't swear'', he teased, before reaching out for another mallet, ''Good girls shouldn't'', he kept his stare into Diana as he picked down a new mallet from the wall, ''Correct? Oh- no, wait'', he gave her a cheeky smile, ''You're actually a pissed drunk girl'', he seemed to keep himself from laughing the next second as he reached out with the mallet for Diana to take.

''Not that pissed drunk actually'', Diana disagreed, quickly taking the mallet from Harrys grasp and swinging it in the air before realizing she had lost the grasp of it.

The next second, a loud sound echoed from behind her and making Diana completely frozen.

''You're right, what made me ever think that?'', Harry rose his one eyebrow, before placing the mallet over his shoulder, and dressed in his tight black jeans and black coat that were mostly not made for riding horses, he walked out of the barn.

And little drunk Diana, soon followed him. After, picking up the mallet she had no intention to throw into the wooden wall behind her.

It probably was the last glass of expensive golden champagne that made Diana follow Alfie's drunk instructions and get up on the horse. Her sweaty hands were actually shaking, just as her vision was becoming slightly hard to keep in focus. Diana didn't even mind the cold breeze, as she was found sitting on the horse beside Isaac and Maxwell, waiting on the last team mates. Even though the group had made their own rules of polo, it seemed like they took it way more serious than the drunk giggling girl on the white horse did.

The few lightings hanging in the trees above were actually not good enough to see and play polo. But the white ball was perfectly visible, and before Diana knew it; her team had already left her in the back. Loud screams and laughter were heard as the group of boys fought to get the ball, the one another either blocking the opponents mallet or pushing the ball away.

''Okay'', Diana spoke to herself, slightly moving to get a better sit, not meaning to actually signalize the horse under her to move, ''H-he-fuck no, wait!'', she whispered in panic, pulling the black reins in hope to make the horse stop, ''Wait!'', she exclaimed but the horse nudged with it's head, continuing to walk towards the group of boys who now seemed to turn into cowboys, referring how both Isaac and Maxwell had begun riding their horses.

Diana pulled the reins, before getting struck by the idea of jerking with the stirrups. For a second sober Diana appeared in Diana's thoughts, making her realize that she was completely crazy and such a idiot for actually doing it. But, because it was just Diana and her luck, it was already too late.

The horse began to run, and because Diana found no ability else than to cling down onto the horse, she watched the horse galloping into the polo war between the group. The first one realizing, was Kyle, who loudly announced what was coming towards them, before they all realized that the horse wasn't stopping. Diana managed to scream as the horse happened to gallop right past the group, and not stopping but continuing to run towards the forest. Diana could clearly hear laughter from the boys behind her, and she almost felt like jumping of the horse to run back to them and strangle each and one of them. Although when suddenly darkness occupied her surroundings, Diana realized some sense had struck the boys, and that it was best for them to shut up and try and save the dumbass drunk blondie who probably soon would die of either a heart attack or by flying off the horse. The mission was to save the dumbass drunk blondie, who sadly happened to be Diana.

Diana didn't dare to look up from the long neck of the horse. She knew that if she did, she would see how close she was to die, for each time the horse passed a tree in the dark. She regretted this so much, especially the fact of drinking since the jumpy ride made Diana feel slightly nauseous. Maybe she should pull in the reins, or scream in the horse's ear. But the shock and panic made Diana's body completely still, and her mouth completely shut. She was going to die, she was in true fact die in a matter of seconds.

The thought happened to successfully appear with a force of courage for Diana to eventually look up. Gripping the reins with a hard grasp, she pulled them and jerked with the stirrups, multiple times before she soon began to realize, that the horse began to slow down. Diana soon stood still, the horse under her nudging with its head, and Diana had never before felt more victorious. It was like Diana could breathe again, and the same second she felt the flood of sweat from every part of her body, and every strand of her air almost standing up of the horse's speed. But most fucking importantly, she was alive.

The struck of air, panic and shock happened to make Diana enough sober to decide to jump off the horse, and guide the horse back to where she came from, since Diana sucked to guide the horse from above. The problem this time was, to find where she had come from. Neither did she know how far the horse had taken her or which way to go. What made Diana feel the most fear of, was the fact of how deadly silent it was around her and that she heard no one looking for her.

"I fucking hate horses", Diana swore in a low whisper, pulling the horse, "and I'm going to shit my pants, because I'm walking around in dark woods with a scary horse behind me".

She wasn't sure if the direction she took was right, but she trusted her guts. Not that they were implying on anything special, she just realized it was probably better to move than to stand in a dark forest. And hopefully someone would soon find her.

"Hello?!", she loudly yelled, the shaking raspy sound from the weak autumn leaves in the trees making her head turn, "Hello?!", she repeated, still moving in the darkness, her fast heartbeats loudly punching against her chest.

But beside the sound of her heartbeats, Diana soon realized that there was coming more sounds from somewhere else. Sounds, that seemed being voices. Diana pulled the horse after her as she increased her speed, stumbling on stones and branches as she did so but making sure to continue listening for the voices and where they came from. Three minutes had passed since she decided to get of the horse, and Diana had never felt her heart being so close to fly out of her chest. She was completely terrified, and panicked that she wouldn't find the boys or that the boys soon would return home because of their drunk states and decide to come in the morning.

Diana then made something so smart, or something that almost made her cry of happiness as she decided to look up at the sky. She could see, in the pitch black sky some more light coming from between the treetops. And how pathetic it might have seemed, Diana chose to follow the light, the light that came from the house, to get home.

She froze in horror, the second after. Her whole body shivered of the sound coming from between the trees in front of her. She wanted to call, see if it was one of the boys, an elk or a murderer. But she didn't dare, and she only took a couple of steps back, jumping in fear of the warmth from the horse's chest she stumbled back into. And then finally, Diana begin to see something. She squinted her eyes, before hearing a loud sigh from the person coming from between the trees on the big brown horse.  _Fuck yes_

"Harry!", Diana exclaimed.

He looked up from the bright coming from his phone screen. Noticing Diana, he stopped the horse, placing away his phone in his pocket.

"Well, hello. I was actually on my way home to get some sleep", Harry spoke, not even surprising Diana of how uninterested he was of looking for her, "I believed the other darlings could look after you and the horse"

"Yeah well, at least I got found", Diana breathed out, "and in complete honesty I would be very grateful if you could help me back to the house where a comfortable bed is waiting for me".

Harry released a chuckle.

"I know the way, just get on the horse"

Diana frowned.

"How do you know the way?"

Harry rolled his eyes of annoyance, moving a step as his horse did.

"Can you ask me those question when we start moving? I'm in fact looking forward to my comfortable bed as well, pretty-face with branches and leaves in her hair"

Diana immediately began stroking her hand through her hair, removing the dry leaves and branches that she didn't realize had come with her fast race through the woods on the horse. She finally made herself walk to the side of the horse, feeling her hands and palms sweating. Diana looked at the scaring animal before looking back at Harry, who had his head on the side observing Diana with a stern face expression.

"I- uhm-"

"Are you afraid of horses?", Harry asked, and Diana slowly admitted with a short nod, "you know, they feel your fear which makes them feel fear as well"

Diana crossed her arms over her chest.

''Aren't cat the ones who feel human fear?''

''All animals, I don't fucking know?'', Harry sighed in annoyance, ''just get on the horse, Alfie gave you the kindest one of his'', he spoke, adjusting his grip around the reins, ''the stupidest one too, but I guess you two matched pretty perfectly''

Diana didn't focus on what Harry said, since she was on her way to get on the horse in the best way possible and not shake too much. It wasn't until she finally found herself back on top of the horse, that she had realized what Harry said, who in truth didn't even bother to give Diana a hand or support.

''You think I'm stupid?'', Diana laughed irritated, gripping the reins, ''Well that's very nice of you to say Ha-''

''Pretty stupid, yes'', Harry admitted, interrupting her, ''Not only dumb to get on a animal you fear and have no idea how to either make it walk or stop walking, but being pissed drunk while doing it'', he almost seemed angry, ''that, you have to agree is an act of complete stupidity''

She did agree with him. Diana just didn't know if she should admit it to him, or not.

''I suppose it wasn't the best decision I ever made'', Diana finally pointed out, ditching her pride. Because truthfully, she just wanted to get home, ''How do I make it walk then?'', she asked, helplessly showing the reins towards Harry and trying to ignore his stare of annoyance.

Harry smoothly approached her on the horse, unmannerly ripping the reins from her grasp before wrapping it around his own reins. Explaining for Diana how to hold the reins, he then slowly began walking with his horse, Diana's following.

''Thanks'', Diana spoke, watching Harry and his calm expression as he looked towards, holding onto his reins that pulled Diana and her horse along with his.

Harry didn't reply. And Diana decided to not say anything else either. Soon enough Harry brought his phone back up and the light from the screen lighted up his perfect face. From time to time, his eyes looked up from the screen to watch where he was going, before he continued texting or whatever he did on his phone. Nevertheless, he didn't find it necessary to have a conversation with Diana. And for some reason it made her angry.

''How do you know we're going the right way? It's pitch black'', Diana spoke, with a strong voice.

''We're on a trail'', Harry replied.

''Oh'', Diana nodded, ''Back to the house?''

Harry looked up to have a look at her.

''Yes, Diana. Back to the house", he spoke without any facial expression, but his choice of words made Diana realize that he was in fact annoyed, and snotty as well.

''You seem cheesed of'', Diana snorted.

''Well I am'', Harry spoke, placing down his phone, as he looked away from her, ''You pretty much destroyed a fun night playing polo, which annoys me, and watching your stupidity is even more annoying''

Diana clenched her jaws, trying not to get affected by his words.

''Then don't watch'', she replied flatly.

''Hard not too, you bring it everywhere with you'', Harry snorted.

''Just as you brings your pathetic self-absorption''

''At least I chose wisely enough not to ride animals I fear and don't know how to ride while being pissed drunk''.

''You're such a dick''

Harry only snorted in reply.

''Fair enough, at least I can stand by it''

''What's that supposed to mean?'', Diana frowned, almost raising up from the horse in furious.

Harry snorted once again, looking back at Diana with a confident smirk.

''Already told you once, love. You try to be this unique, different and confident girl when you're not. And it's so obvious, and still, you can't even stand by it''

_That's fucking it._

''You're seriously, messed up-'', Diana pointed at her head, ''in here, like seriously messed up. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, and who you actually think you are, but it's fucking incredible and completely pathetic'', Harry looked away, ''And if you're seriously that pissed of because of a mistake I did, I repeat,  _I did,_ you're clearly more messed up than I thought''

Harry gave the girl on the horse next to his a stern stare, the same second as Diana realized that she and the beautiful and pathetic boy had come back to the big yard, where Diana had run off from. Harry took the reins in his hands, threw the ones he had wrapped together with his back at Diana's horse, before mumbling something to his horse and walking off, leaving Diana still on her horse. She watched him walk away, completely pissed by his behavior. Eventually, Diana jumped off the horse, and carefully pulled it towards the house, where she hoped no Harry would be visible again until the next morning.


	20. Chapter 20

Diana held her pen tightly between her fingers as she wrote in her notepad, curled up in the comfortable bed and nice smelling sheets. She wrote about the posh boy that thought he could do anything and say anything he wanted. She wrote about the posh boy that had brutal mood swings and was in complete control over his friends like them being his underdogs. It was sick, and it made Diana feel furious. But it was different, everything about him seemed so much different from anything she had witnessed before. Never did Diana felt so much passion to writing ever before, and she completely loved it.

When the clock struck eight in the morning, Diana had realized that she had spent an hour writing in her notepad. She placed it away back in her suitcase that she thereafter closed, before crawling out of the bed and standing up with her bare feet on the cold floor. With careful steps, Diana walked into the bathroom. She noticed that the door to Harry's door was open, and she bit her lips as she carefully walked towards it to close it. 

But the moment she grabbed the doorknob, her eyes fell on the perfect mess of hair that was sticking out from the white sheets in the bed. With a short move, Harry's face was revealed from behind his arm and Diana froze for a second watching it being in a peaceful expression she never had seen Harry show. And oddly enough, it suited him the best. 

Closing the door, Diana did it as quiet as possible. She then stood in front of the mirror, inspecting her reflection. She slowly brushed her fingers over her forehead, down to her cheek and lastly chin. The thin and almost invisible scar from when she fell from the bike at young age across her chin made her frown. She stared back into her own stare, noticing every little slight discoloration in her hazel eyes. Then her big circles under her eyes, that no matter how much sleep Diana got always found themselves being as visible as every other time. She always looked so boring. Diana could never understand why people chose to spend time with her. She was weird, boring, quite callous and unloveable. Her parents chose to leave her, either for good or for money. People in school thought of her as a complete weirdo, which Diana never understood why but believed that she was. She rarely thought about it, but trying to deny whatever Harry told her about her self-confidence made her think about it much deeper than usual. Deep down, Diana knew he was quite correct about it. And she hated it. She hated to see herself weak, but she was. But denying it was much easier than to face the true fact. And she chose the easy way.

''You awake, darling?''

The knock on the door made Diana jump of surprise before she pulled the sweater over her head.

''I am, wait a second!'', she replied loudly, brushing through her wet hair one last time before opening the door, ''Morning, Will''

''Morning, glad too see you're okay'', her friend laughed as he entered the room, ''You did run off pretty crazily yesterday'', Diana chuckled, as she smoothly caressed her fingers through her hair and closed the door.

''Yeah, it was pretty alarming'', Diana honestly spoke as she walked beside her friend that looked around her room, ''Ignore the underwear'', she laughed as she gestured down beside her bed where she had thrown her underwear she had worn the day before.

''Nice bra'', Will smirked, and doing exactly the opposite than what Diana said, ''Red seems like a color for you'', he teased as he picked up the red lingerie bra from the floor, throwing it at his friend, before falling down in her bed.

''You sucked at finding me, anyway'', Diana rolled her eyes.

''Right!'', Will sighed, ''Harry found you, am I correct? He texted Isaac''

Diana rolled her eyes, settling down at the soft brown carpet in front of Will.

''Well he did something besides being an asshole''

''Don't judge, Diana'', Will replied teasingly, but with a serious tone that made Diana meet her friends gaze, ''That chap had a rough past''

''Well, isn't that very cliche'', Diana laughed, although she found herself falling into interest of whatever Will knew about the beautiful boy.

''Don't be mean''

''What happened then?'', Diana sighed, crossing her arms.

Will shrugged deeply as he sighed, looking around the room before noticing the open bathroom door. With a sudden frown, he rose up from the bed and quickly closed the door.

''His mother left'', he spoke lowly, ''I shouldn't be saying that, but, yes''

Diana moved her legs against the carpet.

''Left?''

''Left'', Will repeated, ''Maxwell said so, but none of them heard it from him personally, ever. No one knows how it or when it actually happened, either''

''Well-'', Diana frowned, ''How do they know it's true then if he never said it himself?'', she wondered, as Will walked back to the bed and her eyes scanned her notepad laying on the nightstand next to her bed.

''He didn't tell them, no'', Will nodded agreeing, and Diana looked at him in wonder, ''Harrys father did''

_His father?_

A short knock was heard at the door of the bathroom before it opened without any other warning. Diana immediately jumped up on her feet, adjusting her sweatpants and swallowing anxiously hard of the fact of her naked and makeup-free face.

''Hello Will'', Harry smiled widely, his hair in a messy bun and a black robe around his body, hanging loosely around his strong chest that Diana quickly looked away from before he felt her stare, ''Oh, Goddess of the moon'', Harry suddenly gestured his toothbrush towards Diana as he leaned in the doorframe, ''Have some toothpaste I could use?''

''A please?'', Diana annoyingly asked with a frown.

''Diana, for god's sake'', another voice spoke making Diana's frown deepen as she looked down at her friend in the bed that looked at her with raised eyebrows, ''Just give him the toothpaste, I want to join the others for breakfast'', Will rose from the bed, sharing a wide smile with Harry.

_Oh, you fucking did not-_

''Good point!'', Harry agreed.

Diana followed her friend with her stare, killing him as he exited the room. Will had fallen too, under Harrys spell. Just like every other of the Barkleys, and it was sickening to watch.

''I have some arrangements to do, pretty-face, so that toothpaste would be nice to have''

Diana looked up at the annoyingly and absolutely handsome young man leaning in the doorframe, and without a second thought Diana walked over to her suitcase and picked up the damn toothpaste Harry seemed to  _deeply_  require.

''What kind of arrangements?'', Diana asked as she walked up to the boy, ''being more of an asshole to even more people?'', she handed him the toothpaste.

Harry's eyes slowly scanned Diana, before grasping the toothpaste from her hand.

''A picnic at the lake, I always arrange them here'', Harry smirked, looking down at his toothbrush before applying the toothpaste at the end of it before handing it back to Diana, meeting her gaze, ''Come after breakfast, you're invited''

''How fun'', Diana sternly spoke taking the toothpaste before throwing it over her bed and down into her open suitcase.

''You okay?'', Harry suddenly asked, and Diana looked at him in surprise as she noticed his concerned look.

''Huh?'', Diana managed to say as her eyes flickered of the sudden touch of Harry's soft fingers against her cheekbone, carefully caressing her naked skin making Diana completely breath taken.

''You seem-'', he frowned, as his thumb smoothly stroke under her eye, ''A bit tired? Got enough sleep, Diana?'', Diana suddenly felt a weird feeling in her heart, ''Those big circles under your eyes, you truly seem.. exhausted''

Diana immediately released a breath, of hurt. Her hand was soon after found under her eyes as Harry took a step back inside the bathroom, a smirk on his lips that made Diana want to fall down into the ground and disappear. She felt humiliated, absolutely humiliated and hurt by the statement about her big dark circles under her eyes, that she totally despited. Harry was more callous and carefree about whatever than anyone ever before, and he was awful.

___

''Alfie darling, could you give me my phone?''

''Which one?''

''The one with the black case, I need to text Dan''

''Shoot, I need to text Meredith, I have this assignment until Monday''

Diana sat at the table, finding herself only being able to look at the one side of the table that wasn't where Harry sat. She was silent this whole time too, caused by her feeling of total humiliation. It wasn't even because of anything big, she should feel humiliated after her crazy run off with the horse, but instead found herself falling deep down into humiliation because of a stupid statement made of Harry about her circles under her eyes. Maybe it was because it was Harry, or maybe because she realized how much more she actually despited them, and how weak she was on the mention of them. It was silly, but hurting.

''All good?'', she heard the voice of Isaac speak next to her, making her look up.

''Y-yes, of course'', she managed to smile.

''You sure love? You haven't said a word, if it was about yesterday at the polo, it's truly alright''.

Diana only managed to nod, realizing how pathetic she has been for the last hour for focusing on something Harry said. It was just a posh boy made of fortune, why should she even care?

''What were you talking about? Some Dan, Meredith?'', Diana smiled at Isaac.

''Oh, well we first spoke about that we should get going to the lake-'', Isaac chuckled as his gaze went over at Harry's, Diana's not following, ''Because Harry darling have arranged some nice picnic over there'', and just at the sound of Harry's name, Diana did look over to see Harry.

He was perfect, as always. He was already dressed up, seeming excited for their small getaway to the lake as a smile formed on his lips. His eyes then suddenly went to Diana the same second as Isaac turned his head back to her as well, and the smile disappeared the same second as a frown appeared on Harrys forehead. Diana immediately looked away.

''Anyways, then Alfie and Vilmar spoke about their homework'', Isaac smiled, taking a sip of his coffee, ''I mean, we have to stay at the top of the class in some way'', he blinked teasingly.

''Top of the class? How do you succeed? It's a lot to do'', Diana asked, quite amazed by the 'top of class' thing, that she kind of couldn't believe.

They had too much free time, there was no possibility for them being on the top of their classes.

''It is true, you can look it up, truly'', Maxwell pointed out before taking a sip of his drink.

''How?'', Diana asked with a frown as she laughed.

''We're fucking masters'', Kyle laughed, but he only earned an annoyed glance from Diana.

''Well, we obviously don't do all of it'', Isaac laughed, his arm placing over Diana's backrest.

''No, we have people that do some of the work for us. I have Meredith, Kyle and Isaac has some other dude that does their work and so on'', Alfie explained, ''I mean, we can't have fun and be at the top of the class, right?''

The boys laughed, as Diana widened her eyes.

''I must say however, Harry has been the most none cheating of all of us'', Vilmar spoke.

And just like that, Harry was back into the conversation, and Diana was back to being silent.

Diana held a couple of blankets in her chest as she walked next to Alfie on the trail in the woods. His mouth never stopped, as he chatted about whatever Diana couldn't manage to catch up with, as her eyes scanned The Barkleys in front of her, jumping, cheering, nudging each other. Diana was actually, oddly enough, forever thankful for ending up here where she was. The passion of writing had never felt bigger, and the inspiration only floods through her pen down into her notepad that she couldn't wait to write down on her laptop. She craved this, she had it, and she loved it. Observing them and learning their way of speaking, moving, laughing, was all inspiration for her. However the one she found the most craving to write about, never found itself in Diana's gaze, as she didn't dare to even look at him. She felt so weak, even now after being normally satisfied with her makeup and looks. She was weak just looking at the powerful and beautiful boy.

''I'm not up to go home after this, I've enjoyed our little vacation'', Alfie spoke, ''And it has been nice to have you here as well. You're a drawn!''

Diana laughed at Alfie.

''It has been great to be here too, it's been nice. Even the trip into the woods with the horse''

''Yes, we actually couldn't stop laughing when you disappeared but then we realized that you actually did disappear so, we went on a mission to find you'', Alfie chuckled, ''Lucky you that Harry found you quickly enough''

Diana sighed.

''Yeah''.

''Alfie!'', Kyle turned around in the forefront ahead of Diana and Kyle, ''Can I borrow you for a second? It's for London next weekend''

Alfie quickly excused himself before he cheeringly ran up to his friend, both of them placing each arm over each other. Diana sighed as she adjusted the blankets in her chest, looking up at the sky between the treetops. The weather was absolutely beautiful, the orange and pink leaves being more colorful in the bright sun than ever before.

''Cant let a lady walk alone, can I?''

The very familiar and beautiful voice made Diana almost froze in her steps, before she looked down from the sky to meet a pair of green eyes, coming closer to her. Harry smiled as he awaited her to walk up to him before soon began walking too, close next to her.

''You've been quiet'', he pointed out and Diana felt like screaming into his face, ''Not even a glance from you, and you haven't spoken to Kyle either''

''Well, Kyle was a dipshit to Felicity, so'', Diana defended herself.

''You speak!''

Diana glanced at Harry.

''Are you actually trying to be funny? I don't feel like speaking with you, Harry, don't make my day worse''

Harry went silent, and Diana made sure to look up at him again in surprise to notice his eyes already staring at her, more like inspecting her with a slight frown. At least he was silent, but Diana felt her body weakening under the stare of his, so she increased her steps. Unfortunately, Harry followed close after.

''Did you take that deep offense yesterday, on the way home through the woods?'', he suddenly asked with a different tone in his voice, and Diana couldn't help but breath out of the sign of actual humanity in the callous and beautiful boy.

But she didn't reply. She found it was more necessary for him to speak, since she wasn't sure how her voice would sound like if anything would leave her lips.

''I do expect an answer, Diana'',  _and back to asshole mode._

She didn't reply.

''Well?'', he followed.

Diana still said nothing.

''Why are you being such a bitch?'', Diana's eyes widened and she stopped in her steps of Harry's furious sentence that caught her completely of guard, setting her own inner body on fire.

''Woah, what the fuc-

''Okay, no, sorry, that wasn't necessary-'', Harry interrupted quickly with a slightly worried tone in his deep voice, reaching out with his hands in somewhat defense, but Diana still breathed heavily, ''-at all, truly. I apologize, I shouldn't say it like that. I'm sorry''

Diana almost stepped back of surprise of Harrys once truly concerned eyes. However, he quickly straightened his back, adjusting the big picnic bag on his shoulder before scanning Diana with his green eyes, waiting for her to speak. Diana wasn't happy with what Harry said, but it did truly seemed that he didn't mean to actually say anything else mean towards her. And even though Harry did not seem to understand what actually made Diana feel completely weak and humiliated, she somewhat couldn't blame him. Because he didn't know what Diana despised about herself. He seemed to know, or at least think he knew, that Diana was a none self-confident being. Although Diana knew well that it was only speculations and something he thought of everyone, that wasn't him. However, she hated that he even stated anything about her looks. He felt no shame doing it, but at least he felt bad in some way now. After all, here he was, standing in front of Diana in total silence and waiting for Diana to speak again as her eyes looked directly into his. 

Maybe Diana should just ignore whatever he said, whatever he did to annoy her and hurt her. If she was his victim, then that should be it. At the end of the day, Diana learned even more about him, and had more to write, which was the only reason why Diana was here in the first place.

''Check your dictionary, bloody hell'', Diana eventually replied, before walking again.

''Fair enough, molestum hominum''

''And no fucking latin, for god's sake Harry, it's not cool'', Diana rolled her eyes, earning a deep beautiful laugh from Harry as he found himself walking next to her again.

A sudden laugh escaped Diana as well, both of them looking at each other from the sound of it. His stare deepened, making Diana's gaze drift away from his.

''I had a bad day yesterday'', Harry admitted before taking a deep breath as Diana waited for him to continue speaking, ''So, dipshit Kyle you said'', he chuckled, ''Why's that?''

''He was a dipshit to Felicity, as I said'', Diana replied, before looking down at the blankets she carried in her arms.

''Because he shagged someone else?'', Harry asked, the tone in his voice sounding a bit surprised making Diana to meet his gaze, ''Oh come on, it's not like anything was serious. I bet Kyle wasn't seeing Felicity that serious either''

Diana frowned.

''How nice'', she snorted.

''Don't take offense, darling, it's not about you, it's about miss polka-dot'', Harry chuckled amused, ''Besides, it seems like she had gotten attention from someone else by now''

''Okay?'', Diana trailed of curiously, waiting for him to continue, ''Well from who?''

''Curious, I see'', Harry smirked, and Diana looked away to not find herself admiring his beautiful and strong jawline, thick and perfect cheekbones-, ''It's my swede, Vilmar''

''Vilmar?'', Diana exclaimed, feeling some type of irritation just by the thought, ''He's talking with Felicity?''.

''I suppose'', Harry shrugged, and Diana separated her lips to speak up again before Harry interrupted, ''How about that shower later, saving water and all?'', Harry asked, changing the subject and making Diana roll her eyes after looking up to meet his gaze again.

Although somehow, a slight smile began forming on her lips.

''Too early for joking'', Diana replied.

''It's not a joke, is a proposition. A nice one'', he replied.

Diana snorted, shooking her head as she watched Alfie walking back up to his previous spot next to her, soon realizing Harry walking off, to his previous spot in the lead as well.

 


	21. Chapter 21

 ''Who are-''

''Oh, that's Harry's friends'', Alfie replied, before running off to greet every single one of them.

Diana froze in her spot, looking at the wide long jetty where a group of young, beautiful girls stood, holding champagne and being dressed in beautiful dresses. Diana's jaw almost fell down to the ground of the sight, as every single one of the boys earned a long kiss on the lips from every single girl, Harry himself standing with his arms over two of them. 

The water glimmered in the sun, the popping sound of corked up champagne reaching Diana's hearing together with the birds chirping in the colorful trees. The soft wind made the long dresses smoothy caress the air, and only the sudden laughter from the beautiful female models made Diana wake up from her thoughts.

''Diana, will you please come with all the blankets and the beautiful smile of yours?''

The cheery voice of Maxwells made Diana breath out, a furious and quite nervous breath. She was furious by a thought she herself couldn't believe crossed her mind and she felt more than pathetic of even thinking it as well. Would Harry even look at her, surrounded by four beautiful tall females with perfect hair, perfect smiles and body curves? He wouldn't, and why the hell was Diana even thinking like that?

''Who's Diana?'', Diana heard one of the females ask as Diana begun to walk down the trail towards the pebble beach and jetty.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the hearing of it.  _If you wouldn't be all over Harry and actually look somewhere else than him, you would at least have a fucking thought of who Diana is._

''A dear female friend of ours!'', Isaac replied, his eyes at the females as his arm stretched out to reach the coming Diana.

He soon softly pulled Diana into his side, his arm around her waist as he took the blankets from her. Diana showed her perfectly straight teeth towards the females in a smile, receiving anything but an actual glance or smile from them. All four females had either their eyes or hands at Harry, while everyone else stood around them, quite unsure of what to do.

''Vilmar, give Diana her champagne glass and me and my cousin will fix the blankets''

As Isaac's hand disappeared from Diana's waist, Vilmar walked up to her as soon with his cold eyes inspecting Diana's whole body.

''Well?'', Diana went immediately irritated as the time of inspecting her body went from a fair time, to just disturbing.

Vilmar chuckled, looking away as he reached out with his hands, holding a glass full of champagne.

''Here you go'', he spoke, taking a sip from his own glass as Diana took hers from his grasp in an attempt to leave, however Vilmars voice made her stop in her movements, ''How does your girlfriend feel that you're here? She knows right?'', Vilmar looked back down at Diana, evil amusement in his blue eyes making Diana swallow hard, ''or maybe she doesn't know?''

Diana tried her best to come up with a defense, or something to shut the terrifying boy from saying anything at all. And maybe the grasp on her hand was a rescue because as Alfie pulled her down next to him on the yellow picnic blanket hers and Vilmars conversation went dead.

Diana saw how much Harry loved the lips on the corner of his own perfect ones, his jaw and neck. She saw how he enjoyed having the attention from the beautiful girls and having them follow his every instruction. Either giving him one more cigar, more grapes or more of the golden expensive champagne that Diana found herself chugging down her throat. She wanted the time to pass quickly, and give herself some kind of enjoyment of the very tasteful champagne. Watching Harry should not even be considered by Diana, but she couldn't help herself, she was pathetically enough feeling somewhat jealous. And she fucking hated it, because she couldn't figure out why.

''Portishead, we should definitely go there then!'', Alfie exclaimed.

Dianas' head turned.

''Portishead?'', she questioned with a frown.

''Yes!'', Alfie laughed, nudging Maxwell before laying his arm over the shoulders of the pretty young man, with one of the females giving him a shoulder massage, ''Maxwell's old apparently bought a terrace house there, we need to have an inaugural ceremony''

However, Diana's stare was at the smiling beautiful young man behind Maxwell, and she couldn't listen to what Alfie was saying as long as she saw what the beautiful women were there doing; which was to satisfy The Barkleys. It was sickening, completely disturbing and annoying. None of the females had said a word, or done anything else that wasn't told by the boys. Diana almost felt bad for them, but she almost laughed of irritation by the low self-respect these females had. Diana wondered what made them do whatever the boys told them to do, and she wondered if the life was exactly like this for the group of beautiful posh boys. Completely made to satisfy and do them good.

''Diana is from Portishead, actually!'', Will pointed out, making Diana look at him and catching up with whatever the boys had said that she didn't bother listening to.

''Yes'', Diana replied, smiling, ''Yes, born and raised'', she chuckled.

''Well, then we have one more reason to see Portishead!'', Alfie laughed, this time his arm placing itself over Diana's shoulder, ''Where in Portishead is your house then?'', he asked, looking at Diana's lips as she replied, reading them carefully considering his slightly drunken state.

''Just by the Marine lake'', Diana said smiling widely, as the other boys nodded their heads, ''But also at the Portishead Marine'', she then added.

Thomas had a penthouse studio as his office by the Portishead Marine. And as long as it was for no use, Diana would mostly spend her days at the penthouse alone, already by the age of fifteen. Both because she never felt home in Thomas and her mothers new home, and because she deeply inside knew that her mother wanted her out of there as well, to have more time with her husband and his money and not having to be ashamed of her daughter that was far from how she wanted her to be.

Alfie then rose his glass with champagne, taking a deep breath.

''Everyone, make sure to check your calendars, Portishead is our next destination!''.

A cheer arose, before they all took a sip of their champagne, including Diana. However, her eyes immediately darted towards Harry, only being met by his eyes being closed. His smile was wide, the cigaret being perfectly placed between his white teeth. His face was facing the cloud-free sky as he felt every inch of the females touch across his body, sometimes tracing his hand over the female's shoulders as he held his arms around them. He was completely in a trance, made by himself. In an aura that screamed that he was powerful, beautiful, capable of anything. There he was, ignoring everything else happening, never giving anyone a glance or look. Not even Diana received one.

It was probably thanks to the champagne that made the rest of the day pass quickly, and Diana was so very fucking thankful for it. She would not be able to spend one more second receiving nothing but total ignorance from Harry. She almost ran out of her room as she heard Harry's laugh outside her room together with four females ones and as they entered Harry's bedroom when Diana had returned home with her group to pack their stuff. The last dinner together with the boys and Alfie's parents went on without Harry. After an hour Diana caught a quick glance at the four females leaving the house with a cab, making her almost smile of relief. However, Harry never appeared in the dining room.

Two hours had passed, and Diana was quite surprised by the fact that no one had even asked about Harry, or showed any kind of concern for his sudden disappearance. Everyone seemed to enjoy Alfie's fathers jokes, laugh along with Carolines giggles and eat the delicious food she and her maid had cooked, without even looking at the empty seat at the end of the table. Maybe Harry didn't hear that it was dinner time? Maybe he waited for someone to ask him to come downstairs. Diana was constantly reminded of the beautiful boy as he wasn't found in that one empty seat where her eyes drifted every once in a very short while. It confused Diana that no matter how much the boys looked up to Harry, agreed with him about anything and followed his instructions like a group of puppets, no one seemed to actually  _care_. And it was so cliché, but scaring seeing it with her own eyes. Because being rich of people surrounding you or money could still mean you were poorer and unhappier than anyone else.

''Well, it has been such a nice time boys. But I suppose that you want to head back soon'', Caroline spoke with a smile, ''So go to your rooms and pack, and we'll make sure to prepare your goodie bags for your trip home''.

Diana wrinkled her nose, while everyone else around the table rose up from their seat.  _Fucking goodie bags?_

''So, chop chop!'', Caroline exclaimed happily, as the men nodded and thanked for the dinner before walking away while Diana finally rose up from her seat, ''You too, darling'', Caroline tittered, meeting the slightly confused young girl's gaze as she pushed the chairs closer to the table.

''I've actually already packed'', Diana honestly said, picking up her plate and its silverware, ''So let me help you, yeah?'', she kindly smiled at the older woman who looked at her with a slightly surprised expression, that soon after faded into her wide and happy smile.

''Brilliant'', Caroline said, gesturing the maid that walked into the room to help her, ''I suppose some help from the goodie bags wouldn't be that bad, just don't tell the boys too early what they've got!''

Diana smiled, still quite startled and close to laughing at the fact that The Barkleys actually receive goodie bags, like some kind of celebrities after a big Gala.

She watched Caroline softly and happily arrange and prepare the goodie bags, with expensive chocolate, golden expensive soap and body butter, and a small bottle of wine in each of them. Diana did want to help Caroline, but realized luckily early enough that she wouldn't even be able to decorate the bags so beautifully even a little. She found herself instead slowly spinning on of one of the high bar stools close by, looking around and admiring the high ceiling art and listening to either Caroline's light humming, or the sound of vacuuming that Caroline's maid took care of in the room next door.

''Have you had a good time here, dear?''

Diana stopped and looked back down to meet Carolines eyes, before she looked back down in the goodie bags with her happy smile.

''I have, it's been so nice'', Diana slightly smiled, ''Really love your cooking'', she then complimented, earning a proud nod from Caroline.

''Thank you dear'', she looked at her, before leaning forwards Diana with a funny expression, ''But truly, my maid has done most of the job'', she softly laughed before turning her attention back to the goodie bags.

Diana thought for a second, before separating her lips.

''Too bad Harry wasn't here to eat the last dinner, it was the best one I believe''

Caroline simply shrugged with her shoulders, placing down her hands on the marble countertop.

''Oh but that's Harry'', she smiled at Diana, ''He seems like a boy with many thoughts, and I suppose sometimes he needs to clear his mind'', Caroline took four of the goodie bags in her hands, softly flipping her one loose strand of hair away from her face, ''He sometimes chooses to be left alone, we all have got used to it. Now, dear, will you be so kind and help me carry these bags to the living room, please''

Diana nodded, with a slight frown on her forehead, before grabbing the rest of the goodie bags and following Caroline out of the kitchen.

''But he is like... alright? Right?'', Diana spoke, her voice happen to sound much more concerned than she actually was.

''Who?'', Caroline asked, the sound of her heels against the floor following.

''Harry?''

''Oh, yes. Well-'', Caroline sighed as she placed down the goodie bags on the end table next to the stairs in the big entrance room of the house, ''I don't see why he wouldn't be, he had grown up without a mother, yes, but Lucius has had a big affection on his life, gave him everything from money, cars to trips and apartments''.

''Lucius is-''

''Harrys father'', Caroline ended Diana's sentence, nodding with her head as she adjusted the vase of flowers on the table, ''Very nice man, very handsome as well. Anyway, darling, you think the goodie bags are enough?'', the older woman smiled proudly for herself.

''Y-yes, of course'', Diana replied, Harry circulating in her head.

''It's a thing we always do, whenever the boys visits their homes, they always get's a goodie bag for home'', Caroline turned to look at Diana, ''And since you were such a kind guest, I guess I made an exception in your case''

Diana smiled kindly at Caroline, her mind being anywhere but in their conversation. She tried her best to bring herself into a decision to whether walk up the stairs and knock on Harrys door, or ignore it. But she couldn't ignore it. It was like whatever the reason Harry had to to stay in his room, it was worth to know and more to learn of. She desired more of him, more to write about and more to know. He was beautifully obstinate, perfectly selfish and easy to desire.

''I'll go get my luggage'', Diana quickly said, softly tapping her hand against the table before her feet carried her quickly towards the stairs.

''Oh okay, tell the boys that their goodie bags are ready!'', she heard Caroline as she hurried up the stairs, completely independent of what she was actually doing.

Diana heard the familiar male voices coming closer for every step she jumped over. Laughter and cheers followed as always. Diana's gaze briefly drafted up to notice two of the pretty young men walk down the stairs she ran up for, suddenly realizing she had been stopped of one of them in a embrace of a strong arm around her shoulders.

''Are you going with me and Isaac like last time?'', Will asked with a smile, looking down at his friend, ''If you hurry you maybe can get the front seat and decide the music''

Diana managed to let out a laugh as she looked towards the stair up to the next floor, imagining the door where Harry hided behind, for a absolutely enthralling reason.

''S-sure, yeah. Let me just get my stuff, oh and your goodie bags are ready''

Never in her life did Diana spoke so fast, and it slightly caught up with her in surprise that her friend actually understood whatever left her lips.

''Okay, we'll wait in the cars then'', Will replied.

Giving Will a smile, she soon softly wriggled away from his embrace and hurried towards the next rounded stairs. Suddenly, Diana stood outside the closed door. What the actual  _fuck_ was she doing? She never felt so desperate for anything, or needy. But the fact of whatever she would be met behind the door was inspiring. Like a treasure for a pirate. It was pathetic, maybe strange but overwhelming.

The next second, Diana found her hand knocking on the door. But after a moment of neither getting a respond from the room behind the door, or it opening, Diana grasped the door handle and carefully, slowly, opened the door herself. And she found Harry in his bed, his back dressed in a black shirt facing her and his both hands under the pillow. Sparingly enough, Diana thought for a second if Harry was dead, but as she slowly walked around the bed she found his eyes softly closed and his lips separated as deep breaths left them. She frowned as she found herself watching him sleeping once again, admiring the peaceful expression on Harry's beautiful face, that truly suited him the best.

_And what was she doing there in the first place, again?_


	22. Chapter 22

Harry's phone suddenly lighted up on his nightstand, the second Diana had realized how fucking stupid she was for actually walking into Harry's room. Diana would've ignored the phone, and act like a normal human being and leave the room. But the second her eyes gazed down at the phone, a name caught her attention. Tilting her head to the side, her gaze looking back at the peacefully sleeping Harry, Diana carefully leaned closer to the nightstand, reaching out her hand to take the phone. In total panic, she froze as Harry grunted under his nose, a deep frown appearing on his face. Diana wasn't sure what she was doing, but the same second she brought the phone closer to her face and read the text Harry had received from Weston.

_I've found more information, call me_

With a frown, Diana read the message one more time before gazing back at Harry. Diana couldn't help but play with the thought that Willhard had planted in her head. Perhaps the strange thought was true, and how special wouldn't Diana be if Harry was looking for information about her. However, Diana wasn't up for cliché teenage storylines, so that thought quickly got replaced by something else. Or maybe it got replaced by someone else, which in truth was pure panic because suddenly, the phone began to ring.

''Fuck'', Diana hissed in a low whisper, as she stared down at the calling phone, unable to move.

Harry's body began slowly move under the white covers, his frown deepening as Diana's heart beats increased massively. Without a second thought, Diana threw the phone away from her, praying that it would fall down into the bed next to Harry. It did, however Diana didn't manage to disappear as quick as the phone from her hand before Harry had woken up.  _Completely_  startled by Diana's presence.

''Woah'', Harry widened his eyes, immediately pushing himself up in bed, ''What in t-''

''I-I heard the phone call!'', Diana exclaimed quickly, ''It was annoying so-''

''So?'', Harry interrupted, gazing her with his big green eyes, ''You found it appropriate to just walk in here?'', his voice was hoarse but the tone behind it sounded serious and angry, making Diana swallow hard in slight appalling.

They stared at each other for a moment, Diana not managing to say a word and Harry staring into her soul with burning widened eyes, while the phone continued to call. Diana fumbled with her fingers while trying to come up with whatever that would make a good excuse to why she was here in the first place. However, she couldn't actually find a reasonable reason to why she decided to come here at all.

''Aren't you going to answer?'', she finally managed to say with a careful tone, nodding towards the phone next to Harry's feet.

Harry didn't reply, which actually didn't surprise Diana. He continued looking at her, until the calling melody from the phone ended and the room faded into deep awkward silence.

''Okay!'', Diana finally exclaimed, taking a turn with her heel and beginning to walk towards the door of the bathroom to enter her room.

She did so with hurried steps, entering her room and bringing the last clothes down into her luggage before bringing it up from the floor in order to as quick as possible disappear from the situation. However, considering how lucky Diana always was, that wasn't what happened.

''You read it?''

The voice coming from behind Diana made her stop for a second, before she placed down the bag on the floor in despair.

''Read what?'', she replied, her back still facing Harry.

''The message I received'', Harry replied sharply, Diana listening to his upcoming steps.

''I d-''

''I know you did'', Harry said, the sound of the slight squeezing bed reaching Diana.

A moment of silence passed until Diana chose to turn around and face the beautiful boy sitting on her bed. She wanted to straight up ask him about everything, who he was and why. Although Diana perfectly knew that it would be a strange thing to do, and it would only end up with Harry never being in her vicinity again and her chances of ever knowing who he is would fade as quick. Besides, Diana also deep down knew that it would take the fun out of her little investigation as well.

''Well?'', Harry asked, leaning back on his arms, ''Why?''

Diana looked at Harry for a second, before ending up settling down on the armchair in one of the corners in the room, her arms crossed over her chest.

''You never showed up to the dinne-''

''So?''

Diana glared at Harry with a annoyed glance and a tilted head, he only looking back without realizing his rude interruption.

''You want an answer?'', Diana asked, watching Harry's lips separate to answer before she quickly spoke before him, ''Then stop interrupting''

Harry irritatedly snorted in response, but as he got met by Diana's annoyed glance once again, he gave her a short nod and a rose of one his eyebrows in awaiting.

''You never showed up to the dinner'', Diana repeated eventually, ''Which was like for two and a half hours, I do understand you were busy for the first hour, however I found it pretty strange that you didn't come at all'', Diana rose her chin, ''And, I got quite worried and curious so I decided to check on you. So, that's what I did''

''And you decided of curiosity and worry to check my phone as well''

''My intention was not to offend you, Harry'', Diana honestly spoke, ''I didn't read the message'', she then lied.

Harry rose up from her bed in a sudden move, making Diana press herself down into the armchair.

''You're lying'', he pointed out, ''Darling, I know you read the message. Did you found it interesting?'', he took a step closer to her.

''I-''

''You did, didn't you?'', his voice suddenly turned to very calm as he slowly walked up to her, before he crouched down in front of her with his face looking up at hers.

For a moment of total silence, Harry inspected Diana's face. His head slightly tilted to the side, his stern face expression placed across his perfect mask. Everything about Harry was perfect, however being discreet about hiding something was his biggest flaw.

''What do you want?''

Diana wasn't sure who's lips the sentence left, before she suddenly realized Harry's perfect ones being slightly separated. His sharp full lips were dry, slightly red of the bite marks that were left across them. His tongue licked across his lower part, before they closed into a straight line. And Diana noticed that instead of answering she had been admiring his lips, while he was waiting for her to come up with a reply that she clearly didn't have figured out.

''Well-'', Diana swallowed hard, looking back into Harry's eyes, ''N-nothing?'', she unsurely replied, and as her own voice reached her hearing she regretted speaking at all.

''Lies, again'', Harry confidently spoke, his voice deepening, ''What is it you want? Suddenly moving to Merton Street, and recently ending up in my company, what more? What do you want?'', Harry moved even closer to her in his crouched position, ''See, I wonder what makes you always hang around. Frankly, I find it quite strange Diana, since no other female has the luck to'', he continued, before a low laugh left his lips, ''I suppose no one else has been so desperate''

''See, back to false accusations, thanks but no thanks'', Diana quickly replied, before raising up and not bothering if she happened to push Harry to the floor as she passed him.

However, Harry was correct. Diana was desperate, but surely not for the reason he thought.

She hurried to her bag and pulled it over her shoulder before grabbing her phone in her hand in order to leave the room, but at the same time she hoped he would say anything more for her to gain inspiration from. And surprisingly, he spoke again.

''Did my father send you?''

Diana turned to face Harry again, as he stood on the other side of the room staring at her with a serious glance. And all of the sudden, a laugh left Diana's lips of surprise. And as the laugh escaped her lips, a thought struck her mind. A fucking brilliant one, she believed. An perfect idea of how to pull Harry and his secrets closer for her to read. Harry had a side he never showed, but that Diana was confident about to be much closer to than she had realized.

''I'm sorry Harry, but neither do I know who you father is or whatever his reason would be to send someone to check up on you, but all I did was to feel slightly worried about your sudden disappearance, okay?'', Diana spoke, ''I was  _worried_ , and I happened to just be in the room when the phone begun to call. And to be completely honest with you, it is not my cup of tea to listen to more of your theories or accusations''

Diana rose her chin, as she adjusted the heavy bag hanging over her shoulder. Harry stood still for a moment before his arms crossed over his strong chest. And Diana felt satisfied seeing Harry's expression slightly lightening, and the way she sounded much more honest than she intended to.

''I'm sure you would not like to think someone looked into your private things, though'', he eventually spoke.

''Fair enough'', Diana nodded with her head, giving a moment of silence to widen in the air between them before she decided to speak again, ''Who called, anyway?''

Harry sighed in respond, before shrugging and touching his pockets of his jeans in order to find his phone inside of them.

''I-I actually don't know'', Harry spoke as he fished up his phone from the pocket of his jeans, a slight blissful expression of him beginning to show, ''I didn't check'', he then said before looking down at the screen of the phone.

Diana crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for Harry to speak, and watched Harry's eyes read the whatever he found on the screen. He suddenly turned his heel and hurried over to the window, moving the curtain out of his sight and looked down towards the cobbled driveway.

''Really'', he lowly hissed, earning a frown from Diana before she decided to walk up to his side.

''What?'', she questioned as she looked out of the window herself, realizing what Harry hissed at as her own widened, ''O-oh'', she managed to say.

Only Harry's car was left in the driveway.

''Vilmar called, and he texted that he was in a hurry for a date and that the other ones decided to go with him since they thought you could get a ride with me'', Harry spoke, before walking off and Diana's eyes followed him and as he walked back inside his room, ''I guess they thought wrong''

Diana frowned, clenching her jaw as she stormed into his room after him.

''Hey! So how am I supposed t-''

''Diana'', Harry interrupted her, looking up from his suitcase that he had begun to pack his stuff into, ''It was a joke'', he lightly chuckled afterward, before returning to pack his suitcase.

Dianas' shoulder fell as she replied with a weak 'oh', and a nod before looking around in the room, casually deciding to settle down at the leather couch across from the bed. It surprised Diana that Harry's mood had yet again turned to the opposite from his previous one.

''You don't seem like someone that jokes'', Diana honestly admitted, placing down her bag between her legs.

Harry frowned with an amused smile on his lips, as he begun to fold down his clothes.

''That's pathetic, I am known for my jokes'', he placed down the last of his clothes, ''I'm hilarious'', he then zipped his suitcase, before straightening his back and looking back at Diana again, his eyes flickering towards his phone, laying in the bed, ''You can actually go down to the car, I just need to make a call''.

''Oh'', Diana rose up again, bringing back her bag over her shoulder, ''Sure, okay''

''Here'', Harry spoke up as Diana approached the door out, turning her head quickly before catching the flying keys towards her with a surprised gasp leaving her lips.

Then, Diana gave a quick smile to Harry, before he looked down in his phone, no longer interested in Dianas presence. She left the room, closing the door after her as a subtle smile began form on her lips. Because finally, Diana had found a way to pull Harry closer, learn more about him and gain an amount of inspiration she had never experienced, and it made her fingers tingle and eyes glow of happiness. She had found the perfect source.

___

''So, English Literature''

The door opened to the black Bentley the same second the deep voice spoke, and Diana quickly placed away her notepad she had been writing in for the last twenty-five minutes, down in her handbag. She hoped Harry to not mind her choosing to settle down in the front seat next to him, but as Harry settled down himself after throwing the goodie bag into the back seat it seemed like it didn't bother him at all.

''You read a lot of books in that major? What do you do?'', Harry asked, stretching out his hand towards Diana as she looked at his big hand reaching out in front of her before she gazed up at Harry with a frown, ''Keys'', Harry explained with a short nod.

''Oh, yes sure'', Diana reached down with her hand in her pocket before giving Harry the car keys, ''And we don't read as much as you think, we do many analyzes''

''Cool'', he simply replied before starting the engine, forming a big smile on his lips as he leaned forwards and waved towards Alfie's parents.

Diana repeated his movements, smiling widely as she waved back at the couple in the window.

''Caroline is a great hostess'', Harry spoke as he begun driving of the driveway, while Diana continued waving feeling in her own surprise somewhat bummed out for leaving the family, ''However her goodie bags sucks''

The pink-orange sky gleamed between the treetops as Harry drove out through the private road between trees, the colorful leaves falling to the ground. The third week of Diana's appearance in Oxford was coming to an end, and surprisingly Diana wasn't hating it as much as she thought. The school was going further, she sometimes found assignments much difficult than any others, but luckily she had the passion to fulfill all of them. However, Diana still dreamed of Brown, of the school of her dreams since she was ten. The school far away from here.

''You think they suck? Why? What is wrong with them?'', Diana questioned with a frown before she turned to the backseat and bringing the goodie bag into her lap, ''You've got wine, some expensive chocolate-''

''I suppose it's nice things'', Harry shrugged, ''Only the same every time''

''You sound so spoiled''

''We did get a trip to Nice once'', he replied, ''And sometimes we get a weekend in London, or a spa weekend in Bath. Much better wine as well, to be quite honest. There have been much nicer goodie bags, as you can hear''

''From who did you get the trips?'', Diana laughed astonished.

Harry went silent for a moment, as he stopped before the big road. His head turned to each side of the empty road before he turned to the right way and increased the speed.

''My father'', he said.

Diana slowly nodded with her head, turning her head to look outside her window.

''The one you think would send someone to check up on you'', Diana's lips then decided to speak, and for a second she regretted it.

''Hm?'', Harry frowned for a second, before remembering their previous conversation which made him chuckle, ''Oh, yeah. Or I mean, not exactly  _that_ one''

Diana laughed in response, clearly thinking that what Harry said was a joke. But as she looked over at him, she met his already staring gaze that seemed anything but mocking or teasing. It immediately lead to Diana slightly frowning, as she leaned back into her seat.

''Not  _that_ one?'', Diana repeated carefully, looking at Harry as he nodded with his head before looking back at the road with his usual stern expression.

And the same second, the thought struck her:  _He had two dads?_

''Oh'', Diana said in realization, ''Oh, not that one, I get it'', Diana spoke proudly.

''You do?'', Harry questioned unsurely.

''Yes, I get it'', she nodded with a proud smile, ''Not that one, but the other dad, I g-''

''Wha-Wait'', Harry interrupted her, a tone of amusement in his voice as he looked back at her, ''You think I've got two dads?'', he asked surprised.

Diana's smiling face expression began to slowly fade with uncertainty.

''Well yo-''

Harry bursted out in laughter, looking away from her. He covered his mouth with his hand that he had leaned on the window with his elbow, his temples forming crinkles of his wide smile. Diana couldn't help but smile as she watched him, not entirely knowing what the funny was in anything she said, but she would lie if she said she didn't like to see Harry  _happy_ and hearing his genuine beautiful laugh.

''I-'', Harry breathed between his laughs, ''I don't have t-two dads'', he laughed, his hand falling down from his mouth as he leaned back with his head on the headrest, ''Not that it would be anything wrong if I had, but that was hilarious though, you seemed so sure of it'', he breathed, chuckling as he looked at her with confused expression and an amused smile on his lips, ''What made you even think that?''

''You sa-''

''I know what I said'', Harry interrupted, calming his laugh between his breath as he looked back at the road, ''You just seemed so confident about it", he repeated. 

As his laugh began to calm, Diana crossed her arms over her chest and she bit her lips together to not burst out in laughter herself. What the fuck, Diana. What the actual fu-

''What I meant, was something completely else'', Harry spoke, his voice calm again, however, Diana felt more than comfortable to hear the amusing teasing tone in Harry's deep voice, ''I meant like, the other side of him. He has different sides of him, some annoying, some less''

''Oh'', Diana said, extending the word as she nodded, ''Yeah, that seems more relevant''

''Two dads'', Harry snorted, ''You're a funny one''

And there was where the conversation ended. Diana began looking down at her phone, as Harry softly drummed his fingers along with the playing song from the speakers, against the wheel. Diana knew she had the chance to ask Harry more about his father, however, she found the slight tensing feeling of the mention of his father rather disturbing. And not only did she felt the tensing feeling, Harry did too since it was found between them the whole time the word 'dad' was mentioned. Probably that was the reason why they both decided to stop talking at all, for the next twenty minutes. Or they both just hadn't anything else to say to each other, which wasn't completely true since Diana had millions of questions to ask Harry.

''How old are you, Harry?''

That one wasn't actually relevant, but the only one that managed to leave Diana's lips.

''Twenty three'', he replied.

''So it's your last year in Oxford?'', Diana asked.

''Fourth'', Harry said looking at Diana to meet her gaze for a second before looking away, ''I took a gap year after college. I also started primary school one year later than I should''

''Really? Me too'', Diana smiled and Harry gave her a slight nod, not seeming interested but kept his lips sealed for Diana to continue speaking, ''I am one year behind too, I started school a year later than supposed, since we were moving a lot during a period. Why did you?''

''I lived in Milano for three years'', he replied shortly.

''Oh that's cool. Can you speak any Italian?''

Harry gave Diana a glance, and as her eyes met his the corners of Harry's sharp lips turned up in a slight smirk.

''No''

Diana waited a moment for Harry to continue speaking as his head turned back towards the road, but when he remained silent Diana realized that nothing would be said until they arrived back to Oxford. She leaned with her head against the window, following the passing trees with her gaze as her mind sang along the song playing on the radio, that minimized the awkward silent between her and the most beautiful boy next to her.

''I have a question''

Diana almost flew up from her seat as she turned to look at Harry of surprise.

''Yeah?''

Harry sighed, as he drove passed a car in high speed, before turning his head to meet Diana's awaiting gaze.

''Why Oxford?'', Harry asked firmly, and spoke up once again before Diana could reply, ''I suppose it's a family tradition, since your father is a Hastings''

_Well.._

''Step-father'', Diana corrected him.

''Right'', he nodded his head, ''So?''

''I suppose it is a family thing'', Diana spoke, looking out of her passenger's window before she softly shrugged with her shoulders.

''You don't seem so enthusiastic speaking about it like most people do'', Harry pointed out, a frown on his forehead.

''Well, it wasn't where I actually wanted to go, to be honest'', Diana shortly replied, carefully fumbling with her fingers, ''I have another school that I've dreamt to go to''

''I see'', Diana looked at Harry as he replied, ''So, what's keeping you around?'', he then asked.

Diana frowned.

''What do you mean?'', Diana honestly asked.

Harry shrugged, lowering the volume of the speakers the same second the car passed the sign of Oxford.

''Something must be keeping you here, if you're still here''

_What?_

''I-I don't know?'', Diana stammered in confusion, ''I guess I don't want to make Thomas feel like he got me in here for nothing. I don't want to make my mother disappointed, it is a good school after all''

''Darling'', Harry looked at Diana with a slight smirk and a determined expression, ''I feel like you'd already found a get away plan if you  _actually_  didn't want to be here'', Diana swallowed hard, trying her hardest not to agree with him when it truth; his statement was true, ''So that's why I believe there has to be something keeping you here. What is it?''

Harrys green eyes stared into Diana's confused ones, like they tried to read the answer. However, Harry soon looked away, his expression seeming slightly content and Diana found the ability to breath out.

''I-'', Diana managed to let out, before looking away to find a reasonable answer that would neither spoil out her desiring need of writing that people could find weird, and neither that would admit to Harry that he was the one desire she felt for her inspiration.

''Well?'', he pushed, making Diana feel nervous, for the first time.

Because, she couldn't decide if Harry was just being curious, or if he actually had a reason to actually wonder what kept her there, like he already had a clue.

''I like it here'', Diana finally replied.

''You like it here?'', he repeated, unsure and clearly not satisfied with the answer.

''Yeah, it turned out quite nice actually. I like it here'', she spoke.

The car began to slow down, and Diana noticed her beautiful surroundings on the street she now lived on and shared with The Barkleys. She felt Harrys stare at her as he arrived outside his apartment, stopping the car.

''So'', Diana exclaimed, taking a grasp of the door handle very fucking ready to leave the car and the widening awkward feeling in it, ''Thanks fo-''

''I ruined your apartment''

Diana looked over at Harry.

She pulled her eyebrows together of confusion, watching Harrys eyes carefully observe her with a serious expression and a deep frown.

''I ruined your apartment'', he repeated, his voice deep, ''I invited a lots of random people into your apartment without your concern, and ruined it'', Diana slightly flinched of the remind, ''I've been acting unmannerly unkind towards you, I made your new home a total disaster and made it seem like you have no place here, and you  _still_ like it here?''

Diana's eyes flickered. She was completely caught of guard, and completely unable to look away from Harry's burning eyes and walk out of the car. She didn't know what to say or do. The only thing she managed to think about was to lie, again. However the next second made Diana feel unsettled, a bit dazzled as the words left her lips, and she pulled the door handle to then open the door and leave the car, passing the street without a second glance towards Harry.

''Not everything is about you and what you do, Harry''


	23. Chapter 23

**~~~~**Diana spent the weekend to herself. She used Thomas card to hire a cheap cleaning company to help her with her apartment, which was back to being livable on Saturday evening. She spent the rest of the night writing, her inspiration flooding in a perfect rhythm. From time to time she glanced outside the window to only notice the darkness in Harry's windows and instead chose to watch the TV-show playing on the tv in the floor beneath him. Two o'clock Diana received a message from her mother, bragging about how very fantastic Niece was and how much she had bought, also that Thomas had left one of his cars for Diana to use for the near future, which Diana was actually kind of thankful for. Diana believed that her and her mothers relation would always be better from afar, since whenever they were two feet from each other it always ended up with meaningless fights. Surely it somehow hurt Diana, knowing that her relationship with her mother would never be like she had dreamed of, they were just too different. Maybe Diana reminded her father too much, the one that left without an excuse, but only with a smile and a peeks on Diana's cheek as the six-year-old Diana remembered, that one Christmas night he never returned home.

Sunday morning was quieter than usual, and maybe the silence woke Diana up. No party, no talking, no hungover students. But the second Diana had received a message from Will on social media, she noticed that The Barkleys had brought Will on hunting close to Ferne Park, which explained the silence on her street. However what actually surprised and slightly worried Diana was the fact that Felicity had not asked Diana for a night out or a simple lunch throughout the whole weekend, but then again, Diana didn't ask her either.

Considering the fact that Diana had spent the last two night sleeping on one of her dirty couches, she left her apartment to visit Thomas office and receive the keys to his car. Diana realized that she probably should consider finding a job as well, just to have an excuse to not get any more money from wanker Thomas. However, he could pay for the couches and bed Diana bought in the furniture store on Sunday afternoon.

On her way home, Diana drove past her previous spot of living, the dorms. Before giving it a second thought, she decided to stop outside of it and pay her ex-neighbor a visit. Running up towards her floor, the steps cracking under her steps she was actually slightly pleased with her new and more preferable home environment. Although, she did missed the dorms as well. Mostly her girl-friend.

Diana knocked on the door, before placing her hands behind her back and waiting to hear the upcoming steps and soon the face of her friend. However, no sound was heard of steps or Felicity's cheery voice. And the door didn't open. And slightly bummed of the fact, she returned back to her Audi a3 and drove back home. 

It was Wednesday when Diana saw Felicity, almost a week after the last time she had seen her. A smile formed on Diana's lips as she saw her friend enter Mr.Charles Bergs classroom, waiting for her friend to look over at her and meet her gaze. However Felicity never met her gaze, and more surprisingly enough, she didn't settle down beside Diana, on her usual spot. She also didn't wear her glasses, her hair was loose over her shoulders and she seemed tired, different somehow. Diana feared that Felicity had ended up in a deep dark hole, and Diana couldn't feel anything else but guilt for not being there enough for her. Diana feared to lose Felicity, her first and only girl-friend that she actually enjoyed being with. However, Diana never wanted to push herself into others business, and definitely not be annoying and ask plenty of questions of curiosity and worry. But Diana was worried, and she knew something wasn't right.

''Felicity!'', Diana shouted her name as she collected her things as everyone else in the room after the tiring hour of lecture, ''F-fuck'', she lowly hissed as she lost the hold of her books.

The second Diana looked towards the exit door she saw a hint of Felicity's backpack, and with hurried steps, Diana followed. Felicity disappeared among the people, but it didn't stop Diana from starting to run. And the second her eyes caught the familiar backpack in the courtyard, Diana followed and stopped her friend with her hand placing over her shoulder.

''Felicity'', Diana breathed out, and her friend stopped and her head turned, ''God, my condition fucking sucks'', Diana breathed, grasping her own bag as deep breaths left from down her lungs.

''Oh, hi'', the chirpy voice wasn't as chirpy as always, but just the sound of it made Diana smile and look at her, ''Didn't see you''

''No worries'', Diana smiled, ''So-'', she breathed out her first calm breath, ''What's up? Where have you been I've be-''

''Busy'', Felicity replied quickly, interrupting Diana as well before giving Diana a stern glance, her steps soon beginning to carry her away.

''Oh'', Diana managed to reply, in surprise, before hurrying her phase to walk along her friend's side, ''Okay. W-with what, if it's okay that I ask?'', Diana carefully asked, adjusting her ponytail.

''A guy, actually'', Felicity replied, a smirk forming on her lips, ''He returned home yesterday from a trip, so I had no sleep''

Diana chuckled, nodding her head.

''It was a hunting trip, actually'', Felicity then spoke, a stern expression returning to her soft features, and Diana's heart froze for a second as the realization struck her like a damn lighting, ''It's Vilmar, if you haven't got that yet''

Diana hated the thought of Felicity and Vilmar. She despised the thought of Vilmar itself, his scaring type of speaking, his judgmental eyes and completely disgustingly stern expression. He wasn't that sexy, tempting type of guy. He was just frightening, and alarming.

They passed the next hall as they spoke, turning into the next one and thereafter passing the second courtyard to then enter their next class.

''Vilmar?'', Diana tried to sound surprised, ''Isn't he a little..'', Felicity rose her eyebrows as she looked at Diana, and Diana immediately felt her judging stare, ''I mean, is he nice?''

''Very nice, actually'', Felicity replied, stopping outside the closed door of their next class, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked any else where than Diana, ''And honest too''

''Honest?'', Diana repeated.

''Innit'', her friend replied, her eyes meeting Diana's.

And only a second later, Diana saw hurt in Felicity's eyes. But not only that, disappointment, bitterness, and annoyance as well, and she knew what Felicity would say, and if Diana only could figure it out earlier, maybe things wouldn't end up as badly.

''Heard about your little get away with Will and Kyle and his friends'', Felicity announced, raising her left eyebrow arrogantly.

Diana sighed as she looked down at the floor.

''Vilmar told you'', she said before looking up to meet her friends gaze.

''Yeah he was the only honest enough to do so'', Felicity attacked, her voice growing.

''I got invited by Alfie- he felt bad for the whole party at my apartment thing'', Diana remained calm, hoping for Felicity to do the same.

''Oh really?'', Felicity laughed annoyingly, ''I heard you rather pushed yourself into it, because you are so desperate fo-''

''Hey'', Diana deeply frowned, now she herself crossing her arms over her chest, ''I am not desperate, I was invited''

''Oh please, of course you're desperate, you've been so-'', Felicity flickered with her eyes of furoruisty, ''-nosey and curious since you heard about them!''

''What is it that makes you so angry about it?'', Diana simply questioned.

Felicity looked offended by the question, however the second her lips separated she said nothing.

''I was invited by Alfie himself, however yes I did ask Will first and Will told me that I could go with him because he knew that I wasn't going to let Harry and the rest of them have a laugh on me for placing one of the biggest parties of the year in my new apartment. So thereafter I spoke with Alfie, and he invited me. And the reason I didn't tell you is because -honestly Felicity, you weren't in your best state at the time, after Kyle behaved like a total arsehole. I'm sorry, but I didn't want y-''

''You're sorry? Well thanks'', Felicity replied with a snort, making Diana clench her jaws.

''What else am I supposed to say? What is it that you want to hear? I am sorry, but I did it with no intention of hurting you, but I would tell you soon enough''

''It pisses me off because it seems like you used me to get closer to them'', Felicity finally admitted and Diana flinched of the sudden sentence, ''And that you didn't invite me with you, because I would embarrass you or something, or even worse; take the boys from you''

''What?'', Diana frowned and didn't realize how loudly she exclaimed before looking around at the staring students around them, thereafter returning with her gaze on Felicity, ''It's not a goddamn competition I-''

''Well you surely make it seem like it. You told me Kyle was a arsehole, then you choose to hang out with him anyway, that's such a great move, Diana'', Felicity moved from feet to feet of anger, Diana only wanting to take a hold of her and keep her still as she begun to feel pretty fucking annoyed of Felicity's accusations and acting, ''And then you tried to pull me away from Vilmar, trying to convince me of what a bad person he was as well. Well, you failed!''

Diana didn't say anything for a moment, as she stared at Felicity in disbelief. She was completely lost for words, completely jolted back of all the accusations and the surprising thoughts that Felicity had shared with her. Diana never meant anything of this to happen, and surely never had the intentions of making Felicity to feel like she did. Yet, there they were, and Diana begun to realize that maybe she did use Felicity to come closer to the Barkleys. But, never consciously.

''I feel like whatever I say, won't matter anyway for now because you seem very sure on your thing'', Diana honestly replied, her head slightly shaking of absolute disbelief, ''It seems like Vilmar have left a nice mark'', she then snorted, adjusting her bag on her shoulder before looking away, ''You know where I am if you want to talk''

And then, Diana walked off, completely done with trying to fix the misunderstanding. Diana might have been desperate this whole time, but not for the reason Felicity thought, and she knew that whatever she defended herself with, would only be put against her, and Diana had no energy for that either. So completely unbothered of her next class or any class in that matter, she left the division of her school, passing student after student and looking over the street to soon pass it as well, feeling completely displeased and upset.

''Good afternoon'', the voice spoke right after the jingly sound of the opening door that Diana had entered.

She flashed a quick, probably a very stern, smile towards the man behind the dark desk before her head dipped towards the book on the first low shelf she found herself standing in front of. She flicked book after book, not actually paying attention to the text but taking a deep calming breath of the smell every old book released after they revealed their inside. Diana was so deep in her thoughts, that she in truth couldn't even fucking read, that she couldn't care less if the people in the bookstore looked weirdly at her, or wondered why a young girl like she wasn't in school.

Diana sighed as she fell back with her head against the wall, her eyes closing as her whole body leaned back on the wall in the very back of the store, surrounded by bookshelves that hid her from any glance, and turning the quiet voices into muffles. She actually never had a fight with a friend, maybe because she only had one throughout her whole teenage years, or maybe because.. She didn't care enough to have fights. However Diana found it much more tiring and tougher than she ever thought it would be. And she felt so unbelievably stupid, losing a friend she not so long ago succeeded to meet and grow close to. Although Diana was stubborn, and pursued herself into believing that there was nothing to do, when in truth, Diana just didn't fucking know what to do.

''For god's sake love, I'm only going to pick up a book, if I won't be back in five then you can go'', and the door closed soon after together with the jingly sound.

Diana opened her eyes, mesmerizing the voice for a second before leaning to the side to peek out from between the bookshelves.

Diana had not seen Harry in five days, and the sight of his beauty took her breath away just like every other time. His back facing hers, waving something with his hand towards the black van outside the window, he released a big sigh before placing his both hands deep down into the pockets of his black cape. The few people in the bookstore had by now turned their heads to notice Harry's appearance, not a single one of them looking away for a much longer moment than people usually did, and well, it didn't surprise Diana. 

In fact, Diana couldn't stop looking at Harry herself, realizing her heart flutter of hearing his voice speak again, his perfect body movements being so very confident and his jaws looking stronger than usually. But something was different from any other time that Diana's eyes had caught Harry. It was like a wave of warmth and light pushing into Diana's body, every inch of it, the same second Harry pushed himself through the door. And soon Diana admitted, that for some reason that she couldn't understand at all, she had missed Harry. She had missed his sickening perfection, the desiring mystery of him, his smile and voice. She had missed him.


	24. Chapter 24

   "Well well well"

Harry's lips began to form a wide smile as his eyes found Diana's as she walked out of her hiding spot, heading towards him.

"Don't you have classes today?", the beautiful boy questioned, turning his body fully towards Diana, no longer paying attention to receive the book he came for in the first place.

"I do", Diana replied with a short nod, stepping into Harry's side as she leaned at the desk, giving Harry a quick glance, "Hi Harry", she then said, before looking at the older man behind the desk, meeting his confused blue eyes behind the round small glasses, "And hello, I was wondering- if there's any chance that you perhaps are looking for someone to work here?", Diana then asked nicely, keeping her warm smile.

"Work?", Harry released in a surprised snort.

"Perhaps if you need any help around here, with the books and keeping it fit, I would be happy to help. However, mostly during the weekends", Diana interrupted Harry, hearing and feeling his chest arising next to her in order to speak again.

The man looked at Diana, and blinked with his eyes as he was thinking carefully. Then suddenly, he carefully nodded with his head.

''I usually don't have a free spot since there's only one, but the previous worker quit only a day ago'', the man spoke with his weak voice, forming a small smile on his dry lips, ''Yes, I would need some help here so if you just feel like leaving your information here and I will speak to my wife. I'll get back to you tomorrow-'', the man fumbled with his fingers as he spoke, looking down and up from the paper he had placed at the desk, carefully placing a pen next to it.

Diana gave the man a warm smile as his eyes caressed hers before she wrote down her full name and phone number. But before the man could say another word, a voice spoke up from behind asking for a book and the old man carefully stepped away to help her, leaving Diana and Harry standing still at the other side of the desk in complete silence.

"Ah", Harry exclaimed with a low satisfied voice, breaking the silence before leaning over the desk, his hand reaching towards a book on the small bookshelf against the wall, "Got it", he breathed out as he had leaned back, his hand tracing over the book's cover and his eyes scanning it.

Diana carefully gazed down at the book, her eyes catching a familiar title that made her frown of surprise.

"It's a good book", Diana pointed out, making Harry smile even though his eyes didn't leave the book.

"Read it?"

"It's a John Green, of course, I have. Everyone has had their John green period, I suppose you have your now", Diana turned her heel to look around in the store, Harry soon repeating her movements.

"I suppose", he replied leaning back on the desk, "I passed a group of some left wingy's in school and heard them talk about it, and even though it sounded like a cliché, I do sometimes enjoy them", he smiled in amusement before meeting Diana's gaze the same second he lowered his head towards her, "I suppose the fact that they weren't complaining like those left wingy people usually do caught my attention", he spoke in a whisper, a humorous tone in his voice.

Diana rose her eyebrow, almost shocked by how open he was with his words.

"You actually bothered to listen to other people, impressive", she said.

"Impressive", Harry repeated with a snort, and Diana nodded her head in total irony as she heard him chuckle, "It seems that I will have to take a quick walk home'', he eventually spoke, looking up from the book, ''-feel to join, Diana?"

Diana couldn't help but show off a small smile, however she immediately turned her head to look outside the window.

"Don't you have a ride?", she asked confidently, much more confidently in all honesty, than she actually was.

"I did-", Harry sighed as he looked out, his green eyes probably following the black van just like Diana's did, "However Isaac was in a hurry as you can see", he then spoke, the black van turning to the next road, disappearing behind the buildings outside, ''So, do you have classes to attend or can I have the honor to walk pretty-face home?'', he said charmingly, making Diana roll her eyes before they fell into Harry's spell.

It was impossible for her to continue acting like the hearing of the last sentence wasn't the reason she actually stood there with him in the first place, waiting for him to say it. She wanted to be around him more, despite how much she sometimes disliked him.

''Yes, let's go'', she agreed.

''Splendid'', he charmingly smiled, his hand placing across the lower part of Diana's back, smoothly pushing her along his side towards the door.

And Diana begged to every single God above that he didn't feel her body shiver under his touch.

She gave the older man a quick warm smile, before she and Harry had left the store, his touch on her lower back disappearing the same second.

''Supposedly, a big storm is coming'', Harry spoke together with a sigh as he looked up towards the sky, ''And still, the birds are flying high up in the sky'', he inspected carefully, as Diana followed Harrys green eyes.

''What do birds have to do with the weather?'', Diana asked, passing the street close to Harry's side, ''They stop flying before a storm? I think I heard about it on Discovery Channel''

''Not quite'', Harry replied, looking down at her to meet her gaze, ''But yes, some birds do so, however, most of them just choose to fly much lower in the air because of the falling air pressure. And, something that I usually pay attention to is the fact if the birds are roosting on power lines or not'', he completed with a simple shrug and a grin on his face, ''Discovery Channel failed''

''Clever'', Diana complimented him.

''Very aware'', he agreed, smoothly.

Diana grimaced, making a small laugh escape his lips before his eyes turned to watch the passing cars on the busy street beside them.

''Where did you hear it then? Homeschooling?'', Diana asked, her eyes carefully following Harry's movements, the way he placed his hands behind his back and straightened his back.

''No'', he replied, ''A zoologist however, when I was very young''

Harry's expression had a fade of hurt for a second, as the words left his lips. But as they waited for the lights to turn green in order to start walking again, Harry looked down at Diana, and the crinkles forming beside his eyes as he smiled made the expression of slight hurt and worry fade in just a split second.

''So, Looking for Alaska'', Harry then said, not even bothering to watch the light to turn into green before he passed the street, Diana hurrying after him.

"What about it?", Diana looked at the book in his hand.

''Is it a love story?'', Harry asked with a frown, looking down at her and suddenly finding himself much closer to her side.

''Didn't you read the description?'', and the beautiful boy replied with a shook of his head making Diana roll her eyes,''You's a strange one''.

He stopped at a red light, and if it wasn't of his hand grasping Diana's in order to make her stop, she probably would've been mashed by the truck driving past them. Diana looked down at their hands, his hand immediately leaving hers before he cleared his throat and her eyes looked back at him. She couldn't help but touch the remaining feeling around her wrist, the feeling of his long fingers grasping around it.

"I don't read the descriptions", he said.

The light switched green and Harry suddenly formed a charming on his lips as a tall posh woman walked passed him, making Diana roll her eyes

''It's a funnier reading experience, because I have no idea what to expect'', Harry continued as he walked, turning into the next street with Diana by his side, ''Having expectations is a lousy choice, overall''

''You think?'', Diana questioned.

Harry kept a stern expression on his face, as his eyes were kept on the same spot ahead of them.

''I do'', he replied flatly.

Diana almost leaned forwards to have a better look of his face, before he suddenly turned his head to meet her gaze, a smug smile on his lips.

''However you didn't have the greatest exceptions about Oxford'', Harry replied, ''And you still find it likable here, oddly enough''

The mention of Harrys and Diana's last conversation from several days ago, made her whole body tense for a second. Harry's eyes left hers eventually, after reading the unsure expression of Diana. She knew he knew. He knew that there was no orderly and reasonable reason for her to actually stay there. And he seemed curious by it, even though Diana was no longer one hundred percent sure what the reason actually was. Was it the story she was writing, the story of Harry she just began to open and be able to read, or her desire of being with him in general. Deep down, Diana knew it wasn't the reason she hoped and tried to peruse her with, however she decided to keep believing it weakly.

''Harry'', Diana finally managed to say, and the way she said his name made his head immediately turn, ''The birds'', she said, as she continued to look around the sky, before catching a pair of birds on power lines between buildings, ''There are rooting on power lines''

It was like a command. It could be one of the greatest pranks ever made as well, a huge bucket of water being poured over her head. However it wasn't a prank, or a bucket. It was just a storm.

Diana wasn't sure why, but she exclaimed a loud scream as the sea of water begun pouring down at her from the sky that was covered with thick dark clouds. Harry, being anything but a gentleman begun hurrying away towards a completely other direction where their home street actually was found, completely ignoring Diana's yelling his name. Luckily, at some point Diana's yelling reached Harry, and as he was arching his back in order to hide from the rain, he turned to look at her. With neither a comment, a roll of his eyes, he ran over to her before grabbing the loose scarf around Diana's neck and pulled her to him, then held to the scarf tightly as he ran passed the street and inside an unfamiliar courtyard, pulling Diana with him.

''What are you doing?!'', Diana almost screamed of furiously, watching Harry fumbling with his keys in front of a cellar door deep inside the courtyard, trying to find the right one.

Two second later, he managed to push the door open and before stepping inside the dark hole, he pushed Diana in front of him, before closing the heavy door after him. And Diana breathed out heavily, leaning back on the stone wall as Harry pushed the button of the lights next to the door they just entered.

''Oh for god's sake'', he annoyingly sighed as the room remained to be as dark, bringing his phone to his hand before lighting up the flashlight on it, bringing the light into Diana's wet and probably very fucked up face that she immediately covered up with her hands, ''All right?'', he then laughed, heavy breath leaving his separated lips as he leaned back on the wall across from her.

Diana pulled her hair to her side, hugging the water out of her ponytail, watching the water dripping down on the dark floor.

''I guess'', she replied, ''You almost strangled me though'', she pointed out, adjusting her scarf around her neck.

''Sorry for that'', the replied, with an amused snort escaping his lips.

They took a moment looking at each other, Harry leaning on the wall in front of Diana, and Diana falling with her head against the hard wall of exhaustion. She kept her stare in Harrys, dearly hoping that her mascara hadn't totally mashed out and made her look like a panda. However she wasn't able to bother it for much longer, as a glimpse of pureness caught her gaze deep in Harry's green eyes. And the more she looked, the more she fell for his staring spell and she couldn't look away, she could see his eyes glow. And if it wasn't Harry, she would've guessed it was pure happiness. But for some reason, it seemed too strange, too unknown for Harry to be real. However, she couldn't stop but believe that that was the case.

''Let's go'', he finally instructed, nodding with his head in order for Diana to follow him, and that's exactly what she did.

''So, where are we?'', Diana questioned, walking closely with Harry in front of her in the dark thin corridor, feeling somewhat frightened about the occupying and deepening darkness behind her.

''A cellar linked to Merton Street'', Harry explained.

''Woah, really?'', Diana laughed, ''Ace''

''Ace'', Harry repeated with a laugh, his broad shoulders jouncing.

Diana kept her smile on her lips to make herself seem absolutely okay, when in truth, she was close to either scream or pass out. Being too close of grabbing Harry's coat and pulling herself closer to him, feeling the hair on her neck raising, Diana prayed to god that nothing, nor' a ghost, demon or murdered would pull her back into the darkness behind her. However she couldn't help but repeat the scene for herself, scaring herself even more, but being unable to stop.

''Wait''

Harry suddenly froze, making Diana bump into his strong back. He lowered his flashlight, and Diana tried to see over his shoulder as she discretely pressed herself closer to Harry in hope of security. His breathes were calm, his eyes squinting as he looked into the darkness as Diana was doing the complete opposite.

''Someone's here'', he whispered, the same second Diana begun to hear muffled sounds of steps coming closer.

That was it, Diana felt her heartbeat increase and the sight of death coming close.

''Fuck this'', Diana immediately exclaimed, climbing into Harrys wet coat pulling him closer as she pressed herself into the wall, hiding her face in her hands and Harrys cape.

''Wh-Diana?'', Harry cluelessly breathed out, trying to turn and face the strange behaving blondie behind him while the steps came closer, and suddenly Diana felt Harry pressing his back closer into her, ''Hello sir''

Diana frowned to herself as Harry's voice reached her ears. Carefully she looked up from her hands, her eyes immediately catching a man pushing himself pass Harry in the thin hall, giving them both a look before disappearing further into the dark that lighted up thanks to the flashflight from his phone. Diana immediately breathed out, letting go of Harry's coat and realizing her hands slightly shaking.

''Shit'', she breathed out, feeling like a completely idiotic dipshit.

''What is wrong with you?'', Harry asked, and Diana expected to meet a judgmental stare the second she looked up to meet his gaze, however she was met by a serene face expression, Harry's gaze being rather confused than judgmental, ''If you want to go ahead of me, say it'', he stated, the tone sounding slightly annoyed of how obvious the fact was, ''Go on'', Harry spoke up, gesturing with his arm.

Diana looked at him for a moment, before she carefully nodded with her head, following his instructions.

''I hate darkness'', she admitted.

''Clearly'', Harry replied.

Diana felt slightly embarrassed, but at the same time; she couldn't help being freaked out.

''How far is it?'', she asked.

''There should be a pair of stairs to the left soon'', Harry said, ''Why are you so afraid of the dark?'', he then asked.

Diana squinted with her eyes, noticing the stairwell.

''Uhm'', she replied, before turning her head to make sure Harry was behind her, ''I-I don't know. I just am, no specific reason''.

Harry was silent behind her.

''Don't you fear anything?'', she asked, reaching the stairs -but she didn't get an answer.

Diana grasped the railing of the stairs, moving to the side for Harry to open the door with his keys, he handing Diana his phone to light up the keyhole. She then followed Harry towards the familiar main entrance of the house, only to notice the terrible rain storm going on outside. Harry didn't say a word as he looked outside the window, before turning his heel and walking towards the marble stair, passing the big vase of flowers in the middle of the room. Diana decided to follow him up, being anything but eager to leave Harry or the house to get out in the storm.

Diana ran up the last five steps to catch up with Harry, and as he kept being silent so did Diana. He locked up the door, opened it widely before entering his apartment, not even bothering to see if Diana joined after him or even closed the door. He entered his kitchen, and in Diana's surprise he took out two wine glasses from one of the shelves. She stood with the closed entrance door behind her, and watched as Harry threw his wet topcoat on the floor, pulled out his bun and caressed his hands through his wet hair before bringing the two glasses between his fingers in his right hand and carrying towards the living room. Smoothly, he placed down the two glasses on the wide coffee table between the leather black couches, and in a matter of second he sat hunched down in front of his fireplace, letting the flame he lighted on a piece of a newspaper lighten the wood sticks that had already been arraigned in a pyramid inside the fireplace.

After a while, he rose up and walked over to an old wooden cabinet in the corner of the room, taking out a bottle of red wine. He breathed out a deep sigh, his strong shoulders under the black sweater sinking as he did so, while he was opening up the bottle before carrying it back to the coffee table. Then, he settled down on one of the couches, pouring the red wine in both of the glasses before comfortably laying back on the couch, watching the cold storm outside while enjoying the sound of cracking wood in the fireplace, the smell of old wine and warmth surrounding him. And to Diana, he was the definition of perfect.

___

''Where have you been this week?''

Harry took a sip of the wine, keeping the liquid still in his mouth for a moment as he kept his stare into the orange warming flames. Diana bit together her lips in awaiting an answer from him, as she brought her legs up to her chest and holding her second glass of wine in her hands.

''Southwest England'', he replied after a moment.

''You have family there?'', Diana asked.

Harry looked over at her from the other couch.

''How did you know I was gone?'', he ignored her question.

Diana shrugged, looking into the fire deciding to let her previous question slip for the moment.

''I have to keep an eye on my neighbors, it is my duty'', Diana grinned back at Harry, his eyes already looking at her as he nodded with an amused face expression, ''Besides, I didn't see any female guests over here as usually'', she rose her eyebrows teasingly, making Harry stretch out his legs and place his arm over the headrest of the couch as he laughed.

''I came home in the middle of the night'', Harry announced, placing his one leg over his other, ''Couldn't help but notice your new couches, seems like your place is getting back on track''

Diana took one more sip of the wine, nodding her head.

''It is'', Diana replied with a sigh, ''However, and I'm not telling you this to in any way encourage you to repeat that mess you made to my apartment-'', Harry laughed, ''I somehow like being able to furnish the place in my own way, it feels more like home'', Diana admitted, moving her back against the very soft material on the couch.

''That's good'', Harry agreed, leaning forwards to place away his glass on the table, ''Merton Street is supposed to be a home for people like us''

Diana frowned.

''Like us?'', she repeated, unsure.

''Yes'', Harry nodded, filling his glass with wine, ''For people like  _us_ '', he repeated, before brining the glass back into the couch, confidently placing his free arm over the headrest, ''However, you're not exactly like us'', he then pointed out, gesturing at Diana with his glass and Diana wasn't sure whether it was good or bad, until he spoke again, ''And I believe that's so intimidating about you, because one second you're like us, the other you're not''

Harry kept his stare into Diana's eyes, as she carefully moved in the couch of pure unsureness. However, soon she let out of a chuckle, brining her free hand through her still quiet wet hair.

''I take that as a compliment'', Diana assured with a chuckle, ''Since not everyone gets an honest one from a Barkley''

''An honest one?'', Harry grinned, making Diana roll her eyes.

''Oh like you're not using every single compliment repeatedly to every shag and chat you meet'', Diana grimaced.

Harry simply shrugged, with an amused smile on his lips as he looked out of the windows. The creaking sound of the burning wood smoothly mingled with the sound of the storm outside, the orange color from the fireplace perfectly shading Harrys beautiful face features. His green eyes faded into a light brown color, the flames of the fire mirroring in his eyes as they faded to look into the softly moving flames. Diana wondered if he ever spent as much time thinking about anyone else, like she did about him. Because frankly, Diana spent every moment of every day either thinking about him, or the way he made her feel every time he laughed or smiled. It seemed almost unbelievable, completely unhuman, to absorb and think as much as Diana did about someone else. About someone's looks, someone's humor, personality. About someone's way of observing with the perfect color of their eyes, or the way of clenching their perfect jaws and way of powering over others. About the desire she felt as a writer to be with him, and making her inspiration grow. Because that was the reason why she felt this way. It was  _the_  reason, and the only one she wanted to be close to him. Right?

**H**

Harry wondered if he ever could look into the pair of her hazel eyes, and not  _feel_ the way he did. Although he couldn't put his finger on what was happening every time he felt his stare deepen way too much, his lips forming a smile and heart aching each time he saw her -he knew it was different than anything else before. The fact that Harry did spend the most amount of time with his mind drifting to the intimidating woman was only a proof of how different and aberrant it truly was. He never cared or put any kind of affliction towards anyone. Until her.

Because she showed up, and proved that whatever Harry's father explained about woman like Diana, was true. They were annoying, in the deep belief that they were different, special and desired. On the other hand, they were completely insecure but stupidly enough made sure to build a picture of everyone else being it as well. They were stubborn, just like Emerson was. Thinking that they deserved more, better, when in truth they were lucky to even be met by a Barkley. That's what Harry's father said, and Harry always believed and agreed.

Diana was only one more female that had the luck to cross Harry's path a couple of times. He didn't even care of her existence, even though her beautiful face did leave a memory. And the first few times their path crossed, Harry felt determined to see a woman like Emerson herself. Diana remembered him of Emerson, of how his father told him she was. The young zoologist that held his hand tightly as they crossed the road on their way home from the park, and the way she held him close to her heart before he fell asleep. The woman that thought she deserved better, that was too stubborn to realize the love she received from her husband, that she never loved or cared enough about and cheated on before deciding to leave him and their four-year-old son. However the time Diana entered his apartment for the second time, doing the complete opposite of what Harry thought, he realized that the stubbornness he learned to see was much different than he thought.

Diana was actually different, perhaps not for the rest of the world, but for Harry she was the only thing that made him  _see_. She turned every little thing his father had told him against it. She was annoying, but in the most fascinating way. She was stubborn, but only made it seem like she was strong. And she wasn't in a deep belief that she was desired, she actually was.

That one day Diana stormed out his apartment for the second time, Harry had realized that Diana was nothing like Emerson. Or maybe, she only wasn't like the Emerson that his father had described. Maybe Harry's mother was missing him, waiting for him to find her. Harry never cared or put any kind of affliction towards anyone. But since Diana, he begun to do.

''Who is Vilmar?''

Harry looked up at the beautiful young woman on the couch in front of him, her blonde damp hair glowing in the light of the fire. Her hazel eyes looked into his, and he felt  _it,_  once again.

''What do you mean?'', he curiously asked, taking a sip of his wine to hide the small smile that begun forming on his lips as he watched her watching him.

''Why is he here?''

He slightly frowned of the questions. He mostly enjoyed people asking about him, however, her curiosity made Harry feel more intimated of her.

''Well, his grandfather went here before he moved to Sweden, and since his father didn't feel like going to Oxford after graduation, Vilmar decided that he would, in order to honor his grandfather''

Diana looked out of the window, slightly moving in the couch as Harry's gaze followed.

''Is he really related to the Royal family?''

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, and the beautiful young woman's hazel eyes went back to meet his with a slight frown on her forehead.

''No'', Harry simply replied, ''After Vilmars grandfather divorced his wife, when Peter -Vilmar's father, was like two years old, he met one of the Royal princesses. They got engaged a few years later and in the meanwhile he also became the current king's lawyer, that during that time was like 25 and when Peter turned like twenty he and the current Swedish king became pretty good mates. Even after Vilmar's grandfather divorced the king's sister they still remained as good mates. They hunt together, go on vacation, all that stuff, and Vilmar pretty much grew up calling the current Swedish king his uncle''

Harry realized that Diana had finished her third glass of wine, and for some reason he saw how she hoped the empty bottle on the coffee table to be replaced by another new one. He knew she would like that wine, Harry had the perfect taste.

''You want me to get some more wine, love?'', he proposed.

''Sure'', Diana exclaimed happily, before hiccuping.

Harry frowned, a wide smile forming on his lips.

''Or no'', Diana then spoke, placing her hand over her lips as she hiccuped once more, ''I probably shouldn't, it's school tomorrow'', she said, giggling afterwards and proving that she had already reached her limit of sober.

''You sure?'', he couldn't help but ask, while trying his best not to laugh.

''Positive'', she replied firmly, and cringing her nose in order to look more serious, when in fact she only looked more vulnerable, ''Thanks for asking though, it was nice of you''

Harry only nodded, leaning back on the couch and inspecting the woman on the couch in front of him. The small frown on her forehead remained, as her stare was down at the carpet clearly thinking over something, her sober part of the brain fighting with the drunken one whether she should say that she was thinking out loud or not. This all considering the fact that her lips separated once in a while before closing again. And Harry found it quite enjoyable to watch.

''You know who's not nice?'', Diana suddenly asked.

_Who?_

''Who?'', Harry thought out loud.

''Vilmar''

And he frowned of the reply. Sure, Vilmar had quite the different temper, but he was not 'not nice'

''Really? I wouldn't agree'', Harry replied, honestly.

''Why? How?'', Diana grimaced, almost of disgust by the mention of him, ''Like he made Felicity think load of shit about me that isn't true. And that-'', Diana pointed with her finger, ''is not nice!''

It surprised Harry. Not that he actually cared about any of it, but he did care about the way it made Diana so furious.

''I've known him for years'', Harry replied, shrugging.

''And you haven't realized he's a mean person?''

''No'', he replied, before giving it a short thought, ''Or I mean-''

''He is mean!''

Harry never thought about Vilmar as a mean person. He had known him for over ten years, pretty much saw him as a brother. They did a load of shit together each summer when Vilmar came to visit his grandmother. Vilmar had always been there, through shit, through happy times, through first drunken nights and very first chat-ups. They always had a connection, always had each others backs, in every unnecessary fight during High School or College, or in sneaking into 18+ clubs as fifteen-year-olds. Vilmar made Harry to grow up being fearless, and believing that he world was theirs. And they both loved it. However, Harry remembered that his first impressions of Vilmar, were anything but good. He disliked him, felt uncomfortable around him. He seemed .. foul, deeply vile as he could say things that a ten-year-old boys shouldn't say at all. Maybe it was in his stare, or his confident posture, or the way he judged everyone. Or maybe it was the fact that Vilmar was diagnosed with Conduct Disorder at the age of 14. But their fathers made a good work of pushing them together anyway, and after a couple of weeks, the ten-year-old Harry turned out to enjoy his new fella.

''I didn't like him either at first'', Harry eventually spoke, earning a snort from Diana, ''Truly. But I suppose I got used to it. He is a nice fella, we are very close''

''He seems like an asshole''

Harry frowned.

''And he's my friend, so I would appreciate it you didn't call him such things, dear''

Diana rolled her eyes at Harry, before suddenly pushing herself up from the couch, placing her hand against her forehead for a short second before looking around. Harry's eyes followed her.

''Hm'', she mumbled, taking a step away from the couches in order to take a quick spin, ''I like your apartment''

Harry chuckled, admiring the girl and her slightly none sober-self. Her damp hair was wavy, not straight as it usually was, and he actually wondered what he thought suited her best.

''At least there's something you like'', he pointed out, humorously.

''I like plenty of things!'', Diana quickly replied with a spin to face him, her voice raising as her lips formed a smile the second her eyes met Harry's.

''Tell me'', Harry couldn't help but demand, he really wanted to know, for some reason.

Diana inspected him for a moment, before biting her lips together as she looked up at the high ceiling, her hands deep in her jeans pockets as she hummed for herself in thoughts.

''I like books'', she spoke, ''I.. I like wine, yours especially'', she then looked down to gesture towards the empty bottle on the coffee table, making the young man laugh, ''I like writing, I like to bicycle, I like philosophy as long as it's not too far and too deep-''

Harry didn't understand what made Diana different from any female. She was surely beautiful, but so was every other female that Harry had put any kind of interest in. Perhaps it was the way she spoke, her hands gesturing at the same time. Or her intelligence, that glowed from her each time there was a big discussion around the dinner table where she sat silent and carefully listened. It was a lot about her, but Harry didn't know what it was.

''What about you?''

Harry woke up from his thought, realizing Diana standing much closer to him, leaning on the armrest of his couch.

''What do you like?'', she continued, smirking.

''I like hunting, partying and traveling. Pretty much it'', he simply shrugged.

''Really?'', Diana extended the word as she smoothly settled down at the armchair, her feet on the couch, and Harry felt slightly intimidated by her presence being closer than before, ''Do you like stalking then?'', she suddenly asked.

''Stalking?'', Harry raised his eyebrows, a snort escaping him.

_What?_

''I like to stalk, sometimes. But kind of on social media only. But imagine hiring a private investigator to stalk someone for you! How cool wouldn't that be?''

Harry was taken aback. He felt his heartbeats slowly increase, as he teared his gaze from Diana. Diana was surely trying to get something out of it, making Harry frown deeply as he moved in the couch of slight uncomfortableness.

''What are you saying, Diana?'', his tone was serious, perhaps too serious.

''No I'm just saying'', Diana laughed, and Harry looked over at her.

_She had read the message-_

''It's just that-''

_Did she know?_

''Imagine me hiring one to stalk Felicity''

Harry froze.

''So I can know what she's up to, and see what Vilmar says to her'', Diana continued with a sigh and Harry felt his shoulders fall as he breathed out, ''Since we're not friends anymore, but I still care about her''

''Oh'', Harry released, making Diana look up at him, ''Well to be honest-'', Harry took a deep breath, placing away his empty wine glass, ''I've heard most private investigators sucks'', he honestly admitted, his mind referring to Weston -however he did find out some good information.

''Yeah'', she sighed, her head falling, ''I'm pathetic. I suck as a friend''

Harry's eyes darted to Diana. He swallowed hard, before he reached out with his hand to softly touch her around her ankle, making her eyes to look up at him.

''Sit down'', he pulled her ankle, and Diana softly slid down with her butt on the couch, her eyes looking deeply into Harrys as he slowly leaned closer to her, ''I think you're lovely'', he said.

And he was so very honest with that statement, as well. Maybe it was the wine speaking, but Harry believed it was true.

Diana's cheeks turned to a shade of light pink, making Harry smirk for himself. She then chuckled, waving away with her hand.

''Oh Harry'', she chuckled, ''Charming aren't you'', she then leaned with her head against the backrest, watching Harry and he watched her back, ''But I won't go to bed with you, also I have to go home'', she pointed with her finger against him with a playfully serious face expression and Harry laughed out loud.

''I would never think so little of you, my love''

However he couldn't promise that his imagination was doing the same.

''Some other time''

Air got stuck in Harrys throat as the sentence left Diana's lips, and Harrys expression must have been very clear as Diana glanced over at him before laughing.

''I was kidding'', she threw one of the couch pillows at him, Harry not bothering it falling to the floor. Diana then sat up from the couch, Harry's eyes following her as she walked towards the door, ''Or was I?'', she lowly spoke as she reached for her shoes making Harry smirk.

''I heard that'', he pointed out.

Diana wrinkled her nose, looking back at Harry as she pulled on her jacket.

''Heard what?'', she tried to act like nothing in a humorous way, ''I didn't say a word, Harold'', she teased, and Harry's head fell back as he watched the beautiful young woman in his small hall.

He didn't want her to leave, but he knew that if she soon didn't, he would never be able to keep himself from her.

''By the way Harry-'', Diana straightened her back as she spoke, and looked at him, ''I've wondered, as charming as you are, are you into men as well?''

A laugh exclaimed Harry's lips, knowing perfectly well that she referred to the incident in the bathroom with Philip.

''Philips father is one of my previous law professors and I've always perceived as a very.. mischievous man that had it very easy for favoriting some of his students. He was shit at his job basically, and lately, he wasn't fair with grading Isaac. Philip, his son, has always been a cocky and a spoiled brat that can't accept someone else being better in class than him, which Isaac is. On paper, at least", he chuckled, "Then I heard that Philip had a crush on me which I wouldn't even care of if he just wasn't such a prick. So when one of my mates in my hunting community that is openly bisexual told about his night with Philip, that turned out had been keeping his sexuality as a secret for his father, I simply found a perfect way to annoy both him and his father''

''You're the fucking worst'', Diana shook her head in disbelief, and her choice of words did no longer disturb Harry, for some odd reason; it suited her image.

''I just fooled Philip into the bathroom with me and my mate he slept with and made him believe that we were having a threesome and as soon I got a picture or two, I went to his father. It was mostly just for a laugh, and I found it pretty hilarious. But Isaac has gotten the best grades since, maybe Mr professor is afraid that the photos will leak''

''Would you leak them? You could pretty much ruin his life, that would be pretty shit''

''Don't overreact here dear, I wouldn't do such if he didn't deserve it. He was a spoiled brat, telling on me and my lads a few times and worst of all; on his own friends. And karma didn't seem to reach him so I took it in my own hands. Besides, I've already deleted the pictures'', Harry honestly replied, 'But as an answer to your question; no, I'm not into men''

"You do however some odd things", she said.

Diana then rolled her eyes at Harry, a small grin on her lips before she went back on dressing herself. Harry inspected her movements, and how adorable she was when she lost her balance while pulling on her shoes. The second she brought her hair behind her ears, he tilted his head to the side as he captured a new sight of her. She really was beautiful.

''Well?'', Diana eventually sighed as she was fully clothed, her hands down in her jackets pockets before her eyes wandered tip-to-toe on Harry, ''Will you be a gentleman or-''

Harry immediately rose up from the couch, the sound of Diana's chuckling making him smile. Not bothering to either wear a jacket or shoes, he opened the door and gestured her to walk through it before him. She walked down the stairs, Harry close after her. They didn't say a word, however, they both smiled like two idiots, and Harry didn't remember the last time he smiled as much or as wide as he did with her. She made him like this.

''Thanks for the wine, and for letting me stay until the storm calmed down'', Diana quickly spoke, as she stood by the door out, her hand around the golden door handle.

''I'm not always an arsehole, as you define'', he teased, looking down at her.

''And I'm not always so annoying, as you call it'', she rolled her eyes as she smiled.

Diana turned towards the door, pulling the door handle as the door remained closed. Without a word Harry closed the space between them as he reached out with his hand to the door handle, pushing it upwards before opening the heavy door. He felt Diana's eyes flickering up to him, and the skin of her hands touching his slightly shivering.

''I will see you'', Harry said, keeping himself from looking at her and feel the feeling yet again, because he knew that if he did, he would no longer be in control; as he always was.

''Y-yeah'', she nodded her head, looking away as she walked out, their touch disappearing, ''Bye Harry'', she then said, and he looked up to look at her.

He carefully smiled at the beautiful young woman, his mind trying to memorize every single second of every single moment he had spent with her during the last three hours. And before he could tell her goodbye, her back was already turned against him and passing the street. She soon opened the door of the building, entering it without gazing back at the young man across the street. He soon did the same, closed the door after him and returned with slow steps to the stairs. As he reached the second floor, he suddenly heard the door open and giggles coming from a female. He leaned over the banister to have a look at whom it was, noticing Vilmar with Ms. Polkadot under his arm. A very drunk Miss Polkadot. Harry turned, continuing through the hall as he heard the steps from the stairs coming closer. Before he reached his door, he heard the giggles not far behind him, before the female voice spoke up as well.

''Oh, that's your friend!''

Harry slowly turned, meeting Vilmars gaze. He expected to find lust and slight humor in his friends gaze, but froze of the notice. He was met by dark, something Harry couldn't describe. Vilmar gave Harry a short nod, before mumbling something to his very drunk female, before taking a grasp of her arm and pulling her towards the other end of the hall. For a second, Harry could see marks and bruises along Felicity's arm, however, was struck back into reality as the drunk female giggled loudly again. Harry watched them for a second, at the female that was no longer wearing funny outfits or kept her hair in a fit bun but was being roughly pulled inside Vilmars apartment wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of ugly leather jeans and drunken giggles leaving her lips. 

Harry entered his empty apartment and closed the door behind him the same second the door at the other end of the long hall did the same, his mind falling back to the beautiful blonde girl in the windows across The Merton Street. He saw his phone then suddenly lighting up from the couch, and as he approached it so he could read the message from afar.

_She is back home. Want me to wait for you to get here, or investigate by myself? - Weston_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG ASS CHAPTER, please comment if you want me to make them shorter and divide it into more chapters instead. 
> 
> What do you think so far of the boys -The Barkleys? Tell me! My favorite, except Harry, is Isaac I think
> 
> Wish you a great day and take care!!


	25. Chapter 25

**D**

As Diana was informed that both of her lessons were not compulsory, both a annoyed and a relieved sigh left her lips. Annoyed, since she has to get up from her bed at seven in the morning to receive the information, and relieved because she needed sleep. She obviously spent hours after her time with Harry writing without a stop. And she loved learning and being with him and the great feeling she felt each time after hours of writing about him in her room.

The entire morning Diana was found in her bed, planning on going back to sleep but somehow finding it impossible. Her mind soon drifted back to Harry again, and she thought of his smile and his touch that she was lucky to receive a few times. It was intimidating as hell, and Diana could tell he could feel it too. Diana would never forget his face when she teased with him, or when she asked him about a private investigator. He wasn't even discreet, he wasn't even trying to hide it for a split second as his eyes widened of the thought that Diana maybe knew something she shouldn't. And that's the only thing Diana knew, that there was something that Harry wasn't telling anyone and that she was going to get out from him. And the fact was that she would get it out from him was desiring.

Diana entered her kitchen before noon and made herself a cup of tea. However the second she opened her shelf below the sink in order to throw her used tea bag into the trash can, she noticed the trashcan being completely full. Placing away her tea to cool down, she got the trash and suddenly saw her vibrating phone on her kitchen table that she had left there the evening before. She squinted with her eyes to notice Wills name being the caller ID. But as it stopped calling, so did Diana's interest of getting the phone at all. She carefully wrapped together with the trash bag and left her apartment, still dressed in her comfortable yoga pants and random hoodie. She ran quickly down the stairs and down to the cellar where the exit for al the trash was. But obviously, because it's just Diana's fucking luck, it was for some stupid reason out of use and for the next two days the one trash exit in the house next door would be the only to use. So, that's what Diana did, praying that she wouldn't meet anyone she didn't want to on her short trip over to the other house next door, considering her tired looks. Smoothly, like she never had been there, she entered the house next door and followed the stairs down to throw away her trash. Only ten seconds later she was back outside, hurrying back to the entrance of her house but never got the chance to open it and hide from the cold air, when she heard another door open on the silent and calm street.

Diana looked across the street, only to notice a beautiful tall young man exit the house. The beautiful tall man, with the perfect eyes and deep stare and frown as he looked around, soon to meet the young woman across the street's stare. He first seemed very deep in his thoughts, almost nervous or thoughtful of something but it all faded as his green eyes met Diana's. Harry stopped in his steps at the notice of her, just like Diana's heart stopped and she completely froze, wanting nothing else but to get away and hide, feeling uglier than ever. He was perfect, dressed in a long black coat and a long-sleeved grey polo underneath. Diana looked like a little shit that just got out of bed, which was actually relevant. Harry kept his frown as he stepped down the steps and begun to slowly go down the street, his stare never leaving Diana's, however the second he reached his car, an amused smirk formed on his sharp lips.

"I would consider about that outfit for school Diana, it's Oxford not Cambridge", his voice loudly spoke for her to hear before he carefully laughed, opening the door of his car.

Diana automatically rolled her eyes, and for some reason, she no longer felt like the ugliest person in the world. Maybe it was the fact that she somehow begun to feel more comfortable around the posh boy, or maybe because of his soft stare as he looked at her, his stern usual expression being strangely light.

"Have a good day, Harry", she replied loud enough for him to hear as she opened the door and couldn't help but smile.

He smirked again.

"You as well, Diana"

She entered the house, the sound of the car engine disappearing behind the closing door. Diana didn't realize she had been smiling as she walked towards the stairs before a cheery familiar voice addressed it a couple of steps away from her.

"Pretty face with her pretty smile"

Diana looked up in surprise, stopping in her steps.

"Alfie", she greeted the fit dressed boy as he locked the door of his apartment.

"All comfy, I see. You got a flue, dear?"

Diana shook her head as she leaned on the banister, stepping on the first step of the stairs.

"No lessons, and I also got up from bed not so very long ago", she explained.

Charmingly, Alfie threw the keys high up in the air after locking the door and catching them in his walk towards the big entrance door.

"No plans then?", Alfie asked and Diana shrugged in response, "I thought Willhard was going to bring you with him to the event", Alfie frowned, but a smile still forming his small lips.

Diana frowned.

"Event?"

"Yes, there's a big dinner party for a charity that Harry's father is throwing", Diana's whole attention turned towards Alfie, even her entire body, "I would bring you, but I have a date, however maybe it would be okay for her if I-"

"No", Diana quickly interrupted the chattery boy, and as he looked at her she smiled, "Willhard did invite me, so I'll see you there. I just forgot the time, completely"

"Oh", Alfie exclaimed happily, "Alright darling, how fun. I'll see you there then"

Diana gave the pretty boy a wide smile before she ran up the stairs in such speed that her feet were hurting when she arrived in her apartment. She hurried towards the kitchen table and looked down at the screen of her phone. She had not only five missed calls from Will, but five text messages since yesterday. How didn't Diana see these?

In slight panic, but excitement as well, she called Will. She loudly begged for him to answer the phone, and she almost screamed of luck as her wishes came true.

"Finally!", Will answered, "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling and texting and calling and text-"

"I know I know, just tell me that I didn't miss my chance at whatever you were calling me about"

"You almost did", Will sighed before laughing, "There's a charity event in two hours in Thornbury that me and the boys are invited to. We are supposed to bring dates so I thought of you since you get pretty good along with the boys"

"Sounds nice!"

"Can you miss your last lesson?"

"Didn't have any today, so I'm free", Diana replied happily, already looking through her wardrobe as she held the phone against her ear with her shoulder, "How much time do I have?"

"We should be leaving now, but I'll give you thirty minutes and in worst scenario, you will have to get your makeup done in my car"

Diana grinned.

"Sounds like a plan! See you soon", and she hung up.

 _Why didn't Harry bring Diana as her date?_ she couldn't help but wonder. 

___

"Just try not to get all of that mascara thing over the seats"

It was pretty fucking weird to even think so, but Diana couldn't help.

"Y-you almost dropped it!"

Diana blinked with her eyes again as she applied her mascara, looking in the mirror.  _Who did Harry bring as his date?_

"Are you finished?", Will plead in the seat beside her, as he looked at her for a second before returning his attention to the road, "You look stunning, dear, put that makeup down now".

Diana rolled her eyes as she placed down the mascara in her bag. She gazed down at her black heels hoping that they looked as good as Diana imagined to the pair of brown wide pants and the sweet loose creamy top she was wearing. Her hair was oddly enough team working with Diana -it being perfectly straight for the first time ever.

Diana had spent half an hour in the car with Will, and she couldn't remember what they had spoken about. Her mind was either drifting to her outfit, or the beautiful young man that probably already was found in the castle they were on their way to. She was nervous, very fucking much so. Perhaps it was the fact that she would meet his father, the one she had heard of and each time got a completely other image of him. She could almost feel herself shaking of excitement, knowing that she would meet the man that raised Harry. However the excitement got replaced with another feeling, a small twitch in the brow and a slight uncomfortableness in the heart of the thought that Harry had brought someone else as his date. And who could it be, she had no idea.

''Have you seen Felicity lately, by the way?''

The question caught Diana off guard, and she immediately turned to look at her friend.

''Not so much'', she honestly replied, her heart sinking, ''We had a fight yesterday, actually''

''Oh'', Will frowned, his hands clapping against the wheel to the music, ''Is it because of you not telling her that you went with us to Alfie?''

''Some of it'', Diana replied, ''She thinks I used her to get closer to The Barkleys'', Diana made a sarcastic tone as she said the name, but she was still as hurt about the subject.

''Well...'', Will rose his shoulders to speak, but trailed of in his thoughts.

He agreed.

Diana sighed, and looked out of the window as she fell further down in her seat.

''I can see why Felicity would think that'', he eventually said, and in all honesty Diana just wished they could end the damn subject already, ''But then again, you have me here that brings you to stuff-'', their eyes met for a second before Will looked back at the road, a comforting smile on his lips, ''And there's a reason why I've mostly invited you to events and not her. Well, also because Felicity had Kyle most of the time, but in all honesty darling I enjoy you more than her, and I've felt like that since day one. Don't get me wrong, Felicity is ace, but I've felt like she used me to get closer to the Barkleys'', Diana frowned at what she heard from Will, but couldn't help but feel somewhat prouder at the positive part about her, ''Before we went to Alfies, and basically before Kyle and she ended whatever they were, she texted me all the time and asked me about the Barkleys, and about Kyle. You could tell she was very into Kyle, but also about the whole The Barkleys thing. When they did that party at your place she for sure did not only came to look how you were doing but also came to be closer to them. She apparently asked Kyle a lot about more dinners and events to happen with the Barkleys so she could hang out with them more when they were a thing, if that makes you feel better'', Will finally ended, smiling at Diana as she had tilted her head while listening to her friend.

''It did'', Diana slowly replied, nodding her head.

''And by the way, Felicity hasn't been replying me and when she has she has been very.. unkind to say, after Alfie's. So she's mad at both of us, even though I didn't want to be dragged into it in the first place'', Will shrugged with a laugh, ''But it sucks that you two fought though, you two truly seemed to click''.

''I felt so too, and that's what sucks'', Diana sighed.

''You both just should cool down for a while and then talk about it. You're two adult cool women, I'm sure you can talk it through'', Will spoke and Diana chuckled, before nudging his arm in a thanking manner, making him smile wider.

Diana looked out of the window again, the orange landscapes of fall being absolutely beautiful. She loved fall in the shining sun.

''How did you come of mentioning her out of the sudden, though?'', Diana then asked curiously, the same second the thought struck her.

''Oh'', Will swallowed, as he looked at Diana, ''Well, the fact that Vilmar probably brought her as his date''


	26. Chapter 26

Charity events were more than Diana had seen on Gossip Girl, and  _those_ were breathtaking and called exaggerated. The Thornbury Castle was magnificent, and a total exaggeration from Gossip Girl, surrounded by the shining sun and colorful trees, the smell of nature in the combination of fresh vanilla and foods under the white tents making the sight even more breathtaking.

Diana held around Wills arm as they walked through the little tunnel towards the courtyard, the entrance of the tunnel being rounded by braids of roses. Music, voices and laughs were heard already from the car, but the calm live band that played was even better up close than what Diana had said the second she closed the car door and heard the pleasing sounds. Who Diana saw at first, the second she entered the environment of extreme poshness, beauty, wealth and charm, was Maxwell. His confident posture was dressed in a slim and very flattering maroon colored suit as he held a glass of champagne, listening to the older man he stood with and seemed to have a much more interesting conversation with than it actually was. By his side, stood a black haired model. What else could she be? She was a model, soon a Victoria's Secret, even. And even though her silvery dress looked like a nightgown, it made her shine. However, when Diana took one more glance of her surroundings, her breath got almost stuck in her throat. In one of the corners, surrounded by other wealthy men and woman, stood Catherine-fucking Zeta-Jones, and in the other corner Diana could see the glimpse of some important politician and close by Robbie Williams.

''It's Catherine Zeta-Jones, Will. It's fucking Catherine Zeta-Jones'', Diana hissed in a whisper, leaning closer to Will as they begun to walk forwards to join the big crowd of people.

''Wher-Oh, yeah. She was hot in Zorro'', Will said, seeming totally unbothered by the fact which made Diana's fall mouth open.

''Why aren't you completely stars-trucked? Robbie Williams is here too for fu-''

''I sat next to Mike Jagger when I was ten while my father fixed his teeth. I've had my moments, trust me''

Diana could only manage to release a short laugh of amazement, before looking around. She realised, that it would be the best if she just calmed the fuck down. So that's what she did. During the eight seconds that Will tugged her along to Isaac and his second cousin Kyle, Diana made sure to take deep breaths and put all her excitement (not all, but most of it) away and bring out her confident posture that she had learned by watching the posh boys.

''Will!'', Diana heard Isaac exclaim before she looked up to meet the handsome young man's gaze, ''And pretty-face! Diana, lovely to see you'', he smiled widely as Diana approached them together with Will.

''Hello boys, how are you doing?'', Diana asked with a bright smile, looking at Isaac then at Kyle that looked somewhat uncomfortable, and Diana didn't know if it was because of her being there or because of-

''Well I'm feeling perfect, however, Kyle here is a little bit uncomfortable about Vilmar bringing Miss polka-dot here-'',  _so it was the other alternative Diana was thinking_ , she thought while looking around to get a sight of her; but Felicity was nowhere to be seen.

''It's not just that, I actually don't really mind that at all'', Kyle defended himself, waving of with his hand, and Diana looked at him with raised eyebrows and a teasing grin, ''The truth is, I have some shit going on with stomach today, and excuse me for sharing it like that lovely people'', Kyle explained, sighing deeply.

Diana snorted of amusement, but luckily wasn't heard behind the loud laugh of Isaac before he wrapped his arm around Kyle and Will chuckled.

''So I'll have to take care of my dear cousin here, but luckily our dates are going along well-'', Isaac gestured further away, and Diana followed the gesture of his hand to get a sight of yet again two models- that were in fact twins.

''The one on the right is more my type'', Will spoke, making his company laugh before he chuckled himself of his own joke, ''Anyway, where are the rest of the lads? And most importantly, where is the old that I'm supposed to thank for inviting us here today?''

'''Alfie actually brought Candice with him'', Isaac smirked, which made Will laugh before Isaac's eyes went to meet the slightly confused blondie's, ''Candice is a ten year older woman that has Alfie as her lover-boy and he her as a sugar-mama'', Diana wrinkled her nose before laughing, ''So Alfie is probably in some of the fancy rooms having a fun time. But then Maxwell is here somewhere with his adoring date, saw him a second ago, and Harry dear is .. Oh, well that answers question number two as well'', Isaac grinned, nodding towards something behind Diana which made her immediately turn.

And she saw him. There he was, standing among a group of people that were totally amazed by him. He was laughing along to something, his chin high up and his perfect straight row of white teeth showing. He wore black, as he usually did. His green eyes were hidden behind the pair of sunglasses on his straight nose, however, his strong chest was perfectly visible behind the unbuttoned black shirt that he wore under his suit jacket. His long legs were covered in a quite tight embrace of his black pants, his new black boots shining in the sun. He was as perfect as always. Just this time, Diana truly felt something else of the sight. His strong chest, his perfect jaw and strong cheekbones. His laugh, the way his unbuttoned shirt blew with the careful breeze showing more of his skin, and the way he licked his lips and the way his long fingers loosely held the glass of champagne. Diana shivered. And the next second she admitted to herself that if Harry would propose to meet with her in one of the fancy rooms for a very obvious reason, she would never even hesitate.

"The old you were speaking of, Lucius, is the man next to our Harry", Diana heard Isaac speak, and Diana's gaze drifted to the older man next to Harry, and she frowned, "Lucius Byron-Smith"

How much more posh could it possibly fucking get?

The man was clearly made out of a fortune. Maybe it was the typical 'spray tan and trying to look younger' look that spoiled it, but surprisingly he made it look very decent. Just by the sight of him Diana could tell he was a strong character. His posture was reflecting Harrys, and his green eyes were almost as fascinating green as his sons. There was no denial that Lucius was Harrys father, considering their identical way of laughing to things that actually were not funny, their confident eyes glimpsing in the sun and their perfect elegance.

But then Diana saw something that made her tilt her head. The pair of men standing in front of the two elegant males soon walked off, and the laughter between them died of before Lucius leaned closer to his son and whispered something to his ear. Then, they both separated with two completely different expressions that Diana couldn't help but notice and memorize. The fake plastered smile across Lucius lips the second he leaned away from his son to greet a new group of people with his perfect charm, and Harrys wistful and somewhat bothered expression that lasted for less than a second before a hand placed over his shoulder. A hand of a young woman, and Diana felt a desirous feeling in her body as Harry gave the beautiful woman a short glance with his perfect and charming smile before taking a sip of his champagne, his eyes gazing his surroundings.

''Shall we go and greet them, Diana?''

Will's question was supposed to be answered by his date, but the second Diana separated her lips in order to reply; her gaze got held captured in a pair of green eyes. Harry slowly examined her, because that little fucker knew exactly how to make a woman feel completely insane under his gaze. With a slight smirk on his lips, his eyes returned to look into Diana's eyes. He then rose his glass of champagne towards her in a greeting way, tilting his head as he did so. And Diana tried to hid her smile, as she annoyingly rolled her eyes at him before returning her attention to Will.

''Sure, I'll just have a glass of champagne'', she spoke with a bright smile and Will immediately agreed, gesturing with his arm for her to hold again.

Her gaze returned to Harry for a split second, meeting his gaze as they both smirked at one another, Diana soon disappearing into the crowd holding Wills arm.

Ten minutes later, Diana, her dear friend and Maxwell together with his model, that Diana happened to bump into in the crowd, begun approaching the two males Diana was excited to see. She could already see Harry from afar, but her attention got from second to second turned towards someone else that the model spoke about. The model's name was Tanya, a pretty nice twenty year old, despite the fact that she either was completely silent or spoke about herself and loudly compared herself with the people she saw. But Diana didn't mind, since the image probably looked good for others seeing her, being surrounded by beautiful posh people and not seeming lost in the crowd.

''Harry darling!'', Maxwell exclaimed, making Harry turn his attention towards him with a wide smile, like he already knew the group was approaching him.

''Hello my capable Maxwell'', Harry smiled before his eyes dazed Will, ''Nice to see you Will-'', and Diana couldn't hear Will's reply before Harrys gaze met hers and his sharp lips moved to her name, ''Diana''.

''Harry'', she replied.

''Oh, a new face, how lovely'', Harry then looked at Tanya, and she immediately pushed her hair back as her eyes couldn't stop examining the breathtaking beauty standing in front of her.

''I'm Tany-''

''I'm Harry, nice to meet you'', he interrupted carelessly, and Diana almost laughed as she watched Harry smile at the model before stretching his back and looking around, ''So! Greeted my father yet? I suppose it would be the perfect time, since he is about to have his speech soon''

''We're just about to'', Will spoke, ''Maxwell, join us?'', and Maxwell nodded with his head as he placed his hand on Will's back.

''Let me you join you as well-'', Harry then spoke, finding himself close to Diana's side and for a odd reason, Diana felt a slight urge to change Will's arm she was holding, to Harrys, ''Since my date is over there'', but the urge immediately disappeared.

Diana's lips released a low sigh as she held tighter around Wills arm, feeling the gravel under her heels not bringing her the best balance. The sun had begun to slowly hide behind the trees, and the breeze was feeling a lot more colder than before. She shivered.

''After the speech the party will continue inside the castle''

Diana looked up at Harry after he spoke, but he kept his gaze away from her.

''I believe it will be more enjoyable without the breeze'', he smirked, looking down at her.

''I believe so too'', she agreed, confidently.

''I like your choice of clothes, different from earlier today'', he teased, with a slight frown on his forehead to seem more serious which made Diana chuckle.

''Thank you, however what I wore earlier is actually considered as my very best look, or that's what I've heard'', Diana replied.

Harry released a short laugh, an honest laugh, which made her eyes dart up to look at him again. His eyes however, were already looking at something else. Or in matter of fact; at someone else.

''Father!'', Harry called, and the older man turned towards them.

''Son!'', he widely smiled, just like Harry did a minute ago when he greeted the group, ''Oh, Maxwell! Is it a beard I see going on?'', his attention turned to Maxwell and they greeted each other with a quick hug.

''I would suppose so'', Maxwell replied with a laugh, ''Thank you for the invite, we're having a great time''

''Glad you are, my darlings!'', the nickname was just like Harry's, and his father looked between Maxwell and his date, ''You having a good time as well, dear?'', he then asked the model with a charming grin and Tanya nodded with a smile.

''Father this is Willhard Wellington'', Harry then pointed out, gesturing with his hand.

''The Wellingtons! Well of course!'', Lucius cheered happily, ''Welcome Willhard, nice to finally meet you'', and he shooked Will's hand, and Diana looked at the two males.

''You as well, sir, I-''

''Number one dentist clinic in England, for sure. Tell your father I'm booking a visit'', the interruption didn't surprise Diana, at all in fact, ''I'll get going, I have a speech, don't mind listening, it is for the older people'', he then charmingly teased, taking a step back, ''However, where is the daughter of Hastings?''

A second of silence appeared in the group, Harry's gaze falling into the ground and Will immediately looking at his female date, that in her own realisation noticed that she somewhat turned out to stand behind Will. She took a careful step forwards, Lucius gaze falling to her.

''I would believe that's me'', Diana spoke carefully, ''Step-daughter howe-''

''Well well well!'', Diana knew already that Harry's father didn't hear her second sentence, but she didn't felt like interrupting the man, ''What a lovely sight'', he smiled, ''literally''

''It's very nice to meet you sir'', Diana politely smiled.

''All pleasure on my side, dear. Where is Thomas, I heard he couldn't come today''

_He was invited?_

''Extended his vacation in France with about one more week'', Diana replied, shrugging.

''I see'', Lucius spoke, and his gaze observed Dianas features, ''You enjoy your time on Merton Street? Feels like home, huh?''

''Well-'', Diana's eyes darted to Harry, who stood and practically stared into her soul, ''I've got very good neighbors'', Diana then smiled at his father, with a laugh.

''Marvelous'', Lucius smiled widely, ''Well, if you all darlings excuse me, I have a speech in a second. And by the way, where is my Vilmar boy? Have anyone seen him?''

''He was on his way half an hour ago'', Maxwell assured, and Diana sighed.

''Perfect! Have some more champagne or wine, and have some more fun'', Lucius eyes darted to meet Dianas, ''and I'll make sure to meet you all later'', he then spoke, before turning his heel and passing his son, giving him a nudge on the back before disappearing.

And just a second later, a new person was standing at the spot where Lucius just stood, embracing Harry from the side.

''There you are, and your friends!'', the golden blonde haired female that Diana earlier saw with Harry spoke, with a beautifully soft voice, ''And- two new I haven't seen!'', she then happily announced, her eyes drifting between Will and Diana, the movements of her head making her very long hair follow in a soft wave, ''Hi I'm Amelia, Amelia Zielinski'', she shook Wills hand first, smiling as he presented himself before turning to the blonde in front of her.

''Hi, Diana Hastings'', Diana spoke with a weak smile, as she shook the beautiful young woman's hand.

The same second Diana saw in the corner of her eyes Maxwell leaving with his date.

''Love your outfit, truly'', Amelia widely smiled, ''Hey, your glass is empty, let's get new drinks and leave the boring males for themselves, eh?'', she teased with a wiggle with her perfect thick eyebrows, making both Will and Harry chuckle as she caught Diana by surprise, pulling her arm around hers.

''S-sure'', Diana laughed along confused, placing away her empty glass of champagne on the empty plate on the table next to her, before getting pulled away with her new acquainted, her eyes drifting passed Harry who looked at her with a slightly cheeky grin.

''Thank god, I started to get boring over there with all the old men'', Amelia chuckled, tugging Diana along in the crowd, ''I truly love your outfit though, those pants I mean, wow''

Diana realized an accent in the females voice, a mix of American and British. It was nice.

''Thank you, I actually couldn't stop staring at your hair. It's amazing'', Diana managed to speak, with a slight laugh.

''Well, thank you! It's a shame really, I will have to cut it off soon'', the girl laughed, finally stopping by a bar, ''Two Mojitos'', she then ordered to the man behind the bar before turning to Diana again, ''You do like Mojitos?''

''Sure'', Diana laughed, still finding herself frowning by the female.

She was.. nice. Too nice.

''There was this man before I came to you, god he was awful. He truly asked me if I wanted to go with him to his suit. Like, what am I? An object?'', the girl rolled her eyes, ''So, once again, I'm very relieved with you being here, the only girl that didn't seem too busy impressing all the possible sugar daddies'', Amelia spoke and Diana couldn't help but burst out in laughs, ''No offense'', she then mumbled with a laugh before turning to get the drinks, ''Thank you!'', she politely smiled, handing one of the drinks to Diana.

''You're not a fan of events like this then?'', Diana asked, still trying to calm her laughter.

Amelia dramatically rolled her eyes.

''God no, I'm so bored. I grew up with all of this, it's getting tiring, honestly. I always wanted something more, even though people call this as having everything'', she honestly spoke, and Diana was completely amazed by her.

She couldn't tell if she actually was this open and nice, because that's who she basically was, or if she actually turned out to be a sneaky bitch, like Diana had met before and she wished that in this case, it wasn't true. Because this female, Amelia right here, Diana found deep liking in, almost idolization.

"Your accent sounds slightly American", Diana pointed out, Amelia smiling at her as she took a sip of her drink.

"I've heard that a couple of times, but I moved there when I turned twenty"

"That's cool, any specific reason?"

"I wanted to study medicine at Yale", she replied and Diana rose her eyebrows, "Taking my examination upcoming summer", she chuckled.

"That's impressive", Diana complimented.

"Well, as said, wanted to do something more, something else", she simply shrugged, "What about you, darling?"

"English Literature, Oxford", Diana replied earning an amazed breath from the female, making Diana laugh, "Actually wanted to study in the US too, but still ended up in Oxford"

"Really? What school?"

"Brown"

"Just an hour away from Yale then! But so far away from home?", Amelia rose her eyebrows, nodding, "How come?", she repeated Diana's question, and Diana froze for a second.

She usually never spoke about the actual reason behind her wanting to go to Brown University. Even though Diana tried to deny the reason, it was the truth and the only thing that made her actually apply to specifically that school. It wasn't that big of a secret though, Diana just rarely got the question and the opportunity to answer it. Did she want to answer?

"Oh", Amelia immediately wrinkled her nose, "Less nice topic? Okay, let's just change- uhm, what year are you in?"

Guess Diana didn't get the opportunity to answer after all.

"My first, just been here for a little bit longer than a month", she replied.

"So you're like eighteen? You seem more mature!", Amelia took a sip of her drink, and so did Diana as she shook her head.

"Twenty, I took a year off and I got to primary school a year later than supposed", she explained.

"Oh!", Amelia laughed, "just like Harry then! What a coincidence!"

Diana smiled as she nodded, her eyes looking into the crowd. Everyone had gathered around a build-up stage next to the fountains Diana met Amelia a couple of minutes ago. There, her eyes also laid on the person they just mentioned. On the very perfect young man.

"Yeah", Diana replied, and at the same second the speech of Lucius begun, and Diana returned her attention to her drink.

"You know, Lucius is trying to set me up with Harry", Amelia then spoke and Diana looked up at her, a weird feeling growing in her chest, "And God, Lucius is something, he always gets stuff his way, so he doesn't really bother the fact that I already have a boyfriend back in the states".

A slight relief flood over Diana the second she heard the word 'boyfriend', and she only managed to smile before she spoke.

"Does Harry know his father tries to set you up?"

"Oh yeah", Amelia laughed, waving of with her hand as the statement was too obvious, and Diana's gaze returned to Harry, "we both are pretty much here for no actual reason, just hanging out. I guess he just wants to make his father to feel better".

Diana could imagine why Lucius would want to pair up his son with someone like Amelia. She was beautiful, like truly naturally beautiful, and she seemed wise, and was older and she studied medicine for god's sakes. She was perfect.

"Besides, it would never work between Harry and I, he is..-", Diana looked back at Amelia, who seemed to have difficulties figuring out the perfect word, "Kinda too much".

"Too much?" Diana frowned, looking back at the perfect posh boy.

"Too complicated too. He is a nice fella by heart, though, I believe", she sighed, "is your date your boyfriend then?"

"Will?", Diana laughed, still looking at Harry and the way he listened to his father speech, his chin up as usually but his eyes seeming to being out of focus, "No, just a friend".

"He is one of the Barkleys now?", Amelia teasingly smirked, nudging Diana's shoulder which made her turn to look at her again.

"I suppose so", she grinned, before leaning her side against the bar, "So you're cutting that hair of because of job policy?"

Amelia dramatically cried out as she pulled her hair to the side, before both of the females laughed.

"Yes, can you imagine? I've had this long hair since I was sixteen, like for ten years. I will pass out in the chair at the hair salon, no kidding"


	27. Chapter 27

The day continued, and Diana enjoyed herself by the company of the older young female. And surprisingly, neither Vilmar or Felicity caught Diana's sight throughout the event. Maybe it was because of the fact that she actually didn't search for them, or because she enjoyed herself too much with Amelia, without having any distraction from anyone. Not even Harry.

''Look, it's like a storm going on'', Amelia breathed in as she looked out of the big windows, ''How good everyone went inside'', she followed, and Diana watched the rainy weather outside, the white tents where she stood under only a couple of minutes ago almost blowing away in the storm.

''My dears!'', a voice was heard from behind and Diana turned her head for a split second, ''Are you having a good time?''

''I would say so, Lucius. Or at least I'm having a nice time'', Amelia replied to Harry's father who approached and met Diana's gaze before they both chuckled.

''We both have, sir'', Diana said.

And the same seconds the words left her lips, her head turning to meet Lucius gaze, she noticed a couple far behind him across the room. Felicity and Vilmar. Felicity was dressed in a dress she usually wouldn't wear, her face wearing light makeup and her brown hair loosely hanging over her shoulders. Diana immediately saw the thing she didn't want to see, ever, in a female's eyes. Being trapped, under the hold of the young man's arm grip around her waist. And as he confidently replied to people passing them in the doorway she didn't even look at them. She looked ashamed. She looked totally destroyed. This wasn't the Felicity in the dorm room next door, the one with a different type of style, with the optimistic perspective on everything and surrounded by non-judging energy that made her so easy to spoke with. This wasn't her at all.

"Well I'm glad! Are you staying for the night then? I suppose you and Wellington boy has been enjoying yourself with drinks and as a parent, I shouldn't let you youths drive home now", Lucius spoke, bringing Diana's attention back.

"I-I don't know", Diana replied, "Are you staying?", Diana turned to look at Amelia.

"She is!", Lucius quickly replied, and Diana watched Amelia sigh as she shook her head with a kind smile.

"I'm not, actually, my friend is picking me up. However thank you for the proposition, Lucius", she spoke politely.

"Pleasure's all mine", Lucius replied, and Diana looked at his charming smile and the way he greeted people that passed, "Well, if you decide to stay, which I insist", he spoke to Diana, "Feel free to inform the reception, and you'll be guided to your room", Diana nodded her head in reply, "Have a continuing nice evening, my dears", Lucius then ended, stepping back with a nod with his head and a wide smile before turning his heel and joining the crowd.

Diana's gaze followed him, not really listening to what Amelia was saying. She watched Lucius laugh and greet people, before he eventually turned his head to notice Vilmar and his date. Diana frowned as she inspected the reaction, and how Lucius hurried over to the pair and greeted Vilmar in a strong hug before shaking Felicity's hand, who only managed to weakly smile at him. What had the hell happened to her?

''Listening, Diana?'', Amelia's voice suddenly appeared and Diana looked up to meet her gaze as the female was laughing at her, ''What? Spotted someone nice? Who is it?'', Amelia turned her head to the crowd.

''No I just-'', Diana shrugged, ''looked at people. Sorry, what were you saying?''.

''A pair of dirty old men are approaching-'', she quickly then whispered and turned her head towards the window, away from the men that Diana's eyes had caught.

''Misses'', the older, fifty-year-old something, man spoke, ''Care for a drink, perhaps?'', he then continued, his as old friend standing close next to him smiling.

Diana almost wanted to laugh in their face of trying to seem charming, flattering, and in every case scenario were failing it miserably. Did women fall for this shit?

''I would propose both of you to return to your wives, that I can assure you would like a drink, Mr Landon and Cook. Oh, and I will send your best greetings to my father'', Amelia shortly replied not bothering to meet the mens gaze as her arm found itself around Diana's and pulling her away from the two men, Diana chuckling.

''Short and direct'', Diana chuckled and Amelia shrugged with a proud smile, ''How did you know their last name?''

''Because they failed miserably at their chatting up, by choosing one of their bosses daughter as their victim, aka me'', Amelia replied, her eyes suddenly catching someone as they widened, ''Harry!''

Diana looked towards where Amelias brown eyes were looking, immediately meeting Harry's gaze behind the circle he stood in together with his Barkleys, minus Vilmar.

''Finally! My date!'', Will immediately exclaimed, and before Diana knew she stood next to him with his arm around her waist and Amelia next to Harry, ''We were just talking about how me and Harry got ditched'', and Diana met Amelia's gaze in a laugh.

''What to say, we both prefer female company sometimes'', Amelia rose her hands, before placing one of them on Harry's shoulder that was the closest to her, and if it wasn't Amelia, the girl with soon a doctor-degree and a boyfriend, Diana would feel jealous, for a very weird reason.

Diana's eyes quickly darted to look at where Harry was looking, and her breath almost got stuck in her throat as she noticed that his eyes were looking along her body features _._

''Besides, where are all of your dates?'', Diana finally turned to the rest of the beautiful young men, being able to speak.

''We ditched them obviously, never do we get ditched'', Isaac snorted teasingly, earning a laugh from everyone, ''No but I suppose we lost them in the crowd'', he then said, and Diana watched his eyes darting towards somewhere before he stood on his tip toes and a wide smile placing on his lips, ''And finally, we have the last pair!''

Diana didn't want to look, as she felt Will stiffen at the feeling of Diana getting breathless under his touch. He quickly looked at her, and the split second their eyes met Diana could read his supportive smile on his lips.

''Vilmar!''

Diana saw in the corner of her eyes how the couple joined the circle, finding themselves between Amelia and Kyle.

''Hello lads, did we miss much?'', Diana heard the Swedish Royalty speak, and even though she tried not to bother him or his date, her eyes found themselves on Felicity.

She was looking at the floor, so maybe that brought Diana confidence to stay with her gaze as the others spoke. She eventually looked up, however not meet anyones gaze but to not seem too much distant. Diana almost wanted to take Felicitys hand right there and then and bring her aside to give her a hug, because considering her eyes and body language, that's what she would need.

Amelia looked over at Felicity the second her gaze met Diana's for a second. Amelia suddenly brought her hand to touch Felicity's shoulder, bringing a slight jolt from Felicity as she looked at her. Diana could read their lips, and how Amelia nicely greeted Felicity, however she also followed to see Amelia's flat expression caused by the weakly smiling, quiet and stern female she just greeted.

''We really just arrived to greet and thank Lucius for the invite, but we are not staying too long''

''How come?'', Harry frowned, and Diana looked between him and Vilmar, ''I haven't seen you in a while, darling'', he spoke to Vilmar, seeming a little too curious.

''Been busy'', Vilmar shrugged simply before avoiding Harry's gaze, who continued staring into the depth of Vilmar, ''So, about the hunting trip next weekend. Still on?''

''Still on!'', a chorus from the young men replied.

A minute passed, and not much was said before Vilmar decided it was time to go for him and his date. Maxwell was kind enough to propose to escort them out, and as the rest of the group decided to bring themselves new drinks Diana froze in unsureness, trying to decide whether follow Maxwell or ignore Felicity in order to follow the rest of the group. But the second she noticed Maxwell placing his arm over Vilmars shoulder, somewhat pulling him away from his date, Diana didn't hesitate for a second. She pressed herself through the crowd before her hand gripped around Felicity's wrist.

''Felicity'', Diana called weakly before Felicity turned around, with an emotionless face.

However, she stopped with a hard swallow.

''Are you okay?'', Diana then asked in full concern, slightly frowning as she awaited the girl in front of her to speak.

Felicity swallowed once again, taking a breath before she nodded her head.

''Why wouldn't I? In the upcoming future, don't bother to act like you care'', she then said, taking Diana aback by surprise.

Although it hurt what Felicity said, Diana couldn't completely take it in. Like a latch appearing the same second Diana noticed a hesitation in Felicitys eyes, proving that what she said wasn't actually true. Something was wrong, deeply wrong, but before Diana could protest or speak again, Felicity turned her heel and hurried after Vilmar like a tale.

Was she supposed to follow her?

''Don't go after her'', a female voice then appeared from behind Diana and she looked over her shoulder to notice Amelia, ''She seemed off, let her be. Some girls need time to cool off''

''I suppose'', Diana replied, looking back at where she had seen Felicity the last, but was now gone.

''You two were friends?'', Amelia asked, bringing out her hand with a new Mojito drink, making Diana chuckle at the gesture before taking it and following Amelia through the crowd.

''We met the first day of school, hung out since then'', Diana replied.

''All the newest friendships are usually the quickest ones to end in school'', Amelia spoke, ''Not to make you feel worse, love, but I've noticed by own experiences'', she then said, placing a hand on Dianas back.

''It just sucks, honestly. But I suppose is the other isn't putting effort in making it better, then it's just not supposed to be'', Diana shrugged.

''For now-'', Amelia settled down on the couch, Diana settling down next to her before noticing Amelia raising up her drink for Diana, ''You just enjoy yourself, okay?''

Their glasses left a clinking sound when they softly collided and Diana took a sip of her drink.

It turned out to be their last drink together, before people begun to head back home and the room begun to slowly reduce in people. Amelia soon left too, after leaving Diana with the boys and giving her a long hug and a goodbye, which consisted of many 'we have to see each other again soon' and 'it was so lovely to meet you', but also a 'bell me if you need anything', which Diana chuckled at since she didn't have the young females number. Soon Diana stood at a balcony of a room she got to share with Will over the night, in the company of Alfie and him, talking about how fortunate it was that the storm stopped; because apparently, they all were to tired to talk about something else.

''I am so tired, I don't even know if I'm up to get over to my room yet, I want my date to be asleep'', Alfie honestly said, sighing with a laugh escaping his lips.

Diana teasingly nudged him with her hip.

''Woman have their needs as well! Sometimes you will have to obey'', Diana grinned.

''Oh as I've understood, Alfie usually does'', Will teased along, making Alfie roll his eyes.

''You two lovely wankers'', Alfie chuckled, looking out at the view before his eyes fell towards the alley under their balcony, ''Oi- Harry mate!'', he then exclaimed, raising his hand.

Diana looked down, and indeed, Harry was found walking in the alley, stopping at the notice of the familiar faces on the balcony above him.

''Out for a night-walk?'', Alfie smiled.

''Out for a night walk'', Harry said and nodded with his head, his eyes scanning them.

Diana thought for a second, before leaning on the stone railing.

''Is it a 'me-time' night walk or can someone join?'', she rose her chin as she spoke, trying to hide her forming excited smile.

Harry brought his arms to his chest, crossing them. He had his usual black topcoat on him, his earlier outfit under it. A small nod caught Diana's eyes, making her smile wider.

''As long as that someone is you, my love'', he charmingly spoke.

''Oh, I was actually considering Will here'', Diana teased, gesturing as Will making the group laugh before her gaze fell back on Harry, ''Down in a minute'', she then informed the beautiful young man.

As Diana passed Will in order to walk inside her gaze met his, and his face expression made her frown. It was stern, seemed almost afflicted but he didn't say anything as he finally looked away from her.

She brought her long light jacket with her before exiting the room. Through the halls of the castle, under the crown glasses hanging from the ceiling and down the stairs covered in red carpet, she walked. Diana was soon outside, under the dark sky and cold breeze. Neither the moon or the stars surrounding it was visible, but the castle and it's garden were beautifully lighted up by tall lanterns.

''Let's go, love''

She jumped at the sudden voice, placing her hand over her chest as she looked towards where the familiar husky voice came from.

''God, you scared me'', Diana admitted, breathing out as Harry slowly approached her with an amused smile on his lips and hands behind his back, ''You don't want to go through the gardens?'', she then asked, pointing at the direction where she saw him from the balcony.

''I do'', he spoke, stopping in his steps a few feet from her, a smile still on his lips, ''But the gardens in the back''.

Diana gestured with her hand towards the other way the alley followed.

''Then show me the way!'', she announced, laughing afterward.

And Harry did as he was told, his eyes never leaving Diana as he passed her.

They both were silent for the next minute, before they reached the gardens, or more to say; the labyrinth of perfectly cut bushes. However Diana didn't feel pressure to speak, she didn't feel a tension feeling or any awkwardness by the silence between them. They both seemed to not bother it, more enjoy it and the sound of water from the fountains, the breeze in the trees and the people that were left chattering and laughing inside the castle.

''Did you have a nice time today?'', Harry asked.

''I did'', Diana nodded her head, ''Did you?''

''I suppose'', he simply replied, looking forward, ''But pretty ordinary''

Diana rolled her eyes.

''And here I am, still not over the fact that Catherine Zeta-Jones was at the same charity event as me'', she laughed.

Harry snorted.

''I shagged her niece last year''

Diana couldn't help but laugh, as a frown appeared on her forehead.

''Okay. Good to know?''

''Just to keep the conversation going'', Harry shrugged in a teasing manner.

''Some other celebrity related person you've.. well-''

''Slept with? Oh darling-'', Harry laughed and interrupted her before their eyes met, ''It is a long list'', he then said.

Diana rolled her eyes once again, this time for him to see.

''You don't have any celebrity-sex story?'', Harry then asked, and Diana quickly looked over at him with confusion of the topic he chose while he only rose his eyebrows.

''Maybe, but my sex life is actually not that much of your concern'', she flatly laughed in response, looking away.

''But I'm very interested, can't blame someone for being'', Harry shrugged and Diana looked at him again only to receive a smile from the young beautiful man, his face features being more flattering (if that was even fucking possible) than usually under the lights of the lanterns.

''Well then I guess the mystery will remain'', Diana spoke with an over-dramatic voice full of irony, before finding herself nudging away Harry with her hand against his arm.

Harry smiled down at the ground before he rocked back to walking right next to Diana from the nudge. He then went into being silent for a moment, but in the corner of her eye Diana could see Harry being deep in thoughts. It seemed like as soon he went down into a path of thoughts he maybe shouldn't think of for the moment, he immediately disappeared.

''All good, Harry?'', Diana managed to carefully ask.

Harry immediately looked up at her, his smile returning.

''Of course darling''.

She couldn't get enough of him smiling, not carrying that posture, that statute and mask of total careless and non- emotion person.

''By the way'', the words flew out from Diana's mouth which surprised her, ''Am I supposed to donate an amount of money to your fathers' charity? I got invited, so isn't that what you're supposed to do?''

Harry turned to a new alley, Diana quickly following him and his laughter.

''Don't donate'', Harry replied shortly with a small laugh, ''Trust me''

''Why? It is a charity?'', Diana frowned.

Harry sighed.

''Not much of a charity, to be honest. It is very powerful at what they persuade people with. It's pretty hilarious really, since people don't actually know what they donate to. Or maybe they choose not to know'', Harry honestly spoke, biting his lips together in thoughts, ''My father is mainly about business, if so to speak. It looks good to the public''

''Speaking of your father, I heard from Amelia he tried to set you two up'', Diana pointed out.

Harry suddenly stopped as he looked at a smaller alley they passed, before looking at Diana and gesturing for them to take the alley, which they did.

''Well, that's true. Amelia is pretty much perfection and daughter to my father's closest business partners. Imagine the perks for his firm if we actually got together. And as long as it satisfies him for the evening, I don't actually bother to have her as my date'', Harry shrugged with his shoulders, ''As you saw yourself, we didn't actually hang out anyway. She mainly hung out with others, or you. Besides, I think she has a boyfriend''.

''Not that I believe it would be a reason for you not to take her, but okay'', Diana snorted.

''So judging''

''She is very nice however'', Diana quickly followed, with a giggle which made Harry roll his eyes in amusement.

''I guess'', he then replied, ''She's always been around, but I've never really put any effort in actually getting to know her. But if I'm being superficial, then yes she is lovely''.

The alley soon showed to lead to a little fountain, that Harry couldn't resist but settle down at the edge of as Diana stopped in front of the fountain, admiring it for a bit.

''You know what else is lovely?'', Harry asked with a smug grin and Diana looked at him and shook her head in response, ''Your appearance today''

''Harry'', Diana waved of with her hand, ''You're in a crazily good mood tonight, aren't you?'', she giggled, before settling at the other edge of the fountain, her head turned to Harry while she hoped that her pink cheeks weren't too visible.

He inspected her for a moment and Diana let him, his deep gaze scanning her leaving a soft touch on her skin and on every spot his eyes laid.

''Can I ask you something?''

Diana nodded in response, as Harry turned himself towards her.

''You said Oxford wasn't actually where you wanted to go. Where was it then?''

Diana couldn't help but raise her eyebrows of surprise that he remembered, but she replied him with an honest answer.

''To the US''

''Where?''

''Brown University''

Harry blinked with his eyes.

''Why so far away?''

And Diana continued being honest.

''Because sometimes, you just want to get away from everything'', Diana spoke while her shoulders rose and fell when she sighed.

''Why?'', Harry frowned, like he tried to understand something that was so unknown to him, when it truth; everyone felt like that sometimes.

But maybe for a person like him, that always got what he wanted, it was hard to understand.

''Because'', Diana replied with a word.

''Would you leave your family and friends?'', he then asked and Diana sighed once again, thinking about the question while she played with her finger in the fountain water.

''Yes, I would. If getting away and going to Brown University is my biggest desire, then I have the right to do so'', Diana replied, ''Sure there sometimes are things that you are less open for to leave behind, but sometimes leaving things behind is the only solution to move along and grow. And the ones that are left behind, will understand I suppose''

Harry watched her as she spoke. He then surprised her by raising up and settling down next to her at the edge of the fountain, his eyes glued on Diana.

''Am I being annoying with the questions, dear? I'm just trying to.. understand'', he wondered with a careful and soft voice that made Diana shiver.

''Don't think so'', she almost whispered.

The next three second went past in silence, and Diana's gaze went from and away from Harry, as his were still on her. He was thinking about something, and Diana just hoped for him to speak soon enough before she would pass out from his intense and sparingly soft stare.

''Where is your real father?'', he then asked and Diana did no longer look to meet his gaze.

She was confused by his sudden interest, but for some reason, it felt more like a true manner of wanting to get to know the other person and being concerned and deeply interested at the same time, than an investigation. So Diana replied to what she knew:

''I don't know'', her eyes then darted to look at him, her eyes falling down on his sharp lips for a second before back to his green eyes watching her, ''Where is your mother?''

He replied with silence, and stood up.


	28. Chapter 28

To travel back in time is often connected to having the possibility to rights one's wrongs. However, in some scenarios, it is also to re-live a specific moment. Some moments should last forever and never end -or at least be able to return to whenever someone felt like it. Just like the one Diana spent with Harry in the mid-October night sitting on the edge of the fountains and walking around the gardens for hours and hours, talking, joking, laughing and discussing. The good mood between the young adults boosted up even more when they found an unopened bottle of champagne laying in the grass of where the tents stood earlier during the day. At one moment Harry found a hat that someone had left on a bench, immediately placing it over the head of his female company, then scaring her with every possible story he knew about lice. He even dropped the pair of sunglasses that he had kept hanging from his shirt from the day in one of the fountains as he attempted to reach for Diana. It ended up with Diana having to pick them up from the greasy water, since according to Harry it was her fault since she had splashed water on his favorite coat, that she still found the perfect thing to wipe her hand on after she picked up the sunglasses from the water. 

After three hours, Diana and Harry had gotten lost in the labyrinth, and even though they could see the castle perfectly, they couldn't reach the right alley that would bring them closer to the castle. So since both of them were human and obviously had their needs sometimes, especially after a bottle of Champagne, the next mission was to find a good corner to release some of the fluid in the storage.

''I said don't look!'', Diana almost screamed as she jumped up from her hunching position, still not daring to pull down her pants.

''But you're the one looking!'', Harry insisted, standing with his back facing her but his head over his shoulder in the corner of a bush.

''No! And you're the one having it easier to pee, I mean look, you have a long jacket that hides your ass!''

''See! You  _are_ looking!'', Harry called back, before they both ended up laughing.

''Stop, stop laughing or I'll murder you. I will seriously pee myself it's so close!'', Diana cried, almost rolling in the grass.

''Fine, I'll pee behind the corner of the alley, just stay here so I won't loose you'', Harry spoke, walking off with his hands holding his belt around his pants.

Diana followed him carefully with her gaze, and the second he disappeared behind the corner of the bushes Diana pulled her pants down and hunched down.

''Holy shit Diana, what a river!'', she heard Harrys teasing voice further away and Diana tried to keep herself from laughing.

''Naff off, wanker!'', Diana defended herself, before quickly pulling her pants on and jumping to her feet after ending her needs.

Only a second later Harry's face appeared from the corner.

''Can I look now? You finito?'', he asked, his Italian accent of the last word sounding much better than Diana would've expected.

''Yes'', she replied and Harry grinned before beginning to approach her, as she took a step back, ''Just don't touch me with your.. hands. That would be ew'', Diana grimaced.

Harry rolled his eyes, stopping in front of her as his hands were in the pocket of his cape.

''I think it would be more sounds of pleasure, than ew's, to be honest'', he confidently stated.

''Oh, please, how can you even say something like that'', she gagged dramatically, making Harry grimace in disgust as he bursted out in laughs and Diana giggled, ''Let's go, it's freezing when we're not moving''

''I have a hat that keeps me warm'', Harry shrugged as Diana begun walking, he close behind her, ''You could have it, but you chose to throw it away at the grass when I gave it to you''

''Maybe because you began talking about lice and shit'', Diana looked back at him to meet his gaze, ''And I kind of hope that karma comes to you and it turns out that the hat actually has lice''

''Evil, aren't you'', Harry mumbled, taking the hat of from his head before inspecting it with sad eyes, ''I began to like it'', he sighed, giving Diana a sad face before both of them chuckled.

Diana and Harry soon decided to found the way back to the castle, and without waking anyone up, find their rooms. Diana didn't actually want to head back to her room, but she knew that their walk had to end eventually. She couldn't help but notice and admire the other side of Harry, the humorous and teasing one, the one who was not carrying the mask of confidence or cockiness. With no stern facial expression, but a genuine smile. However, the one thing Diana admired the most, was the fact that he seemed to enjoy himself. A lot.

''Is The Barkleys really a thing?'', Diana asked, turning into a new alley with Harry next to her.

''Well, yes'', Harry replied, ''It hasn't really been a thing since 1989, but two years ago when Vilmar got accepted into Oxford, my father's storytelling of The Barkleys during our whole childhood made him want to bring The Barkley tradition back to life, I did too of course. So, that's what we did''

''So, Lucius was one of the Barkleys as well, back in the days?'', Diana already knew he was, obviously.

''Yes, it was when he was a senior that the whole Barkley thing ended, actually'', Harry replied, ''I think your step-father was a junior then''

''Do you know why it ended?''

Harry shrugged, looking up towards the sky and at the weak stars behind the clouds.

''I don't, actually. Hasn't Thomas told you about being in the Barkleys?'', he then looked down to meet Diana's gaze.

She scrunched her nose.

''Ah, I rarely listen to him. He probably has, I just didn't pay attention'', she honestly replied, earning a laugh from Harry.

''How long has he been your step-father?''

''Too long'', Diana sighed, before smiling at the sound of Harrys laugh again, ''No but, for about eight-nine years, I would say''.

''How did he meet your mother?''

''When she was at a date with his co-worker, actually. They met at the restaurant, and I think he was with a date too, so they all ended up to have a double date and later on they somehow managed to get each other's numbers'', Diana spoke, seeing in the corner of her eyes Harry nodding his head.

''Tell me about your mother'', he then said and Diana chuckled.

''Well, she is desperately striving for perfection''

''Isn't everyone?''

''I suppose. We are very different, she is much more..'', Diana sighed, ''perfect? She is very careful with me being like her, and very easily blames bad things on my differences from her. She is something, my mother. But she is very smart as well, and have good taste in clothes'', Diana replied, as Harry continued to nod his head.

She bit together her lips as she fell into her thoughts. He asked a lot about her parents, still Diana never managed to learn more about his. She got the perfect opportunity to ask him about his parents, however, she couldn't tell if Harry would actually tell her or not.

Diana hesitated for a moment, noticing Harry waiting for her to continue speaking as she took a deep breath. And then she asked.

''How did you parents meet?''

Harrys walking phase slowed down, but only for a split second. Diana's eyes immediately fell on Harry, and she saw his green eyes staring down at the ground beneath him.

''Uhm'', he slowly released, before a frown appeared on his forehead the second he looked up, ''She was a student in Oxford as well'', his voice sounded more hoarse then usually, and he quickly cleared his throat, ''-studying biology. And, one of her friends was dating my father's friends, so they actually met one of the big Barkley parties that her friend brought her too and she and my father clicked, even though father was a couple of years older. Basically'', he shortly spoke.

''Okay'', Diana nodded her head, noticing Harry's mood slowly falling and in slight panic, Diana began to look around, ''Oh, here! I think we have to turn here''

And so they did, but Harry didn't say anything. And Diana did regret she asked about his mother, but at the same time loved to learn more about him. She was surprised, and impressed, that he actually shared anything with her.

''You know, when I was a younger, like five years old- I wanted to become a gardener'', Diana tried her best to change the subject, looking at Harry, meeting his gaze only for a split second before he nodded his head and looked away, making her desire for his gaze to be on hers grow, ''Imagine designing and making gardens like this one, I still think it's pretty cool'', she was almost desperate by now, to see his smile again, but Harry seemed to be way too deep in his thoughts as he let his feet carry him after where Diana turned, his eyes glued into the air in front of him, ''What did you want to become where you were younger?'', Diana asked quickly, in hope that Harry would return to his previous self as quickly.

''I uhm-'', he swallowed hard, his stare deepen in the thoughts, ''I wanted to become a zoologist, like eh-'', he never completed the sentence before he fell in silence.

''The one you knew when you were young?'', Diana then filled in, carefully.

''Yeah'', he replied, his eyes finally returning to meet Dianas, ''A zoologist like my mother''.

Shortly after they luckily approached the castle. Diana was slightly relieved by the fact that they had found back to it, as an way too awkward and uncomfortable silence appeared between her and the beautiful young man. Short sentenced left her lips, in order to not let herself freak out by the silence as they walked inside the castle. She couldn't believe how the mood could so drastically fall between them, and her eyes went back to Harry from time to time in hope to notice his previous state being back, with light in his eyes and a slight grin on his lips. However, she was only met by the opposite, each time.

''This is my floor'', Diana spoke as they reached the second floor, and she stepped up from the last step in the stairs, ''So...''

She looked at Harry, and his eyes flickered to her as he gave her a short nod.

A fucking nod.

Diana took a sharp calming breath.

Alright.

''Okay. See you tomorrow'', she then said with a annoyed breath leaving her lips, turning her heel and beginning to walk down the hall.

But as she took her fourth step, she heard steps behind her. Slow steps, and she stopped at the sound of them, before turning. Harry looked at her, as he slowly approached her, his hands in the pocket of his pants and his jaws clenching together, his eyes wandering between hers.

''I'm being an ass'', he then breathed out when he approached her with only a half step between them, his chest falling as he released the sentence together with his breath.

She, decided to stay silent. Diana carefully rose her chin as she looked up at him, biting the side of her lip.

''I just- I just don't speak about my mother'', Harry then said, ''Perhaps you already know, but my mother left when I was just a kid. I've always avoided or ignored the mention of her, and it's just something that I do. And as soon as I happen to come across a topic of hers, I get this weird feeling- one that I really hate, and I just exclude everything and it wasn't meant to make you feel worse or weird in any way''.

Diana fumbled with her fingers and looked down.

''I guess I shouldn't bring that topic up'', she then carefully said, with an apologizing voice before she looked up, ''I'm sorry''.

Harry looked at her for a moment, with his soft green eyes. Then, he took a small step closer, almost closing the space between them completely and taking Diana's breath away of surprise.

''This wasn't meant to end in me being all moody and off'', he spoke in a low voice, ''I've had probably the best time in a very long time this evening, and I want you to know that. It's just that, as said, I don't speak about my mother. But now, with you, when I did, for some reason it felt okay to do that. Even though I seemed to exclude everything, I was just surprised by the feeling it gave me. To speak about her, with you'', he said, a small smile forming on his lips which made Diana's inner butterflies release in her stomach, ''The thing is, that I enjoy talking with you, Diana. About everything and anything, and if I could I would want to do that all the time. No matter what the topic is, I want it, I want it with you''.

Diana fell in love with his words. The way he spoke, and the way his cliché way of speaking made her butterflies go fucking insane. She watched the most beautiful boy she ever witnessed, standing in front of her in the dark long hall of many doors, looking into her eyes and seeing her own reflection in them. And she liked the reflection for the first time ever, and she liked the secure woman she saw herself as in it. Maybe the way she felt during that moment wasn't necessary for her writing, because the book wasn't about what her and what she felt because of him. But she couldn't help but embrace the warm feeling in her heart, the nervous and tickling feeling all over her body, and the way she actually felt beautiful under his soft stare. She couldn't help but feel and love the way he made her feel. And she hoped, that somehow she made him feel the same.

''Okay Harry'', she finally said, nodding her head before taking a step back with a small smile on her lips as she begun walking backwards in the hall, ''Goodnight then'', she then turned her heel and walked off, after biting her lips together in order to stop smiling as a fool as she saw Harry's confused eyes looking at her, ''And for the record'', she turned back to face him again, crossing her arms over her chest as she saw a smug grin form on his lips, ''I want it too'', she smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like halfway through the story now, just wait and see what is going to happen, because it's A LOT.


	29. Chapter 29

''And Thomas told me you were at Lucius Byron-Smith charity event the other day with your friends! How exciting!''

Diana carefully poured the hot water from the kettle down into her mug, squinting her eyes at the raising steam.

''I am so happy things go well for you! And that you spend time with such nice boys like the Barkleys, Thomas was one once, remember all the stories he's told you?''

Her mother's chirping voice from the phone-speaker flooded the whole apartment, and Diana as usually replied with either a short 'mhm', or a 'really'. She placed away the kettle, bringing then her hands around the mug as she carried it to her living room.

''I'm actually planning on coming to Oxford on Sunday'', her mother continued to speak.

''Really'', Diana replied, sitting down on the couch and placing her mug on the table before brining her laptop to her.

''Yes! And I thought that we maybe should- well, have lunch together. And you can brings one of your friends, Willhard, was it? The one that brought you as a date to the charity?''

Diana sighed, moving in her couch to get as comfortable as possible before she would continue watching Suits. Of course her mother would want to meet a boy like Willhard, because it was totally gobsmacking that her introvert daughter could've met someone like him. But Will was Will, a friend that Diana was nothing but forever grateful for to have, both because he was actually very kind and not a bragging spoiled brat, and because he brought her closer to The Barkleys, to Harry.

''I'll talk to him-'', Diana spoke, before getting interrupted.

''Great darling! Sunday, lunch at Quod! I'll book a table, just need the number..''

Diana separated her lips in order to speak, and calm her mother down since Diana wasn't even sure if a lunch with her mother would be such a good idea, but something caught her gaze. Of course he caught her gaze, he always did, as well as making her unable to speak as her breath got stuck in her throat for a short moment. He passed the window, holding books in his hands before placing them down so only his strong back was visible. He then straighten his back, turning to the window and seeing Diana, like he knew she was there, across the street and behind her window, seeing him.

''So, I got the number to the restaurant and I will book a table later today. How exciting!''

Diana's lips formed a smile, as Harry turned fully to face the window, his lips doing the same.

''Wont interrupt you and your school work now, I will talk to you later Diana darling. Bye bye''

''Bye mom'', Diana replied with a chuckle leaving her lips as she watched Harry wave.

The line went dead, but Diana didn't bother. She nodded back with her head, seeing Harry's smile growing before he looked down at the floor and walked away.

It had been two days since Diana had seen Harry. She saw him for a moment the morning after the charity event, and how he and Alfie headed back home to Oxford earlier than the other guest. They shared a smile, a couple of glances and a quick greeting before he disappeared. After that, Diana spent her time in the lobby, writing in her notebook as she waited for Willhard and her to leave as well. Diana then saw Harry before she went to sleep after her first actual tough day in school, the lights in his bedroom being turned on as he walked inside. They saw each other then too, and smiled before both of them turned off their lights. However the rest of the weekend Harry had been somewhere else, and Diana missed to see him. So now, when she did, she continued to smile like a fool. Diana hadn't stopped being curious about who Harry actually was, and what he was hiding. And she always ended up rolling her eyes on herself for thinking so naive, that he actually meant what he said, and the one he had hired a detective for was to know more about her. But then again, who would ever do that?

Maybe Diana.

''Shit'', Diana sighed as she looked out the window, placing down her books down in her bag.

It was pouring rain, and Diana had not brought an umbrella, or was wearing a raincoat. And in twenty minutes, her first ever shift begun in the bookstore and her plan was to leave all of her school stuff at home before. It was just Diana's fucking luck, as always.

She leaned back on the wall, the passing students being either all wet from the storm outside, or tightly holding their raincoats around their body or umbrellas over their head before exiting the hall. Diana however, decided to wait another two minutes. Maybe a miracle would happen.

What Diana saw next wasn't a miracle though. In the long hall, and somewhere in the crowd of passing students, a familiar face caught her gaze. Felicity, more specifically. Diana looked at her clothes, noticing that she still didn't wear her previous outfits, the ones that actually suited her. Diana also noticed the stern stare that Felicity kept on the floor. Diana couldn't figure if Felicity had attempted all of her classes this week, since Diana had gotten used to the fact that she had no actual friend to either wait on, be waited on or worry if they came or not. For a split second, Felicity's eyes looked up and met Dianas. And automatically, probably very stupid as well, Diana formed a weak smile on her lips. Felicity gaze stayed a longer moment in Dianas as they passed each other, before she looked down at the floor.

Felicity wasn't okay, and it made Diana furious for feeling so helpless. It truly, deeply sucked.

Diana sighed before bringing her bag around her shoulder, and following the crowd out. She stopped at the opening, looking out at the increasing puddles, and the never stopping rain. The sky was dark, and didn't seem to be lighting up anytime soon. Lowly, Diana cursed for herself.

''Pretty-face!''

Diana didn't bother the nickname, or figured it was for her, until a hand placed itself over her shoulder, making her head turn in surprise.

''Isaac'', Diana released a breath, smiling at the widely smiling handsome boy in front of her.

His eyes weren't on her however, but at the passing crowd that looked at him and whispered. He nodded his head in a greeting towards a couple of them, before leaning against the wall with his arms crossing over his chest and bringing his attention back to the blonde in front of him.

''Where is your raincoat, or umbrella, darling?'', he chuckled, gazing over Diana's body and her simple coat without a hood.

''Did you see the weather this morning? It was sunny and all'', she replied with a roll of her eyes, making Isaac laugh.

''Are you even British? It's all about being prepared for each possible weather, booby'', Isaac smirked, before appearing with his hand behind his back holding an umbrella, ''I'll take you where you have to go, darling, my car is in the car park across the street'', he then proposed, a charming smile on his lips.

Diana thanked god for her miracle.

''Thank you, you're a life savior'', Diana chuckled, before being offered to take her arm around Isaac as they walked out, and he opened the umbrella and held it over their heads.

They hurried across the street, and Isaac quickly unlocked the car before opening the door for Diana, holding it as a gentleman before closing it and hurrying over his side.

''See! Not even a raindrop succeeded to touch us!'', Isaac happily cheered as he started the engine.

''Always so optimistic and happy aren't you'', Diana chuckled.

''I was full of beans as a kid, my mam says'', Isaac blinked charmingly, before driving of the parking lot, ''Where to? Home to Merton Street?''

Diana nodded in respond, and Isaac turned on the radio.

''I'm curious, Diana''

Diana looked up from her phone with a frown and the pretty young man to her right.

''Yeah?'', she spoke, probably sounding much more worried than she actually was.

''Are you and Willhard.. well-''

''No'', Diana replied with a chuckle, ''No, he's just a very good friend''

Isaac released a 'hm', before nodding his head and turning into the next street, the whole car bumping as he passed a deep puddle of water.

''I see'', he spoke, ''I suppose that's good, since you and Harry spent the entire night together back at the charity event'', he wiggled with his eyebrows the second his head turned to face Diana.

Diana rolled her eyes.

''Nothing happened, we were just.. walking''

''Right.. -walking'', Isaac grimaced in irony.

''Honestly'', Diana assured.

''Mhm''

''No, but really Isaac''

Isaac's head turned, a more serious expression on his face.

''Really?'', he frowned.

''Yes, we just took a walk''

''Really? Only a walk?'', he repeated, and Diana's head fell against the headrest as she breathed out annoyingly together with a chuckle, ''And you are completely sure you two haven't shagged before? Drunk or not'', Isaac asked curiously, almost astonished.

''No!'', Diana laughed and watched Isaac's head turn back towards the street, his shoulders falling, ''We have never''

''But the tension between you two'', Isaac tone remained slightly confused, ''I mean, bloody hell it is almost alarming'', Diana felt her heartbeat race and she couldn't stop herself from smiling as Isaac chuckled, ''And I mean, he hasn't been very much around lately. Harry darling always has his off-moments, sure, but lately he has not been around much at all, and I figured it was because you two were shagging or something. Apparently, I was incorrect''.

''Why hasn't be been much aroun-'', Diana followed up, curiously, but got interrupted.

''What a wanker!'', Isaac loudly exclaimed at the car that didn't blink at the crossing, before turning to the right street, ''Sorry love, you were saying?'', Diana took a breath, but Isaac had already spoken up, ''Right, why he hasn't been much around- well, I don't know. Harry is a little mysterious fella, I believe, but he has always been very open about him missing events because he had been interrupted by a chat or two on the way. Lately, he has just been.. oddly much in thoughts''

H

Harry's head fell back into the pillows, as he played with his phone in his hands. He was facing the high cellar, following the patterns along the strong cornice along the walls with his gaze. He listened carefully to the sound of rain striking the window, and how it slowly calmed. Everything always seemed to easy, so simple, he thought for himself. And even when Harry found himself either driving in his car or laying in his bed thinking, which happened every so often, everything always went back to normal. Moments like that never feared him, when his mind begun to overthink and analyze to deep into his own memories. Lately, however, his moments had grown longer, deeper, and happened more frequently. And it was caused by a reason that Harry still couldn't figure out how, where or why it suddenly appeared. He wasn't familiar with it. He wasn't sure if people saw and noticed his less interest of attending events, and only appearing where she would be invited. Diana. Diana Hastings, who had no idea what she had done to him.

Suddenly, Harry heard his entrance door open. He quickly sat up in bed, and before he could stand up from it, the room to his bedroom opened.

''There you are, son!''

Harry nodded with his head in a greeting manner.

''Hello father''

''What are you still doing in bed? Alone, may I add'', Lucius grinned, exiting the door and leaving the room open, ''Didn't you attend your classes today?'', Harry heard his father's loud voice from the kitchen, and he stood up from the bed and pulled away his hair from his face.

''Suppose not'', Harry murmured, noticing a slight feeling of annoyance growing in his chest.

The feeling always occurred when his father was around, the slight annoyance. It was minimal however, surely nothing Harry actually bothered or thought about. Or maybe just a feeling he didn't want to admit was there, but was more and more likely to.

''Seems like you just woke up. Stop murmuring, get dressed and make yourself look decent. Vilmar is coming over in a minute!'', Harry's father voice was loud, strong and confident, almost making Harry cover his ears.

Harry walked out of his bedroom, still tired and followed his father with his gaze for a moment and as he opened a bottle of wine in the kitchen, before pouring into a glass.

''He is?'', Harry asked, confused.

''Yes. Didn't I send you a text message? Anyhow, I wanted to check up on you two. Vilmar's father asked me to last week, anyway'', Harry's father turned to face his son, standing in the middle of the living room. Lucius then took a sip of his wine, gazing his son before raising his eyebrows, ''Well? Get going''

Harry nodded shortly with his head, turning his heel to enter his bedroom again. He wasn't even surprised, because situations like these would always occur with his father. Lucius always got things his way, and Harry guessed he somehow always admired that.

Ten minutes later, Harry settled down on the couches in his living room together with his father and old friend. They shared a bottle of wine, and as Harry poured himself the first one- he noticed it being the same type of red wine he had with Diana a couple of days earlier.

''Wouldn't consider this as one of the greatest wines, honestly'', Lucius commented later, wrinkling his nose as he placed away his empty glass of wine on the table.

''I agree with you'', Vilmar snorted in agreement, and Harry actually didn't even bother to reply.

He just thought of how much Diana seemed to like it the evening she was here.

''What's going on in the very interesting psychology world? Learned a new perspective of mental health yet? All of it is bullshit that I will never understand" Lucius teased and placed his arms over the headrest, looking at his son sitting at the couch across from his.

''You didn't seem to bother it that much before, that I changed my major'', Harry replied flatly, taking a sip of the wine, his gaze looking at the few raindrops sliding down the windows.

''Oh well I don't son -sure, I wasn't very satisfied by it, since we all know law is the most leading major to choose'', Lucius shared a laugh together with Vilmar, as his attention turned to Harry's friend and Harry watched them with a slight frown, ''And you enjoy law, right Lucius?''

''Wouldn't choose anything else'', he grinned proudly, and Harry carefully clenched his jaws as he looked down at the carpet, ''However, I've heard the nicest females studies Psychology, or that's what you've said, Harry,'', Vilmar nudged his friend on the shoulder, and Harry looked up.

He met his fathers gaze, that gaze that since forever expected so very much from Harry. And Harry took a deep breath, and without any hesitation, he gave his father and friend a smug grin and a nod before he spoke.

''That was obviously the reason I changed my major'', he spoke, earning a laugh from his company.

For the next fifteen minutes, Harry felt like he always did around Vilmar and his father. Totally careless and complaining and making very inappropriate jokes about things that Harry actually, deeply, didn't really bother. But every joke seemed to humor his friend and father, and Harry always loved the feeling of being in control. He also, for some reason, felt the urge to make his father feel satisfied with him, and he tried to be in denial that Lucius actually saw Vilmar more as a succeeded son, than his biological one. However, Harry could sometimes reach a level of carelessness, that not even his father could stop him from doing something. Harry was after all raised with the belief that he could have anything, and do anything he wanted. But maybe, the first four blurry years of Harry's life where his mother was still there, left a mark in his heart of some weakness. Or that was what his father called it,  _weakness._  A weakness that Harry always heard his father blame on Emerson, Harry's mother. And Harry always believed him.

''Oh, isn't that the Hastings doll?''

Harry woke up from his thoughts, almost throwing his head towards his fathers' direction. Their eyes didn't meet, however, as his father was staring out of the window and Harry immediately straightened his back to get a better view outside the window. And indeed, there she ran in the rain from Isaac car, before disappearing behind the corner of the building. A short moment of silence occurred as they watched her, Harry admiring her beauty in order to ignore the bothering feeling inside of him. It probably shouldn't bother him at all, but the fact that she had spent, even the shortest moment with Isaac did bother him. More for every second.

''Pretty young lady she is'', Lucius continued, before looking back at his son and his friend while he leaned towards with his elbows against his knees and intertwined fingers, ''Honestly, boys, have anyone of you or the other lads shagged her yet?''

Harry frowned at the question but was probably expected to come with a laugh shared with his friend. But he couldn't laugh, and therefore only Vilmar's laugh was heard before both his and Harry's fathers gazes fell on Harry.

''Harry?'', Lucius frowned, his tone being disgustingly judging.

''No one has shagged her, and how is that any interest of yours?'', Harry questioned, trying his best not to sound overdramatic.

But it did, truly, pissed him off to hear others speak about her that way. Like she was only a simple pretty object. 

''I was only curious, son'', Lucius shrugged confidently, raising his chin, ''It's not like she's actually related to Thomas Hastings anyway- so her blood isn't very high class like the rest of the Merton Street is'', Lucius looked out of the window again, ''It only impresses me how hard Hasting tries to make his family fit in''

A moment of silence appeared between the men in the large, dark living room. Each one of them probably thinking their own version of Diana Hastings, and Harry had time to admit for himself that he would do anything to be with her, instead of here where he was found, with who he was with.

''All fur coat and no knickers, is that how you say it?'', Vilmar deviously grinned, his eyes looking between Harry and Lucius.

However Harry didn't meet his friends' icy blue eyes, instead held them captured at the carpet under his feet. He knew that if he looked up at Vilmar, his stare would prove to him that the topic wasn't anywhere close to satisfying Harry. And he knew the stare would work as well, for him to stop talking. Harry's stare always worked. But something stopped him from doing it, perhaps was it Lucius agreeing laugh that made it harder for Harry to contradict.

''Now now, Vilmar'', Lucius spoke, and Harry looked up at him.

''What is up with your chat up, then-'', Harry suddenly spoke up, his eyes still on his father, only to see his reaction before turning his head to his friend next to him, ''Vilmar? Felicity is her name, am I right? The one I saw you tugging with you to the apartment the other day''

And it happened, Vilmar tilted his head to the side as he inspected Harry's deep gaze. However, he didn't say a word, because it was clear that the comment he just said was far away from Harry's approval. And for the moment, Harry didn't bother Vilmar to see it. Harry's stare won over his only a second later as Vilmar looked away, seeming somewhat irritated.

''He's just having a good time, son'', Harrys father defended, and his sons attention turned to him, only to see his father look down at his phone, ''You're young and having fun, and females will come and go. At least they will be in seventh heaven for the time they are lucky to spend with you, thanks to you'', he then finally looked up, smiling big before suddenly standing up from the couch, ''And maybe you, my son-'', he spoke as he passed the other couch, ruffling in Harry's head, knowing perfectly well how it irritated Harry, ''should try to have some fun too, considering your stiff-up aura today''

Harry snorted in response.

''Sure, father'', he sternly replied, standing up from the couch as well.

''Vilmar boy-'', Lucius then exclaimed as he grabbed the door handle of the exit door, which Harry was glad to watch, ''Walk me out?''

Harry clenched his jaws together, knowing that it was a demonstration from his father side that today- Harry didn't fulfill the ambitions his father expected, since everything was supposed to be like he wanted and when it wasn't; it was their fault.

''Of course, Lucius'', Vilmar replied, already at his way to the exit door, not even glancing over at Harry.

''Goodbye son, always so lovely to see you''

And the door closed behind them. And Harry was able to breathe again.

He turned to look at the wine bottle and glasses at the table, before bringing each of them to the kitchen. He usually didn't do such, since the maid that came twice a week had to do some type of work, since Harry rarely made any type of mess. Especially lately, when he actually didn't spend so much time at home.

Suddenly a familiar melody began playing, and Harry immediately hurried away to his room. He found his calling phone on the bed, the caller ID making Harry answer in a split second.

''Yeah?''

''It's Weston''

''Aware, well?'', he was impatient, but he always was.

''Well-''

''Something new?'', Harry carelessly interrupted and faced the window.

''Everything is first of all fine, she is fine'', the man carefully spoke, and Harrys leaned at the wall next to the window.

Harry nodded along with the man speaking, his eyes looking at the one specific window across the street. And somehow, Weston's voice faded the second the beautiful young woman appeared running in her living room. She was surely in a hurry and seeing a new side of her made Harry immediately smile. Her long hair was in a high, messy ponytail and she ran across the room with a cup of tea she drank from, and a sandwich in her other as she looked for something, being too busy to notice Harry in his window across the street. However, his smile only grew much wider the second the female stopped at the sight of him. Harry watched her hurry to the window, jumping up on something- probably her couch, and Harry frowned slightly.

''..But I think there's something, sir'', Westons voice suddenly appeared.

''Mhm''

Harry leaned closer to the window as he watched Diana having difficulties trying to open her window, and a low snort left him.

''It might come to you as a .. shock, what my observations have noticed, bu-''

Diana began waving with her hands, and Harry took his free hand to open his window and push it open. He wrinkled his nose at the small rain outside that touched his bare arm, before he brought his body inside.

''You see- sir, you there?''

And then, Diana's laugh was heard, and it was like an awakening.

''I'll call you later'', Harry quickly spoke to the phone, his eyes never leaving Diana and smile probably growing.

''No but sir, this is important, I think she has a f-''

And Harry threw the phone at his bed.

''I just had to end a very important call, what could make you so eager to speak with me?'', Harry then loudly spoke, raising his chin slightly to hide his growing pathetic smile.

Diana rolled her eyes.

''I'll make it short then, do you have an umbrella I could borrow?''

''I don't''

''How can you not have one?'', Diana exclaimed in annoyance, her head falling in disbelief.

''I could ask you the same'', Harry spoke, not sure if he did loud enough for her to hear.

''Can I borrow your keys then?'', Diana looked up, and Harry frowned as he crossed his arms, ''Like that one key to the cellar, I have to get to work and it's my first day and I don't want to look like a wet d-''

''I'm down in a sec'', Harry interrupted her with a laugh, and Diana rose her hand to the sky.

''Really? Thank you!'', she almost screamed of happiness, before closing her window and Harry watched her jump of her couch and disappear from his sight.

He laughed for himself, closing his window too. 


	30. Chapter 30

**D**

For once, Diana actually loved the fact of living on Merton Street. Perhaps was it because it had secret tunnels under the streets of Oxford leading to it, or the fact that she would probably never be lucky enough to come to her first day at work not looking like a total wet hobo if she didn't live next to a group of charming boys. She ran down the stairs, quickly greeting the old lady that she knew still disliked Diana deeply after the party incident as they met at the door, before she hurried over the street. It was still dripping rain from the sky, however, the dark thick clouds didn't seem to promise a continuing calm day, without one more storm. Diana just hoped the puddles she managed to jump over didn't splash her clothes too much, and that the dark thick clouds would stay calm just for a moment more.

The door Diana was hurrying to open as she was found in the middle of the road. Soon, Harry appeared, wearing his black coat and his hair blew to the side of his face as he slightly smirked at the young female walking up to him.

''Greetings neighbor, keys please'', Diana smiled, reaching out with her hand.

Harry's eyes fell on her hand, and she felt like taking it back into the pocket of her jacket as he frowned in thoughts before his gaze slowly went back to meet hers.

''Keys? Oh love, I won't give you my keys'', he snorted, suddenly taking a step inside the building he just walked out from, holding the door for her as he looked down at the keys in his hands, ''I'll just follow you to work''

Diana rose her eyebrows and dropped the corners of her mouth in surprise, making Harry chuckle for a second before he went inside, and Diana followed him. He locked up the door further down the room, and walked down the dark stairs that Diana found familiar from a couple of days earlier.

''Did you have a good day, Harry?'', Diana asked to break the silence, not noticing Harry turning his head to look at her with slight surprise until he turned on the now working lights in the tunnel.

''W-well, yes I did, thank you for asking love'', his voice sounding slightly astonished before laughing, ''How about you?''

''Same here, everything have went so smoothly today, oddly enough. First I convinced my teacher to extend the due date for a paper, then the storm came and Isaac gave me a ride home, and now-'', Diana turned her head back to Harry as he closely walked behind her, ''I don't have to look like a wet dog when I come to work'', she smiled.

Harry replied with a smile of his own, before Diana turned back to look ahead of her.

''Why are you afraid of the dark?'', Harrys voice suddenly spoke behind her, repeating his question from the last time they were in the cellar.

''I don't know'', Diana shrugged, ''Like I said before, sometimes you just fear stuff''

A silence appeared, like Harry was thinking, and Diana didn't bother. She had learned over the weeks that silence from Harry didn't always had to mean ignorance, but a moment for him to think, to analyze before he spoke in his wise way.

''Doesn't people fear things that once left a scar, though?'', Harry spoke, and Diana couldn't help but turn to look at him and notice his phase slowing down, which made her stop in order to wait on him, ''I mean, I've always thought so, but maybe it could be both. Sometimes you just fear something, just because of the thought of it, and sometimes there's a reason behind it'', Harry looked up to meet Diana's gaze, and he stopped in front of her, ''In my case, I often fear the truth, just because'', he shrugged, ''But I also fear being abandoned by someone I love''

Diana was surprised by the sudden honesty from Harry, however she loved it. She loved the fact of him opening up to her, giving her more pages of his secret book. And she desired it, both for her writing, but also because she loved the thought of him feeling as comfortable around her as she did around him.

Diana knew why he feared being abandoned by someone. She understood it was a scar he had received from his mother leaving, a scar he tried to ignore, but sometimes got more visible.

"Just thought I would share, me being the future psychologist, you know", he tried to joke it away, but Diana knew that he simply wanted to get it off his chest, have someone to share his thoughts with.

And she would gladly be that person.

''I see'', Diana nodded her head as she looked up on him, ''That's very honest of you to share, and very human as well- not so asshole-ish of you'', she then teased with a grin before turning and continuing walking through the tunnel, earning a chuckle from Harry.

''Aren't you the nicest, Diana darling''

Harry walked her to the end of the tunnel, before receiving a call from Alfie that he had to answer. He wished Diana good luck on her first day, before holding the door for her from the cellar and she watched him leave before the door fully closed.

Diana's first day of work was perfect, even though she was five minutes late, her new boss didn't really seem to remember the time. She honestly didn't do much, mostly tied up the dusty books and helped to convince the few people that came to buy good books, since she had probably read every single book that was in the store. Her mind did drift to Harry once in a while, mostly when she either gazed or passed the one bookshelf they first met. She thought about his might, his beauty and his perfection that slowly had begun to show cracks of imperfections as well. He was human, with feelings and a heart, something Diana didn't see from the start. Before, he was only an object for her to get her inspiration from, just like the other Merton boys. He still was, however she had begun to have difficulties to distinguish between if she actually grew strong caring feelings for him, or was just desperate to know more about him for her book.

The days continued, and soon the week had come to an end. Diana had spent days doing the exact same thing as the previous day, going to classes, coming home, either having a walk alone or sometimes having the company of a Merton boy, and spending an hour and a half on either writing her book or doing homework before leaving for work. It was this time Diana was most looking forward to, and no matter how much she disliked rain, she was happy that most of the week consisted of only rain, which lead to Diana always meeting up Harry who walked her all the way to work through the tunnels under the streets. Harry and Diana were never having secret little rendezvous before, however during the week it had come like a habit, maybe even an addiction. Because they spoke, and Harry seemed to enjoy the short ten minutes they spent together. And so did Diana.

Friday was different however, it was a sunny day with snow laying on the streets from the first snow of the year that had arrived during the night and Diana walked to work alone. Around eight o'clock in the evening she had received a message from Willhard, begging her to come and join him out to the clubs, since they had not been spending much time lately. Which was true, but the tiring week was decided to end in Diana's bed with some tea and writing, not in clubs.

When the clock struck nine, Diana was the last one out, closing the bookstore. She pulled down the curtains, locked all the doors inside and pushed aside the bookshelves further in the shop, without exactly knowing why but following her boss instructions. As she brought her jacket over her shoulders, looking around one last time with her hand pressed against the light switch, she suddenly heard the door to the shop open. Her head immediately turned towards the doors.

''Sorry bu-''

Her words got stuck in her throat at the sight, as Harry, frankly the last person Diana expected by this hour, walked inside without any hesitation with his hands down in the pockets of his coat and chin up in a confident posture.

''Are you finished soon?'', he asked.

The dim light from the weak lantern on the desk beside Diana perfectly painted the contours of his elegant face in shadows. She tried to reply, however she was only able to smile.

''I-I'', she stuttered, trailing her fingers along the light switch as Harry tilted his head with a teasing frown, awaiting her answer, ''I am'', Diana then said, mirroring his high chin.

A smile showed off on his lips.

''Good''

Diana switched off the lights, hugging her arms around her body in awareness of the cold air outside. Harry held the door open for her, and she kept her eyes on him as he closed the door after them, raising up his shoulders as he shivered of the cold breeze that met them.

''Do you have something in mind, Harry?'', Diana asked with a frown as she locked the door, Harry standing close beside her and she felt his gaze on her.

''I do'', he replied, and Diana rolled her eyes in order to look at him as she turned her body to face him fully, noticing the small space between them.

''And what's that?''

''Something fun'', he grinned teasingly, making Diana immediately smile at the sight, ''Willhard and Isaac decided to bring the fun to Isaac apartment, so we are just having a little gathering with some drinks and all. And since Willhard seemed very down of your denial to join him tonight, I thought I would give it a try. I'm good at persuading, I'm told''

Diana laughed, bringing her cold hand across her lips as she did so. Maybe he was good at persuading, or maybe she just wanted to spend more time with him and his Barkleys, because there was no way in hell Diana would say no.

''Will I have the chance to at least change? I've been wearing the same clothes the entire day'', she spoke, looking down at her clothes.

Harry's gaze followed hers.

''If you do it quick, and I'll follow you just in case you think about changing your mind''

Diana met his gaze again as she looked up, shrugging with her shoulders.

''Fair enough, Harry''

''Let's go then Diana, the luminous and perfect'', he spoke, walking passed her before she turned her heel in order to follow him.

She frowned at the definition of her name, the one she told him at their second meeting. And she decided not to say anything about it, because she liked the way he said it and wouldn't want him to regret it in any way.

___

Diana wouldn't call it a ''gathering'', that Harry defined it to be. Hell, if she knew it would be an actual party, with a massive crowd of people she didn't know, she would at least fixed her makeup and not focus as much on her outfit, that luckily suited the party she had attended with Harry close by her side.

Every person turned their head to look at Harry, as he passed Diana in the hallway in order to cross the living room and meet his friends. He knew Diana would follow him, as that was exactly what she did, staring back at every person that turned their head to see Harry. What surprised Diana, was the fact that people turned their head to look at her as Harry disappeared from their sight. It was like walking a catwalk behind Harry, leading the way. People stared, as they weakly moved to the loud music or took a short sip of their drink. And it happened so quick that Diana couldn't figure if the stares were good, or bad.

''You came!''

The loud exclamation made Diana jump and turn her head to where it came from, realizing that she had reached The Barkleys. At the same time, Willhard pulled her inside a hug and Diana only managed to laugh as her free arm wrapped around his torso.

''Hello Willhard'', she greeted, smiling up at her friend as he grinned widely, reaching out with his hand to give her a drink, and she immediately frowned, ''Have you done something to it?''

''Oh for fuck sake'', Will laughed and Diana smirked as she took the drink and tasted it, turning her head to face the other boys.

Each one of them was surrounded by a female, one of them being familiar from the charity, which was the one clinging next to Maxwell. The rest of the females however, didn't even bother to greet Diana since they were to busy gathering all possible attention from the Barkleys. She did however receive a quick greeting from the boys, and a fifteen-minute long conversation with Willhard and Alfie before she somehow ended up alone at the bar next to a girl that was clearly on the piss. She tried persuading Diana to join her on the dance floor, which Diana repeatedly, but nicely, declined for about ten minutes as she sipped her gin and tonic.

''Something more I can do for you?'', the bartender asked, playing with his cups behind the bar and Diana looked at him.

''I'll just take one more a gin and tonic, please'', Diana replied, loud enough for the bartender to hear over the music.

After she received a nod from him, she turned back her head towards the crowd of people, leaning with her one arm back on the bar. It wasn't like she didn't want to be there, however she did feel tired and more up for cuddling herself down in her bed than partying with her friends. Or friend, since only Willhard would actually be considered as a friend for her, the rest of the posh boys- she had no idea. Especially when it came to Harry, who somehow had a special place, thought and feeling for her. Diana had noticed during the quick thirty minutes that she had spent around Isaac penthouse that neither Vilmar or Felicity had attended the party, but Diana was more concerned about where the most beautiful young man had disappeared. However, after observing enough, her eyes slowly getting used to the dim room, she found Kyle in the back of the room, with one of his arms embraced around Willhard and the other one embraced around a tall young man that soon became the reason behind Dianas smile appearing on her lips.

''Here you go'', the bartender spoke from behind her, and Diana turned and smiled at the short man before she took the drink.

Diana then turned back, taking a sip of her drink as she inspected Harry in the crowd, surrounded by people that surely looked at him like he was some type of god. He suddenly laughed out loud, the sound of his laugh quickly fading in the loud music, and he brought his head up to face the ceiling as he squinted his eyes of laughter. Diana smiled as she sipped her drink, not bothering the two guys appearing next to her side to get something from the bar, probably trying to chat her up, however Diana was too tired to bother them. She wasn't though, tired enough to not look at Harry. He was wearing a loose, vintage white shirt with blue and golden trimmings, probably from Gucci, making him look like a prince. Other from that, he was wearing a pair of expensive boots that all looked the same, and a pair of black tight jeans. For some reason Diana looked down at her choice of clothes, wrinkling her nose at the black high knee boots she had matched to her simple black dress that was slightly hidden under her light colored, -and probably too cold for November, cape. And she couldn't help but wonder, for some insane reason,  _if she was pretty enough for him?_

''You're very pretty, pumpkin''

The comment made her slightly roll her eyes, but Diana kept sipping her drink, suddenly meeting Willhards gaze in the crowd making him smile widely and she doing the same back to him before he continued to dance along to the music.

''Why are you alone, may I ask?'', Diana didn't reply, ''Can we order you a drink, hot lips? Or are you one of those who is hard to get? Challenges are always nice, we suppose''

Diana rolled her eyes yet again in order to turn her head to the guys next to her. They were the ones trying to be posh, but completely failing it, which was actually pretty sad since they both were two decent looking guys, fading in their horrible act.

''Excuse me'', she eventually smiled nicely, leaning forwards to them, ''Please stop interrupting me while I'm ignoring you, it's rude''

The boys shared an unsure look as Diana leaned back and returned to sip her drink and observing the crowd, noticing she had lost the sight of Harry. The same second the music changed into a very familiar tune, making the entire crowd cheer loudly. The middle of the crowd suddenly made space, Diana soon noticing Kyle and Isaac signing loudly to the song in the middle of it. Soon Diana noticed Harry was among them, and he held to a bottle of champagne and looking down at the floor as he nodded his head to the music, seeming completely unbothered by the random females around him touching him. As the verse began to play, even Diana begun nodding her head and Harry looked up towards the ceiling again and raising his arms as he sung loudly.

''Every breath you take-'', the crowd sang along with him.

He knew what he did, he knew people would laugh for him, sing for him, follow him. Then, he looked back down, his eyes scanning the room before finding Diana's gaze, making her stomach turn and breath get stuck in her throat.

''Every single day-''

He began moving his shoulders to the rhythm, as he slowly begun stepping towards Diana, through the crowd. Diana laughed at him, as he begun moving his upper body from side to side as he loudly sang to the song, his veins in his neck popping and eyes squinting.

''Every word you say'', Diana could hear his voice singing, getting more and more hoarse of how loud he did it, ''Every game you play, every night you stay'', and Harry finally approached her, finding himself only two steps away from her, as he pointed at her with the same hand he held the bottle of champagne, ''I'll be watching you''

''Quite the singer you are'', Diana grinned.

''I'm many things, Diana, I can be exactly whatever you want'', he confidently replied, ''Are you having a good time? Thought Willhard or Alfie were supposed having your company, then I found both of them with me''

Diana nodded, taking the last sip of her drink.

''Just a little bit tired, that's all'', Diana replied honestly.

Harry frowned, observing Diana for a moment.

''Let's go then'', he then said and gestured with his hands towards the door.

Diana frowned back at him, not exactly understanding the beautiful young man.

''I'll walk you home, you said you're tired'', Harry slowly spoke, exaggerating the pronunciation.

''You don't have to do that'', Diana replied, looking into his green eyes and as they looked at her softly, before he placed his hand against her lower back, sending a shiver down her spine.

''I want to'', he said, ''and I myself was actually feeling quite tired, believe it or not. Besides, it wouldn't be fun not having you here -admiring me from afar'', he spoke with a smirk, and Diana slapped his chest.

Harry then turned his head, giving the two guys that tried chatting up Diana only a minute earlier a quick glance before she and Harry left, with his hand against her lower back.


	31. Chapter 31

It was a pleasing feeling to open the door of the building and come out into the cold November night. Diana took a deep breath of fresh air, and she heard Harry do the same, close next to her.

''What a gathering'', Diana released a breath, as the door closed behind them.

None of them had begun to walk towards Diana's building, but instead decided to stay under the dark sky and the full moon, embracing the fresh air that surrounded them.

''It was a party, I suppose I defined it wrong'', Harry replied, and their gazes met before both of them chuckled, ''Did you enjoy your gin and tonic, though? I've heard the bartender is the best one in West of England''

Diana grimaced teasingly.

''Eh, it was okay I suppose, how was your champagne?''

''Took around two sips of it, I had not much to drink tonight at all''

''How come? A party with a Barkley, and no drinking?'', Diana gazed him confused, clearly joking which made him laugh.

''I can be a sober Barkley as well, I am many things, as said''

Diana couldn't stop smiling while he was speaking, and replied with a short nod as she looked down at the ground. Without a word, she took one step down of the sidewalk that was covered with a thin layer of snow, before beginning to walk towards her building, Harry coming after her in silence.

''I apologize if I made you go to the party even though you weren't feeling like it''

Even though Harry's voice was slightly hoarse and very deep, it still managed to be soft and honest. Diana loved it, and Diana cherished it, because it was one of the best things to hear and one of the one things she feared to someday not be able to hear again.

''It's okay, I could've say no'', Diana shrugged, taking out her keys as they approached the door of her building.

''Why didn't you?''

Diana froze for a second at the question, before opening the heavy door.

''Uhm-'', she entered as Harry held it for her, and soon they both were embraced by warmth as the door closed behind them and they continued towards the stairs, ''I just thought it would be a nice idea to see Willhard, and the rest. Haven't seen them for a while''

The obvious reason was however him. He was the reason why she wanted to go, and it was embarrassing for herself to admit it.

''Oh alright'', Harry replied behind her, and Diana looked down at him being two steps behind her, meeting his gaze before he shrugged, ''I just thought it was my amazing persuading skill, but alright''.

Diana released a chuckle, almost feeling like complementing his humor, but didn't get the chance to before she was standing outside her apartment door, hearing Harry slowly approach her from behind. She fiddled with her keys as she looked down at them for a short second, then opening the door with them and with a raised chin of confidence.

''Want to come in?'', she asked, looking back at Harry that had approached her with slow steps.

He rose one of his eyebrows, before smiling.

''I would love to''

Diana gave him a quick smile, before opening the door and entering her apartment. She tossed her jacket, and kicked of her boots before sighing as she entered her kitchen. She heard Harry closing the door behind him, and hanging of his jacket as well.

''Want some tea-'', Diana stopped in her movements of opening one of the shelves as she noticed the other drinks standing against the wall, in the corner of the kitchen desk, ''Or maybe wine? I got wine too, and beer''

Diana noticed Harry appear in the opening to the kitchen leading to the hall, and she turned her head to look at him. He had his hands behind his back as he leaned on the opening, having a slight frown on his forehead.

''I would prefer apple juice''

It came as a surprise for Diana, but she lowered herself down to her feet from tiptoeing to reach her shelves.

''Oh, okay'', she replied quickly.

But as she was about to open her fridge, a chuckle released from Harry and she looked at him, only to see him walking inside her kitchen and then pass her. He then smoothly wrapped his hand around the wine bottle and brought it with him as he begun walking towards the second opening to the living room, Diana's eyes following his movements carefully.

''Bring something we can drink this from, love'', he then said before disappearing behind the wall.

___

''Hm, so here's the spot I find you sitting at sometimes''

Harry's finger grazed the broad window sill that Diana usually sat on at the beginning of her moving in, in order to inspect the beautiful boy in the window across from hers. The beautiful boy that now, in fact, was lurking around in her living room, holding a glass of wine in his right hand.

''Or once, when you just moved in here'', Harry corrected himself, smirking while he spoke.

They had spent an hour, leaning on each edge of the couch in Diana's living room and tangling their legs with each other as they spoke. From time to time they threw Diana's phone in-between each other in order to queue the next three songs that were lowly playing from her speakers. However each new move Harry did, his legs brushing closer to hers, or further away, or carefully pushing against her, Diana felt an urging feeling combined with the goosebumps that occurred on her body. Behind the laughs, jokes and long conversations, there was a tension, and Diana knew she wasn't the only one feeling it, but she didn't want to bother it. However, she couldn't help but do the complete opposite of that.

''Right, the same night you came over and started a party and ruined my apartment'', Diana replied teasingly, and Harry looked at her.

''Correct, that was the night'', he replied with a smug grin, ''You were sitting here on this window sill, obviously stalking me, and then I came over''

''I wasn't stalking'', Diana quickly defended herself with a lie, since the truth was that she  _was_  inspecting him, weird as she is.

''Mhm, sure -admit it, you had a crush'', Harry sighed with a short chuckle, looking back at the window sill and grazing his fingers at its rounded edges, while Diana tried to act cool despite his comment, ''I actually don't know how I could do something like that'', he then said. 

Diana frowned.  _Well, you did believe you were the king of the world only a month ago._

''Something like in ruining someone's apartment?''

''That-'', Harry replied looking back at the girl on the couch, before approaching it, ''and the fact of how I behaved towards you'', he ended the sentence as he returned to his previous spot on the couch, in front of her with his legs against hers, ''You just really annoyed me'', he admitted, looking down at their legs, ''And then you were, and are, extremely beautiful, which made it all very tempting as well, I suppose'', he smoothly grazed his leg against Diana's, making her swallow and after a moment he looked up to meet her gaze, ''I apologize for the.. entire apartment thing''

''You've already apologized'', Diana replied

''I'm very aware, but I don't know if you are aware of how senseless I now think it was''

His stare was deep and alluring, and Diana began taking much bigger breaths, hopefully something he had not noticed.

''I am'', Diana eventually assured him, and Harry nodded his head slowly.

''Good'', he replied.

"Uhm-", Diana spoke up without a hesitation, however the second the words left her lips she was worried that she shouldn't have brought the topic up, but she was selfish and needed to know of pure curiosity, "You do remember back in Alfies family home, and with the phone thingy, you asked me if your father had sent me. Why?"

Harry sighed at first, looking out through the window, his gaze following the traces of stars on the dark sky outside.

"That's just how he is", he replied.

Diana saw that he wanted to say more, so she decided to stay silent for a moment longer, awaiting his next sentence.

"He needs to be in control, and he see no boundaries achieving it. I thought he wanted to prove a point and perhaps just... hire someone to do it for him''

Diana frowned as he spoke. She couldn't actually figure out what Lucius would want to prove Harry, since everything seemed perfect on the outside. But since Diana has gotten to know Harry, she knew there was more, and Lucius could be the reason behind Harrys inner dismal.

''It would've made sense, honestly. But I know he didn't hire you for anything'', Harry spoke again and met her gaze, ''You are... just here''

Silence appeared between them, and both of them had by this time finished their glasses of wine. However none of them seemed to want the last from the wine bottle down in their glasses. Instead, Diana tried her best swallowing down the tension that grew between them, but the second she noticed that it only increased, she rose up from the couch.

''Let's put it back to the kitchen'', Diana spoke quickly, not daring to meet his gaze before she grasped the bottle of wine and went to the kitchen.

She placed away the wine bottle, as she heard Harry coming slowly after her. Diana stood in front of her sink, placing down her glass in it before she felt a close presence behind her. Close to her right, behind her, Harry stood and he carefully placed down his empty glass of wine next to hers. Then, none of them moved. Diana's one hand was loosely against the kitchen counter, the other one along her side, and she felt Harrys eyes on her. How they looked into her eyes searching after her gaze, down along her face, neck and up on her lips. Diana wasn't sure why she felt completely fucking mesmerized, it wasn't like she hadn't been in a tempting situation with a male before. But the fact that it was Harry made her entire being want to scream, in the best way possible. She wanted him, she just didn't knew why, or how she could have ended up feeling like this.

The next second, Harry lowered his head down to her neck and carefully traced his lips along her neck, breathing in her perfume and watching her pulse increasing under her jittery skin. Diana tried to breathe, tried not to completely lose her shit, but she was a little bit drunk and a little bit hypnotized by  _him_. She, therefore, decided to slowly turn, facing her entire body to him as she leaned back on her kitchen counter. She met Harry's gaze, he already looking into her eyes.

Carefully, he lifted up his hand in order to pull a string of hair aside from her face, softly caressing her cheek while doing so. His eyes flicked from her right eye to her left, the color of them remaining green behind the shadows from under his brows, but they still seemed more lighted up than ever before. He was absolutely, ridiculously beautiful, and Diana felt beautiful just by the way he looked at her.

''I want to stay''

Diana's breath got stuck in her throat as he leaned down with his forehead against hers, his hand carefully tracing down from her cheek to neck, then along her arm.

''I want to stay'', he repeated in a whisper, returning with his hand around her head and thumb against her cheek, ''Please let me stay'', he begged.

Diana swallowed hard, her eyes wandering down from his lips to his eyes.

''Wh-'', she stuttered in a low tone, ''Why?''

''Because, Diana'', he replied shortly, pressing himself even closer to her, ''I just realized that I will never be able to get enough of you'', he breathed, ''And that never starts now''

That's when Diana did it, carefully rose to her toes and closed the space between them, placing her lips on his. 


	32. Chapter 32

Harry's body stumbled inside the bedroom and they fell against the wall. He pressed his body to Diana and never leaving his lips from hers. He cupped her head in her hands, trying to soften and slow down Diana's hard kisses, that was proving how much she desired him. Her hands were against his strong chest, not to push him away but to pull him even closer than it was possible. She could feel his heart beatings race, his breathing quicken and she knew the same thing was happening to her. Everything was burning, and Diana was experiencing powerful rushes through her entire body that she couldn't even try to describe. She shouldn't be feeling such a strong urge, desire and need of him. She shouldn't feel anything towards him since he probably never would for her anyways. She shouldn't feel anything, since he was only her source of inspiration to write, not her source to feel  _this_ , whatever  _this_  was.

''Diana'', his lips spoke against hers, making Diana separate her lips in some type of awe.

The way her name left his lips made Diana knees weak, and she opened her eyes as she carefully brought her head away from him, breaking the kiss. She wanted to see him, wanted to see his beautiful eyes and remember every inch of his face, and how even more perfect and beautiful it was up close. He then looked into her eyes. They were glowing of excitement behind the softness they first represented, and he was breathing heavily, waiting for Diana. And all he could do was to show of a tempting grin on his lips, as she brought her arms around his neck, feeling his arms lowering to grab her thighs.

''Harry'', she couldn't help but whisper back, before wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing his lips again, this time much softer while letting him carry her to the bed.

He slowly lowered her against the bed, and she could soon feel her back against the soft mattress. He gave her one more kiss before leaning with both of his arms on each side of her body, looking into her eyes. They both took a deep breath of the smell from the newly washed sheets before the back of his hand caressed her cheek.

''You're so beautiful''

She couldn't believe the words leaving his lips. She? Beautiful? He thought that of her? Her circles under her eyes, her too pointy upper lip and her slightly protruding left ear? Diana almost wanted to scream, begging him to kiss her again instead of telling her things that would make her stumble over the edge and fall for him. Hard. And she couldn't let that happen. So she brought his face closer to her again and kissed him, not that the kiss was a better solution since it increased the need she felt of him. And he kissed her back, before lifting her up yet again and bringing her further into the bed.

He began tracing his hands down her body, as his lips went down her neck. He reached the end of her dress, and without any hesitation, his hand begun pulling up the garment while touching her legs. Diana held to his shirt as he returned to kiss her lips, not letting him go. He was so beautiful, and his touch made her feel the same.

Suddenly, loud knocking appeared on the door of Diana's apartment. Right after that, the doorbell rang, time after time. Harry immediately looked up, and Diana could feel his body tense of anger. However Diana also realized, how wrong and stupid whatever she almost did was.

''I have to get that'', Diana spoke quickly, pushing Harry to the side as she adjusted her dress and hurried towards her door.

She tried her best to calm her breathing while trying to figure out who in the world was banging on her door at midnight. She also tried to understand what in the hell made her want to go to bed with Harry, and why the fuck she felt so desperate to have him. She hurried through the hall, reaching the door to look through the peephole. What she saw; made her entire being froze. It was Felicity, a crying Felicity.

Diana immediately turned her heel, her back pressing against the door before her eyes looked up to notice Harry exiting her bedroom, carefully and seeming quite off. His eyes met hers, and they looked at each other for a moment. Diana separated her lips in order to say something, and it seemed like Harry wanted her to speak as well. It seemed like he waited for whatever Diana would do next, to know what to do himself. And Diana maybe still felt the warmth from his lips across hers, his touch burning her body and his eyes hypnotizing her. But she couldn't do this. She shouldn't be doing this at all.

''Ha-'', she tried to speak.

''Diana, Diana please!''

She heard the pleading crying voice behind the door and she immediately looked at the door behind her before turning to Harry again, as his stare was still locked on her.

''Please go inside my bedroom'', Diana panicked.

He frowned, and for a split second, it seemed like Harry's eyes flashed in hurt.

''You want me to  _hide_?"

''I-I'', Diana didn't know what to say.

''Diana, I know you're there, please I'm sorry, just open the door''

Diana looked at Harry, wanting truly nothing else but to be close to him again, but she knew she shouldn't feel that. And, her old neighbor was crying outside her door, and she couldn't not open.

''Please'', she whispered to Harry, and he took a step back, like the words hit him physically.

Diana then turned to the door, looked behind her shoulder to notice the door to her bedroom close, and breathed in before taking a hold of the doorknob.

''Felicity'', Diana released in a breath as she opened the door, and Felicity burst into more tears of the sight of her old friend, ''Are you okay? Or I mean- well, just come in'', Diana stuttered.

Felicity walked inside, and Diana closed the door behind her. She watched Felicity and the pain in her eyes as tears were falling from them, her swollen cheeks and bags under her eyes. She looked completely devastating.

''Felicity, calm down'', Diana spoke softly while taking a step closer, ''You want some tea?''

Felicity brought her hands over her face, crying much louder.

''Oh my god, Felicity, please- do you want to sit down?''

''I-I'', Felicity stuttered, and Diana softly pulled the girls hands of her face, ''Diana, I've-''

''You've what?'', Diana spoke softly, holding to Felicitys wrist in order to keep the girl still.

Felicity separated her lips, looking down into the floor, but no words left her lips, only stutters and cries. Diana just looked at her, gave the girl a moment to catch her breath.

''I've-'', Felicity took deeper breaths, but she still didn't dare to look into Diana's eyes, which did hurt, but Diana just wanted her to stop crying, and to calm down in order to help her, ''Ive-''

''Breathe'', Diana said slowly, and Felicity nodded her head, tears still streaming down her cheeks, but her breathing slowly calming down.

And then she saw it, the bruises on her wrist and jaw. Red, blue marks on her arms. Diana's intimidate instinct was to pull Felicity into a hug. Felicity didn't have to say it -Diana understood, and she never felt so much hurt and hate towards anyone that could do this to Felicity.

___________

Diana placed down the mug of tea on the little table, carefully smiling as Felicitys hands embraced it. She then settled down at the chair across from Felicity, and carefully leaned on the table.

''I added some milk, lucky you I had any left'', Diana weakly spoke, and Felicity's swollen eyes met Diana's as she carefully nodded with a weak smile.

Felicity released a sigh, and she began looking around.

''It looks nice now, after the whole party thing'', she spoke.

But Diana couldn't see this as a normal conversation. She could only imagine what horrible things Felicity had to go through, and how awful Diana felt for not being there for her. Why would someone want to do something like that? How could anybody be that cruel? Hurt her like this?

''I changed some things, feels more like home'', Diana replied.

Felicity's eyes then landed on something in the hall, and Diana immediately followed her gaze. She noticed Harry's shoes, and his jacket hanging on the coat hanger making her screw her eyes shut in slight panic for Felicity to outburst in screams. But nothing left Felicity, and Diana opened her eyes to see what had happened. However Felicity's gaze was still on the shoes, and then she looked down in her tea.

''You have a guest'', she said weakly.

''He hasn't heard anything, I can assure you. He was even sleeping through your knockings and the doorbell'', Diana lied, and Felicity met her gaze, slightly nodding with her head.

But Harry had heard it, for sure. Or maybe he had left through the windows. Diana had no idea.

''Who is it?''

Diana frowned at the question, thinking of what to reply with.

''Ah, a no one'', Diana shrugged in response, and Felicity nodded her head.

''Simple chat-up?'', Felicity asked, a little smirk on her lips as she took a sip of her tea.

Diana felt her body relax at the sight of her friend's smile, and she nodded her head, earning a little chuckle from Felicity before she took another sip of her tea. A moment of silence continued after that, and Diana tried her best not to let her imaginations go too far, and only focus on that Felicity needed help. Diana just couldn't wrap her head around it, she just wanted to burst into tears herself. Most of all, she wanted to know who it was, and even though Diana already knew, she wanted to hear it from Felicity, in order to know exactly who to murder.

''Can I..'', Felicity spoke up, ''Can I sleep here? On the couch?''

''Of course, yes'', Diana replied quickly.

''Thank you. Is it okay, if I.. just go and sleep now? I'm tired, an-''

''Don't have to explain yourself'', Diana calmly spoke, ''Feel like at home''

Felicity took a shaky breath in, as she thankfully smiled. She then nodded with her head, and stood up from her chair and walked out from the kitchen. Diana on the other hand, took their mugs and placed it in the dishwasher before entering the living room. Felicity had already laid down on one of the couches, her body wrapped in a blanket and her body facing the couch as slow, peaceful breaths left her lips.

Diana crossed the room, and turned off the light in the window. She then decided to enter her room, in order to tell Harry to walk out to the hall through the bathroom and not the living room. But before she could even reach the door, a weak voice spoke up and Diana looked back at Felicity.

''Diana-'', she spoke up and even in the dark, Diana could see her careful gaze.

''Yeah?'', she asked, walking up to the couch.

''Thank you'', Felicity said, and Diana haunched down in front of the couch, ''Really, thank you''

''No need'', Diana replied with a weak smile, ''Have some sleep''

Felicity nodded, and Diana stood up to approach the door of her bedroom once again, but then Felicity's voice spoke again, making Diana freeze.

''It was Vilmar''

Absolute silence, and Diana didn't know if she wanted Harry to hear this or not. She feared him to storm out of the room and defend his childhood friend, his brother, his teenager partner in crime. But at the same time, Diana was too busy deciding what way to revenge that son of a bitch that found himself raising his hand at Felicity. And before Diana knew it, a short moment had passed and Felicity said one last thing, before everything went silent.

''Goodnight''

Diana took a deep breath as she took a hold of the door handle. She wanted to scream and punch something. It all came to Diana as a hit of a brick, and she didn't know if she could handle Harry.

''Hi'', Diana weakly whispered as she closed the door behind her, seeing Harry laying on her bed looking into his phone.

He didn't even look up at her, until she carefully cleared her throat.

''Oh'', he spoke up, ''Finally'', he then added, sitting up on the bed.

''I'm sorry tha-''

''That what?'', Harry asked, his tone harsh but his face showing a complete flat and carefree expression, ''Nothing happened?'', he then said, standing up from the bed and Diana hated to see him like this, like he was before. But she didn't want to argue, nor tell him to stop acting the way he did, so she only nodded her head.

''You'll have to go to the hall through the bathroom, not the liv-''

Harry was already on his way, closing the bathroom door after him. Diana sighed, following him.

''Are you- well, going home now or..?'', she didn't know even why she tried to have a conversation with him, she just didn't want him to leave quite yet.

''I'll be met by a couple of females, actually, since our easy shag got interrupted'', Harry spoke, as he got dressed.

Diana felt hurt. Deeply hurt, both of the fact that he was going to meet other females, and because he called her easy. And she somehow hoped it wasn't his honest opinion, but who Harry was, was still unknown to her. So she watched him, how he opened the door and took a step out and she tried to delete every memory she had gathered from the happening between them a moment ago.

''Did you hear anything we said?'', Diana managed to ask as she was about to close the door and watched him go down the stairs, only to hear him snort.

''Oh please, I couldn't care less about your stupid, whatever it was, conversation'', and he left.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**H**

Harry was almost boiling of frustration as he watched the three females undress in his bed, while he stood frozen in the doorframe. He actually didn't want them there. He watched them, almost feeling bad for them as he realized that none of them would ever be close to replacing Diana. And Harry didn't even know how good she was in bed, and frankly, it was the first time he didn't even care. He just wanted to be with her, the one girl that actually didn't seem to want him as much. 

"Harry, are you coming?", one of the females stood up from the bed, ready to approach him with her bare chest, and Harry looked away immediately. 

"What's with you tonight?", her sensual voice came closer, and as Harry looked back up at her she was standing only a couple of inches from him, leaning closer for his lips.

_Hell with this._

"You got two minutes to leave", he spoke sternly as he took a step back, as all of the girls shared a confused look, "All of you"

He then exited the room, but stopping in his tracks as one of the females spoke up.

"What a fucking dickhead, unbelievable", she snorted and the longer Harry stood and replayed the sentence for himself, he couldn't agree more.

And so, like in a trance, thinking of how Diana would've reacted if she saw him being such an asshole, he turned his heel and peaked through the door, making the females turn their heads.

"I'm sorry", he said, and left.

Did he just fucking apologize? Why the fuck did he care what Diana would think of this anyway?  She clearly didn't care for him. 

Harry sat at his kitchen table, his back facing the females as they left his apartment in silence. Shortly after, Harry left the apartment as well. Crossing the street, he soon found himself back at the party he had left with Diana. He entered the room where he knew he would find his friends, surely surrounded by their tonight's chat ups. 

"Harry darling!"

He gave Alfie a short nod, plastering his usual smile on his lips as he settled down at the dark couch, surrounded by smoke. Maxwell was soon settled down next to him, giving him a cigar that Harry soon lighted up and placed between his lips.

"Where did you go?", Maxwell asked curiously while smirking widely.

He knew the answer. He somehow always knew everything, he was a hell of an observing fella, probably to keep all Harry's Barkleys from too much trouble. 

"Nowhere special, really", Harry breathed out the smoke in his friend's face, before smiling widely, "Wha-"

"I thought you were going home with Diana!", someone interrupted him, and Harry looked across the room and noticed a pissed drunk Willhard spread on the couch, having a girl giving him a lapdance.

He didn't like Willhard, though he did bring them on good trips and somehow managed to make everyone like him, everyone but Harry. Watching him with a girl on his lap, he wasn't at all the guy he wanted Diana to think he was, as he always tried to somehow seem like the good guy around here. Harry could see past his pathetic statue. 

And also, he dared to interrupt Harry having a conversation.

"Maybe I did, Will!", Harry replied, his cheery tone hiding his burning gaze. 

And Will snorted loudly, looking at Harry from tip to toe before taking a blow from his cigar. 

"Did you get some?", he asked, with clenching jaws while keeping a small smile on his lips. 

Harry could feel the air in the room tense, as everyone suddenly was turning their heads toward their conversation. Harry didn't fucking care, Willhard was a no one anyway. 

"Why you so interested?", Harry tilted his head.

"Well, you usually brag of your chat-ups"

"I do, that's true", Harry leaned back in his couch, resting one of his right arms over the headrest, "But I do frankly find it quite interesting, seeing you being jealous of the fact that I might have got it on with Diana. I mean, after all -you did ask her to come here tonight and she declined, until I asked her"

Will straightened his back. 

"So, forgive me if I'm annoying you with being secretive with what I and Diana have, but I can't help but enjoy your reaction"

And Harry hated talking about Diana like she was something less than what he truly thought of her. Then again, he no longer knew what he and Diana had, he had been after all in the belief that she actually liked him. 

Truly, it was frustrating to feel like a complete loser, laying lonely in the bed of the girl he waited for, the girl he desired to touch and feel. He had never been in a situation like that, and as he left Diana's apartment, he promised himself that it would never happen again. To never feel such embarrassment, or be so vulnerable ever again. 

"She isn't even that fucking special, how did she end up on your two's minds?", Kyle groaned annoyingly. 

Harry glared over at Kyle and his stupid comment. He did wish he could agree with him, and he wished that the hurt he felt of being called a no one from Diana also lead to her being a no one for him. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. 

"Let's just talk about something else, alright loves?", Isaac tried to cheer the group up, while Harry felt Will's stare following him.

He, yet again, didn't care. 

"Of course, my light!", he smiled widely at his friend.

And as Harry reached for a bottle of champagne, standing at the marble table next to him, the door opened and Vilmar entered. And Harry felt his stomach turn, remembering what he had heard from the conversation between Diana and her friend. But Vilmar didn't seem affected in any way, as he entered the room with a new chick under his arm. Harry couldn't help but think of Diana would've reacted if she saw this.

Soon enough, Harry finished the entire champagne bottle. He didn't even manage to listen to whatever was being said, all he wanted was to have it done. Hearing his friend from beside him laugh, Harry glanced over.

"Woah, spare some for the rest of us, will you?" Maxwell chuckled, taking the now empty bottle from Harry's hands.

Harry couldn't bare having Diana circulating his mind. He couldn't understand why she was everything he lately thought about, and sometimes he didn't even bother it. Realizing what an idiot he was, what a damn fool he looked like -all he wanted was to forget about her and whatever was between them. He couldn't tolerate the embarrassment he felt. He was a fucking loser. What the hell was going on with him?

"Bugger off will you, and get some chicks over here", Harry ordered with a grin on his face, "I'm thinking of having a couple of chat-ups tonight as well"

_____

**D**

The next day passed quickly. Felicity left around noon in order to get her laptop and books she needed to have for the upcoming hours she and Diana spent on studying. Although Diana didn't actually study, which wasn't really surprising. She did after all make Harry hide in her bedroom, and he left with them definitely not being on a good term. Diana wasn't fully sure of why she told him to hide, instead of telling Felicity to wait for a second in the kitchen so Harry could leave them two be. Maybe Diana didn't think that Felicity would want to stay. Diana was far from thinking about what the reason was behind Felicity's sudden appearance, after all. For some odd reason, however, Diana remembered a slight feeling of not wanting to be left alone, especially from him. She wanted him to stay, and for some reason, she thought that he would. He didn't however, and Diana felt a weird feeling deep in her chest whenever she thought of him. Of him, of his perfect face, his perfect voice, and the fact of them not being on a good term. It fucking sucked in all honesty, Diana thought for herself while placing her pen in-between her lips and staring down in her old notebook.

Everything she did was only to write a story, to write the random things she saw and experienced around the Barkleys. However now, it seemed like she had gotten much more involved then she intended. She brought her feelings along, and she could admit that her feelings had wired around Harry's existence. She thought about him, she dreamt about him and remembered the ways he always made her feel. It was insane.

 _Harry is only a simple posh boy,_ she tried to convince herself. However, nowadays, she knew that wasn't exactly true. Something was happening to her heart and stomach as the sight she just witnessed replayed itself a couple of times in her brain, and Diana fell with her back on the couch, sighing loudly. What the fuck was happening to her?

Sunday came around, the day Diana and her mother were going for a lunch. Or more specifically, Diana, her mother and Willhard, which Diana was trying to feel excited for, since she knew her mother would be impressed by the fact of her daughter spending time with someone like Willhard. However, the weekend had been tough for Diana, so when Willhard asked which time to pick her up, that rainy Sunday morning, Diana asked him to come over. After all, his presence could possibly boost up Felicity's mood, even the slightest.

Diana felt delighted by the sight of Willhard and Felicity seeing each other again. None of them mentioned anything from the previous time of not speaking with each other, instead spent the hour in the kitchen, both with each cup of tea. Diana knew that Felicity needed other things to think about, and to spend time with two people that wanted only what's good for her, was a good idea. And even though Diana and Felicity had not been talking anymore about the very sore subject, it was pretty much what Diana thought about all the time. When her brain wasn't focusing on Harry and him spending time with different women in his bedroom across the street, of course.

''I'm ready'', Diana spoke up as she appeared in the opening of the kitchen.

''Finally!'', Will laughed as he rose up from the kitchen table, before he looked down at Felicity, who sat in her orange robe with her round glasses on her nose, smiling at her two friends, ''We should go out soon, just us three. For drinks, or something like that'', Will then suggested, and Diana nodded in agreement.

''I'm up for it'', she then said, her eyes on Felicity, ''Hm, Felicity? Some drinks and a nice time, what do you think?'', Diana spoke with a happy tone, making a funny dance move with her body before earning a giggle from her friend in glasses.

''Sure, only if you repeat that dance move on the dance floor'', Felicity replied.

''Oh darling-'', Diana wiggled with her eyebrows as she took a step to the side to give Will space to enter the hall, ''that dance move is only for you''

Felicity and Diana shared a smile, before Diana was found outside her apartment, with Will by her side, sharing a quick last conversation with Felicity, who was leaning on the doorframe.

''You can join, if you want to'', Diana spoke, repeating herself from the day earlier, making Felicity shake her head.

''Thank you, but I have missed a lot in school. Next time I would love to join''.

Diana looked between her friend in an orange robe and Will, who was dressed in a black polo with a fitting black jacket over that matched his white pants.

''Well then'', Will looked down at his expensive watch on his wrist, ''I believe it's time to go!''

However, as Diana followed her friends stare on the watch around his wrist, she saw a movement in the corner of her eye that made her freeze for a second. Then she only managed to hear Will exclaim the name of Felicity, before Diana managed to look up and grasp the arm of the fainting girl in the doorframe.

''Felicity!'', and Diana fell to her knees as she grasped Felicity before she touched the ground.

___

''What a bummer, is your friend alright, darling?''

''I suppose so- or I mean, the doctors didn't say anything else than that she's awake and is okay and that they have informed her parents. They practically send me and Will back home''

''Oh, but she fainted? Just like that?''

Diana's mother even seemed worried through the phone, and Diana was thankful for that as she paced down the street to her apartment, still shocked of the situation that had happened in the doorframe of her apartment.

''Yes. She just fainted, and sure she's been seeming very tired lately, but I didn't think it was that serious. She even told she felt nauseous yesterday evening. It all came as a shock to me, I haven't been able to think about it, I've only been hoping that she would wake up okay''.

Diana spoke as quick as she walked. At the sight of her apartment building, she increased the speed of her walking even more, wanting nothing else than to find herself in her own bed. She wanted a moment of breath, she needed a moment of calm.

''Oh my- well I guess we will have to go on a lunch some other day. You did spend all noon in the hospital, I understand you want to go home and rest. How about Thursday?''

''Mhm, yeah'', Diana managed to answer as she was struggling to find her keys in the deep pocket of her cape.

Her mother was silent for a moment, as Diana unlocked the door and finally pushed the door open with her body and soon enough stepped inside the warmth.

''Nauseous you said..'', Diana heard her mom through the phone as she walked up to bring her out her mail.

The same second Diana closed her empty mailbox, she heard a door further inside the building close. Her head turned, and she almost dropped her keys to the floor.

''Does your friend have a boyfriend, perhaps?'', her mother kept on speaking, but Diana couldn't answer her, nor listen to her for that matter.

Because Harry was walking in her direction, his gaze staring into hers. It felt like the past almost 39 hours since she had seen him had been an entirety. She wondered if he would say anything to her, so instead of making her own way up the stairs she was standing still next to the exit door where he was heading. And before she knew it, his stare disappeared from her and without a word he walked out. Disappearing, just like that.

Diana wasn't sure what in the living hell occurred to her, as she hung up on her mother without any warning and opened the door herself.

''Ha-''

''Diana''

Diana almost stumbled on her own feet as she got stopped by a presence just in front of the door, facing her and making her breath get stuck in her throat. She had missed the feeling of him saying her name.

Harry tilted his head, with his hands behind his back as he stared down at her, Diana's confidence slowly fading under his burning stare.

''I saw something was bothering you, love'', his deep voice spoke, with his usual stern expression applied to his perfect face.

Diana wasn't sure how to take whatever he was saying. For some reason, she was happy he spoke to her, but she wasn't sure if he had good intentions of doing so. It wasn't like Diana knew what to tell him, or have a reason to actually talk to him, she just wanted to.

''Well-''

''Before you waste any more energy to speak, Diana darling, let me do you a favor and inform you that I am highly uninterested in whatever you were planning on telling me''

Her jaw almost fell to the ground, as she watched Harry give her the charming grin of his before he turned his heel and begun walking over the street. She hated the fact to see the Harry she met for the first time, but luckily enough, she was much more intimidated to talk back. And asshole-Harry, wasn't going to go easy without an explanation, because Diana was fucking pissed.

''Slow down, would you?'', Diana loudly spoke as she hurried after him, ''Do you even realize what you are saying sometimes? You're acting like a total fuckwit!''

Harry pushed himself inside his apartment building, snorting at what Diana was saying without giving her a second glance.

''Fuckwit'', he repeated with a low voice.

''Seriously, Harry'', Diana spoke angrily behind him as he walked up the stairs, ''Harry, can you stop? Behave like a fucking normal person, for once?''

He didn't bother to even turn his head her way as he continued to walk up the stairs and through the hall towards his apartment door. Realizing that she wouldn't get any reaction from him, Diana began to regret the fact of impulsively following him, which made her stop in the hall and watch Harry walk further down the hall.

''I can't believe'', she snorted as he begun unlocking his door, ''Did you pride really get that hurt of not being in the center of somebody's life?''

Harry froze for a split second, and Diana almost breathed out of relief, thinking that he had realized that his behaving was unacceptable. However, he then opened the door, and turned his head to face her before he spoke.

''I don't seem to want anything from you, right? I got you in bed, now I really don't see a reason for us to spend time together'', he shrugged.

''But you didn't get me in bed!'', Diana immediately fired back.

She was boiling, while he- well, wasn't anything at all to be fair. He was just there, looking at her, before he sighed with a disgusting smirk on his lips.

''What did you think, Diana? Honestly? That we were going to be best friends?''

She froze for a second, because in fact, she wasn't sure what to say.

''That's sweet I suppose, however, far from reality'', Harry spoke after a moment of silence, and Diana almost took a step back of realizing the truth, the same moment as his phone begun to ring and he turned his back to her, ''Hello, Weston'', he answered and he closed the door behind him.

Diana then realized that the beautiful young man, had captured a piece of something that Diana never dared to give to anyone. In fact, she hadn't given it to him, he had stolen it. A piece of her pathetic heart, he succeeded to capture and take from her. And it wasn't until now that Diana had realized, that she had gotten feelings for Harry. Feelings that shouldn't have appeared in the first place, but had anyway. They were strong feelings, of need and desperation after him and the feelings she only thought was simply because of her caring, had turned into something more deep. She had begun falling for him. And she hated him for it. She hated that he was the reason, why she felt pathetically enough, heartbroken, standing there in the middle of the hall, staring at the door that belonged to his apartment.

Diana shivered, while holding back a feeling in her throat that somehow reminded her of crying. It was frustrating to feel like she did, like her thoughts, feelings and choices all were dependent of a person. It was frustrating to see how she gave too much space for him to enter, deep in her heart. And the most frustrating thing, he would never even know.

She stood outside for a moment, trying to calm her breath, trying not to burst into tears, which she knew was pathetic. A minute passed, and with quick steps and arms around her body, Diana hurried over the street. She expected herself to return home, lie down in her bed with her face deep down in her pillow and cry. Luckily, the reasons wasn't just because of him, but because of her friend being in the hospital and nothing actually going as she wanted to.

Her hands were shaking as she brought up her keys from her right pocket. She quickly fumbled with them in her hands to find the right key before dropping them to the ground.

''Shit'', Diana hissed in a low tone as she picked up the keys, ''Shit shit shit shit!'', she continued looking down at the keys in her hand and thinking about everything that had happened for the past hours, ''Fucking, fucking f-''

''Miss Hastings!''

Diana immediately turned her heel.

''Miss Hastings, I could tell it was you by the beautiful blonde hair of yours!'', Lucius Byron-Smith, aka Harrys father, spoke from the other side of the street, leaving the building Diana had just left herself.

And to be honest, Diana was sickly annoyed of anyone that was related to Harry at this moment. However, Diana managed to smile either way, and lifting up her chin as she spoke.

''Mr Byron-Smith, lovely to see you''

Was it? Fucking no, obviously.

''Everything well?'', the father of the young man that Diana was close to cry over slowly begun walking over the street, as he pulled a pair of leather gloves over his hands.

''As well as it could be, I suppose'', Diana replied with a simple shrug with her shoulders, ''Were you visiting your s-son?'', Diana's voice cracked at the thought of him, and she clenched her jaws in complete frustation while doing her best to smile.

''Indeed, indeed'', Lucius spoke, nodding his head as he approached her sidewalk.

A moment of silence appeared, which Diana was glad about since it meant that the conversation wouldn't go any further. She quickly cleared her throat in order to speak, the same moment she begun turning back to the door.

''It wa-''

''You see, miss Hastings'', Lucius suddenly interrupted and Diana turned back to face him, only to see him looking down at the wet payment, ''I might have overheard the conversation between you and my son earlier'', he looked up with a slight frown, while straightening his confident posture and Diana felt a knot in her stomach, ''And I would like to apologize for him, in advance of course''

Diana rose her eyebrows of slight surprise of the sentence that had left Lucius sharp lips.

''I uhm-''

''He acted very unfriendly towards you, and speaking of -he has overall been acting.. rather odd lately, and I've been wondering for a while now what the reason could be'', Lucius frowned in a worrying way, which made Diana frown, ''Let's go inside, shall we?'', he then spoke with a smile as a cold breeze hit the street.

Diana followed the instructions and opened the door for her and Lucius, he obviously holding the door for her as she entered. He then begun following Diana, and as she approached the stairs he kindly gestured with his hand for her to continue going upstairs.

''His behaving lately has been very noticeable for others as well, and I suppose you've recognized it yourself?'', Lucius spoke as Diana unlocked the door to her apartment, not really thinking through what she actually was doing.

However what she did know; was that it made her curious, whatever Harry's father wanted to speak about his son with her.

''I mean, I haven't known him for that long. I suppose that he has his moments, however'', she opened the door, ''Welcome in'', she said as she stepped in and Lucius thanked her before entering himself, ''Don't mind taking your shoes off. Tea?''

''No thank you, darling'', Lucius replied, sharing a glance with her and giving her his typical smile, that reminded her too much about his son.

He was acting weirdly kind towards her, and Diana walked inside her living room with him following her. They settled down on each couch, Diana quickly taking away her study books from the table. She then sat there, in the couch next to the one Lucius settled down at, and feeling her sad previous-self slowly turning into her curious-self, which she liked a lot more.

''You see, it might come slightly surprising for you why I choose to speak with you about it'',  _very correct,_ ''Maxwell, Vilmar and the other boys have noticed Harry's odd behaving lately as well'', Lucius spoke up, folding his gloves as he placed them on the couch beside him and taking of his black , ''And they believe that you, miss, are the reason behind it''

Diana couldn't help but frown. She? The reason behind, what exactly?

''However, I don't agree with them'', Lucius then said, leaning back in the couch with his straight back and his one leg over the other as he kept his intertwined hands against his knee, ''You're a very beautiful and intelligent woman, and as I've heard from your step-father, very ambitious as well. And to be completely honest with you, I am frankly very excited about that you're the very first female that has gotten this close to be with The Barkleys, almost like you're a member of them'', Diana felt her back straighten for every compliment she received and she slowly begun to smile, ''That's also why I want to be honest with you. Since I believe that both me and you together with the rest of the boys can bring Harry back on earth''

Diana didn't get a shit of what Lucius was meaning or talking about, but she didn't stop listening.

''The boys might think that Harry is changing in his behaviors because of you, but I disagree. You see, my son have told me that you're not anything special for him, you're just another female for him, and that it does not really matter for him if you actually spend time with The Barkleys or not-'', Diana almost jerked back, like someone had hit her, ''Try not to take it personally, dear, my son is not a very affectionate type of a man, and I think you know it too'', suddenly, Diana wanted him to leave, immediately, but couldn't find either the ability to actually talk, or breath, ''And considering your conversation that I overheard before, it seems like he was honest what he had told me about you, which means that you're not the reason behind his behavior''

''I-'', Diana tried to speak as she found her breath, but of course got interrupted.

''Harry is receiving many calls lately, and I also happened to overhear the one he got before he left you in the hall earlier. I believe that whatever the call was about, is the reason to his change of behavior lately. And as a father, I am very concerned. I've always been very protective over my son, since I've been the one raising him, you do understand, do you?''

Diana managed to nod.

''So, I would like to ask you for a favor'', Lucius spoke up, and Diana looked at him with a deeper frown, ''If you would like to try to figure out what's going on with Harry and why. For Harry's best, and you'll have me to turn to''

Harrys father gave Diana a caring smile, while Diana had by now completely almost lost her mind. What the fuck was happening? Was Lucius asking her to be his hands to his fucked-up controlling mind set? Was Harry  _really_  thinking so little of her? Obviously, considering what he had told her earlier. But it was worse, much worse, to hear the truth from somebody else.

''You want me to go behind his back?'', Diana found her voice to speak.

Lucius snorted, before sighing.

''It's only for Harry's best, dear. And you say it like it is a bad thing. Besides, it seems like you two aren't the very best of friends anyway''

Diana swallowed hard, and felt her heart sink. This was too much, she wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so overwhelmed but she needed the older confident man to leave.

"I'll give you my visiting card with my phone number and other information", the man spoke with his confident voice, placing down a white small card under the pot plant on Diana's coffee table.

Diana took a deep breath.

''I'm sorry, but I can't take this conversation right now'', Diana rose up from the couch, ''I've had a really tough day so-''

''Miss Hastings'', Lucius interrupted and she looked at him and at his hand that gestured back down at the couch, ''please sit down-''

''But-''

''Sit down''

''No, I'm fine'', she snapped.

Lucius kind face expression froze for a moment, and Diana thought for a second that she had awoken a devil inside of him. But then he sighed, and looked away, his expression being as annoyingly kind as before. Luckily.

''I'll speak with you sir some other day, but right now I truly need to rest. It's been a tough day, so I'll have to ask you to leave'', Diana then spoke calmly, before walking out to the hall to unlock the door, ''I do appreciate you turning to me about this, and I'll see what I can do'', she spoke.

She heard movements from the living room, as she awaited Lucius in the hall. The moment was long before Lucius appeared in the hall, and Diana was about to face him and smile before she suddenly froze in her tracks.

''Do you like to write, Miss Hastings?''

Diana saw her old notebook in the hands of the older man, who looked at her with a satisfied expression that made Diana almost want to run and hide.

''That's personal, sir'', Diana quickly spoke, taking a step forwards.

''Oh, I understand, I understand'', Lucius nodded, as he looked at the book and tracing the corners of it with his fingers, ''I saw it laying under the table, and I couldn't help but notice the nice vintage design to it. So you do like to write?'', he repeated the question, looking at her with a slight devilish smirk.

''I suppose'', Diana replied.

Lucius nodded, looking back down at the book. Then he flipped the pages, and Diana felt like she was life threatened when he did so. But she was unable to do anything. Then, he closed the book and looked back up at the terrified young woman in front of him before approaching her.

''I know very many writers, actually'', he spoke, handing the notebook to her and Diana breathed out as they were found back in her hands, ''Very well known writers'', he followed, walking past her and opening the door.

Diana turned after him, and he was already facing her.

''I also know UK's most popular publishers, I could give them a call about a very ambitious upcoming writer from Oxford University'', he spoke.

Diana's entire being shivered, as she stood in her hall. However, this time the shivers were no longer caused by a cold breeze, or something uncomfortable, frightening or alarming. It was a shiver of excitement, of something she had been dreaming of for a long time. She knew a person like Lucius could make her biggest dream come true, if she only did him this favor. And she would do it, because to Harry- she wasn't anything special. And it was probably time for Diana to bring back her fucking honor and writing-self, where Harry was nothing special for her either.

''What do you say? For Harry's best''

And Diana could win on this as well, knowing that she could have even more to write about. Both about The Barkleys, Harry and his father.

''Alright. For Harry's best'' 


	34. Chapter 34

**H**

''Hello Weston''

Harry closed the door behind him.

''Good a-''

''I told you through a text a couple of days ago, Weston. Go on a break, I told you I need a break from this as well for god's sake'', Harry held his phone against his ear with his shoulder as he pulled off his coat.

''I see -I see sir, however, I've been thinking and I believe that there is something you have to know that I was afraid to take over texts, and I didn't want to disturb you o-''

''Get on with it then'', Harry snapped, shaking his head at the man's ridiculous way of talking.

Harry hung his topcoat on the golden crook on the wall in his small hall before taking off his shoes. He leaned on his door while doing so, trying his best to ignore the steps in the hall that belonged to a female he despised the way she made him feel going further away.

''Sir, this is very possibly not a simple thing for you to hear''

An annoyed sigh left Harry's lips as he placed away his shoes and begun walking inside his apartment.

''I'm paying you for getting information, so get on with it! My moth-''

Harry froze in his words of the sight. Bloody hell-

''I'll give you a call back, sorry'', Harry spoke to the phone before he hung up, throwing his phone at the couch before crossing his arms over his chest.

His father sat around Harry's vintage dinner table, a glass of scotch on the table in front of him and his fingers tracing the glass. He eventually looked up, smiling, at his son.

''Afternoon' Harry''

''What are you doing here?'', Harry quickly spoke, frowning, making a couple of steps towards him, ''Uninvited, may I add''

''Just paying a quick visit, I do have a spare key so I let myself in'', his father replied calmly.

''I see that''

Harry wasn't satisfied for his visit, at all in fact.

''Who were you speaking to?'', his father asked.

Harry felt his heart stop for a slight second, before he frowned at his father and only shrugged in response, never wanting the topic to ever occur between them.

''I'm doing perfectly well, thank you for asking'', Harry sarcastically responded, rolling his eyes.

''Who is calling you so often?''

''Does it bother you?'', he asked, annoyed.

''I only want to know'', Lucius replied, following Harrys previous shrug with his own, ''And you're gonna tell me. Who is Weston?''

It made Harry laugh in annoyance.

''Slightly controlling, aren't you, father?'', he walked past the dinner table, making his way to the kitchen, ''It's not any of your business''

''Who is Weston?'' his father didn't give up, however Harry didn't reply as he opened the fridge with a tight grip, ''What information is he giving you?'', Harry was still quiet, ''Harry, I'm your father and I will know wh-!''

''You don't get to fucking scream at me in my home, father!'', Harry had raised his voice, turning his heel to face his father and suddenly gesturing with his hand at the door, ''Get out''

He saw something switch in his father eyes, and for some reason, Harry couldn't himself understand what occurred to him to behave like this. Perhaps his father's questions were too heavy for Harry to handle since he wasn't supposed to ever know about Weston, or why he worked for Harry. His father smiled in disbelief, his usual face expression fading.

''You'', his father spoke with a frightening calm voice, as he rose up from the seat, pointing at his son, ''You should watch your fucking mouth'', he slowly threatened, and Harry swallowed at the words, trying to hide the feeling of slight frighten.

However, he didn't stop gesturing at the door.

''I will bring you back to your place'', his father spoke, making his way to the hall, ''You might think you're above everything and everyone, but you'll never be above me''

And he left, giving Harry space to breath out. His head fell, while he leaned on the kitchen island with his arms. What the hell was happening to him? Why, in the hell, was everything feeling a lot heavier for Harry? His father said above everything? Harry was starting to believe that he was getting more and more below.

With a deep sigh, Harry felt his boiling anger mixed with the slight panic fade from him. Without any hesitation, he began making his way towards his bedroom. He opened the door, first of all noticing the pink laced bra belonging to the girl he didn't bother to remember the name of from last night. He threw it off the bed and fell into his bed, his face in the pillows.

She shouldn't have come in the first place. He shouldn't have let her come to him so close. His desire had lately become to be the center of her life, just like she had become his. However, since two nights ago, it seemed like Harry was very much far away from the center of hers.

Truly, it was frustrating to feel like a complete loser, lying lonely in the bed of the girl he waited for, the girl he desired to touch and feel. He had never been in a situation like that, and as he massaged the few females in await to leave Diana's apartment, he promised himself that it would never happen again. To never feel such embarrassment, or be so vulnerable ever again.

She wanted him to  _hide_ , while he began to crave the world to see her with him.

Then, the fact was that what he happened to hear through the walls, frightened him. Miss Polka-dot, which Harry also couldn't remember the actual name of, had always been a very easy target. She, different from Diana, wasn't anything special. Her taste in clothes might have been, but in an odd way. Vilmar being with her was from the start, as he said, only a big joke for him. A way of making Kyle uncomfortable, which all of the Barkleys found hilarious. However, the more time passed, and the more Vilmar was seen with Felicity, something felt wrong.

Harry knew what night Felicity referred to, somehow hoping that the incident only occurred once, that one late evening. He remembered her being drunk, almost not being able to stand on her two own feet in the hall. He remembered Vilmars grasp around her, her loud giggling and Vilmars eyes- something that didn't show excitement, but something dark. It was that night, and Harry knew. However, he did try to deny it for the first 12 hours. He tried to convince himself that miss Polkadot was an attention craving bitch. But yet again, the memory haunted him. And the situation frightened him, it gave him a feeling of guilt, which immediately made him feel furious.

Harry sighed once again, turning in bed so he faced the ceiling. ''Did you pride really get that hurt of not being in the center of somebody's life?" he remembered Diana say behind him after Harry behaved like a total asshole. But he refused to admit that he felt hurt by her choosing somebody before him. It was pathetic, he shouldn't be feeling such things. He had been trying to deny his feelings for a time, especially for the last 38 hours. But during moments like these, laying in his bed and staring into the ceiling with never ending thoughts, he drifted back to the vulnerable feeling of craving her presence, her attention, and the feeling of her lips against his.

 

**D**

Diana woke up the next day, of a phone call. She muttered for herself as she rolled in her bed, taking the phone from the nightstand before answering.

''Mm?'', Diana answered, placing the phone lazily against her ear.

''Hello darling! Your mother calling''

Diana wrinkled her nose, as she rolled back to face the ceiling.

''Hello'', she tiredly replied.

''Since I am still in Oxford, I thought that you might want to grab that lunch today with your friend if you're available of course. It'll be a little late lunch, but I suppose you don't have any classes after two o'clock'', Diana's mother spoke, much too loud for Diana to handle.

She brought the phone away from being pressed to her ear, listening to her mothers loud excited voice from the pillow close beside her instead.

''Mhm, I'll give Will a call''

''Alright darling! The table is booked in an hour and a half, I will see you then! Goodbye!''

Diana hid her face under her covers when her mother hung up, and sighed loudly, feeling her body slowly waking up from her deep sleep. Eventually, she sat up and faced her bedroom door that was open from the living room. Just in a matter of seconds, she remembered her conversation with Lucius the day before, as well as the feeling of disliking Harry and somehow, which Diana herself couldn't fully understand, the feeling of betrayal and disappointment.

As Diana made herself some breakfast, she sent a message to Will about the lunch, and Felicity another one wondering how she was feeling. Neither of them replied after Diana had finished her breakfast, however Diana wasn't too bothered by it. After all, she spent her breakfast thinking about how to bring back the beautiful boy that lived across the street's attention. She tried to ignore the feeling she felt in her chest as she repeated the words Lucius had told her- about what Harry thought of her.  _Nothing special_. Diana wanted to scream of anger of how it made her feel, and how she regretted the fact of believing the words he said to her and of how she had given herself too close emotionally. But that would change, and it already was changing. From now, the only thing Harry was, was the way for her to reach her dream.

That day, Oxford was the only city in South of England that would be sunny. Diana didn't regret reporting herself as sick for the day, even though she wasn't. She did, after all, spend time both reading through her notes about The Barkleys, and file in her assignment. Diana stood for a moment in her hall, inspecting herself in her mirror and trying to figure out if the only pair of sunglasses she owned matched the black outfit and the apricot colored coat she wore or not. Soon after, after deciding to bring her sunglasses, her heels of the boots she was wearing lowly echoed in the house as she hurried down the stairs. It was cold outside, however the sun was shining bright and Merton street glowed of its wealth. Diana walked down the street, having a quick glance towards the one specific window at the house across the road before disappearing behind the corner. For a split second it seemed like she saw a sight of him in the window and an unwelcome feeling struck her chest, but she wanted to believe that she was only imagining. Diana had always only wanted him for her inspiration, and that's how it was always supposed to be.

Diana looked at her phone to check the time before she hurried in her steps. She was supposed to meet Will at the restaurant, however she had gotten a feeling that Will was somehow stressed. But he told her he would come, and so Diana continued her walk.

Finally, she reached her destination, after quick seven minutes, and she stopped before the entrance. She looked down at her phone, only to see a message from her mother and not from Will. Her mother was only a minute away, and Diana released a breath of relief as she knew how much her mother disliked tardiness, even if a person was late 2 minutes. Of fucking course not when it came to herself, but that's something else.

''Darling!''

And Diana could tell that cheery female voice from miles and miles away.

Diana turned her heel to see the women she one moment could despite, and another love much more than she was loved back. The woman that people referred to as a darker version of Denise Richards, passed the street. She was wearing a gray double-breasted trenchcoat, with a white dress under it. The quick clicking sound from her heels against the payment made people turn their heads as she approached her daughter with her arms ready to embrace.

''Hi mom'', Diana managed to say before her mother embraced her in a tight hug.

''Hello darling'', Diana didn't even manage to bring her own arms to hug her mother before she grabbed her daughters shoulders and inspected the young girl in front of her, ''Well don't you look stunning, however, those boots are from last year, I believe''

Diana sighed.

''You look great mom'', she said, receiving a smile of her mothers, her big blue eyes glittering under her fake lashes.

''Well where is the friend of yours?'', Michelle Hastings questioned her daughter as she stepped back with a big smile on her lips, and her left hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Diana knew that when it came to rich young males, her mother didn't bother tardiness in the same way. However, it bothered Diana, since Will was supposed to be here almost ten minutes ago.

''He's on his way, you can go inside and find the table, I promised to meet him outside'', Diana replied, confidently, not being as confident about Will showing up however.

Michelle rose her eyebrows before she nodded with her head, adjusting her jacket.

''Very well, I will see you inside then''

Diana followed her mother with her gaze, before turning around and trying to find Will running on the other side of the street. Her sight -did not, unfortunately, find him. As Diana stood there for a moment, her sight now on her phone while texting her late friend, she didn't notice someone else suddenly appearing on the other side of the street.

''Don't mind texting that much love, I am here!''

It made Diana frown immediately because the same second she heard the voice she also received a message from Willhard saying that he wouldn't be able to come. Diana blinked, then repeated the voice in her head, and as the realization hit her her head finally snapped up to see what was in front of her. Of course, it had to be him. It was like she was living in a fucking book.

''Good day, Diana'', Harry grinned as he took a couple of more steps towards her before stopping.

''Hi'', Diana managed to reply.

Her heart ached of the sound of his voice, and his eyes looking at her. But she felt deep anger, and frustration by the sight of him, standing in front of her, all perfect in every possible way. And he probably looked at her, like he looked like any other girl. Like she was ordinary, nothing important, nothing special. While he, for Diana, was every definition of special.

''Dumped by date?'', Harry asked, frowning as he had his hands behind his back.

''No'', Diana snapped, realizing her angry tone the same second she noticed Harrys surprised expression.

''You do seem irritated, however''

Diana took a deep breath, remembering the actual reason why she should stay on good terms with him, even though he had broken something inside of her, which she couldn't admit.

''No.. it's just that Will..-'', she looked down at her phone, seeing the message she had received from her friend a moment ago, ''he couldn't attend my lunch date with my mother''

Diana looked up.

''Lunch date with mother?'', Harrys frown deepened, ''So, what, Willhard is a boyfriend of yours or something?''

_Why in the hell did he sound jealous?_

''Not that it is any of your concern'', Diana replied, holding in her anger as she carefully smiled even though it hurt, ''But no, he is only a good friend, and my mom will not be very thrilled by the fact of him not attending'', she sighed.

Harry tilted his head.

''I see'', his eyes suddenly disappeared from Dianas, noticing something behind her, making Diana slowly turn her heel, ''Oh''

''Diana darling, why are you still outside? Bring your friend inside, please!''

Diana clenched her jaws at the appearance of her mother, trying to hide her slowly growing panic behind a stern smile. She already had begun feeling guilty of knowing that her mother would blame Diana's non-meticulous behaving for her friend not attending the lunch date, and knowing that her mother would be completely mesmerized by Harry, didn't make the situation easier.

''Oh'', her mother released as she clapped together her hands and straighten her back in order to raise her chest.

Diana closed her eyes, thinking that it would be easier to just not see her mother flirting with a boy that was twenty-three years younger than her.

''You are Diana's friend, if I'm not mistaken?''

''Correct miss''

 _What?!_ Diana opened her eyes, looking at Harry kissing her mother's hand.

''Harry, lovely to meet you Mrs. Hastings''

Diana opened her mouth in order to protest, before she suddenly realized that Harry actually did something that he didn't have to. For  _her?_

''Lovely it is'', her mother smiled brightly as she blinked with her eyes, ''Well then, let's go inside'', her mother turned her heel, however with her hand against Harry's back as she brought him inside, not giving Diana a second glance.

Diana stood still for a second, trying to understand what just had happened, as she followed her mother and Harry's back walking towards the entrance with her gaze. Then, suddenly, Harry turned his head and his eyes met hers. He smiled. A playful smile, before giving her a funny confused face expression and soon after disappearing inside.

So there Diana stood, pushing down the upcoming harder heartbeats and butterflies in her stomach. She was only with him for her book. And that was how it always was supposed to be. 


	35. Chapter 35

''Lucius Byron-Smith, well well, I believe he was a member of the Barkleys when he went to Oxford. I think he did it together with my husband Thomas Ha-''

''Yes, yes they did. I believe my father was two years older, however. But he remembers your husband very well, I believe they keep in touch''

''Oh, they sure do. Thomas keeps in touch with many old friends'', Diana's mother chirped, ''And I heard Mr Byron Smith had a tremendous charity event not so long ago?''

''Indeed'', Harry nodded his head, ''I believe he invited you Miss, and your husband''

''He did! Such a bummer we couldn't attend, but we did donate of course!''

''I suppose he invited you along with your daughter being brought along in our circle of friends''

Harry placed his arm over Diana's backrest, and Diana swallowed hard the last piece she had of her salad.

''Oh I suppose'', Diana's mother laughed, and Diana looked up at her to give her a small smile before taking a sip of her water.

Diana could feel her mother's gaze moving from her to Harry as Harry kept his arm on the backrest of Diana's chair, his closeness giving Diana goosebumps that she hoped weren't visible enough for him to see.

''How is your friend feeling, Diana?''

Diana's head snapped up to face her mother, and for some reason, Harry's body seemed to tense.

''Felicity?''

''The one that fainted, and went to the hospital yesterday''

Diana moved uncomfortably in her chair.

''She is with her parents now, she'll be there until tomorrow''

''I see'', her mother nodded her head, ''She was nauseous you said, when we spoke through the phone yesterday''.

Diana frowned.

''Does she has a boyfriend? I mean, if yes, feeling nauseous and fainting is a sign of something very obvious, isn't it?''

It's like Diana watched her own entire world collapse, right in front of her. And it wasn't even her that her mother speculated could be.. pregnant.

Diana almost lost her breath.

''I believe that is not the case, Mrs. Hastings, if so, the hospital would inform her, very quickly, especially if she had fainted'', Harry quickly found his way to speak, suddenly finding his hand on Diana's shoulder, making her look at him, ''Did she tell you the reason they thought she fainted?''

''Uhm-'', Diana felt her voice being shaky, but she quickly hid it, ''Only stress, and she has been very stressed lately, so..''

''Well then, that's explained'', Harry then added quickly, taking a long sip of his drink, while Diana's mother nodded her head slowly, inspecting the young man in front of her, and Diana just wanted them to change the subject.

''Well Harry'', Diana's mother finally spoke, and Diana looked at her at the same moment as Harry did, ''What is your major?''

Diana turned her head to listen for Harry's reply, him being so very polite and nice throughout the dinner that Diana couldn't help but smile along every single thing he said during the last one hour. She wanted to hate the feeling he made her feel, but she couldn't somehow.

''Psychology'', Harry replied.

''Oh, and I would guess on law'', Michelle rose her eyebrows, as she took a sip of her red wine, the shade of her long red nails getting swallowed by the darker red color, ''How co-''

''It's about not being too ordinary, miss'', Harry interrupted her with a light joke, and Diana smiled along with her mother's laugh.

''Fair enough'', Diana's mother nodded her head, before her gaze met her daughters, ''I always thought Diana was more of a person with an Economy major''

Diana sighed.

''She did love math when she was younger'', Michelle added, and Harry looked at the girl sitting next to him.

''In like second grade, mother'', Diana replied.

''It was from second to fourth, young lady. And she even received a diploma, twice!''

''Really?'', Harry asked, and his humorous tone made it impossible for Diana to keep a straight face as she looked between him and her mother.

''Now all she is counting is.. the pages of all the literature she reads I suppose''

And Diana's smile fell, together with her eyes looking down at the space on the table between her and her mother. What made it even worse was the slight moment of silence, that was torturing. A silence to judge Diana for having chosen something others thought was stupid. It felt like a minute of silence had begun, for Diana's future.

''In all due respect, literature is a great major''

Diana's heart stopped.

''I did have an interest for it, however, psychology found it's way to me. But there's a lot of opportunities after it, just like any other major in Oxford'', Harry continued speaking, and Diana turned her head to look at him, ''When you come to a school like Oxford, it does no longer matter what you actually choose as a major, there are endless of possibilities after each one'', he then shrugged as he took a sip of his drink, ''And then, it's about not being too ordinary, as said'', he then joked again, making the entire stiff feeling disappear in a matter of two seconds.

He then removed his arm from Diana's chair, however, his eyes found their way to hers. And once again, he smiled at her, a simple, genuine small smile. And Diana couldn't believe how good he was at what he was doing. If Diana didn't know better, she would fall for it all over again.

_

Diana closed the door to the taxi, waving to her mother as she took a couple of steps back. Her mother smiled brightly back at her daughter, clearly satisfied with how the lunch turned out. Her mothers head then turned towards the young man behind Diana, waving with her long fingers before the taxi drove off.

And Diana was finally able to completely breathe out.

''What a lunch''

Or that's what she thought.

Diana took a new breath, turning to face Harry.

''What a lunch'', she repeated him.

Harry then brought his hands behind his back, straightening his back as he tried to prevent an upcoming grin. Diana frowned, however, felt the corners of her lips turn upwards.

''What?''

Harry shrugged, looking around as he was waiting for something, with a playful look in his eyes.

''Harry'', Diana rolled her eyes.

''I believe I deserve something from you''

_A kick in the balls for being a manipulative dick? Sure!_

''And what's that?'', she instead replied.

''Diana'', Harry sighed, his head slightly falling, ''You are polite right? You know that when someone does you a favor, you should thank them. Am I correct?''

Diana couldn't help but chuckle, however the last of her respect that she had left because of him, was starting to grow again and made her turn her heel.

''I don't think so'', she began walking off.

She wanted him to follow her, and she hoped that behind the sound of the people she passed at the street, there was a sound of Harrys steps following her. She reached the crosswalk, not bothering touching the side of the rod to make the lights turn green.

''But Diana..''

He was standing close behind her.

''Don't be a dramaqueen, we are okay, right?''

Diana was, in a matter of fact, only a impulse away from bringing Harry's head down to the payment, hard. What she actually did, was to look over her shoulder to meet his confident statue standing behind her, thereafter his gaze that was staring into hers. She inspected him from tip to toe, truly wondering who in the hell he thought he was, before rolling her eyes and walking away, thankful for the lights that had turned green.

''Oh, love'', he wailed, chuckling as well as he was still finding himself close behind her.

Diana passed every single person, knowing perfectly well how every single one of them had a very hard time keeping away their stare from Harry, and she did her best to ignore it.

His hand suddenly touched her shoulder, but she moved away.

''Don't Harry'', she replied, and this time- she didn't mind if her inner anger got out the slightest.

He didn't stop following her, however, he soon found himself walking next to her.

''Diana-''

''You are an asshole, and the lunch will not change my mind about you''

''Diana''

He took her hand, and forced her to stop. She took a deep breath, trying to look any else where but him, however, the feeling of his hand holding hers was electrifying.

''Look at me'', he shook her hand, and she finally did as he told her.

His confident statue had hidden behind a look in his eyes, that seemed guilty. His smug grin was replaced by his lips only creating a straight line, and the tone in his voice was neither playful, cocky or annoying. It was a tone that he did best when he wanted her to listen to him.

''I shouldn't have said what I said yesterday'', he finally spoke, ''I shouldn't''

''You did, though'', Diana replied quickly, before shaking his hand of hers and continuing her walk down the street.

''I-'', he was back next to her, ''I know, but ..''

Diana turned to the next street. Harry followed by her side, however, he didn't say a word more. He was silent. Maybe he realized it was meaningless to apologize. Maybe he thought about a good excuse. Or maybe he just didn't care enough to apologize at all. And maybe that was right to do, since Diana would only in a matter of minutes tell him to forget about it, and make him believe that they were good again.

They reached Merton Street after three minutes, none of them saying a word for each other. Diana finally reached the entrance door to her building, and Harry was still there, right next to her. Not commenting, not walking away. Just, standing there.

She looked at her keys in her hands, pulling herself together.  _You're not anything special for him,_ his father had told her. And the only thing she had to do, was to forget everything about Harry that made her feel the way she felt. Now, he was only an inspiration for her to write, nothing more, and nothing less.

''Look, Harry-''

''Diana-''

''No, wait'', Diana spoke, turning to face him, ''Forget it, okay? I do-''

''I'm sorry''

Diana flinched back in surprise, meeting his gaze.

''I'm sorry the way I behaved. It wasn't fair and it sure wasn't nice. And if you want to forget it, like all of it''- she should forget it, she should forget his touch and his lips, but she couldn't ''-then I will too. I still stand by what I've said before, I want to spend time with you. I don't know why I acted the way I did, I suppose it was just like you said- my ego getting hurt. But I want to spend time with you, so if you will just let us be friends, which I truly hope and think you do want, then I'll be very honored, Diana''

Diana's eyes were almost shaking from moving from his one eye to his other, trying to focus on her hate towards him other than her feelings. She finally, managed to smile. Then, she managed to give him a short nod, repeating for herself over and over again the same thing.

_Liar. Liar. Liar._

And she unlocked her door, saying she agreed and then told him a goodbye, before closing the door after her trying to ignore the happy look on his face. Only then, with the doors being closed and her not breathing the same air as him, Diana was able to finally breathe out.

____

A group discussion and analyzing a paragraph of Macbeth was truly, the last thing Diana wanted to do for the day. She only wanted to get back home, and sleep. The night between today and yesterday, was probably one of her worst in her life. Not only did Diana imagine herself too much paranormal activity happening in her apartment, which scared her shitless, she couldn't stop thinking about Harry. Something she did however achieve with it, was persuading herself with the actual truth about Harry. About the manipulative person that he was, and she would only use him as much as he used her. She would make sure of it.

''Hello''

''Hi! How are you feeling? Still at your parents?''

Diana jumped over the puddle, making her way home and holding her phone against her ear and adjusting her bag over her shoulder.

''I am, yes. Did I miss much today?''

''Nah, we'll have one more discussion next week, so as long as you come to that one, you'll be all fine'', Diana replied, awaiting her friend to speak but soon realizing she wasn't going to speak, ''So, you're doing well? No more... nauseous feeling?''

Diana swallowed hard at the memory of her mother's speculation the day earlier. She truly hoped it wasn't true, and that what Harry said was right. She truly hoped.

''I am as good as I can be now, I guess'', Felicity replied, ''And sorry again for ruining your lunch with your mother-''

''Don't worry about it, I went on one with her yesterday. Don't think about it''

Diana stopped before the crosswalk, feeling tempted to cross the road since there was no traffic. However, thank god she didn't. Because that right second, a car turned into the street, and in such high speed that the wheels screamed against the asphalt. As Diana squinted her eyes, she soon noticed who one of the dumb fuckers were in the car.

Kyle, and Lucas. Obviously.

The next second, they had driven past her, and Diana took a deep breath of the smell of burned rubber, wrinkling her nose with that.

''What was that?'', she heard Felicity ask at the other end, and Diana chuckled.

''Actually, it was Isaac a- and yeah. Isaac'', Diana decided not to mention Kyle, only because, and hoped that the mention of one of the Barkleys wouldn't ruin her mood.

''Really? It's four in the afternoon''

Diana crossed the street.

''Aware, but I believe they are just warming up since Maxwell is rallying today, or that's what Will told me when I spoke to him yesterday evening''

''Barmy, they are'', Felicity said, and Diana chuckled in agreement.

"Anyway. You've been okay, after the hospital and all?"

"Yeah, apparently I fainted because of Iow blood sugar and stress"

Diana thanked god, as her previous theories just got denied.

Then, a moment of silence appeared between the girls. Diana had during the night, in between scaring herself with paranormal activity in her apartment and thinking of Harry, also been thinking about Felicity and Vilmar. How much the thought disgusted her, and how inpatient she had begun to feel, like desperate to do something. Diana didn't believe in the mindset of being quiet, and that whatever was bothering someone would soon enough vanish. She believed in an act of standing up for yourself, and not holding what bothers you too long inside. And it seemed, like on that level including many others, Diana and Felicity were in an agreement, of disagreement.

''Uhm, well-'', Diana began, ''I would really not like to make you feel any worse, but I feel like if I don't ask, I will regret it sooner or later, because I could've done something about it. How are your thoughts about.. everything that happened with Vilmar and all?''

Felicity was quiet for a moment, before she spoke.

''He hasn't tried to reach me since I left. So I suppose it's just to forget about it all''

Diana frowned.

''Forget about it all? How do you mean?''

''.. Like forget it?'', Felicity replied like it was obvious.

''You're not going to tell the police?''

''Oh yeah? And what, do you think they will believe me? One, I have no proof, two, you can't even imagine how scared that is, to actually do that. And I feel stupid for letting him do-", she paused, hurt being heard in her voice, " I don't want to talk about it'', she then calmly said.

''But Felicity-''

''Diana no, forget it!''

And Diana didn't mention it again.

It's pretty ironic, how it seems that faith wants to bring Diana and Harry together. The second Diana ended her phone call with her friend as she approached the door of her building, the loud honk from behind her made her shriek and jump in in fear. She turned her heel in anger, feeling calm washing over her as she noticed the familiar car, and a amused face behind the drivers window.

''Good afternoon, Diana''

Harry tilted his head to the side as he brought down the car window in order for her to hear him.

''You scared me'', Diana admitted, crossing her arms over her chest.

''Very aware. What are you doing?'', he asked, frowning as he inspected her body.

She sighed.

''I was on my way home to stu-''

''Nothing important then!'', he exclaimed, ''Get in'', he nodded with his head.

Diana saw another car appearing at the end of the street, slowly coming closer to the one-route street, which had temporally an interrupted traffic because of a special someone.

''What are you talking about?'', Diana snorted, ''Harry there's a car com-''

''Get in, we're going to Burford''

''Bur-'', Diana jumped in fright once again as the car behind Harrys honked, ''Why Burford? Harry there's a car behind you-''

''I wont move until you get in'', he shrugged, taking a quick glance in the rear-view mirror.

Diana felt her heartbeats increase as the car behind Harry honked once again, the middle aged man suddenly appearing with his head outside the window.

''What's going on?!'', the man yelled, and Diana looked back at Harry only to catch him already looking at her with a amused face expression.

''Well?'', he raised his eyebrows.

Diana looked back at the car behind his that honked again.

''Sorry mate, it's on her! Not me'', Harry yelled back, looking back at the driver behind him with his hands up in defense before leaning back to his seat and meeting Dianas eyes, ''Oh, just get in, Hastings'', he smirked teasingly.

''Fucking pathetic'', Diana murmured for herself, holding onto her bag as she ran over to her side and jumped inside Harry's car.

Before she fully closed the door, Harry drove off in high speed and Diana was pressed back against her seat before they reached a red light.

''Bloody-''

''I'm glad you decided to join me'', Harry grinned at her, as Diana adjusted herself in the seat.

''Yeah, because I sure did have a choice. Nice one'', she sarcastically added, putting on her seatbelt, ''I have a paper due in two days, and I have literally written three words and it is supposed to be five pages long, you plonker''

Harry laughed.

''Plonker, I love the words you choose''


	36. Chapter 36

''What is the paper about?''

''Rather, where are you taking me?'', Diana replied the young man beside her, not so happy about being pursued to spend her afternoon with him since she had planned to study and sleep.

Then again, there was a positive side of spending time with Harry, even though she didn't know why they were heading to wherever he said earlier.

''Already told you, love, Burford. Now, what was the paper about?''

It ended up with Harry commanding, literally, Diana to open up her notes in her phone, in order to write down topics about political legitimacy in Macbeth. Fortunately, Harry had read the classic plenty of times, and kept up an interesting discussion with Diana. She was surprised, she was even slightly annoyed by the fact of how good he was discussing and intelligent with his words, but most thankful for him helping her. Even though she had no clue where they were actually heading, Diana didn't mind as she was writing down the outline of her paper.

____

"It's nice"

In the corner of her eye, Diana saw Harry giving her a quick look as he waited for the street light to turn green. And he smiled.

"I suppose", he replied.

"And we are going to...?", Diana waited for him to tell her.

Harry kept a small smile on his lips while parking the car outside a café.

"Huffkins", he eventually said as he begun getting out of the car.

And Diana frowned, looking out through the window again to notice the name of the café.  _Huffkins. Why the hell did he take her there?_

''Alright, I guess you like guys being gentlemen. I can be that, open the door and all''

Diana looked up at Harry as he had opened the car door. Diana stepped out the car, her stare not leaving Harry as he looked at her over his shoulder with a playful smile, walking of inside the café.

Still unaware of why Harry had taken her to the café, she couldn't help but like the place as soon as she entered it. As she looked around in the room of dark brick walls surrounding her, she made her way to join Harry in the small queue.

"See the place across the street?", Harry asked and Diana looked out at the restaurant he was referring to.

"Yep"

"They got a restraining order against me and the rest", and for some reason, Diana wasn't even surprised to hear that.

"What did you do?", Diana looked up at him, frowning with an uninvited smile on her lips that always occurred when she was with him.

"Didn't leave after the closing time, and also we made a big mess of the place since we figured it was a cool place to have a party"

Diana sighed, while Harry kept a smirk on his lips and shrugged as it was nothing.

"Just order something already, I'll find a spot", she commented, nudging him with her hip before walking off.

Giving him a quick glance, Diana noticed Harry looking after her and immediately turning away as he got caught. With a small smile on her lips, Diana settled down by the big window and looked out at the restaurant across the street.  _A restraining order, fucking unbelievable._ She almost laughed out loud at the thought, because everything about the Barkleys was quite unreal in some way. So not ordinary.

Looking across the room, Diana followed Harry with her gaze. His usual black coat was replaced by a thick black hoodie, pretty unlike Harry for that matter. Even now, when he didn't look at her, she felt special and beautiful. Just the fact of him wanting her there, she felt her knees weaken. Although while she admired him from afar, she also tried to make sure to find pieces of him to hate. And so as he turned to face her and begun making his way towards their table, Diana looked away from him -remembering to not get her feelings involved.

"What's this?", Diana asked, leaning forwards, as Harry settled down at the table in front of her with two small plates.

"Are you sure you're British?", Harry chuckled, placing one of the plates in front of her, "It's a Banbury cake, funny because the best ones are not actually made in Banbury but here"

Diana wanted to be honest and admit the fact that it was like the fourth time in her entire life that she had ever been to a café, but that would only prove him how weird she was too. After all, she had never met anyone that preferred being by her own and writing instead of going out with friends, that she, in fact, had a very small amount of.

So, Diana ignored the question and instead tasted the smoothie a waiter had placed down next to her plate.

"This is a very ordinary set then usually, no charity event or party", Diana pointed out.

"I just felt like coming here, and meanwhile also celebrate", Harry replied taking a sip of his coffee while Diana sipped on her smoothie.

"Celebrate what?"

"I scored the highest possible at an important exam today", Diana watched a proud smile form on his lips, "And I wanted you to be the first I share it with"

Diana leaned back in her seat, biting together her lips.

"Why do I feel like you don't usually bother to ever share stuff like that"

"Well, everyone knows that I always score the highest, so you're right, I usually don't", his confident reply slowly turned softer, "However I feel like I have to prove myself to you"

And Diana gave him a playful gaze as she rolled her eyes, trying to avoid the possibility of blushing. Because she somehow found that as a compliment, while being pissed at herself for falling for his words.

"How did you find this place?", Diana changed the subject.

"Maxwell's old owns the Burford golf club, so I've been here a couple of times"

"Are you good at golf?", Diana asked, taking a bite of the cake.

Harry looked up at her with a frown.

"I'm the best", he replied, before a playful smile formed on his lips.

"Of course", Diana rolled her eyes.

Harry laughed, as Diana grimaced at the tase of the cake.

"The Banbury cake wasn't that good, actually", she admitted, wrinkling her nose.

"What? Are you insane?"

"No, I'm not. It just wasn't"

"Diana, you hurt my feelings"

"It's not like you baked it", Diana replied.

"I might as well could've, you're so ungrateful"

Even though he tried to seem hurt of Diana's honesty, Harry laughed. And he still managed to make Diana laugh as well, and also smile and blush like a fucking fool.

''Your mother was lovely the other day, by the way'', Harry suddenly said.

Diana sighed, making Harry look at her as she looked down at her plate.

''Yeah, it was good seeing her actually'', Diana fumbled with her fingers, before looking back at Harry who had his eyes focused on her, ''thank you, for taking Willard's place''

Harry's lips formed a proud smile.

''No problem, Diana'', his deep voice spoke.

''She can be very chatty, as you probably could tell. Sorry if she was annoying you or-''

''I had a nice time'', Harry interrupted the girl across the table, before giving her a small smile, ''I suppose it wasn't how I planned my noon, but I did have a quite good time. And I got to learn more about you, which quite frankly is always nice''

Diana wrinkled her nose as a smile crept upon her lips.

''Smooth'', he looked at her as she spoke and snorted humorously.

''I can be many things, you should know that by now Diana love'', he said, ''Or maybe I should call you math master''

Diana rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her smoothie.

''That's rather adorable, Diana. A ten-year-old math freak'', Harry continued.

''Bugger off, Harold'', Diana teased, looking out from the window.

''The name is Harry''

''Sure Harold'', Diana shrugged.

''Sure math freak'', he fired back smoothly, making Diana glance back at Harry with a death glare.

''It's really just something my mother convinced herself with, I mean sure I liked math but then in high school it all went downhill'', Diana explained, ''I began loving literature instead, I mean you changed from Law to Psychology too. Our interest changes''

Harry took a deep breath, as he nodded.

''My father always saw me as the younger version of him, as good of a lawyer and businessman. Me taking a different root was a complete joke for him, probably still is. But he can't actually complain that much, since I am the best student in the entire class, and every institution wants me as their intern''

Diana took a breath, a thought, and then spoke again.

''But, when you were younger, when you wanted to become a Zoologist, did he find it as a joke too?''

She was curious, and like every other time, Diana regretted asking as she saw Harrys body tense. But then, suddenly, he glanced back up at her.

''Well, he wasn't that much home when I was a kid. He was working and all. So he didn't have that much of a say'', Harry bit his lips together for a moment as he went silent, before taking a breath and separating them again, ''Then, when my mother left, he was the only one that could raise me, and I suppose he believed that he could make an even better version of himself of me''

''Parents often do that''

''Stubborn and self-loving parents, maybe'', Harry murmured, almost too low for Diana to hear.

But luckily, she did hear, and she would remember it too.

"Oh by the way, how much was mine?", Diana then suddenly asked, looking at Harry while starting to fumble in her bag after her wallet.

"Yours?", he frowned.

She gestured towards the cake and smoothie and Harry looked at her like she had to be joking.

"Put that wallet down, Diana", he chuckled and Diana rolled her eyes and obeyed.

"You know, girls can pay for themselves too, its the 21 century", she spoke, the playful tone in her voice being totally serious too.

Harry smiled, before bringing the cup of coffee to his lips.

"Then I'll make sure you pay next time", he replied before taking a sip and Diana felt her heart flutter.

_Next time._

_

The entire way home, Harry kept his left elbow against the window and traced his index finger along his lips. His eyes were focused on the road, and he was clearly thinking of something that Diana was desperate to know. Although, Diana herself ended up with her eyes closed and half asleep while trying to remember the last two hours at the café as awful. Unfortunately for her, they weren't. However she did feel rather satisfied with the fact of not falling back to her previous state between her and Harry, even if she had enjoyed herself during their .. date(?). On the other hand, she didn't feel anywhere stronger. In fact, she felt weaker knowing she couldn't trust and lean on Harry the way she hoped for, and believed she could before. She should not have had any expectations when it came to Harry, because he would break them either way. He had proved her before.

''Well then'', Harry breathed out as he parked at the street, his shoulders falling.

Diana moved in her seat, however instead of answering they both ended up staring at the pouring rain outside. Diana then saw in the corner of her eyes Harry's seat fall back, as he held his phone in front of his face. She looked at him and frowned, as he glanced at her.

''For your own good, I would stay for at least five minutes, until the pouring stops'', he spoke looking at his phone, before placing it between his legs the second the speakers began playing low music.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and suddenly doing something that Diana never thought she would ever witness. He leaned forward with his head as he brought up the hood of the hoodie over his head to then fall back with his head again against the headrest. He crossed his arms back over his chest and closed his eyes. He was so soft, so simple and so beautiful.

''Uhm-'', Diana swallowed.

''Love-'', Harry spoke opening his one eye, ''your paper can wait fifteen minutes''

Diana sighed, before releasing a chuckle and leaning back in her seat, pulling the ends of her white sweater over her hands in somewhat unsureness.

''Are you going home for Christmas?''

Diana looked back at Harry, only to see his calm face expression with closed eyes.

''Well, it is like a month until then'', Diana replied, ''But I suppose so, or- maybe I'll stay, maybe go on a vacation, I- I haven't really planned that much'', she looked ahead of her, at the few people running past the car with either an umbrella or their jacket over their heads, ''What about you?''

''Milano, probably'', Harry replied.

''That's nice''

''Not so Christmas-ish'', he snorted, ''Not that I enjoy Christmas that much, but yeah''

She looked over at him.

''Why not?''

He was quiet for a second, before slowly opening his eyes and looking out.

''Because, Diana. It is a tradition you're supposed to celebrate with family. And even though I deeply fond my boys, the every year ball we throw is not what I remember as real Christmas''

''But family could as well be friends'', Diana pointed out.

''Maybe'', he said, ''However not like I imagine Christmas to be''

Diana sighed and looked down at her hands.

''I never liked Christmas, just because it was too much family'', Diana replied, and she saw Harry look over at her, ''And I never felt like I belonged there, to my family. I remember not always feeling like that though when my father was still around''

''You can spend Christmas with friends'', Harry said, and Diana looked at him.

''You can as well- still you're complaining'', she chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes.

''But it is because the celebration is way too over the top. Sometimes, simple is not that bad''

''I suppose'', Diana shrugged with her shoulders.

They kept looking at each other, Harry slightly tilting his head as he always did when he thought about something. Diana therefore only waited for him to speak.

''Are we friends, Diana?''

It made Diana froze.

''Because that kiss we shared a couple of days ago would make me believe otherwise''

Diana wasn't sure if the tone in his voice was reminding her of him returning to his annoying asshole behavior, or just curiosity. She, either way, was completely speechless. What the  _fuck_  was she supposed to say?

Harry eventually chuckled, leaning back his head and closing his eyes.

''No worries darling, I believe remaining friends will be the best thing to do as well''

Was she relieved? She didn't know.

''Yeah'', she did manage to say, ''Yeah, friend's good''

But did she actually believe what she said herself? She didn't, because deep down she knew that kiss meant something more than ending up in only a friendship. For god's sake, she called the last hour they spent a damn 'date'. She's pathetic.

''Oh!'', Harry then exclaimed, bringing up his phone to increase the volume of the song playing from the speakers, ''This is a good song, a very good song''

Diana and Harry ended up, weirdly enough, singing along to different songs that Harry played. She had turned in her seat, her body facing him as she leaned on her side against the seat. The next half an hour contained Harry's deep voice trying to reach high notes, that most of the time he surprisingly nailed. Along with that, they shared a long conversation about their favorite places on earth and their dream places to visit. She loved those conversations with him.

''Looks like the rain's over'', Diana spoke up eventually, looking out the window.

Harry looked out as well, nodding his head.

''Looks like it''

Diana began moving in her seat, gathering her bag and bringing her jacket over her shoulders. However, as she glanced over at Harry to see what made him sit still in his seat, she realized that he had been looking at her. A small smile was across his lips, a wrinkle between his eyebrows as he as slightly frowning and his green eyes shining under the shadow of the hood he wore. He didn't say anything, however.

"... Well?", Diana managed to say as she waited for him to speak.

"Hm?", he frowned, keeping his eyes glued to hers and his smile across his lips.

Diana rose her eyebrows, making him shrug.

"You're just very beautiful", he looked away as he spoke confidently, opening his door.

They just agreed on being friends, for god's sake.

Diana looked after him, before biting together her lips to hide her smile while she got out of the car.

She felt her cheeks redden, and she prayed to every possible god that it wasn't visible enough for him to notice.

"Thanks for the spontaneous trip, I suppose", Diana changed the subject, bringing her bag over her shoulder as Harry stood outside his door.

"Thank you for your lovely company", he moved his head, smiling at her, "Do you mind me asking if you have some plans for tomorrow?"

Diana began walking backward towards her building as she smiled at Harry.

"I suppose not so much, I'm free from work until Friday", she replied, "Why you seem so curious, Harry?", she glanced at him frowning, talking a bit louder from across the street as she unlocked the door to her building.

"Good to know, I believe. Can't blame me for being curious", he spoke as he opened his door.

Diana took one last glance at him, at the beautiful and cuddly-looking young man from across the street, before he said a goodbye sharing a smile with her and entering the building.

And the second he disappeared, Diana had already begun missing him.


	37. Chapter 37

Diana was close to breaking her window and jumping out from it in order to hit the disgusting pigs face against the payment. Diana hoped not to see Vilmar again, but unfortunately, she did. He was walking with a quick phase down the street, before soon disappearing inside his building. His expressionless face was just the same, and Diana hated him. He hated what he had done. And she hated that she couldn't do anything about it. She truly hated it.

With a deep sigh, she turned away from the window and instead looked down at the old book she once borrowed from Harry. She hadn't seen him for two days, and she hoped that he would show up the day after their spontaneous trip to Burford. He didn't however, since The Barkleys had gone on another hunting trip. It did seem though that they had returned back home, and Diana was desperate to see Harry again. She did hope it was only a feeling of pressure, since Lucius had somehow messaged her that morning wondering about Harry, and she had left him on read. Even though Diana had chosen the right choice, which was her career and future instead of getting her hopes crushed down by Harry, deep down she wanted to spend time with him. So there she stood, her mind drifting between the reasons why she actually wanted to see Harry, while she stared at the book he once borrowed her.

It was Thursday evening, and Diana walked across the street. The sky was dark, but not a single raindrop had managed to fall yet. She hurried as the elderly woman that she had laid her eyes on a few seconds before from her window walking home to the building Harry lived in, begun unlocking the door. Diana didn't know how to else get inside the building, apart from perhaps having to text Harry. However, Diana liked things being somewhat different and exciting, and a text would only be a boring thing for her to do.

''You live here, miss?'', the woman asked Diana as Diana helped her with the heavy door.

''I live across the street, but I'm about to visit a friend'', Diana replied with a smile, and the woman didn't even seem to bother ask any further questions before she kindly thanked Diana for helping her with the door before walking away.

Diana walked past the tall white vintage vase that stood in the middle of the hall, filled with different colored roses. She then did the same thing Harry did the first time she followed him home, softly brushing her fingers through the rose petals.

Eventually, Diana stood outside Harry's door. She rang on the doorbell, carefully swinging on her feet, waiting for the door to open. She knew he was home, she did, after all, see a quick sight of him through the window. So she waited for the door to open.

And soon it did.

''Diana''

She tilted her head to the side as he opened the door, surprised. She smiled.

''Hi''

''H-hi'', he replied, breathing out as he ran his hand over his hair, ''Hi, uhm- come in''

He gestured with his hand for her to come inside, and Diana saw his tired eyes as they looked into hers. He was wearing a black pair of Calvin Klein sweatshorts and a black long sleeved shirt. Diana couldn't find words to say, as she was totally mesmerized by his tired and beautiful appearance. She only managed to nod her head, taking a step inside before Harry closed the door after her.

''I know I come unannounced and all b-''

''Oh, don't worry. It was a nice surprise Diana'', Harry spoke as he closed down the laptop that laid on the couch and folded the blanket.

It seemed like Harry had fallen asleep on the couch, and Diana smiled at the fact.

''I thought that you maybe want your book back'', Diana spoke, standing in the middle of the room, before walking over the kitchen table and placing the book down.

''You didn't have to'', Harry sighed, as he stretched out his body with his arms high up in the air.

He then breathed out and crossed his arms over his chest.

''Want something to drink?'', he rose his eyebrows before walking past her towards the kitchen, smoothly jumping up the three steps.

Diana looked around, before beginning to move towards the couches.

''Uhm, I-I'', her voice sounded much more unsure than it actually was.

''You're not staying?''

The tone of disappointment in his voice made Diana turn and look at him. He stood in the kitchen, with one shelve open as he was about to take out two glasses from it. His head was turned to her, with a frown on his forehead. She was surprised by his reaction, and was unable to speak.

''I would love having your company, I mean I was about to order some food'', he continued, bringing out the two glasses before closing the shelf, ''How fun is it to eat alone, Diana? Huh?'', he humorously grinned at her, but his eyes gleamed with hope.

Diana chuckled, before settling down at the couch.

''What I was about to say, was that I would love to have something to drink'', Diana finished.

Harry smiled.

''Splendid''

_

''So, what do you want to eat, Diana? Maybe some lasagna, Baked Salmon or..'', Harry squinted his eyes as he looked closer at the screen, ''Crock pot Chicken a La Antoinette?'', he read from the phone screen before looking back at Diana as he approached the couch.

''Weren't you supposed to order food? I thought you meant like sushi or something'', Diana laughed with a frown, as Harry sat down at the other edge of the couch Diana laid at.

''I am doing just that, darling'', Harry spoke, looking down at his phone and Diana almost laughed at herself for believing someone like Harry would order home some cheap fast food, ''I can show you the menu, I believe I'm sure about my order'', he looked at her, reaching out with his phone, and Diana was still frowning.

''I think I'd like the lasagna'', she replied without taking the phone, and Harry smiled.

''Then it'll be two''

He begun texting at his phone, and Diana brought the black blanket over her legs. Harry then placed away his phone and turned his body towards Diana and placed his arm over the backrest in order to tilt his head against his hand.

''So, back to work tomorrow?'', he asked.

''Yep''

''You like it there?''

''I do'', Diana nodded her head, ''I thought I wouldn't have time for both studying and work, but it hasn't been a problem''

Harry chuckled, moving his head to look out the windows.

''Perhaps because the old man adores you'', he looked back at Diana, and both of them smiled, ''We met at that bookstore for the first time, do you remember that?''

 _If_  she remembers.

It did surprise her that he did, however.

''How could I forget the cocky young man? Do you even remember how you behaved towards Mr. Wilson? He's a sweetheart and you said such a dick comment''

Harry sighed, placing his hand over his face in embarrassment before both of them laughed.

''Sometimes, shit just occurs in my brain and it wasn't until a couple of weeks ago that I realized it myself'', Harry replied, taking away his hand and his head falling.

''Well'', Diana shrugged, before leaning to take her glass of white wine from the table, ''Better later than never'', she pointed out, before taking a sip from the glass.

''Indeed'', Harry replied, while she placed away her glass.

''Where do you order your food?'', she then asked, leaning back in the couch and stretching out her legs, almost touching him.

''Oh, well it's from-'', Harry gestured towards the windows, ''No1. Ship Street. The owner is a good friend of mine and the boys since it is Isaacs uncle's fiancé's place. So we basically made a deal with him, even though they don't do take away's'', Harry shrugged.

Diana nodded, before looking away and biting together her lips. Suddenly, she begun to laugh.

''What's so funny?'', Harry frowned, but the second she glanced at him, he smiled.

''I mean, you have basically everything served on a plate'', Diana pointed out, ''People brings you food, people clean your house, people even do your homework. You can have days off school just because you feel like it, without consequences. I mean, you can even pay the cops off''

Harrys head fell back as a loud laugh escaped his lips.

''About the cops, it is more like a joke really. We have succeeded with it once, like two years ago. We don't have as much corruption anymore in this country. So don't worry, I have been taken to the station a couple of times, to be fair'', he said.

''Probably spending less then a minute inside the station before getting bailed out'', Diana commented, making Harry snort.

''That, on the other hand, is true'', and Diana couldn't help but roll her eyes which made Harry laugh again and Diana unable to stop smiling, ''And not to brag or anything, but I do my school work mostly all alone, without help. I don't like the feeling of being dependent of someone, if it's not by my own desire of course''

''I'm sure you do your work alone'', Diana teased back, grimacing.

''I am honest!'', Harry laughed in defense.

Diana giggled, kicking her foot against his leg.

''I know you are. You're actually not so posh as you may think''

Harry's shoulders fell, as a soft small smile appeared on his lips.

''Really? Do I not meet your expectations?''

Diana shrugged.

''I suppose you're not that bad''

And Diana froze after the words left her lips. Damn, she was a good actress. Or that's what she hoped.

Fifteen minutes later, the food came. Diana stayed at the couch, as Harry brought the food and plates for them. Soon enough, with the TV on, Diana was cuddled up in the corner of Harrys couch as he himself sat at the other end of the couch, his legs spread out and their toes touching. While they were having a small chat, eating their some fucking fantastically delicious lasagna, they were from time to time turning their attention to watch the cooking program playing on the TV. Diana didn't actually bother it, and mostly continued eating her food and stealing glances from Harry. She then suddenly noticed something in Harry's eyes as he watched the TV program. It wasn't anything glowingly visible, but Diana had watched Harry millions of times, and something in his eyes showed something different from what she was used to see. It showed a feeling of, slight nostalgia?

And if was like he could read her mind, because the next second; he spoke.

''I remember that my mother made delicious shepherds pie''

Diana looked at the TV, where the man cooking was giving a special prescription on a shepherds pie. She then looked back at Harry again.

''I don't remember the taste, obviously'', Harry played with his fork in the food, ''But I remember that I loved it, and everyone else did too''

''My mother tried making pies when I was younger, but failed. My grandparents did them instead, grandpa did amazing desserts, he was actually a chef'', Diana said.

Harry chuckled, nodding along.

Diana then thought for a second, before speaking again.

''Where are your grandparents?''

Harry looked at her, swallowing hard before sighing.

''Well, my grandfather actually passed away a year ago. He was just like my father. And I actually never met my grandmother, she passed before I was born''

''I'm sorry to hear that. How about your mother's parents?''

''Don't be. And she uhm-'', Harry's eyes fell, as he thought for a second, ''She was actually an orphan'', what made Diana frown was the fact of how he seemed surprised by it himself, ''I-I actually found out about this not so long ago''

_What?_

''Oh, so.. you have been in touch with her or-''

''And my father never told me that she was an orphan'', Harry continued speaking, ignoring Diana's question, ''or maybe he did, I just don't remember since I don't even remember the last time I asked him about her'', he then suddenly rose up from the couch, not meeting Diana's gaze, ''You done?'', he reached out with his hand towards her plate, and without a word Diana gave him her empty plate.

He walked off, and Diana turned her head as she followed him with her stare. This was what Harrys father meant, something was off. And Diana always knew his mood fell at the mention of his mother, but it wasn't until now that Diana realized that Harrys mother was also the reason behind Harry's late behaviors. Diana only needed to know why and why now, or if it had always been like this.

''Harry''

He stood with his back facing her, placing down the plates in the sink.

''Hm?'', he sighed.

''Something's bothering you, I can see that''

Harry continued being silent, before he leaned on the kitchen counter with his arms. Diana kicked of the blanket from her legs and rose up from the couch. She begun making her way to him, placing both of her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

''Harry'', she spoke out his name again, and he turned to face her, leaning with his back on the counter instead and kept his arms crossed over his chest.

''I won't say it's nothing, I wouldn't want to lie to you'', he snorted, trying to be humorous but was clearly too deep in his thoughts.

''I appreciate that'', Diana honestly spoke, giving him a soft smile and trying not to believe his lies, even though it was harder than she thought.

She placed her one hand against his arm, making him look at her.

''Just know, that whatever you might think -I do care about you'', she spoke. 

The problem was, she truly did.

''And as a psychology student yourself, you should know that talking with someone would help  to ease your mind'', she smiled, keeping her stare in his for a moment before caressing his arm with her hand, ''Just saying, Harry''

She then took a step back, giving him a slight nod before taking the little bowl with cashews at the counter next to her before making her way back to the couch. She settled down at the couch, bringing back the blanket over her legs and waiting for Harry to settle down too,  _hoping_  he would start talking about what was bothering him. She was not leaving until she had heard  _something_ from him.

Her wishes, actually came true.

''My father always spoke bad about my mother''

Diana turned her head to look at Harry. He seemed unsure in his body language, but he eventually decided to begun slowly walking towards her.

''He made my mother look like a bad person that had left us, that left me- her only child'', Harry had his stare glued to the floor, with a frown and his arms still crossed over his chest, ''A-and I believed him, obviously. I was only five when she left, after all, and my father was always my biggest idol. The things is, lately-'', Harry glanced up at Diana for a second before looking away again, ''I've been realizing that it maybe wasn't all truth what my father said. He told me she had left and never wanted us, that she chose another man before us, and left to Australia with him. He described her as stubborn, and that she believed that she deserved more, better than us''

Harry found himself standing in front of his window, looking out. He was silent for a moment, and Diana waited for him to speak.

''And you think that's not completely true, because...?'', she said after the silent moment turned into two heavy silent minutes.

Harry was silent for a short moment more, looking at the rain outside.

''Because I am not like my father'', he replied, ''I'm not like my father considering many things, and deep down -that's what I've always felt. And lately, I've been remembering memories of Emerson -my mother, that I've all these years kept suppressed. Of hurt, I suppose. In the beginning I wasn't sure if what I remembered was true, but lately I've decided to believe it is. Not mentioning, that I've found out that my mother never moved to Australia, like my father told me''.

Diana frowned.

''How do you know?''

Harry turned to look at Diana.

''I made sure to look it up, and along with that I also acknowledged that she was an orphan''

''Maybe your father got it wrong? Maybe Emerson wanted him to believe she left to Australia?''

''Maybe'', Harry nodded, his gaze falling, ''But it doesn't explain the things I feel''

Diana leaned back, almost shocked of how much Harry dared to say to her. She made sure to remember most of it as well, repeating the sentences that touched her the most. Diana then remembered the phone call she overheard at Alfie's family home. The phone call she heard through the bathroom walls, that was about Harry waiting on receiving information about  _her._

 _Her,_ in which it never was Diana, but Harry's mother.

''You've tried to find her''

The words slipped out from Diana's lips, and Harry looked at her.

"Yes"

The moment was tense, Harry deepened his stare into Diana's eyes and heavy silence accorded between them. Harry was thinking, she saw it in his eyes.

''I want you to come with me somewhere next week''

Diana frowned.

''What?''

''Please'', he spoke quickly, desperately almost.

''Bu-''

''Please?''

Diana lost the ability to speak as she saw Harry's eyes, and the hope in them. She couldn't say no, and she would never say no. Not to him, or his story.

''I-I will go with you''

And Harry smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

 "I'm coming!", Diana yelled as she wrapped her naked body in her robe after having to hurry out from her shower.

The door bell rang again.

''For fuck's sake'', Diana groaned for herself before running in the hall and unlocked the door before opening it, ''How can I hel-''

''Good morning, miss Hastings''

Diana ran her hand through her hair -that had just left the shower.

''Mr Byron-Smith''

Diana felt a knot in the depth of her stomach. She didn't expect him to show up on a rainy Sunday morning outside her apartment. She wasn't prepared.

''May I come in?''

It almost annoyed Diana that he didn't see that it wasn't the right time -since Diana was clearly busy taking a shower. However, being fully aware that the destiny of her future was in that man's hands, she gestured him inside which he politely smiled at. Without a word, Lucius Byron-Smith entered Diana's livingroom, settling down on the couches, and Diana thanked herself for (for some fucking reason) cleaning the apartment the evening before.

''Uhm, do you want anything to drink perhaps?'', Diana asked eventually.

''No need, dear, I'll not bother you for a longer time'', Lucius smiled and Diana only managed to nod with her head, ''Tell me, how is everything going?''

Diana however -did not know what to say.

''W-with your son?''

''Yes, with Harry'', Harry's father replied.

''Well-'', your future lays in this mans hand, Diana, "To be honest-'', Harry doesn't care about you, "Harry is acting... odd''

''And why's that?'', Lucius frowned, adjusting his scarf.

''I- I think he's looking for someone"

Lucius lifted his eyebrows in surprise, and Diana swallowed hard in response.

"Is that so...", Lucius spoke, "And why you think that?"

"Y-you did mention, sir, that he is a lot on the phone, and I have put some pieces together", Diana replied shrugging.

"I see", Lucius looked at Diana, now however frowning, like he was waiting for her to say something more, "And what's your following plan?"

Diana moved slightly uncomfortably in her couch, having her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, I'll just keep on spending more time and speaking with him I guess"

"No"

Diana frowned.

"What?"

"No", Lucius repeated simply, without any face expression, which made Diana almost shit her pants. She hated when she was unable to read someone, "If he's looking for someone, you have to figure out who -since neither of us know how close he might be of finding that person"

Diana frowned. She wasn't completely sure why in the living hell it feared Lucius that much. He didn't even know who Harry was intentionally looking for. Or did he?

"Gain his trust even more", Lucius continued, his voice sounding more desperate.

"He is my friend", Diana slowly replied.

And Lucius replied with a snort.

"Friends come and go they say, correct? After all -your dream future is going to include a lot of work, friends like Harry won't be necessary"

"Why don't you just ask him yourself? You're his father"

Diana wasn't sure what made her say it, however, the second she said it -she noticed something frightening in Harry's fathers gaze, however she didn't regret asking him the question.

"Because of his odd behavior lately, he had chosen to distance himself from me. And I am not going to lose my son"

The sentence almost surprised Diana, since it was quite different from the Lucius she had gotten an image of. She couldn't tell if it was an act, but for the first time since she had spoken with him, Diana felt the concern in his voice, and she heard it.

"I've already lost one of the most important people in my life", Lucius spoke, looking away, "Harry's mother, more specifically", he then said, with a sigh, catching Diana completely off guard, "-and I won't make the same mistake by not having more control over a situation", Diana leaned towards, almost like she wanted to get a closer look at the man on the couch in front of her, "I only want the best for my son, and I don't want him to get in any trouble. It's fatherly instincts, simply"

He then looked back at Diana with a concerned expression, before shrugging with his slim shoulders. Diana only managed to nod, before Lucius looked away again, sighing.

"Well then", he sighed, clapping his hands against his thighs before raising up from the couch, "Make sure to spend even more time with Harry, and I am very thankful for your help in this, dear" he politely thanked with a smile, and Diana stood up herself before following the man towards the exit door.

"Have a good day, sir", Diana spoke as she stood at the opened door, watching Lucius exit her apartment.

"You as well, dear", he turned to face her, "Just try not to leave my messages on read, next time", he joked humorously, making Diana smile slightly.

He then turned his heel, about to walk away -when he suddenly turned back.

"And oh-", he spoke, "I've had a dinner the other day, planning a new event of mine. And the head administrator at Global Writes joined the dinner, and I can assure you he left rather curious about the upcoming writer I mentioned for him"

___

"Finally, the super trio together!"

Will smiled brightly as he exclaimed the sentence, making Diana and her friend Felicity turn their heads towards him. Will carried the plate with sushi towards the two females sitting in his living room, that discussed the new episode of Love Island playing on the TV.

"I honestly have craved sushi for weeks and weeks", Felicity groaned loudly, clapping together her hands as Will placed down the plate.

It was a Thursday evening, a very rainy Thursday evening, and Diana was gladly spending it with her friends. However, she did find it easier to fade into her thoughts than making effort to contribute to the discussions her friends shared, which she deeply hoped her friends didn't notice.

It had been an entire week since Diana was found in Harry's apartment. However, it had only been an hour since she saw him last. Diana had seen Harry almost every other day, for a week. Either she asked him to walk her to work, which he never declined, or he decided to pay her a visit at her work, leaning on a bookshelf next to her as she placed the new books in the store and giving her company. He had been catching her sights in the halls of school, she his probably too. 

Diana's days had come to having one purpose only: seeing, and being with Harry. She could return home feeling gloomy of the fact that she hadn't seen Harry, before almost wanting to punch a wall of frustration for even feeling such. She wasn't supposed. But the less Diana put effort in being with Harry -when she in truth was almost in need of it, Harry was coming after her. Harry wanted to be with her, and if Diana wouldn't know better, of the manipulative person he was, she would begin to slowly believe that he felt something for her too.

"So! Hastings''

Diana looked up at the sound of her name, looking at Willhard.

"Tell us about your job at the bookstore, how is it all going?'', he spoke with his mouth full of pizza, and Diana sighed with a smile.

She then thought back at the first time Harry visited her at work, on the cold and sunny Saturday.

_

At first, the jingle of the opening door didn't bother Diana as she was haunched down behind the desk unpacking the package with new books. She did however say a loud "Hello", bringing up a few books in her chest before returning back on her whole feet and placing down the heavy books at the desk. She then noticed that a person stood still at the entrance, and her eyes wandered up.

''Oh'', she managed to say.

Harry, the person standing a few steps away from the entrance door, grinned.

''Hello''

Diana frowned, while a smile formed on her lips.

''Looking for some books? Isn't your home library enough?", Diana joked with a grimace, bringing a new pile of books on the desk from the package on the floor.

''Actually-", Harry began walking over to the desk, and Diana leaned on her arms that she had placed on the desk, lifting up her eyebrows, ''I saw you running through the library yesterday, and I felt like seeing you"

Diana froze in her haunched down position, bringing up the rest of the books. He wanted to  _see her?_  She cleared her throat, before appearing at the desk again, placing down the books.

''And you didn't come and pay me a visit until a day later?'', Diana gasped and used an exaggerated tone in her voice, before laughing.

Harry chuckled, looking down.

''Well, I did have to pay a quick visit in London for school-related things, I hope that's a good enough excuse?'', he replied, keeping the teasing grin on his lips as he looked back at her.

"I suppose'', Diana replied smiling before she shrugged, "Anyhow, Harry, I've found that the library is a great short-cut to one of my classes, so''

Harry kept his hands behind his back while smiling and nodding his head.

''I see'', then without even looking around, he asked; ''Are you alone here?''

''I am, Mr. Wilson is not working for the weekend since his family came to visit, and the guy that have shared shifts with me is almost never here anyway''

''Doesn't it get lonely?''

At the same time, the jingle appeared again and a middle-aged woman walked inside, sharing a quick smile with Diana before the women's eyes stopped at Harry the second he turned his head towards her. He then looked away, his gaze returning on Diana and the women finally looked away, disappearing behind the shelves.

''Well, we do have customers'' Diana replied, gesturing at the door the women just entered, ''So, not really. I like the calm here''

Diana then walked past the desk, disappearing from Harry's sight as he only followed her with his stare. She entered the small staff room, bringing out the handcart where she placed all the books the later on sorted in the bookshelves. Diana returned to the desk, noticing Harry holding a pile of books in his hands, his black trenchcoat no longer on him but hanging next to Diana's behind the desk. She smiled at the surprising sight, before pulling the cart in front of him.

"Pile it up!", Diana grinned at Harry, him only rolling his eyes at her before placing down the books and soon bringing the rest of the books at the cart.

When he was finished, Diana began pulling the cart with her to a bookshelf further in the shop, and this time -Harry was right next to her.

''So-'', Diana took a couple of books in her hands, before reading the last names of the book writers, ''How is your day going, Harry?'', she asked, suddenly noticing in the corner of her eye Harry picking up two books and doing as she, before placing the book in the correct spot on the shelf.

''Brilliant, I would say'', he replied, and Diana looked at him to notice a growing smile on his lips, ''How about you darling?''

''Pretty well'', she replied, nodding her head while sorting the books.

Then, suddenly, Harry burst out in small laughter, making Diana look at him. He began shaking his head as he chuckled, picking up a couple of book from the cart.

''I have no idea why-'', he seemed to find himself dumb, as he sighed between his laughter and shook his head while placing the books in the bookshelf, ''but I always get so happy when you ask me about my day''

Diana looked away to hide her enormous smile that had appeared on her lips.

''It's just so simple, but somehow it makes me very happy. It is very dumb, but true'', he continued, finally looking and Diana for her to meet his gaze.

She only managed to smile at him, before returning her gaze at the bookshelf, and tiptoeing to reach the highest shelf. It did make her feel millions of butterflies in her stomach to hear that from him, however she did know that she shouldn't let those butterflies even appear in the first place.

''I can take the ones at the top'', Harry suddenly suggested.

Diana frowned for a second, before looking at him for a second before noticing him looking down at her tipping toes. Diana then looked back at him with a death stare.

''-or not?'', he hesitated.

''You-'', she ripped the book from his hands, ''sit down, this is my job. No comments about it'', she spoke with a serious tone, however Harry could clearly see the small smile on her lips which made him laugh and lift up his hands in defense.

''As you say, Diana darling'', he laughed.

She rolled her eyes at him, pushing the cart at which made him jump. She chuckled at the sight, before returning to her work, and letting Harry lean on the bookshelf and inspect her work.

They then began speaking about the snow that had begun falling outside the windows. After that, they shared a disagreeing conversation about a book, and after that about a farm that Harry had in Southwest England.

''What do you need a farm for anyway?'', Diana laughed, leaning on the opposite bookshelf across from Harry, only the tiny hall between the bookshelf keeping them apart.

''It was first bought for me, actually. I wanted to have one, and also learn how to ride horses, so my father bought one'', he simply shrugged, ''Now it's mostly used as a riding school, but the house on the farm where we spent a couple of weeks during summer holidays is still there, I even think father sometimes hires it for some events''

Diana rolled her eyes.

''And when was the last time you were there?''

Harry chuckled.

''Well, honestly I had a party over there with the boys two years ago, but since then- I haven't visited it, I actually forgot about it, until a couple of weeks back'', Diana nodded along, enjoying herself maybe way too much, but she couldn't help it -she loved being with Harry, ''However, I did think we could stay there''

And that's when Diana almost dropped to the floor. Or, maybe not, however it did surprise her and made her cheeks redden. It was flattering, it was sweet and it was completely fucking unacceptable that he actually thought about her and him staying at it. Diana grazed her hair with her hand, looking down as she tried to hide her reddened cheeks, but Diana deep down knew that he had already seen them.

''Or I mean, since you're letting me bring you on this..-'', he thought for a second, and Diana looked at him and at his quite unsure face expression, ''trip, I suppose-'', he finished, before his glowing eyes brought his face expression back to being calm and happy, exactly what suited his beautiful features the best, ''Yes, well, since we are going on this trip on Saturday, I thought we could stay overnight at the farm. We will see how the time will turn out, and if we feel like it then'', he simply shrugged.

Diana tried to calm her growing excitement.

''Oh okay'', Diana replied, ''... So we are going to SouthWest England?'', she then teased.

Harry sighed, something flashing in his eyes before he nodded his head.

''Yes, yes exactly''

A moment of silence occurred between them, and they only looked at each other, both thinking about something. Diana tried to understand the reason why he happened to ask her to bring with her with him, trying to figure out an idea herself that wasn't him only wanting to have fun with someone for the weekend then leave. And maybe Diana shouldn't have asked the question she did, the next moment, but she was eager to know, in spite of the fact that her butterflies would almost explode.

''Why do you want to bring with me?''

Harry smiled.

''Because, Diana. It only feels right with you, and I honestly would never want anyone else than you on this trip"

_

Diana smiled for herself.

"...Well?"

Diana woke up from her thoughts, looking at her two friends sitting in front of her with curious face expressions.

''That smile proves you enjoy your job, I suppose?'', Will chuckled.

''Oh uhm-'', Diana shook her head in order to bring herself back to reality, ''Yes, yes I really like it. Not that I get so good paid, but I don't really do that much either. It's a very calm job, it's like a getaway sometimes'', Diana explained, shrugging with her shoulders before taking a sip of her white wine.

''We should visit you sometime, so you won't feel so lonely'', Felicity smiled brightly.

''You're welcome to visit'', Diana chuckled.

The next two hours passed quickly, as Diana and her friends seemed to have a lot to share with each other. However, Diana never told her friends about Harry and his father, or about the trip she was going on. She didn't tell her about the feelings that Harry made her feel, or the gazes he has given her and the smiles they shared. Probably because she did not want to admit it to herself that she still felt butterflies and shivering because of him, which she knew she shouldn't. Diana did feel eager to tell them, however -but only sometimes. And before she managed to do so, she hesitated and ended up never telling them. 

She knew that if she started to speak about Harry, she would end up telling them about everything. About her writing, and the inspiration she found in the group of boys Willhard and Felicity introduced her too. How would they react? They would think she is crazy, spending her days writing about other people. They would think she used them to bring herself closer to The Barkleys, just like Felicity thought before. They would see her as a user, as a fake friend. She wouldn't blame them, but she was selfish enough not to tell them and keep the two people in front of her that she really had turned out to enjoy and admire. The two people in front of her that she for the first time in a very long time, could consider as her friends.

''If you two excuse me, I'll just go to the bathroom. I really need to wee'', Felicity chuckled, as she stood up.

Diana was happy to see her in a better mood, and both she and Willhard nodded in response before Felicity hurried to the bathroom. As the door closed, Diana frowned for a second. Was Felicity for sure just going for a wee, or did she felt sick?

''Hastings''

Diana looked up.

''Help me with these to the kitchen?'', Willhard asked with a soft smile, holding the dirty plates.

''Sure'', Diana smiled back, before bringing the rest of the plates with her, following Willhard to the kitchen.

''I can't wait for Christmas break'', Will breathed out, before leaning on the kitchen counter while he was facing Diana, ''I have come to a conclusion that I am only capable of a month of school before wanting break from it''

Diana snorted, placing down the plates in the sink.

''I am only capable of half a day in school before I am in need of a ten-year break''

Willhard chuckled, and Diana looked up at him smiling before walking off to the small kitchen island and picking up a bowl of nuts before turning to face Will.

''All good with you, Hard Will?'', Diana asked, picking at the nuts in the bowl.

''I suppose, I have a great time with the boys", he replied and Diana looked up at him, nodding with her head, ''They actually want me to move to Merton Street''

''Oh'', Diana rose her eyebrows, ''Why? Because that's the street of the Barkleys?'', she teased.

''Pretty much'', Will snorted, before crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes suddenly examining Diana, "So I'm looking at apartments now"

''Who do you get along with the best?'', she asked, bringing a nut to her lips before reaching with the bowl towards Will, he smiling before taking a half hand of nuts.

Diana then placed away the bowl, watching Will watching her as he frowned.

''Surprisingly- Kyle is a nice fella, actually, and I've spent the week mostly with him'', he said, with a low voice, ''But Maxwell is probably the one I get along with the most. All of the boys are great though, I'm having such a good time with all of them. However, I do have a hard time reading Harry'', Diana bit together her lips, ''It annoys me how powerful he thinks he is. However, at the same time I want him and me to get along, since it seems like we will be spending a lot of time together. He has not been around as much lately, though''

''No? Why not?'', Diana asked.

Will looked down at his feet, clearing his throat.

''The boys speculate that it is, uhm- they think it's because of you''

Diana froze.

''Are you spending time with Harry, Diana?'', Will asked, finally looking up to meet her gaze.

His gaze seemed somewhat annoyed, somewhat disappointed, curious, and his voice speaking in something that felt like a judgmental tone. Diana swallowed nervously.

''I-I don't know why I would be a reason behind Harry not being around your group, he only visits me at work sometim-''

Willhard snorted.

''M'kay'', he quickly replied, looking away, "Honestly, don't want to hear more"

Diana was shocked. What the  _fuck_  just happened?

''What?'', Diana frowned, annoyed, ''What is it?''

Silence.

''I don't know'', he eventually replied, not meeting Diana's gaze however his tone was softer, ''I just don't like it'', he continued, catching Diana completely off guard, ''And I know it's none of my business bu-''

''You're right, it's none of your business'', Diana spoke, angrily.

''But he's a womanizer, Diana. He has no respect for women, and he seems very inscrutable and sneaky. He's a user''

''Oh my god'', Diana sighed annoyed, ''And what? Aren't you fucking girls every other day, just like the rest of the Barkleys? Please'', she rolled her eyes.

Will clenched his jaws.

''He's a user. And I don't want him to get to you, I care about you, you're my friend'', he spoke with a serious tone, ''Do you want to become the new Felicity? You want that?'', he lowered his tone, leaning closer to her.

"He's also a person, and yes he used to be an asshole but not anymore. I like spending time with him. He isn't always awful. He isn't. You don't understand Will-''

''What the fuck, Diana?'', Will looked at her angrily, and confused, ''Why are you protecting him? A month ago you would agree with me. What is going on?!''

Diana separated her lips, but then she realized she didn't know the answer to his questions.

''I am n-''

''Have you fallen in love with him or something?!''

And Diana was frozen.

Will rose his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

Diana separated her lips, hoping she would say anything- but she couldn't. Her lower lip started to tremble and her breath disappeared for the moment she watched Will's shoulder slowly fall and his eyes widened of realization. She had no answer to that question.

_Shit._

"Diana"

His voice felt like a push against her chest, and she found the power to speak.

''No'', she quickly said, "No, Willhard, of course I am not in fucking love with him. It's just..", she breathed out, shrugging, "I do agree with you, I know who he truly is. I don't know why I said that, that was fucking ridiculous of me"

Will looked at her for a moment, in silence.

''You sure?'', he asked.

''Yes I'm sure, now I'm just mad at the fact that I let him get a little too close", and she crossed her arms over her chest.

She was pissed, in fact. She was pissed that her feelings had begun to show for others, the feelings she tried to make non-existent. She was not supposed to feel anythingl for him.

Will sighed.

''It happens to everyone, it's alright, Diana. But I think you should start thinking about someone else, that isn't an asshole and actually cares about you''

Diana looked up at her friend, noticing his soft eyes looking at her with a small smile. She managed to smile back, before noticing he taking a step closer to her that made her freeze for a second. But then, the door opened to the bathroom and Felicity appeared in the room.

''Guys, I got all stuck into this youtube video on my ph-''

Felicity looked at her two friends standing in the kitchen.

''You two okay?'', she asked.

"Yeah'', Will replied for her, bringing up the bowl of nuts, ''Want some nuts?'', he then smiled towards Felicity.

Diana didn't say a word.

_

"And so, this girl made her dress look so good! It was orange, pink and I still can't get over that she did the design of paper. I immediately subscribed to her channel, it was brill!"

Diana responded with a short "hm", as she and her chatting friend was walking across the street on their way home from Willhard. Diana couldn't let go of the fact that her feelings for Harry had not been eased, or been managed to disappear. Rather, on the contrary, she was probably falling for him even more.

''Diana?''

''Hm'', she replied.

''I get that the youtube clip wasn't interesting enough for you, however are you alright?''

Diana nodded her head.

''Yeah, I'm alright''

Felicity sighed.

''Diana-'', she slowed down in her phase, before suddenly stopping which made Diana froze in her steps and turn to face her friend, ''I did overhear your fight with Will''

Diana looked back at Felicity with a plain face expression.

''It wasn't a fight, it was.. a discussion''

''Whatever you want to call it, but since then you've been quite cheesed off''

"Well I'm not'', Diana replied, shrugging.

"Are you sure? You see, I don't think that's completely true''

Diana sighed, trying to say something, but Felicity interrupted her.

''What is it with Harry and you?", Felicity took a step closer to Diana, looking at her worriedly.

''It's nothing?'', Diana breathed out in annoyance, ''Let's jus-''

"But Diana-"

''Jesus! Felicity!'', Diana finally snapped, "Stop, let's just go, okay?", she spoke angrily, before turning her heel and walking off.

Soon enough, she heard the clicking sound of Felicity's heels hurrying after Diana. She didn't want to fight with Felicity, she didn't want her to think she was mad at her friend. But when Diana's thoughts and brain was a ticking bomb, she couldn't place her anger right.

''Diana-'', Felicity tried once again, walking beside her, ''Do you want to talk about it?''

''No, thanks''

''Okay''

Diana breathed out of relief.  _Finally._

"But-''

_Come on!_

''Felicity...''

''Are you sure you don't want to talk?''

''Felicity?!'', Diana stopped and looked at Felicity with frustration.

''Because I want you to talk with me when something is bothering you'', her friend softly spoke, stopping a few feet in front of Diana.

''You want me to talk?'', Diana was boiling of frustration and annoyance, ''Well, in case you haven't realized it, I don't feel like talking about it! I don't want to talk about it, just like you don't want to talk about the fact that you've been fucking abused and used, and should do something about it and go to the fucking police! No, I don't want to talk about my feelings for Harry!''

The second the words left Diana's lips, she felt a feeling of slight relief of releasing her anger, that was however soon replaced with guilt.  _Fuck_. Diana sucked at being a friend.

"I-I'm sorry'', Diana sighed, watching Felicity taking a deep breath while looking down at the wet pavement and nodding her head slowly.

''It's okay''

Felicity then looked at Diana, before slowly gesturing with her head for them to continue walking, and Diana followed her instructions. For a solid 30 seconds, they walked beside each other in silence, and Diana couldn't stop cursing at herself for being an asshole of a friend.

''So...'', Felicity swallowed, ''Feelings for Harry?''

Diana sighed.

''No- or, I- I don't know'', Diana replied, ''The thing is-'',  _should she be honest, or lie?_ , ''Harry's father has asked me to figure out what's been wrong with Harry, since he has been very worried about him lately and since Harry has distanced himself from his father. So he asked me and his closest friends to figure out what's going on"

She chose a small and not a completed, truth.

Felicity nodded her head, jumping over a puddle of water.

''Okay, that explains why you two have been spending time", she softly spoke.

''Yeah'', Diana spoke.

''That's nice of you to do, for his father'', Felicity then said, ''I think his father is the only person that can change how his son is behaving"

Diana only managed to listen to her friend.

''But, you are aware of the truth along with this, aren't you?"

"The truth?'', Diana asked.

"Harry isn't a good person", Felicity stated, and Diana's heart stopped for a second.

"I know, I know that", she replied.

But did she really know?


	39. Chapter 39

**H**

The last time Harry was nervous was when he was 14 years old, standing on a beach somewhere in Greece with his bare feet covered in the warm sand and his heart almost beating out of his chest. He was staring out at the dark sea, and the stars reflecting in it with a beer in his right hand. In truth, he couldn't actually tell if the stars were reflecting in the sea, or if the sand was actual sand under his feet or sometimes snow or candy-floss. He had taken his first blunt and was about to go out to the club with Amelia, Vilmar, and Maxwell -who Harry at that time didn't remember the name of since he had met him for the first time only a couple of hours before. But his euphoric moment had passed, and while standing at the beach Harry couldn't tell if he was dreaming, hyperventilating or sleeping. What he remembers however, was the fact that his friends were waiting for him, and he was nervous that his state of mind would never let them inside the club. Not the fact that he was underage, all of them were in fact, but the fact that they all were very intoxicated and high. Frankly, the night ended up in Harry losing his virginity at the clubs bathroom with some random 18 year old, which wasn't as bad as his high-self thought.

However, as Harry returned inside his car after filling up the tank he could no longer ignore the forgotten feeling that had begun creeping in. He almost didn't dare look up and meet the beautiful girls gaze as she jumped back in the passenger seat, placing down a bag of candy between her legs and then placing down the two bottles of some random drink that Harry had never seen in the cup holders between them.

He gave her a slight frown after reading the drink tag.

''Arizona ice tea?'', he asked.

She rolled her eyes at him.

''Yes, and it's actually very good. You're gonna love it''

Harry nodded, and couldn't help but smile as he saw her lips giving him a short smile. The way she made him feel was unreal, it wasn't logical at all. But then again -he actually couldn't believe that Diana had come on this trip with him from the start, however, it did make him happy.

She was wearing a white knitted sweater, almost matching the gray one Harry was wearing himself. 50 minutes ago, when Harry was waiting for her outside her apartment, she walked out wearing a pair of over knee brown boots to her tight ripped blue jeans. However, after their quick stop at the gas station, Diana had taken off her shoes and placed her knees close to her chest as she checked her phone. Harry had a hard time looking away from her -being in her own thoughts as she scrolled down the instagram feed on her phone. She was beautiful.

However, before their short stop at the gas station, Harry could tell Diana was nervous too. Perhaps that was the reason he felt nervous in the first place, or the simple fact that he was about to maybe meet his mother after fifteen years. But why the hell was he nervous? Or she, for that matter. She didn't say much at first, it almost made Harry believe she slightly avoided him during the first thirty minutes of the ride. But Harry had figured how to break the ice with her, she loved when people remembered small things she has said, like the song he played in the car during the rainstorm and she said it was one of her favorites when she was younger.

"Oh my god", Diana exclaimed, looking up from her phone as the song suddenly begun playing from the speakers, ''This song!'', she begun suddenly swaying with her shoulders and Harry couldn't help but turn his head to watch her close her eyes and smile while she snapped her fingers to the rhythm.

Harry smiled before looking back at the road.

''She got her own thing, that's why I love her. Miss independent", she sang along, before Harry saw her head turning to him, ''Have I told you I loved this song when I was younger?''

''You have. You said it when we sat in the car and awaited the rainstorm to pass after Burford, dear''

He could see Diana smile, so he turned to meet her gaze before they both smiled at each other.

"Good memory, Harry'', she teased, continuing her funny dance to the song while looking out from her window, "What was your jam back in the days, then?"

"I don't remember, to be honest"

"Oh you must! One song"

"Right", Harry replied, smiling for himself while trying to remember a song he used to like, "Well, I suppose everyone had their TiK-ToK period"

"Oh, TiK-ToK, of course", she laughed, and Harry loved that sound.

Her laugh.

She began rambling about music, about people in her class that could dress like Kesha or guys that tried to learn every Akon lyrics. Harry listened to all of it, but he also made sure to look at her as much as he could -without driving of the road. He was going to find his mother, and he would never want to do it with somebody else than Diana. She was the reason, after all, he decided to search for his mother. Everything she was proved his father wrong -everything he made Harry believe and think of women and his own mother. Diana proved him wrong. And everything Diana was made Harry believe that he could desire and even love someone else that wasn't himself.

**D**

"So"

Diana moved in the passenger seat, and she looked at Harry and his perfect jaw as he looked ahead of him.

''We've been driving for almost three hours, wanna share something more specific about where we are actually heading?"

Diana watched Harry smirk, before he looked at her for a slight moment and then back at the road.

''Maybe", he replied, "First, I want a gummy bear", and he reached out with his hand towards her and she slapped it away at first while holding onto her laughter as Harry looked at her in shock. She searched for a gummy bear in the candy bag between her legs, before giving him one.

"Here", she giggled.

"That was not nice", he said with a hurt voice, before chuckling himself and taking the gummy bear, "Well, I believe we are first heading to Torpoint-'', he looked over at Diana, "Any idea?"

Diana shook her head.

"Plymouth?", he followed before taking a bite of his gummy bear.

"Oh, yes I know where that is"

"Torpoint is a ten-minute ferry away from Plymouth, and that is where we are heading", Harry then looked back at the road, biting the gummy bear between his teeth before quickly speeding past a big truck.

It was a shame that Diana actually got so well along with Harry. It was a shame that she for the first time believed she could actually fall for someone, but knew perfectly well that this young man was a bad one. She was most disappointed at herself for letting herself grow feelings for him, because she thought she was stronger than that. She really did, but she was obviously wrong about that. It was difficult however, doing this. She repeated for herself the actual reason she actually sat in the car beside him -her future, her fame that Lucius could give her. But whenever he made her laugh, or she noticed that he found her bad jokes funny, she felt that  _something_ in her heart. And it sucked, but it was wonderful at the same time.

"Where is your farm then?", Diana asked with a sigh, realizing that she had been quiet for a moment.

"Ever heard of Castle Drogo?", he asked but when Diana didn't come with an answer he chuckled, "Well, it's close by and an hour away from Torpoint"

"I see", she nodded her head, biting together her lips, "So, Torpoint is where your mother is?"

Harry stiffened for a short second. Diana knew he found it as a sore subject, but she also knew that he was comfortable with her to talk about it. Or that is what he made her believe, at least.

"I hope so, it's the last stop on our list", Harry replied.

"Our?"

"Our as in mine and my secret investigator Wilson's list, basically. I've been driving around UK for the last two months but failed to find the correct Emerson Ray. That, until Wilson did and he has been keeping an eye on her to make sure we have found the right one and according to him -we have. I haven't, however, called him in a few days, and maybe I should because he wanted to tell me something"

Diana nodded along as Harry spoke, and observed his lips while words were leaving them.

"It's beautiful"

Harry frowned at her.

"What is?", he asked and Diana looked away, leaning the side of her head against the window.

"Your mother's name, Emerson Ray. It's beautiful"

She glanced over at Harry, and how he smiled for himself.

''I think so too"

Diana didn't notice herself smiling at the sight before she saw her reflection in the side mirror.  _She was fucking pathetic._

"Can I ask you something, Diana?"

What made Diana look over at Harry was the tone in his voice, and she nodded her head before saying a short "yes", not actually sure if she was ready for a question.

"Where is your real father?"

He had asked her that once before, at the fountain in the gardens a couple of weeks before. And she only managed to reply to him the same as she did that time.

"I don't know"

"Have you ever tried to figure out where he is?"

"Actually, I did", Diana replied, looking down at her hands, "When I was around thirteen, I found out that he had moved back home to the states. And for like two weeks we regained some contact, but then my mother found out about it and made sure that we wouldn't speak again. My father never knew that my mom wasn't aware of the fact that I was contacting him, and even though I tried to find him again I realized that it was impossible and just not necessary. My mother just would not ever accept that"

From time to time, Harry turned his head to look at Diana while she spoke. She felt it, the odd feeling of someone else actually caring and being interested in what she said. Harry made her feel it, he often did.

"Why doesn't your mother want you to be with your father?"

Diana thought for a moment, not really trying to figure out if she should tell Harry or not because she knew she would've. She did, however, took a short moment of silence, to breath, to calm her thoughts before she spoke again.

"First of all, my parents are very different from each other. I have no idea how they ended up together in the first place since they only made each other unhappy. Also, my father was fired from his work when I was four, and since then he began to drink. He was never aggressive towards me, or my mother. Not physically, at least. But he hurt my mother in other ways, he could call her horrible things while being drunk, which just pushed my mother further and further down. She, in the meanwhile, was cheating on him in order to find some type of happiness I guess. And then one Christmas, she told him to leave. And the next morning, that's what he did and that broke little 6-year-old Diana's heart"

She breathed out after finishing. Diana was surprised for saying so much, she hadn't done that for years, to anyone. It was something she kept deep down for herself. And now, simpler than ever, she shared it with Harry. And she would lie if she said it didn't feel good.

"I am sorry to hear that, Diana", Harry said slowly.

"All families have their shit, I suppose", Diana sighed after a moment and shrugged.

"How come your father hasn't reached out to you, if it's okay that I ask? We can talk about something else if y-"

"My mother hates him. She believes he took seven years of her life. She truly, hates him. My father has some kind of bad energy around him, and she never wanted me to end up around it she says. So I understand it was to protect me, but she was never perfect either, neither my mother or my father was", Diana snorted, pulling her hand through her hair.

She followed the trees they passed with her eyes, taking a breath before managing to continue.

"My father knew everything she thought of him, and he took all of the blame. I mean, he did move back to the states in order to give my mother space. However, over there he began bringing his life together, and during the two weeks I managed to find him when I was thirteen I asked him why he hadn't reached out to me. He told me that he first of all wanted to live with the fact that he could make a person so miserable as he made my mother, and learn from it before he could build up his new life. My father was very into literature, very poetic and 'deep' as some would say, and now I understand what he meant but then I didn't, to be honest. He then decided that when everything would be good again, and he would find his happiness just like he hoped my mother would -he would contact me again", Diana spoke, swallowing hard, "Well, he never did and I don't know if it's because my mother was the barrier, if he just didn't want to reach out to me or if I just don't want to be found by him"

"Why wouldn't you want him to find you?", Harry then asked with a frown.

Diana reached her hand towards the cup holder and raised the bottle of Arizona against her lips before taking a sip, moving her tongue inside her mouth to enjoy the taste before bringing the bottle closer to her lips again.

"Because, Harry", she took a sip before placing away the bottle, "Right now, I honestly just want to get away from all of that shit. I want to start my own life, because I haven't ever belonged anywhere anyway"

She turned her head to see Harry, and she could see some sort of comforting pity in his eyes. She didn't want it, however, Maybe she needed it, but she was good on her own, and her story wasn't a sad story to make others feel bad for her. It was just the truth.

"Don't give me that pity look, please", Diana sighed annoyed, looking away, ''Let's just-"

"Diana"

She clenched her jaws however she looked at him anyway, picking on her fingers.

"You might never have felt that you've belonged anywhere, but you will", he said with an honest voice, before quickly looking down at Diana's hands.

Diana lost her breath as Harry intertwined his hand with hers as he looked back at the road, and kept them on her thigh, slowly rubbing his thumb against her skin.

"I know how it feels and I also know you will find that something or someone that will make you feel like you've found a home. I promise you"

His voice and words made it impossible for Diana to look away from him. It was caring, and loving. He then looked at her with his green eyes that she remembered was the first thing that she noticed about him, and he carefully smiled. Diana -having her butterflies going bananas and heartbeats only increasing, tried her best to smile back. She then looked down at their hands, and before she could even hesitate she placed her other hand over theirs.

Diana then moved in her seat to get comfortable, leaning back her head as she looked out of the window. She kept his hand in hers, loving his warmth and the feeling of holding it. She felt secure with him.

"Love-", Harry called her, Diana looking up at him feeling his hand leaving hers, "There's a hard turn here and I'll need the use of my both hands", he smiled at her before grabbing the wheel with his both hands.

Diana watched him, smiling slightly. She then looked down at her hands where his hand was found in only a couple of seconds before, and while being terrified of what he was making her feel, she would do much to have his hand in hers again.

"By the way, darling", Harry spoke up, "We're in Plymouth"


	40. Chapter 40

Diana held her arms tightly around her body, regretting the fact of getting persuaded by Harry to get out of the car during the ferry ride. It was fucking freezing.

"I would love to stop for a cup of boiling tea after this", Diana gritted through her teeth, slightly turning to her side to look up at Harry.

He was leaning on the railing, looking at the trails by the ferry spreading on the water surface. The only reason Diana was still standing next to him, was the fact that she could clearly see Harry was changing. He was quiet, his gaze easily freezing on a spot. Harry was nervous, and somehow scared of the fact that he had no control over what was happening when they got off that ferry.

"Harry", Diana said loudly for him to hear in the wind.

She placed her hand on his back, his head suddenly turning to look at her.

"Let's go back into the car and not get a cold, alright? I think you've got enough of fresh air", she carefully smiled, and Harry nodded with his head before straightening his back and turning his heel to go back down into the car.

Diana followed him. She watched the wind ruffling his perfect hair, making him look so gentle and adorable. Diana could only imagine how she herself looked like -probably like garbage.

Diana opened her door, prepared for Harry to do the same. But as Diana quickly settled down in her seat, sinking down in the warmth, she realized Harry didn't get inside. Looking around, she soon noticed Harry had opened the trunk, taking something from it before quickly getting behind the wheel. He held a thermos in his hands and Diana's heart fell for a second.

"Here", Harry suddenly spoke, giving the thermos to her, ''My housecleaner made me bring this with me, thought it was pretty stupid but now I guess it wasn't that bad of an idea"

Diana smiled.

Ten minutes later, Harry had parked the car next to the Ferry departures. Diana didn't say anything, understanding that Harry needed a moment. She did however look over at him from time to time, only to see his head leaned back on the head rest and eyes looking out in the air in front of him. He held his hands together, but she could see his thumb nervously drumming against the skin and sometimes even scratching it. There was no confident Harry any longer. There was only him, so exposed, so vulnerable. And Diana was glad that he decided to bring her with him, she didn't know exactly what it was that she did -but something about her must've been good since he decided to bring her to his most nerve wracking moment in his life.

"Do you want some tea?", Diana suddenly proposed, bringing back the thermos from under the seat, ''It will calm you"

Harry was silent.

"...Harry?"

"No", he replied emotionless.

Diana sighed, nodding before placing away the thermos again. She thought for a second, before looking back at him and separating her lips to speak, -but Harry had already begun speaking.

"What am I doing Diana?"

She frowned.

"What the fuck am I doing?", his voice was shaking.

Her hand was suddenly against his shoulder, and she moved closer.

"I-I ca-", he stuttered, before bringing his face into his hands, "I can't do this. I can't do this"

"Harry", Diana spoke, trying to remove his hands from his face.

"Diana, I can't!", he snapped, looking up at her from his hands.

His panicked eyes skipped between hers, as he slowly shook his head.

"What am I supposed to do? What if it's her? What am I supposed to do? To say?", his voice then broke, "What if she doesn't remember me?"

"Harry", Diana grasped his face with her both hands, "Listen to me, stop doing this, okay?", she spoke, watching his lips separating in order to argue, "D-Dont! Don't argue with me. You can do this, and you will do this. We will first find the place, and it's only then you are going to decide what you'll do. If you want to go there or if you want us to come back some other time, is your choice. And know that I'll be there with you, and it's gonna be alright. Okay?"

Diana prayed that what she said, he took to his heart. Because Diana cared too much about this boy to let him go through this alone, to feel alone. And when Harry suddenly breathed out, which felt like the first time since they had left the ferry, Diana did the same.

"Okay", he replied.

"Good", Diana smiled softly at him before letting go of him and returning fully to her seat, ''And just tell me if you change your mind about the tea", she followed.

Harry and Diana circulated in town for about ten minutes, before they had reached the correct adress with the help of the GPS. As Harry parked the car at the street, he released a deep sigh. Turning off the engine, Harry's head fell back against the headrest.

"I am not prepared for this", he admitted.

"No one would be, it's okay", Diana assured, "Which house is it?"

Harry had drove them to a little neighborhood with red-tiled terrace houses. The streets were newly asphalted, making the drive through the neighborhood quiet and calm, exactly what the neighborhood represented. They had parked at a dead end, with a turning point in the middle of it with a tall thin tree. Between two houses there was an alley, showing a way to a little park where a family was found having a picnic.

Harry pointed to the house with the number 11 on its garage. There were no cars in the driveway. The door was painted white, different from the other houses that had their doors brown. It matched the white curtains in the windows on the second floor, and the big white pot standing in one of the windows downstairs. A white fence surrounded the house, and a little garden at the front and probably a bigger one in the back. It was pretty. It was very much .. home feeling to all of it.

"I like it, it looks nice", Diana finally said.

"Very small", Harry pointed out, making Diana look at him with a roll of her eyes.

"It's actually not that small, stop with the talk posh boy", she pushed his arm, searching for a little smirk on his lips, which luckily she found.

For a second, his mind was thinking about something else, because he kept the smirk and the light in his eyes as he looked out the window ahead of him. But then the reality hit him again, and it all disappeared.

"I-I have to call Wilson and make sure I came to the right place", he then spoke, "Besides he was trying to tell me something lately about my mother but has never managed to tell me"

Harry squeezed down his hand in his jeans pocket before fishing up his phone, soon enough having it pressed against his ear and awaiting Wilson to answer. Diana watched him.

"W-Weston? Hey", Harry spoke, the tone in his voice much more serious however his face expression as lost as a moment before, "I am alright, I suppose. Weston, y-yes well -Weston! I am actually in Torpoint right this moment"

Diana could hear a weak muffled voice from the phone, but she knew about privacy and so decided to look away from Harry and his conversation. Instead, she continued inspecting the red-tiled house with a white door. She suddenly squinted her eyes as she focused on the windows downstairs, trying to make up if what she saw was a movement inside the house. And then, a woman appeared in the window. Diana flinched back.

"Harry", Diana whispered.

"Yes and so what is it you've wanted to tell me?"

"Harry!", Diana looked at him who had by now turned away his head towards the other direction, "Harry for god's sake!", she hissed and pushed his arm.

"What the f-", he looked at her with confused eyes, "What-", but Diana interrupted him by nodding towards the window, and Harry followed her instructions.

He froze in his seat. He had lost his breath, and Diana could see the phone begin to slip away from his hand. She grasped his hand, then his phone before bringing it up to her ear.

"I'm sorry Weston, but he will call you back later", she said before ending the call.

Diana then decided to take Harry's hand. The first seconds, he didn't move, and Diana looked at him worriedly, before soon feeling his grasp tighten around her hand.

"It-It's her", he said.

Oh, but Diana already knew.

Even from afar, Diana could tell Harry had got her straight beautiful nose. She was beautiful, just like him. She had parts of her brown hair up in a bun, the rest hanging loosely over her shoulders. The brunette woman in the window seemed to wait for someone, holding her phone in her hands while watching the street behind us. Diana looked up at her son sitting beside her, looking at his astonished and taken aback self.

"Diana, it is her", he repeated, something glistening in his eyes that Diana soon realized were tears, ''Diana-", he was lost for words.

Diana had no idea what to say, or what to do. Looking down at their hands, she soon brought them to her lips and placed a kiss on his hand before rubbing the spot with her thumb.

"I know", she said.

There were moments in life that Diana wishes she could see in the future, in order to prepare herself, to prevent things from happening. But then the truth was that Diana couldn't see in the future, no matter how much she knew it would've helped.

However, something did feel wrong when Diana saw the green car passing them in the street. Perhaps was it the fact that the woman in the window lighted up in a bright smile, or the fact that Harry had not realized it himself.

There was a man in the car. With him in the back seat, was a young smiling boy, playing with an airplane toy. They both were smiling, the man in the drivers seat especially. Diana knew the same second that the green car's destination was the driveway outside the garage with the number 11 on it, just across the street. And the second she realized it, Diana looked at Harry.

He was smiling at his smiling mother in the window, and he hadn't noticed, he hadn't understood what was going on. And Diana felt completely helpless. She looked between the two, seeing the car slowing down to the driveway and the mother behind the window suddenly leaving the sight in order to go to the door.

What Diana didn't expect? Was that Harry would do the same.

"H-Harry?", Diana managed to say as she saw him move in his seat, leave her hand and open the door, "Harry?! Harry wait this is-"

And he had closed the door in her face.

"Shit!", she hissed, struggling with her seatbelt making her want to scream as she saw Harry walk slowly towards the house, "Fucking shit!", she screamed the second she finally managed to release herself from the belt and open the door.

She was ready to run after him, but the moment she had gotten out of the car she had noticed Harry had stopped in his tracks. It was also the moment a sound of a boy's laugh was heard and Diana followed the sound with her sight. The little boy jumped out of the car and ran towards the woman, being lifted up in a hug and a happy laughter followed from both of them.

Diana wasn't ready to see what was happening to Harry. She wasn't ready to see his pain and hurt. She only managed to take a few steps closer to him, hoping that somehow this could end.

"Mom! Mommy, look what dad bought me!", the little boy exclaimed, jumping happily around with his toy around his parents that shared a hug.

"Mom?"

The broken hoarse voice made Diana almost flinch in pain.

"Mom?", Harry repeated, "Bu-I-It can.. Wh-", he painfully stuttered, Diana grasping his hand.

"Harry, let's go"

"No!", he moved away his hand from hers, tears in his eyes, "Mom!"

Diana took his hand again, trying to pull him away.

"Harry no, stop"

"Mom!"

Diana was panicking, seeing the family hug from across the street slowly breaking as they all looked around in confusion. And then, Harry's mother had found them with her green eyes, standing with the little boy in front of her and her husband next to her. And everything stopped.

Diana tried once again pulling Harry's hand, and this time, he turned his heel and hurried back to the car. He had been seen by her, she had seen him when he called her. And though Diana didn't know what was happening in Harry's brain or how his thoughts went, she could imagine how difficult and confusing it had to be for him.

Knowing that Harry would drive off any second, Diana hurried back into the car. And then, Harry sped away in reverse to the next stop before leaving the neighborhood as fast as he possibly could -leaving his mother, and her new family behind.

Diana begun telling Harry to stop the car in a calm voice. Then, more pleadingly she begun raising her voice, soon begging him to calm down and stop the car. After a moment, they both screamed at each other, she trying to make him stop and he refusing, telling her that he just wanted to get away. But the moment Harry had passed a red light, Diana threatened him to call the police, taking a grasp of the wheel before he finally gave in and parked the car outside a store.

Diana fell back into her seat, breathing heavily. She had to be behind that wheel, it was the only thing she knew she should do right now without getting Harry or her killed. He most certainly wasn't emotionally stable to.

"Switch seats", Diana breathed, opening the door and getting out, "Now, Harry", she instructed with a serious tone, and for his own good, he listened.

Diana felt relieved when she sunk down in the drivers seat. Harry was quiet beside her, his lips separated and deep breath leaving them. Turning her head to look at him, Diana noticed that his eyes were read of tears. He had been crying, and Diana hadn't noticed during the hectic moment. Harry, the confident and careless young man, had been crying, and somehow it made Diana feel for him even more. He was so human, he was so perfectly human and beautiful in every way.

"She saw me", he released.

Diana didn't reply, only gave him a short nod.

"She knows", he sighed, "She knows I've found her"

"Isn't that a good thi-"

"She has a son", he cried, "She has a husband, a son, a seven year old something son. She's happy, Diana. She is happy", he pressed his eyes together, pushing his head against the headrest.

"Hey, stop", Diana sighed, placing her hand against his arm.

"I can't do this", he spoke with his eyes being screwed shut, shaking his head, "I can't come back and bring back the shit in her life. She is clearly happy, not waiting for me or trying to be with me. She-", Harry hiccuped a crying breath, covering his mouth with his hand, "She doesn't want me, Diana", he looked at her, tears streaming down his face that Diana found herself trying to rub of with her hand against his cheek, "She doesn't want me"

"You don't actually know that", Diana spoke softly.

"But you saw it yourself!", he snapped back angrily, Diana placing her other hand against his other cheek in order to calm him down, "Y-you saw.."

"I know what we saw, Harry. But I think that we should calm down for now, and go to that farm of yours before thinking more than needed, alright?"

Harry looked at her, in some type of disbelief. He then looked away, shoving her hands of his cheeks and turning away.

"The adress is in the GPS", was the last thing he said, before falling in silence.

Since Harry had driven them twenty minutes outside of town, nowhere close the Ferry departures, Diana had to drive a couple of extra miles around the Torpoint headland before finding them back in Devon county. A little longer than an hour later, Diana was passing field after field on a little road, admiring the hills and the sun setting behind them. Diana would forever find the countryside of England beautiful. It always gave Diana a feeling of peace.

Harry had by the ending of their trip returned fully to his seat and facing the window ahead of them, but for what Diana could tell -he was sleeping. This was, in fact, tiring for Diana, being worried and seeing Harry going through so much. All of it was a lot more than what Diana thought. She had not prepared herself for it either, he wasn't the only one.

Listening to the GPS, Diana soon turned into a smaller gravel alley. At the end of it, she could see cars being parked, soon realizing that she was driving past a riding school, just like Harry had told her. Then, there was a small courtyard, and behind it, a beautiful country cottage, surrounded with perfectly shaped bushed with variety of flowers.

The opening was shaped with beautiful flowers and branches surrounding it, and the brown tile of the house was by some bits covered and climbed by beautiful flowers and other plants. It was just like anyone would've imagined a perfect cottage county to look like. Diana parked outside the big metal gate outside the home, letting go of a breath before looking out and admiring her surroundings.

"Hey, Harry.."

Diana touched his arm carefully in order to wake the young man beside her, and she almost flinched back in fear as he snatched up with wide eyes.

"Uhm, w-we are here", Diana carefully spoke.

Harry looked around, taking a deep breath before nodding his head.

They both got out of the car, Diana placing her jacket over her shoulders and looking at the house in front of her, smiling carefully.

"It's very beautiful", she complimented, hoping that Harry would say anything.

And well, he didn't.

Diana turned her head to look at him, but he had already his back facing hers as he made his way towards the opening with their both bags in his hands. Diana smiled at his gesture though the bitter mood that she didn't blame him for, before locking the car and following him. The door was opened when she reached the porch, and she hurried up the few steps before entering the home and being faced with cold air that made her stop in her tracks.

"Oh, it's pretty cold here", she shivered, bringing her arms around her body as she noticed her bag on the floor beside her.

Harry, however, was nowhere to be seen in the big room of partly a living room and kitchen that was ahead from the light foyer Diana was standing in.

"Where's the fireplace? We can make a fire, and make it a little warmer in here", Diana spoke louder so Harry would hear her, as she closed the door.

She brought her bag over her shoulder, and started to walk around the house. There were stone stairs separating the dining area with the kitchen, that Diana soon followed upstairs. Reaching the second floor, Diana was found in a hall, with a door at each end. However, as she checked both of the bedrooms and their own big bathrooms, she realized Harry wasn't there either. Tired of carrying her bag, she left it in the room with most flowers in, and soon ran down the stairs.

"Harry?", she called after him.

As Diana reached the bottom floor, she decided to get further inside the house, further inside the small hall behind the stairs. There, she was met by a few steps down to a big living room area, with beautiful furnishing adding to the cozy cottage feeling. The ceiling was high, and she soon noticed a fireplace to her right, one that climbed the tall wall until reaching the high ceiling. It was also where she found Harry, hunched down in front of the fireplace.

"Need any help with that?", she asked, walking down the steps.

"The basement", Harry said and Diana frowned, "Go down to the basement and pick whatever you'd like", he then followed, nodding his head towards a door.

Without a word, Diana followed the instructions and opened the door, turning on the lights and taking the steps downstairs. The orange light from the single light bump filled the room, and Diana snorted for herself as she was found in an enormous wine vault.  _Nice._

"There are plenty I would like to taste, but I thought I could bring three of the best ones so we can choose together", Diana said, holding two bottles in one hand and the third one in her other as she had returned to the living room, "And also, do we have food?"

Harry looked at Diana, before suddenly making his way to her with fast steps making her freeze. He then took two of the bottles from her, making a turn before walking away.

"There's food in the trunk", he said with a low tone, and the last thing she heard from him was a deep breath before he closed the door to his bedroom upstairs and disappeared.

Diana stood still for a moment. Soon enough she fell down in one of the couches before glancing down at the red wine bottle in her hands, trying her best not to worry too much about Harry.

"I guess it's only us two then", she spoke, before sighing loudly.

_

Twenty-five minutes passed, and Diana finished her first glass of wine, feeling her tired body sinking in the couch. She took her last bite of her food before being finished with her ceaser salad that she found in the trunk of Harry's car, hoping that Harry wouldn't mind being left with the greek one. However, Diana decided against walking up to his room as she brought the food to the kitchen. She called for him once, before realizing it wasn't worth it. Diana did, after all, remember how people described Harry, not only as the most beautiful young man but as a young man that sometimes chose to be alone. And perhaps that was what Harry needed right now, or that's what Diana hoped since she wouldn't know what to say to him. She just didn't know.

Slowly, but pretty surely, Diana begun to fall asleep. Her eyes were closed, her breaths getting longer and deeper. And then, the second Diana knew perfectly well she would wake up a couple of hours later, Diana was jerked back into awakeners. A sound of slow, heavy steps was heard coming down the stairs. Hearing the steps coming closer, Diana sat up in the couch, yawning as she saw Harry walk in.

He froze for a split second, as his eyes fell on her. His hair was more tousled than usual, his face expression totally dead. He looked miserable.

"Hi", Diana said quickly, somehow knowing she would receive silence.

Which she did.

Harry looked away, and Diana could clearly see his balance not being the greatest as he happened to stumble his way to the basement door. His eyes were tired, unfocused. Harry was drunk, and Diana followed him with her eyes in silence. It wasn't until Harry returned from the basement with a new wine bottle in his left hand, that Diana rose up from the couch. She hoped that would make him look at her and perhaps even stop. However, he didn't do either of those things.

"H-Harry", Diana stammered quietly as she watched him stumble away to the kitchen.

He disappeared from her sight, so she followed, trying to figure out what she was supposed to say to him. Diana never believed alcohol was a solution for a broken heart or broken thoughts, and the case didn't change when it came to Harry. As she walked into the kitchen, Harry was already on his way to the stairs with an opened wine bottle. She stopped, trying to say something but only managing to watch him walk upstairs as he took a long sip from the bottle. Then, a short moment later, the door to his room closed again.

Diana fell against the wall, sighing. Why did Diana suck as a human being? She wished she knew. Looking up at the roof, trying to make up her mind she knew one thing. She cared about Harry and as she continued admitting it, she also knew that she felt something for him. And despite the fact that Diana knew that she probably wouldn't know what to say to Harry, she knew that she wanted to be with him as much during his good moments as his bad ones. She wouldn't leave him alone in whatever he was going through, even though maybe it would be the best thing to do for her own good. But she wouldn't let it.

Diana almost sneaked up the stairs, nervously fumbling with her fingers. She cursed for herself at the fact that the wine hadn't kicked in, but then again -it was just a glass. However, Diana had some courage left, as she walked up to the closed door, and without a word or knock opened it.

"Harry?", she said as she looked inside the room carefully.

What she saw made her chest hurt and open the door wider in order for her to walk in. Harry was sitting at the king sized bed, pressed against the wall with his head down in his knees that he had brought up to his chest, his arms hanging loosely around his legs.

"Harry", Diana said again, her eyes catching two empty wine bottle on the floor and the other one he just brought on the nightstand beside him.

Harry suddenly looked up, slowly. His eyes were red, completely emotionless.

"Uhm", Diana swallowed hard, taking a step closer, "Is it okay if I..?", she gestured at the end of the bed, waiting patiently at Harry to nod before she settled down, looking down at her hands.

They both were still and silent. The silence was painful, since all Diana wanted was to speak. However, with her mind going crazy about what the right thing to say was -it ended up she didn't say anything at all. Pretty typical for her, too.

Suddenly, the bed squeezed and she felt Harry moving. Diana's head snapped up to look at him, seeing his body leaning to reach the bottle on the nightstand, and without a hesitation, Diana placed her hand on his leg.

"Don't", she said, and Harry stopped for a second, "Please, don't. It's not going to make anything better, you know that", her voice was pleading.

Harry stared at the wall, and before she knew it he leaned back against the bed.

"Do you want to talk?", Diana asked carefully, her hand leaving his leg.

Harry snorted in response, making Diana sigh.

"There is nothing to say", he replied after a moment.

His voice was dark, as emotionless as the look in his eyes and the smell of alcohol made Diana sigh. But he had spoken, which had to mean Diana did a good job? Right?

"My mother has a new family", he continued, shrugging, "and she doesn't want me".

"You can't say that"

"I can, I saw it", Harry replied, his eyes suddenly looking up to meet Diana's gaze, "I saw it"

"Don't you think it was as confusing for her? She didn't expect it", Diana spoke.

"She hasn't tried to reach out to me"

Harry kept his gaze deep into hers.

"You don't know that either. There is probably a lot to the story that you still don't know, and overthinking is probably not th-''

"Your father doesn't want you", Harry interrupted, shrugging simply and Diana flinched back in shock, "My mother doesn't want me, we're the same. You should understand"

Diana frowned.

"I do understand that it has to be difficult for you, bu-"

"Why are you here anyway, Diana?", Harry snorted, looking at her with a jeering expression.

Diana separated her lips in order to speak, but the words got stuck as Harry suddenly leaned forwards to her, his face closer.

"Why do you even fucking care?", he whispered through gritted teeth.

He didn't frighten Diana, however, the beautiful young man looked like he had completely lost his mind. His eyes red, his bags under his eyes dark and his lips in a shade of plum from the wine. And Diana realized that she had shown up one wine bottle too late.

"Hm?", Harry spoke in a threatening tone, before falling back against the wall, "To you, I am no one if I remember correctly"

Right, he had  _completely_  fucking lost his mind.

"What?", Diana looked at him confused and a deep frown, "What are you talking about?"

A wry smile split on Harry's face, as he tilted his head. But what Diana also noticed, despite his worriedly odd behavior, were the tears in his eyes.

"A no one", he repeated, the tears in his eyes glimmering in the lamplight.

Diana rose up from the bed.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, maybe I'll just leave, eh?", she spoke with clenched jaws, his behavior giving her a hard time.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Diana realized that she should, inf fact, just leave. However the second she turned her heel, Harry struck up from the bed.

"You said it, I heard you saying it", he said, and Diana was still confused

She faced the door, her breathing increasing.

"Did you mean it?"

What made Diana slowly turn around to face him again, was the tone in his voice as he said it. Harry stared at her, his expression hard to read. He was clenching his jaws, his eyes staring into hers and his sharp cheekbones being covered in his tears.

"Harry -I dont know wha-"

"You said it, you said it. I heard everything", he desperately spoke, "Felicity asked you, and I was just there -in your bedroom", he swallowed hard, his voice breaking.

And the same second, Diana remembered. She did, unfortunately, say that. He was never a no one to Diana, he was always something more. Diana now understood why Harry decided to avoid her the next few days after that, what she didn't understand however was why he cared about what she said in the first place. She did after all hear from his father that Harry didn't see her as anything special, or even cared about her.

"Diana", he plead for her to speak while she stood still in silence, trying to figure out her way out, the way out of this conversation which was leading somewhere Diana shouldn't go.

"Harry, you're drunk and dramatic, we should probably go to sleep and talk about thi-"

"You wanted me to  _hide_ , like I was an embarrassment to you"

Diana looked at him in disbelief, sighing.

"What was I supposed to do, Harry? Seriously", she said with a weak voice.

She then crossed her arms over her chest, watching him watch her.

"What was I supposed to say?", she sighed.

"That you wanted me too"

Diana flinched back, as he took a step closer.

"And show me that you wanted me at least half as much as I wanted you", he spoke slowly as he made his way to her, "because I know that what I felt, and what I'm feeling is not just me", he stopped closely in front of her, his gaze burning hers, "-it's you too",

Diana watched him, and truly the only thing her mind was managed to think of was about kissing him. Showing him, telling him the words he wanted to hear -that would come from the depths of her heart. Because she did feel too, she did desire him. She just didn't understand why, and how.

Harry then suddenly brought his hand against her cheek, his thumb smoothly rubbing her skin, the sudden gesture taking Diana's breath away. But also, giving her the ability to speak.

"I don't understand", Diana said in almost a whisper while shaking her head.

"What don't you understand?", Harry tilted his head, frowning with his eyes looking into hers.

He was broken, and all Diana wanted was to fix him.

"What is it you don't understand?", he repeated, swallowing hard, seeming desperate for the answer.

Diana looked at him, her eyes flickering between his two.

"You"

And Harry's breathing stopped.

"I don't understand you", Diana continued.

He just stared back at her, afflicted.

"Harry, everything you do and everything you say doesn't make sense. You say you don't care, still it seems like you do. You say you don't want anything to do with me, and still you show up at my work every day for a week", Diana took a step closer to him, "You act like nothing is ever enough to bother you, but then... here you are"

Diana gazed Harry for a long moment, before giving him a smile of sympathy and leaving the room soon after grabbing the wine bottle from the nightstand.


	41. Chapter 41

Diana begun telling Harry to stop the car in a calm voice. Then, more pleadingly she begun raising her voice, soon begging him to calm down and stop the car. After a moment, they both screamed at each other, she trying to make him stop and he refusing, telling her that he just wanted to get away. But the moment Harry had passed a red light, Diana threatened him to call the police, taking a grasp of the wheel before he finally gave in and parked the car outside a store.

Diana fell back into her seat, breathing heavily. She had to be behind that wheel, it was the only thing she knew she should do right now without getting Harry or her killed. He most certainly wasn't emotionally stable to.

"Switch seats", Diana breathed, opening the door and getting out, "Now, Harry", she instructed with a serious tone, and for his own good, he listened.

Diana felt relieved when she sunk down in the drivers seat. Harry was quiet beside her, his lips separated and deep breath leaving them. Turning her head to look at him, Diana noticed that his eyes were read of tears. He had been crying, and Diana hadn't noticed during the hectic moment. Harry, the confident and careless young man, had been crying, and somehow it made Diana feel for him even more. He was so human, he was so perfectly human and beautiful in every way.

"She saw me", he released.

Diana didn't reply, only gave him a short nod.

"She knows", he sighed, "She knows I've found her"

"Isn't that a good thi-"

"She has a son", he cried, "She has a husband, a son, a seven year old something son. She's happy, Diana. She is happy", he pressed his eyes together, pushing his head against the headrest.

"Hey, stop", Diana sighed, placing her hand against his arm.

"I can't do this", he spoke with his eyes being screwed shut, shaking his head, "I can't come back and bring back the shit in her life. She is clearly happy, not waiting for me or trying to be with me. She-", Harry hiccuped a crying breath, covering his mouth with his hand, "She doesn't want me, Diana", he looked at her, tears streaming down his face that Diana found herself trying to rub of with her hand against his cheek, "She doesn't want me"

"You don't actually know that", Diana spoke softly.

"But you saw it yourself!", he snapped back angrily, Diana placing her other hand against his other cheek in order to calm him down, "Y-you saw.."

"I know what we saw, Harry. But I think that we should calm down for now, and go to that farm of yours before thinking more than needed, alright?"

Harry looked at her, in some type of disbelief. He then looked away, shoving her hands of his cheeks and turning away.

"The adress is in the GPS", was the last thing he said, before falling in silence.

Since Harry had driven them twenty minutes outside of town, nowhere close the Ferry departures, Diana had to drive a couple of extra miles around the Torpoint headland before finding them back in Devon county. A little longer than an hour later, Diana was passing field after field on a little road, admiring the hills and the sun setting behind them. Diana would forever find the countryside of England beautiful. It always gave Diana a feeling of peace.

Harry had by the ending of their trip returned fully to his seat and facing the window ahead of them, but for what Diana could tell -he was sleeping. This was, in fact, tiring for Diana, being worried and seeing Harry going through so much. All of it was a lot more than what Diana thought. She had not prepared herself for it either, he wasn't the only one.

Listening to the GPS, Diana soon turned into a smaller gravel alley. At the end of it, she could see cars being parked, soon realizing that she was driving past a riding school, just like Harry had told her. Then, there was a small courtyard, and behind it, a beautiful country cottage, surrounded with perfectly shaped bushed with variety of flowers.

The opening was shaped with beautiful flowers and branches surrounding it, and the brown tile of the house was by some bits covered and climbed by beautiful flowers and other plants. It was just like anyone would've imagined a perfect cottage county to look like. Diana parked outside the big metal gate outside the home, letting go of a breath before looking out and admiring her surroundings.

"Hey, Harry.."

Diana touched his arm carefully in order to wake the young man beside her, and she almost flinched back in fear as he snatched up with wide eyes.

"Uhm, w-we are here", Diana carefully spoke.

Harry looked around, taking a deep breath before nodding his head.

They both got out of the car, Diana placing her jacket over her shoulders and looking at the house in front of her, smiling carefully.

"It's very beautiful", she complimented, hoping that Harry would say anything.

And well, he didn't.

Diana turned her head to look at him, but he had already his back facing hers as he made his way towards the opening with their both bags in his hands. Diana smiled at his gesture though the bitter mood that she didn't blame him for, before locking the car and following him. The door was opened when she reached the porch, and she hurried up the few steps before entering the home and being faced with cold air that made her stop in her tracks.

"Oh, it's pretty cold here", she shivered, bringing her arms around her body as she noticed her bag on the floor beside her.

Harry, however, was nowhere to be seen in the big room of partly a living room and kitchen that was ahead from the light foyer Diana was standing in.

"Where's the fireplace? We can make a fire, and make it a little warmer in here", Diana spoke louder so Harry would hear her, as she closed the door.

She brought her bag over her shoulder, and started to walk around the house. There were stone stairs separating the dining area with the kitchen, that Diana soon followed upstairs. Reaching the second floor, Diana was found in a hall, with a door at each end. However, as she checked both of the bedrooms and their own big bathrooms, she realized Harry wasn't there either. Tired of carrying her bag, she left it in the room with most flowers in, and soon ran down the stairs.

"Harry?", she called after him.

As Diana reached the bottom floor, she decided to get further inside the house, further inside the small hall behind the stairs. There, she was met by a few steps down to a big living room area, with beautiful furnishing adding to the cozy cottage feeling. The ceiling was high, and she soon noticed a fireplace to her right, one that climbed the tall wall until reaching the high ceiling. It was also where she found Harry, hunched down in front of the fireplace.

"Need any help with that?", she asked, walking down the steps.

"The basement", Harry said and Diana frowned, "Go down to the basement and pick whatever you'd like", he then followed, nodding his head towards a door.

Without a word, Diana followed the instructions and opened the door, turning on the lights and taking the steps downstairs. The orange light from the single light bump filled the room, and Diana snorted for herself as she was found in an enormous wine vault.  _Nice._

"There are plenty I would like to taste, but I thought I could bring three of the best ones so we can choose together", Diana said, holding two bottles in one hand and the third one in her other as she had returned to the living room, "And also, do we have food?"

Harry looked at Diana, before suddenly making his way to her with fast steps making her freeze. He then took two of the bottles from her, making a turn before walking away.

"There's food in the trunk", he said with a low tone, and the last thing she heard from him was a deep breath before he closed the door to his bedroom upstairs and disappeared.

Diana stood still for a moment. Soon enough she fell down in one of the couches before glancing down at the red wine bottle in her hands, trying her best not to worry too much about Harry.

"I guess it's only us two then", she spoke, before sighing loudly.

_

Twenty-five minutes passed, and Diana finished her first glass of wine, feeling her tired body sinking in the couch. She took her last bite of her food before being finished with her ceaser salad that she found in the trunk of Harry's car, hoping that Harry wouldn't mind being left with the greek one. However, Diana decided against walking up to his room as she brought the food to the kitchen. She called for him once, before realizing it wasn't worth it. Diana did, after all, remember how people described Harry, not only as the most beautiful young man but as a young man that sometimes chose to be alone. And perhaps that was what Harry needed right now, or that's what Diana hoped since she wouldn't know what to say to him. She just didn't know.

Slowly, but pretty surely, Diana begun to fall asleep. Her eyes were closed, her breaths getting longer and deeper. And then, the second Diana knew perfectly well she would wake up a couple of hours later, Diana was jerked back into awakeners. A sound of slow, heavy steps was heard coming down the stairs. Hearing the steps coming closer, Diana sat up in the couch, yawning as she saw Harry walk in.

He froze for a split second, as his eyes fell on her. His hair was more tousled than usual, his face expression totally dead. He looked miserable.

"Hi", Diana said quickly, somehow knowing she would receive silence.

Which she did.

Harry looked away, and Diana could clearly see his balance not being the greatest as he happened to stumble his way to the basement door. His eyes were tired, unfocused. Harry was drunk, and Diana followed him with her eyes in silence. It wasn't until Harry returned from the basement with a new wine bottle in his left hand, that Diana rose up from the couch. She hoped that would make him look at her and perhaps even stop. However, he didn't do either of those things.

"H-Harry", Diana stammered quietly as she watched him stumble away to the kitchen.

He disappeared from her sight, so she followed, trying to figure out what she was supposed to say to him. Diana never believed alcohol was a solution for a broken heart or broken thoughts, and the case didn't change when it came to Harry. As she walked into the kitchen, Harry was already on his way to the stairs with an opened wine bottle. She stopped, trying to say something but only managing to watch him walk upstairs as he took a long sip from the bottle. Then, a short moment later, the door to his room closed again.

Diana fell against the wall, sighing. Why did Diana suck as a human being? She wished she knew. Looking up at the roof, trying to make up her mind she knew one thing. She cared about Harry and as she continued admitting it, she also knew that she felt something for him. And despite the fact that Diana knew that she probably wouldn't know what to say to Harry, she knew that she wanted to be with him as much during his good moments as his bad ones. She wouldn't leave him alone in whatever he was going through, even though maybe it would be the best thing to do for her own good. But she wouldn't let it.

Diana almost sneaked up the stairs, nervously fumbling with her fingers. She cursed for herself at the fact that the wine hadn't kicked in, but then again -it was just a glass. However, Diana had some courage left, as she walked up to the closed door, and without a word or knock opened it.

"Harry?", she said as she looked inside the room carefully.

What she saw made her chest hurt and open the door wider in order for her to walk in. Harry was sitting at the king sized bed, pressed against the wall with his head down in his knees that he had brought up to his chest, his arms hanging loosely around his legs.

"Harry", Diana said again, her eyes catching two empty wine bottle on the floor and the other one he just brought on the nightstand beside him.

Harry suddenly looked up, slowly. His eyes were red, completely emotionless.

"Uhm", Diana swallowed hard, taking a step closer, "Is it okay if I..?", she gestured at the end of the bed, waiting patiently at Harry to nod before she settled down, looking down at her hands.

They both were still and silent. The silence was painful, since all Diana wanted was to speak. However, with her mind going crazy about what the right thing to say was -it ended up she didn't say anything at all. Pretty typical for her, too.

Suddenly, the bed squeezed and she felt Harry moving. Diana's head snapped up to look at him, seeing his body leaning to reach the bottle on the nightstand, and without a hesitation, Diana placed her hand on his leg.

"Don't", she said, and Harry stopped for a second, "Please, don't. It's not going to make anything better, you know that", her voice was pleading.

Harry stared at the wall, and before she knew it he leaned back against the bed.

"Do you want to talk?", Diana asked carefully, her hand leaving his leg.

Harry snorted in response, making Diana sigh.

"There is nothing to say", he replied after a moment.

His voice was dark, as emotionless as the look in his eyes and the smell of alcohol made Diana sigh. But he had spoken, which had to mean Diana did a good job? Right?

"My mother has a new family", he continued, shrugging, "and she doesn't want me".

"You can't say that"

"I can, I saw it", Harry replied, his eyes suddenly looking up to meet Diana's gaze, "I saw it"

"Don't you think it was as confusing for her? She didn't expect it", Diana spoke.

"She hasn't tried to reach out to me"

Harry kept his gaze deep into hers.

"You don't know that either. There is probably a lot to the story that you still don't know, and overthinking is probably not th-''

"Your father doesn't want you", Harry interrupted, shrugging simply and Diana flinched back in shock, "My mother doesn't want me, we're the same. You should understand"

Diana frowned.

"I do understand that it has to be difficult for you, bu-"

"Why are you here anyway, Diana?", Harry snorted, looking at her with a jeering expression.

Diana separated her lips in order to speak, but the words got stuck as Harry suddenly leaned forwards to her, his face closer.

"Why do you even fucking care?", he whispered through gritted teeth.

He didn't frighten Diana, however, the beautiful young man looked like he had completely lost his mind. His eyes red, his bags under his eyes dark and his lips in a shade of plum from the wine. And Diana realized that she had shown up one wine bottle too late.

"Hm?", Harry spoke in a threatening tone, before falling back against the wall, "To you, I am no one if I remember correctly"

Right, he had  _completely_  fucking lost his mind.

"What?", Diana looked at him confused and a deep frown, "What are you talking about?"

A wry smile split on Harry's face, as he tilted his head. But what Diana also noticed, despite his worriedly odd behavior, were the tears in his eyes.

"A no one", he repeated, the tears in his eyes glimmering in the lamplight.

Diana rose up from the bed.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, maybe I'll just leave, eh?", she spoke with clenched jaws, his behavior giving her a hard time.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Diana realized that she should, inf fact, just leave. However the second she turned her heel, Harry struck up from the bed.

"You said it, I heard you saying it", he said, and Diana was still confused

She faced the door, her breathing increasing.

"Did you mean it?"

What made Diana slowly turn around to face him again, was the tone in his voice as he said it. Harry stared at her, his expression hard to read. He was clenching his jaws, his eyes staring into hers and his sharp cheekbones being covered in his tears.

"Harry -I dont know wha-"

"You said it, you said it. I heard everything", he desperately spoke, "Felicity asked you, and I was just there -in your bedroom", he swallowed hard, his voice breaking.

And the same second, Diana remembered. She did, unfortunately, say that. He was never a no one to Diana, he was always something more. Diana now understood why Harry decided to avoid her the next few days after that, what she didn't understand however was why he cared about what she said in the first place. She did after all hear from his father that Harry didn't see her as anything special, or even cared about her.

"Diana", he plead for her to speak while she stood still in silence, trying to figure out her way out, the way out of this conversation which was leading somewhere Diana shouldn't go.

"Harry, you're drunk and dramatic, we should probably go to sleep and talk about thi-"

"You wanted me to  _hide_ , like I was an embarrassment to you"

Diana looked at him in disbelief, sighing.

"What was I supposed to do, Harry? Seriously", she said with a weak voice.

She then crossed her arms over her chest, watching him watch her.

"What was I supposed to say?", she sighed.

"That you wanted me too"

Diana flinched back, as he took a step closer.

"And show me that you wanted me at least half as much as I wanted you", he spoke slowly as he made his way to her, "because I know that what I felt, and what I'm feeling is not just me", he stopped closely in front of her, his gaze burning hers, "-it's you too",

Diana watched him, and truly the only thing her mind was managed to think of was about kissing him. Showing him, telling him the words he wanted to hear -that would come from the depths of her heart. Because she did feel too, she did desire him. She just didn't understand why, and how.

Harry then suddenly brought his hand against her cheek, his thumb smoothly rubbing her skin, the sudden gesture taking Diana's breath away. But also, giving her the ability to speak.

"I don't understand", Diana said in almost a whisper while shaking her head.

"What don't you understand?", Harry tilted his head, frowning with his eyes looking into hers.

He was broken, and all Diana wanted was to fix him.

"What is it you don't understand?", he repeated, swallowing hard, seeming desperate for the answer.

Diana looked at him, her eyes flickering between his two.

"You"

And Harry's breathing stopped.

"I don't understand you", Diana continued.

He just stared back at her, afflicted.

"Harry, everything you do and everything you say doesn't make sense. You say you don't care, still it seems like you do. You say you don't want anything to do with me, and still you show up at my work every day for a week", Diana took a step closer to him, "You act like nothing is ever enough to bother you, but then... here you are"

Diana gazed Harry for a long moment, before giving him a smile of sympathy and leaving the room soon after grabbing the wine bottle from the nightstand.


	42. Chapter 42

It had been snowing the entire night. Diana stood in her clothes she had worn the entire previous day, that she also happened to fall asleep in, enjoying the view from her window. Even though she didn't get much sleep during the night, Diana wasn't tired. She was, however tired of her own thoughts keeping her awake.

And so, as the clock struck nine, Diana hoped Harry wouldn't wake up as she left the house. She drove carefully on the icy roads, soon reaching the freeway where she could speed up, and hopefully win some time and return to the cottage before Harry would actually notice that she'd been gone. Because Diana didn't leave him, she would always come back for him.

Maybe she wasn't thinking clearly. However, Diana was no longer doing it for her own benefit, she was doing it for Harry. She wasn't sure about what he would think of it, but she did hope he would understand. Diana had never felt so strongly about anyone, and Diana cared about Harry. Probably more than what she cared about herself.

The familiar street made Diana swallow hard, and she parked at the same spot she and Harry had only a day before. For a long minute, Diana stared at the house, trying to ponder if what she was doing was right. It probably wasn't her thing to do, but Diana did know that she would forever regret if she did otherwise. Therefore, Diana left the car.

Her constant circulating thoughts made it hard for Diana to imagine the situation that she was about to face. And before she actually could, it was already too late.

Diana waited for about three seconds before the door opened after her ringing the bell.

"Hello!"

The little boy looked up at Diana with big green eyes. Her breath got stuck in her throat, seeing Harry's eyes in his. They were exactly the same.

"U-Uhm", Diana collected herself, "Hi"

She smiled, and the young boy from yesterday she noticed in the car, that happily called after his mother and completely ruined Harry's imaginative future, smiled back at her.

"A-are your parents home, perhaps?", Diana asked, the boy separating his lips to speak.

However, another voice answered for him.

"Yes"

And Diana looked up, meeting another pair of green eyes. She looked at the woman standing at the end of the hall, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at Diana with an unsure expression. The woman, Emerson, Harry's mother.

"Sammy, honey you can go upstairs and I will take care of our guest", the woman spoke with a soft voice, looking down at her son she then shared a smile with before he ran up the stairs, leaving Diana at the door.

The woman looked back at Diana, and took a few steps closer.

"Is he..?", she spoke in almost a whisper, and Diana shook her head.

"I'm alone"

She nodded her head, carefully adjusting her blue housecoat before giving Diana a weak smile.

"Come in"

Diana nervously followed the woman to the kitchen, without a word. She stopped in the doorframe, looking around the room as the woman made her way to the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry for the mess here, we just had breakfast before my fiancé went to work", she gestured at the table, quickly cleaning it up, "Tea?", she then asked, turning her head to face Diana as she approached the kettle in the corner of the kitchen.

"Yes please", Diana carefully smiled and the woman nodded her head.

A silence appeared between them as the kettle begun to heat up, and Diana took the moment to look at the pictures that hung on the fridge, of the happy little green-eyed boy and the happy family. Diana took a deep breath, as the kettle finally went silent.

"Ms Ray, I-I wasn't sure if you would remember me from, well -yesterday", Diana spoke.

"Hard not to, considering -well, yes", the woman replied unsure, before she placed down two cups of tea on the kitchen table, "Settle down, darling", she then carefully smiled at Diana.

Diana smiled awkwardly back, before following the instructions.

"What is your name?", the woman asked.

"Diana Hastings"

"Is it okay if I can call you by just your name, Diana?", she asked with a smile, as she placed down sugar and milk at the table between them.

"Of course", Diana replied as the woman sat down across the table.

"And you can just call me Emerson"

Diana nodded, leaning back in her seat as she swallowed hard. She watched the woman in front of her, her kind eyes and her brown hair that was up in a bun. She could see her being confused, hurt but also hopeful. And Diana knew that how she saw Emerson, a mix of different emotions, was exactly how Emerson was feeling.

"D-did he ask you to come?"

The weak voice of a mother made Diana's heart ache.

"No, actually, I came here by myself", Diana moved in her seat, placing her hands on the table in front of her, nervously fumbling with her fingers.

"Oh", Emerson nodded her head, "I see", she looked down at the table, her fingers tracing the handle of the cup, "H-how is he doing?"

"Not the best", Diana honestly spoke, "He's been mostly quiet and for himself"

"He often is, when something is bothering or hurting him", Emerson spoke, before looking up at Diana, "Or, he used to, as a young boy", she carefully smiled at the thought of Harry, before falling back into a sad expression.

Emerson then reached out with her hand across the table, placing it over Diana's.

"Don't feel like you can't tell me his feelings. I want to know what he is thinking", the mother's voice broke at her other sentence, tears forming in her eyes.

Diana felt, and saw in her eyes that Emerson wasn't lying. She did want to know, she did care.

"He believes you no longer want him, and it breaks him, Ms. Ray", Diana spoke, "And he's been looking for you, for quite a time"

Emerson looked deep into Diana's eyes, tears filling her eyes.

"Why now?", she whispered with her first tear appearing on her rosy cheek.

And the same moment Diana wanted to speak, she felt tears in her throat.

"I-I don't know", Diana stuttered in respond.

Emerson's hand left Diana's as she covered her face with both of her hands. Quiet whimpers were heard from the woman, as her shoulders were slightly shaking. Diana felt helpless.

"His father-", Emerson looked up as Diana begun to speak, "and he, has lately been on worse terms. Harry believes that Lucius has been lying to him, about you and your separation with Mr Byron-Smith"

Emerson closed her eyes, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Do you know what Harry has heard from his father?", she asked.

"That you left them", Diana replied, and Emerson opened her eyes, "That you left to Australia, since you believed that you deserved better than them. And Harry believed all of it when he was younger, however lately he realized that what his father has been telling him has been lies, and he's been feeling like there is more to the story. He's been feeling the need to find you, and I don't know the exact reasons why now, or even how it happened but I'm sure you will hear it from him soon", Diana carefully smiled at the end, making Emerson release a deep breath, together with a whimper in her crying.

Emerson smiled, as she cried against her hands that she had placed over her lips like in a prayer. Diana saw relief in her, and when her eyes met Diana's she also saw hope.

"I had no other choice but to leave them. I was going to come back for Harry, I promised myself that I would never leave him with Lucius. But when I did come back to take Harry with me, it was too late", Emerson spoke and Diana tilted her head while she listened, "Lucius is a man of power, and whatever you try against him, he has the law in his favor. And with the power of law, Lucius is unbeatable. He made sure that Harry was only under his custody, and it did look bad enough for me to leave my only child when I decided to leave Lucius. But I was going to come back for Harry. But with that, and with a lie that he created about me leaving my own will because I had an affair with others and not stable enough for being a parent to Harry, he won", Emerson burst out in tears, "Everyone believed him. I was left with nothing but a reputation of a worthless mother and wife. Two years later, when Harry turned seven, I tried again and Lucius threatened me of accusing me of abuse against my own son, which would lead to me never being able to come near him"

Diana had never felt as heavy as she did that moment, and before she knew it tears had begun to form in her own eyes. This woman, this mother, was totally helpless. And Diana felt the same.

"I was nearly divorced, left with no penny and no work since I had been a housewife and at home mom for Harry. I couldn't find one single that I could afford and that didn't know Lucius. I was already defeated"

Diana tried her best to keep her calm and not burst into tears. Why couldn't Harry be here?

"Harry told me you were a Zoologist", she managed to say.

Emerson took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, smiling at the mention.

"I was, before I got pregnant with Harry. Then when Harry was born, I could no longer. Harry was never the reason for me letting go of my career, I would be able to make both of the things work. It was Lucius and my love for him"

Then, a pause, for both of them. A moment of silence and Diana managed not to cry, and Emerson managed to calm herself, excusing herself as she wiped her tears with a tissue.

"The reason why I never tried again, was because of embarrassment for not trying the year before. I felt defeated, and then I felt embarrassment for not trying, and I've been living with that regret my entire life", Emerson then blew her nose, excusing herself once again making Diana chuckle, and they both smiled at each other for a short moment before Emerson returned with her head down, "However, that's not entirely true", Emerson suddenly spoke up, making Diana frown, "When Harry was graduating from high school, I was there, away from the other parents. Like some freak, standing in the shadows. And I saw him, but it wasn't him anymore"

"It was Lucius", Diana ended her sentence, and Emerson nodded her head.

"By that time, I had met Grant, my fiancé", she smiled and Diana couldn't help but smile herself, "And a year later I was pregnant with Sam, and I promised myself to never leave his side. I had already lost one son"

"I understand", Diana said, and Emerson gave her a thankful smile, before looking back down at the table.

"I had suppressed that memory of Harry graduating. It was the last sight of my son, and the worst sight I've ever seen, because with that I was sure that I would never be able to bring him back to me"

Without a second of hesitation, Diana hugged her hand across the table.

"Harry is not like that anymore", she assured his mother, making her smile with more tears forming in her eyes, "He was, when I first met him. But he has changed, Harry is good"

"I know", she cried, "I know he is good, he always has been deep down. He always was such a good boy", she breathed for a moment before speaking again, "I have to see him"

"You will", Diana hugged her hand even harder, "You will. And he want to see you too"

Emerson nodded her head, looking at Diana with teary happy eyes.

"I just don't think right now is the right moment. He needs a few days, since yesterday didn't went as he had hoped", Diana then said, and she knew Emerson would understand.

Taking the first sip of her tea, Diana looked at Emerson and she thought of Lucius. The manipulative self-loving man, that even made Diana believe him. And she would never let him manipulate her ever again, or her future. She hated the fact that in the middle of her being hating the fact of falling for Harry, Lucius found a way in. And she didn't stop him, but now -Lucius was never coming near her faith ever again.

"Oh, I forgot, I actually have some cookies", Emerson suddenly sighed, raising up from her seat and hurried over to the kitchen and brought a pack with cookies from one of the shelves, placing it down at the table.

"Thank you", Diana smiled, chuckling, "You didn't have to, Ms Ra- Emerson"

Emerson shrugged with her shoulders as she settled down, and it relieved Diana to no longer see the woman cry.

"May I ask you something, Diana?", Emerson asked, taking a bite of one of the cookies.

Diana nodded.

"How do you know Harry?"

"Oh", Diana took a sip of her tea, "We both go to Oxford University, and we are neighbors", Diana explained, an unexpected smile forming on her lips.

The thought of Harry made her stomach turn into butterflies.

"Congratulations, Oxford is wonderful", Emerson smiled.

Diana nodded in agreement.

Emerson then took a long moment looking at Diana with a small smile, and Diana moved uncomfortably in her chair as she was examined.

"How come that you came by your own?", she finally asked.

"Well uhm-", Diana shrugged with her shoulders, "I really care about your son"

Emerson smiled, nodding her head.

"I can see that", Emerson replied, as Diana was taking another sip of her tea, "I would be happy to know if you are his girlfriend"

Diana choked, and placed away the tea as she coughed, making Emerson laugh, her dimples showing just like Harrys.

"I take that as a no", she giggled.

"We are just friends", Diana replied quickly and Emerson nodded her head.

"Okay", Emerson nodded her head, "I was just wondering", she pointed out with a smug grin on her lips making Diana laugh, before shaking her head.

"Mom?"

Diana turned towards the opening, and the little boy stood there, with a toy in his right hand looking with his big green eyes at his mother.

"Have you been crying?", he worriedly asked, walking up to her before Emerson lifted him up to sit on her lap, and Diana smiled at the sight.

"Just a little bit of happy tears, honey", Emerson touched her nose against Sam's, making the boy giggle, "Diana here came with beautiful news to me, you see", she explained and Sam looked at Diana with a bright smile on his lips.

"You're very pretty. My name is Sam, or Sammy", he then said and Diana tried to keep her laugh as she smiled at him.

"Well, thank you Sam or Sammy".

"Honey, you can't flirt with Diana", Emerson gasped in a teasingly matter, "She already has a boy that calls her pretty"

Diana met Emerson's teasing gaze, before the mother's gaze returned back to her son.

And Diana was happy she took her time to come. She only wished Harry was here with her.

_

"I'm very glad you came, Diana", Emerson spoke as she stood in the hallway, while Diana zipped her jacket, "And you sure you don't want to stay? I did make some Serpent pie"

Diana smiled for herself as she adjusted her long scarf around her neck.

"Harry has actually told me you made delicious Serpent's pie", Diana admitted, and Emerson blinked with her happy eyes before smiling, "And I'm glad I came, but I believe I have to go back before he begins to wonder", Diana replied, taking a grasp of the doorknob, "Thank you for the tea and cookies, as well"

"No worries, love", Emerson smiled at the young blonde girl.

For a moment, Diana stood still in the grey hall, making sure to remember everything Emerson has told her. She then looked at the kind woman in front of her, giving her a smile and opening the door.

"I will see you soon, thank you for this", Diana said, as she took a step out and looked back inside the happy family home.

Emerson however, looked at her with a small frown before coming closer to the door.

"Hastings, you said", Emerson thought out loud, "I knew a Hastings, back in my Oxford days"

"Thomas, perhaps?", Diana sighed, and Emerson rose her eyebrows, "He is my father in law"

"Thomas Hastings, yes", Emerson nodded her head, "He was a friend of Lucius, they had a group together with a couple of others, you see"

"The Barkleys", Diana nodded her head, and Emerson tilted her head as her frown deepened, "I've heard that the group and the tradition had apparently disappeared, but with Harry coming to Oxford, it came back"

"The Barkleys from Merton Street", Emerson sighed, "Of course they returned"

Diana noticed Emerson mood changing, which made her turn her entire body towards the woman. Then she thought for a moment, and she knew what to ask next.

"Do you know why the group disappeared?"

Emerson leaned her head against the doorframe, looking at Diana.

"They were involved in a murder", Emerson replied, "Lucius killed a man"


	43. Chapter 43

**H**

"Oh for fuck's sake"

Harry stormed out of his room, running across the hall. He pushed the door open, staring at the empty made bed with no Diana in sight. Running down the stairs and across the kitchen, he looked out on the driveway, only to be once again met by the sight of the driveway being empty.

Diana had left. She had left him.

Then again, did he blame her? He was completely mentally destroyed, ruined and devastated. Everything he was so sure of since he saw on Diana with his own eyes, and saw through what he thought was his father lies, had turned out to be wrong. Emerson had left them, in order to start over. She had a new family, a new husband. She had a son. A son she could raise, and watch grow into a good man. Something she didn't want with Harry.

Being wasted and hurt didn't make it easier. He began thinking of Diana, and how much he needed her with him. And he was happy that he decided to ask her to come with him, because without her he would never be able to come home in one piece. He did, however, think she would leave him too, just like everyone else would in a matter of time. But somehow with Diana, he wanted to believe that she was just like how he saw her. An amazing beautiful girl that would make him fall in love, and that truly cared for him. And then he told her that he felt something for her, which was pretty much the only thing he remembered clearly from the night before. And that something that he felt, was desire and a feeling of love. He was going to fall in love with her, if she ever did something he didn't deserve. And he didn't deserve her. So maybe it was for the best, with her leaving him here. Now, Harry didn't have to worry that he had to bring down a person with him. A person he for the first time thought and cared about more than he ever cared about himself.

A glass of water was the next thing Harry's mind thought of. He filled a glass of water in the kitchen, before returning upstairs. Stopping at the end of the stairs, he looked inside the room he hoped he would find Diana, but didn't. However, the moment he was about to walk inside the bathroom, an object caught his gaze. He took two steps closer to the room holding the object with his eyes. Next to the wardrobe, in the left corner of the room, was a black suitcase. Her suitcase, on the floor -open, her clothes spread out around it.

And he realized that Diana did it again. And he fell further for her, feeling a smile form on his lips at the thought of her returning to him.

With the hours passing, so did Harry's patience. The comforting feeling of Diana soon returning was soon being replaced by the thought of her doing the exact opposite. Maybe she had forgotten the suitcase. Maybe she needed to leave and went for a ride, then decided to go back home. Moreover, Harry felt nervous and worried. Worried about his second thoughts were correct, and worried that something had happened to the girl he found himself grow strong liking in.

Harry needed to breathe, and so he went for a walk around the county. He passed the riding school, noticing children and teens taking care of the horses together with their teachers. He remembered how much he once enjoyed coming here. He remembered how everything felt less important than ever when he went on long rides with his horse. He remembered how kids in his class came to his birthdays in the cottage and spent the entire time admiring his horses. Then Harry turned eighteen and the cottage was no longer as special as it used to be. Harry always received everything he wanted and eventually, nothing ever seemed special. 

After a twenty minute long walk, of kicking stones on the road and sometimes slipping on the icy roads, Harry looked down at his phone in hope to have received a message from Diana. He had after all both called and texted her, but couldn't reach her. Until now.

_Hi, I'm sorry I had my phone on airplane mode. I am just going to fill up the tank and I'm back in like twenty minutes or so_

She was coming back. Without a hesitation, Harry began sliding back home on the icy roads. He passed the hills covered in white, the riding school, hurried under the big trees and eventually reached the county cottage. He shivered the second he closed the door after him, being embraced by the warmth coming from the fireplace in the living room. As he kicked of his boots and threw his jacket on the couch, he made his way to the kitchen. He had filled the fridge with the sandwiches his maid had made, and fruits she also managed to push down in a bag before Harry left his apartment. And now, he was thankful his maid did so.

Harry placed down two empty plates at the table in the living room, placing the sandwiches on a plate in between. Then, he prepared a bottle of wine. And as he for a second lifted up his head to look out through the window, he felt something else than the mental torture he had gone through for the past 24 hours. He felt excitement and nervousness.

"Hello?"

Harry straightened his back. Taking a few steps backward, he turned his head to see further to the door where the voice came from. And there indeed, she stood. And as Diana met his gaze, Harry couldn't help but smile as fast.

"Hi", he said.

Still dressed in her jacket and scarf, she smiled back as she lifted up a plastic bag from the floor that she had settled down.

"I bought some snacks -not food since I saw we had sandwiches left, but still", she spoke carefully, almost like she was nervous, and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's nice, come in love", Harry said.

Something was off with Diana. She did seem happy to see him, however it was clear that something else was bothering her. It felt like her gaze avoided his. With a sigh, she hung away her jacket and took off her shoes before taking the bag with her and making her way to Harry. He had fully turned to face her, and kept his hands in the pocket of his black jeans and she slowly made her way down the few steps to the living room, her gaze quickly shifting over to the table.

"Oh", was the only thing she said as she looked at the table, "Sandwiches"

Harry nodded with his head, thinking of the next thing to say.

"I-I want to apologize about yesterday", Harry slowly spoke, his head falling, "It was hard to handle it all, but I am sorry that I went to a state like that"

The sound of the plastic bag being placed against the marble table made him look up, his gaze immediately finding Diana's.

"It's okay", she said with a small smile as she settled down at the table, leaving the plastic bag on it before looking away from him, "For dessert, we got plenty of choices -cookies, popcorn, whatever you'd like", she shrugged as she gestured at the bag, and Harry laughed as he sat down.

"Wonderful", Harry smiled, and as he settled down across the table, he realized that even though just a few feet kept them away from each other, he wanted to be even closer to her.

Diana had already begun eating a sandwich as Harry poured the wine into their glasses, realizing him being not a true gentleman since he hadn't stood up from the table to do so. But he knew Diana and things like that didn't actually matter to her. He could be himself.

"So wher-"

"Castle Drogo, I saw a sign of it when I drove back here", Diana spoke up quickly interrupting Harry which made him frown for a second before raising his chin to listen, "What's the story behind it?", Diana asked, picking up the crumbs on her plate with her finger.

"Uhm", Harry thought for a second, "I honestly don't know a lot about it, it was built around the first world war I believe", he then took a bite of his sandwich, "It has beautiful gardens too"

Diana nodded her head, her eyes once again avoiding his.

"You alright, love?", Harry frowned, swallowing hard.

"Sure!", she replied, her eyes still not meeting his, "H-however.."

Harry waited.

"Well?"

She then placed down her sandwich, taking a sip of her wine and leaning back into her seat. For some few seconds, her attention was down on her fumbling hands in her lap. Then, eventually, she looked up and met Harry's gaze. And he gave her a small comforting smile in order to make her speak, because he knew something wasn't right.

"I-I well-", Diana swallowed hard, and Harry felt his heartbeats increase the slightest.

Diana breathed out a sigh.

"I went to see your mother"

Harry's entire body stiffened.

**D**

_Please understand, please don't be mad,_ Diana thought for herself as she felt herself sinking down her seat. Harry was frozen, staring at her, and Diana tried to make a decision between either waiting for him to speak or to explain herself furthermore.

"I did it b-"

"Why would you do that?", Harry interrupted her, the tone in his voice being serious but his eyes confused, "Why would you go to her?"

Diana swallowed, separating her lips but quickly being shut silent as Harry stood up from his seat in a rough movement. He walked away, his hands grasping the back of his head, heavy breaths being heard from him. He then turned to face her.

"Are you fucking with me Diana?", he spoke with a tone of panic in his voice as well as anger, "Say you're not being serious-"

"I did go to see her, Harry"

"You were there for fuck's sake Diana!", Harry screamed, his voice echoing between the walls, "You saw the same I did! She has a family, she doesn't want anything to do with me. Look at me! I've been a complete mess for the past twenty four hours. I am miserable. Who gave you the right to go back there?!"

Diana begun slowly to raise up from her seat, Harry only staring at her and breathing heavily.

"Harry, please listen. I didn't do that to make things worse"

"Just because your father left doesn't give you one single fucking right to go to my mother and try to bring her back to me. You are no fucking hero Diana. Stay the fuck out of people's businesses!"

Diana's head fell. She began regretting the fact of telling him in the first place, while Harry kept screaming at her.

"She's my mother -the least thing I can do is to leave her to her happy perfect family and not involve myself in it! And you- you still-"

Harry was back in the seat across from Diana, she now standing up and he sitting down with his head down in his hands. Diana waited for a couple of seconds, hoping it giving Harry a moment to breath and calm himself in order for her to explain. And as Diana realized that the moment had passed and she was about to speak, Harry's voice did instead.

"Did you talk to her?"

His voice was muffled from the covering hands, and Diana nodded with her head -even though he couldn't see her.

"Y-yes"

Harry then released a deep irritated laugh, before looking up at her.

"What furious me even fucking more Diana", he spoke as he stood up, "is that I thought that I could trust you", he continued as he begun walking away, Diana following him with her gaze, "And it turns out that I couldn't"

Diana took a sharp breath, trying to ignore the struck in her chest of hearing the words.

"Harry, you have to listen to me"

Harry kept on walking, and Diana stormed after him through the house.

"She sai-"

"You just mess things up Diana!", Harry exclaimed as he turned his heel in a second, Diana almost bumping into him, "I can't even trust you without you sabotaging things! I can't trust anyone!", he then begun walking up the stairs, "Not my father, not even fucking Vilmar that turned out to be a fucking assa-"

He stopped himself.

He stopped in his steps which made Diana frown. He met her eyes for a second, before he walked up the stairs in a quick phase and in silence.

And Diana's thought was no longer focusing on Emerson.

"Turned out to be what?", Diana began running up the stairs after Harry, "He turned out to be what?!", she now raised her voice, as the thoughts of Felicity and Vilmar begun storming around in her head.

Harry kept going to his room. He was about to close the door in her face when Diana decided to instead push herself inside the room, making Harry stumble backward.

"It's none of your concern, leave", Harry spoke quickly, nodding back at the door and gesturing her to leave.

"Tell me"

"Why? Why does it interest you so fucking much?", he annoyingly shook his head.

"Because I have a feeling that it concerns a friend of mine, and I would want to know", Diana honestly spoke, before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you didn't seem to bother before and how much it concerned me when you went to visit my mother", he replied in an arrogant tone that made Diana roll her eyes.

"It's not the fucking same"

"I think it is. And besides, it's not about your friend, so you can leave", Harry shooed with his hand, before facing her with his back and walking to his bed.

Diana stared at him for a long moment, and as he eventually sat down at the bed and met her gaze, he rose his eyebrows.

"Well? Leave", he gestured at the door, clearly being irritated.

But Diana knew that Harry wouldn't react the way he did if it wasn't something Diana wasn't supposed to know, or something Harry didn't want to admit himself was true.

"No", she replied sternly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Leave"

"Harry I don't just get a feeling if I don't get a reason! You were about to say that Vilmar turned out to be...what? A fucking assaulter?", Harry's clenched his jaws, "Is that what you were about to say? Because I bet that's what you heard from me and Felicity's chat that one night, what that asshole had done to her!"

Harry's gaze left hers, as well did his words from his lips as he fell in silence. Diana hoped that he would show the side of him that proved Diana time after time that Harry was good, that he was worth loving. And as a long minute passed, and Harry finally looked up at her, she knew he would.

"One evening, I met Felicity and Vilmar in the hall before I got to my apartment", Harry begun to talk slowly and Diana noticed that she had settled down at the end of the bed, looking at him, "She was drunk, Vilmar wasn't and she had marks on her body and...", Harry shrugged, as he looked away, "What is there more to say? I didn't see him hitting her, or using her -I just- I saw the way he roughly tugged her with him, and as said the bruises on her body"

Diana nodded her head, before she calmly spoke up.

"Do you think the bruises are from him?"

Harry looked at her. For a moment he didn't say anything but kept being in his own thoughts.

"When Vilmar was 14, he was diagnosed with a behavioral disorder called Conduct Disorder. He was bullying, he was aggressive, cruel and used violence on his victims. He almost beated a kid to death once ", Harry snorted with a simple shrug, "I don't know what else to say"

Diana couldn't help but feel some kind of relief inside of her. Felicity did have a chance with the police. She had a way of giving Vilmar the punishment he deserved. Harry was that chance.

"Harry", Diana placed her hand on his leg, his eyes looking up to meet hers, "You have to tell this to the police"

Diana then saw Harry's face expression change, like he had got hit in the face. He looked at her with big eyes that were filled with confusion and very clear disagreement.

"No", he replied quickly, and Diana flinched back in shock, "No, Diana"

Diana was stum for a moment, and blinked with her eyes as she looked at Harry in disbelief.

"H-he abused Felicity. What do you mean 'no'?"

"Diana", Harry sighed, moving away to stand up on the other side of the bed, "It's difficult, and I won't do it. Probably he didn't even do it"

"He abused Felicity! She wouldn't lie and the bruises are clear!" Diana repeated in a loud voice, her inside now boiling, "And you're a witness! You saw how he pulled her inside his room, and you saw her bruises! He has a fucking disorder, that you know of, and now Felicity will have a chance t-"

"I don't care I-", Harry stammered, avoiding Diana's gaze, "No, Vilmar's my oldest friend"

"That abused a girl! Who knows how many more were his victims?!"

"I-I ju-", Harry had a hard time finding words as he looked elsewhere but Diana's eyes.

Diana on the other hand, had an urge to jump on Harry and strangle him in order to make him agree with her and go to the police. But her disappointment had weighed her, and made it hard for her to even concentrate.

"Just, leave", Harry finally said, breaking the heavy silence.

And Diana was the one lost for words in that moment, and managed only to stand up from the bed. She looked for a moment at Harry, before releasing a snort of disbelief and leaving the room -as well as the arrogant coward in it.

Three hours passed, and the county cottage was silent. Diana had spent the hour trying to study in her room, but being completely overwhelmed by the thoughts that she tried to ignore for the other two hours. Diana had realized that whether she wanted or not, she couldn't go back to Oxford. She was stuck in this hell house together with a young man that somehow turned out to be an arrogant asshole once again. But Diana did also realize that arresting your oldest friend was probably nowhere close to simple. However, would Diana admit it for Harry herself? No. She still waited for him to come in her room.

As the fourth hour passed, Diana stared up at the ceiling, wondering if she should text Felicity the information Diana had received about Vilmar or if she should wait. Because maybe, Harry would come in and actually agree on going to the police. Or maybe, he wouldn't -and next hour would pass without him coming into her room.

With the fifth hour coming closer, Diana had managed to leave her room to get something to eat before returning to her room and watching a boring TV-show on her laptop. However, she couldn't get her mind off things. Diana had received so much new information for the last two days that it was impossible to avoid it.

Diana then thought about Emerson, about the kind woman.

She then thought about the Barkleys, and the murder that happened in 1989.

_

"A murder?", Diana weakly replied in shock, "L-Lucius killed a man?"

Emerson swallowed hard, her head falling as she nodded.

"He made all of the Barkleys sign a contract, saying that no one would ever admit the incident that happened the 5th of February 1989. It said that if anyone did, everyone would be punished  -not just Lucius. And the contract did say that it was Lucius, probably to make the other's feel better and more in control. But for all the years, nothing came out. And so, once -I cleaned my husband's office and I decided to clean his desk. He had a folder that he was very protective of and didn't want anyone close to it, and as I was about to place it away to make space on the desk, a paper slipped out. The contract. And the moment I read it, I immediately connected it to the death of Gus Andersen, a restaurant owner that had forbid The Barkleys to enter his restaurant, since they always made a big disaster of the place afterwards. He was found in the backside of the restaurant, beaten to death. I confronted Lucius, because back then I- I couldn't believe it. And his reaction, opened my eyes for who the man I once fell in love with had become. He had beaten a man to death, because he thought he deserved it and apparently couldn't take enough punches because he was weak. Lucius only loved himself and his career, he never had space for anything else in his heart. He was evil, and selfish. And I left. The thought of going to the police about the contract did of course cross my mind, but at the time I still wanted my son to have a father and not someone behind the bars, even though I knew that Lucius wasn't worth of being a father. So I decided to come back and bring Harry with me, and as said -it didn't go as planned. Lucius went to court himself, for a divorce and custody that I never attended, because I never knew about them and he made sure about it. So he won, and it all came as a shock for me. And then, he threatened me to never come close to my son, and told me that even though I would go to the police -I had not enough proof. I knew Lucius, he wasn't stupid and I knew perfectly well that he already had hid that portfolio of his somewhere where the police would never find it".

_

But Diana knew where she could find that contract.

She never knew Thomas would come to hand.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Diana closed down the computer as the door slowly begun to open, and soon in sight -was Harry. And Diana should probably be angry at him for his behavior, but she couldn't. She knew she had her wrong's as well, and seeing him standing in the doorframe with unsure eyes made her see him as she always did. Perfect.

"Can I come in?"

Diana nodded in response, and Harry swallowed before taking a step in. He soon stood awkwardly in front of her bed, his eyes looking at the books and notes surrounding Diana.

"Did you study?", he asked.

"Tried", Diana shrugged simply, her voice soft.

He nodded slowly, looking around before his eyes stopped at the window.

"It's snowing", he addressed, and Diana looked out to see the beautiful sight of the white covered hills and the white snowflakes touching the window.

Diana looked back and begun bringing her notes into a pile to place away. She felt Harry's gaze at her the same moment.

"I will", Harry then suddenly stated, and Diana frowned as she looked up.

"Will what?"

"I will tell the police"

Diana wanted to kiss him.

"I don't know when- but I know I should", Harry spoke, crossing his arms over his chest as he sighed taking a couple of steps closer to the side of the bed, "I know that no matter if Vilmar is my friend or not, he did something horrible and I know of other's he had been violent with too. So I will testify", he sat down at the bed close to Diana, "Besides, I really don't like this not talking to each other thingy that is going on right now. I don't want to not talk or spend time with you, Diana, I really don't like that", he sighed as he looked down at the mattress while Diana's heart fluttered at his words.

"Thank you", she replied softly and they shared a weak smile as the beautiful young man looked back up at her, "I know it's difficult. Thank you"

He breathed out heavily and his head fell again.

For a moment they didn't say anything, but embraced each others presence. Or so did Diana. She loved having him close, even if it was on a bed that Diana didn't find that comfortable.

"What did she say?"

His voice was hoarse when he spoke and his eyes didn't look up to meet hers. Diana knew who he talked about, and she couldn't help but smile when she spoke.

"She wants to see you"

Harry's head snatched up.

"What?"

Diana nodded.

"She want's to see you, and she wants to explain herself and I believe that you should listen", Diana spoke, "She never left because she didn't want you, or because of another man or because she thought she deserved better. She did it because she didn't have a choice"

Harry moved closer to her in order to face her fully.

"Did she tell you- everything?"

Diana nodded her head.

And then, a small genuine smile began growing on his lips.

"She wants to see me", he repeated slowly, like he wanted to hear it once again.

"And you too have a lot to explaining to do for her, so", Diana shrugged.

Harry's smile grew.

"Why did you do it?", he asked.

"Because I... care about you", Diana shrugged, before sighing and looking down at her hands, "And I know that it was completely not my thing to do, but seeing you so miserable and broken, I- I just couldn't take it"

Harry didn't say anything, but smiled. And suddenly, Diana began noticing his smile transforming into a cheeky grin, which made her straighten her back and look at him weirdly -however being completely unable not to smile back. 

"What is it..?", she asked curiously.

Harry chuckled as he looked down at the bed, his dimples showing on his perfect face that made Diana adore him even more. Soon enough, his grin returned back in sight as he looked up at Diana again, ready to speak.

"Diana Hastings -you like me, don't you?"

And Diana immediately felt like the unsure little fourteen year old she once was, worried that she had done something wrong and embarrassed herself in front of the boy she crushed on.

"What?"

"You do", Harry spoke with a big smile on his lips, and Diana moved uncomfortably in the bed.

"I-I mean-"

"Admit it", he leaned closer to her, making Diana freeze, "Admit it", he repeated with a grin.

And as she watched Harry, she realized that he already knew the answer -and she didn't have to be nervous. He knew perfectly well that she did feel strongly for him. Because she had already admitted it to herself, and there was no going back. However, Diana was starting to believe that she felt more for him than they both thought. And it frightened her, because it was new and it was leaving her more vulnerable than ever before.

"You told me yesterday that you don't understand me", Harry continued to speak, not giving Diana a chance to answer him, which she for the moment found oddly relieving, "-and that I was confusing, and in my defense Diana, it's all because of you"

Diana frowned.

"What? How?", she was confused.

Harry took a deep breath, before leaning his body on his arm that he had placed close next to Diana's legs. He looked out the window for a moment, before he tilted his head and looked into Diana's eyes.

"Before you came around, I was just like the person you got to meet, an asshole", and Diana couldn't help but chuckle, which made him immediately smile before his face expression returned to a more serious state, "I was once told by my father that women like you, like my mother, were annoying and in deep belief that they were special and desired by everyone when really they were just insecure but stubborn enough to build up this image that they were different. Everything my father told about my mother, you somehow reminded me of. And at first, I was determined to see if what I've once heard, was true", he then snorted, "It turned out that it wasn't at all", Harry then looked down, his finger suddenly beginning to trace the verge of the holes in Diana's jeans.

Diana watched him. She looked at the curls in his hair that hung loosely on his shoulders, she watched the little wrinkle between his eyebrows that he always carried and the way his finger softly touched her skin. She couldn't believe it was possible for a human being to be this breathtaking as Harry was. And she always felt that way.

"You are different, perhaps not for the rest of the world, but for me you are. And you made me realize that maybe what my father had told me wasn't true, and that he might be the traitor and not my mother. For the first time in a very, very long time, I was able to see the bigger picture of everything", he looked up to meet her gaze and Diana's heart had stopped as she watched him, feeling her body stiffen as she slowly begun to realise, "And you aren't in deep belief that you are desired, you actually are -by me", Harry admitted.

And Diana felt it.

"And I have a hard time admitting it to myself, because I've never felt so in need of someone else as of you", he continued, "But I'm falling for you, Diana. Falling deep"

And she lost her breath.

Diana realized the same moment, that she was no longer falling for Harry.

She had already fallen for him.

She had fallen  _in_   _love_  with him.

Being completely unable to speak, Diana grasped her hands around his neck before she pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his. Immediately, Harry found his hands around her waist, pulling Diana up on her knees without breaking the kiss. His lips seemed to be molded against Dianas like they were made just for her. And she wanted him, in every possible way.

He began bringing her body closer to his, as he slowly laid her down against the pillows. The kisses were soft, however desperate while they were coming together and drifting apart. Diana craved him, as she pushed up her hips against him making him gasp for air against her lips.

"Fuck", he breathed against her lips, tugging on her shirt.

When the moment had occurred, and Diana laid in her underwear with Harry above her -she felt just like the time she was about to lose her virginity at the age of seventeen. However, this time, she felt beautiful in Harry's eyes, that couldn't stop looking at her in amazement. And Diana felt so sure. So sure about what she felt for Harry. And she loved when he his fingers traced her body, when his lips kissed hers and when he asked her if she wanted to in a low whisper.

His bare body made Diana's heart beat faster. He was glowing in the dim light from the lamp standing on the nightstand. He was absolutely beautiful. His bare body against hers made her shiver, and he kissed her lips before tracing down to her neck. Slowly, his fingers hook around Diana's underwear, pulling them down her legs. His hands softly squeezed her thighs before his lips begun kissing down her stomach. Diana's body immediately lifted off the bed of the feeling, his chuckle against her bare skin making her shiver. He returned to her lips, and Diana wrapped her legs around him before pulling away her lips from his. 

For a moment they looked at each other. His hand brushed away her hair from her face, his eyes never being able to leave hers. They didn't have to say anything, even though she wanted him to know. She wanted him to know that she loved him. And as he kissed her again, Diana almost believed he loved her too.

Harry kissed her one more time, softly, before burying his head in the crook of her neck. His breath was staggering and wild against her skin as he pressed himself into her, and Diana could hear herself gasp.


	44. Chapter 44

**H**

He held her in her arms. Her breathing was calm against his skin, and he tugged her hair between her ear as he watched her sleep. Her one hand was around his torso, the other in the small space between her head and his chest. Harry couldn't stop looking at her, he couldn't stop admiring Diana and every inch of her.

Harry had woken up together with the sunrise, the beams warming up the bed through the window. He kept his eyes closed, soon remembering the evening from the day before. Suddenly, he felt movements, close next to him which made him open his eyes. And there she was laying, close to him with her eyes closed and her lips slightly separated as they released calm breaths. Harry hadn't realized how much he had missed, never having anyone to wake up with. Perhaps, if it wasn't Diana laying next to him -it wouldn't feel as special as Harry thought.

He didn't leave, but waited for another hour before her body begun to slowly move. He was nervous of her reaction when waking up to him laying next to her. He was nervous that she would regret the night, and what they did. He didn't. Because for the first time he shared something with someone, and he felt more than ever before.

She mumbled something, before pressing her face into the pillows and Harry smiled. When she looked up from the pillows, she noticed Harry already looking at her. And then, she smiled at him, before suddenly covering her mouth with her hand.

"Morning breath", she explained behind her hand making Harry chuckle, "But hi"

Her tired eyes looked into Harrys and he caressed her cheek before pulling her face closer to his and kissing her lips. He could feel her lips smiling against his.

"Hi, goddess of the moon", he then said, before breathing out in her face.

"Harry!" she immediately covered her face and quickly hid it in the pillows, "Ew, morning breaths fucking sucks!"

He couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, is it that bad?", his eyes traced down her bare chest, his thoughts leading him back to the night before.

 "No, but mine probably is", Diana sighed and Harry nudged her playfully of her nonsense talking.

"Did you sleep well?", he asked.

She looked up from the pillows, the bit of her hair she slept on being tousled.

"Yes", she replied, "Did you?"

"Like dog's bollock's"

Diana laughed, before pulling the white covers over her body as she laid on her back.

"It's Monday", she then pointed out, looking up at the ceiling.

Harry nodded slowly, unsure of the statement.

"I'm missing school", she then sighed, looking at Harry, "You make me skip school"

"Do you complain?", Harry teasingly questioned, waiting for Diana to answer as a small smile begun forming on her lips, even though she tried to hide it, "Thought so", he ended.

Diana then moved in bed, laying on her side and closer to him, however with her back facing him. Harry pulled her closer, hugging her from behind. She intertwined one of her hands with his, before they both fell in silence. Harry breathed in the smell of her hair, hugging her harder as he closed his eyes. He wanted this moment to last.

"We should start packing", Diana sighed after a moment, "Come on, let's go up"

And she began to turn in his embrace, and the second she released herself and was about to sit up, he pulled her back down in his arms.

"Five minutes"

Diana laughed.

"I have school stuff to do!", she fired back, starting to move again, "Harry!", she whined.

"Five minutes", he repeated, with his eyes closed and a happy smile on his lips.

He had no idea what had occurred to him. But he loved it. He finally had her, and he wasn't planning to let her go anytime soon.

"Fine", Diana sighed, turning to face him before burying her head in his chest as he hugged her closer, "Five more minutes", she smiled, "Maybe even ten".

_

For the first time in a long time, Harry felt like things were going a different direction. A better direction, and Diana was the reason behind it all. So there she was, sitting in the seat beside him and singing along to the song while she looked through her notes. She impressed him. Everything about her was to admire. She had changed everything.

For the last two hours, they didn't speak much. And Harry didn't feel weird about it, he knew that even silence was a way for them to communicate. They had shared a couple of laughs and stopped at a fast food place to grab something to eat, before Diana excused herself to study which Harry didn't have anything against. He was either too excited for finally feeling like he could be with Diana in every way, or too deep into his thoughts about his mother and Vilmar to actually bother.

"Harry", Diana suddenly spoke up, and Harry looked her for a moment before returning his gaze on the road.

"Hm?"

"Since Emily Bronté composed quite a bit poetry before Wuthering Heights, she has a natural urge to write in a lyrical manner. And for just about every implication of the dark things she writes, there is kind of a beam of light struggling to emerge, right? When you read it, did you experience she balanced it well in the book?"

Diana didn't look up from her notes, but changed page.

"I do. Mostly during the ending, I believe. The dark elements she used were still present however somehow life-sustaining and kind of poetic. She did describe their bodies as sleepers, if I remember correctly, instead of something darker", Harry spoke.

He didn't remember much from the book, but as he looked at Diana who nodded her head while writing something down in her notes, he was happy to help.

"Is analyzing books your future job?", Harry wondered.

He wanted to know everything about Diana. Every detail of her fascinated her, even though it could be the simplest thing.

She giggled.

"No", she rolled her eyes, "I want to be a journalist, or like a head of marketing of some huge publishing company", she shrugged, "We will see, I suppose", she looked at Harry, and he met her gaze for a moment, "How about you Harry?"

"Neuropsychologist", Harry replied with a proud smile, "I'm actually looking for internships, I really want to go out there and show everyone the thing I'm best at"

"Where are you looking?", Diana turned in the seat to face him.

"London, mostly. I did get a request, however, from an assistant that I met during another interview I did concerning my internship. She worked for a doctor called Nicole Levis that has her office in Boston"

"Really?", he could see Diana smiling widely in the corner of his eye, "That's great!"

Harry shrugged.

"We will see what fits me best, I suppose", he replied and Diana chuckled.

"I see, future Neuropsychologist", she turned back into her notes as Harry laughed at his nickname she chose to use.

He looked at her, reading her notes and marking phrases in the book he asked about a moment before.

"What if I hadn't read the book you're analyzing?", he suddenly asked, frowning with a smile.

"Please, you have a home library", Diana chuckled, meeting his gaze for a moment before he looked back at the road and she at her notes.

They didn't speak a lot for the next half hour. Harry left Diana on doing her school work, while himself thought about his mother. He still wasn't completely sure if he was ready to meet her, or if he even wanted to meet her. All he knew was that he couldn't believe that at the end, it turned out better than he thought. She wanted to see him. His mother wanted to see him again, after eighteen long years.

"It was the first time in eighteen years that I saw her", Harry spoke out loud.

He saw Diana look up from her notes in the corner of his eyes. Without a word, she placed away the book, and moved in the seat so she could face him. He looked at her for a second, giving her a smile.

"That's a long time", Diana said.

And Harry nodded his head.  _Too long._

"When are you planning on going back?", she then asked, and a sigh left Harry.

He still didn't know himself.

"I don't know", he shrugged, "I think I need a few days just to think about it all"

"I understand", Diana nodded her head, looking out the window, "O-oh, we are in Oxford"

"Indeed", he sighed, "It felt kinda good to get away for a little while, even though it was -well, a lot too", Harry admitted, looking at Diana as he stopped at a red light.

"Yeah", she agreed, before she suddenly looked down at her hands, and Harry could immediately tell something was wrong.

"You alright?", he asked, placing his hand on her thigh.

She looked up at him to meet his gaze and gave him a short nod together with a smile.

And he smiled back, but she could no longer fool him. Something was wrong.

Soon enough, the familiar street was just a couple of block's away. Harry was somehow nervous to come back. He wasn't sure if his father had somehow figured it out, where he had been. He wasn't sure what to tell his friends when they ask. He wasn't sure if Vimar ever was a true friend of Harry's, or if the relationship between their fathers was the only reason bringing them together. He wasn't sure if he was a true friend for wanting to testify against his friend. And suddenly, he began to wonder if Diana thought about the same he did, about them two - _what now?_

"So..", Harry sighed, as he parked the car and turned off the engine.

His head fell back against the headrest, before he looked over at Diana.

"We're home", he said, smiling slightly as she nodded and looked outside at the street.

And then a silence appeared between them. A tense silence, and Diana began moving in her seat. Something was definitely on her mind.

"Harry, I have to tell you somet-"

"If it's about you needing space or something like that, it's okay", Harry quickly interrupted, and Diana looked at him with big eyes, "I-it's definitely not something I want, but it's okay if you need it. I can wait"

He didn't care if he sounded desperate. He wanted her to know.

She only looked at him, and for five torturing long seconds, she was quiet. Harry didn't know what to expect, he deeply hoped that she would say that he was incorrect, that she wanted him, and space wasn't something she needed. However, quite the opposite happened.

Diana nodded with her head, and Harry's heart fell.

"Did I do something wrong?", he asked.

Somehow, it hurt much more to see her agree with him than he thought it would. And the feeling of anger that begun growing in the depths of his chest wasn't planned either. He wasn't angry at Diana. He was angry at himself, for falling so quickly and not giving it time.

"What?", Diana immediately frowned, "No! You didn't do anything wrong. It's me, not you"

"Really, Diana?", he rose one of his eyebrows, almost annoyed by the stupid words she said, before rolling his eyes and looking away from her.

"Harry-", she tried to say something but neither did she continue to talk or Harry continue to listen.

He opened his door and stepped out of the car. With a quick phase, he opened the trunk and took out their both bags, placing Diana on the ground before closing the trunk again. Diana had by the time stepped out of the car, and he could hear her saying his name. But for the moment, Harry was, pathetically enough, hurt.

"Harry", she sighed for the third time as he passed her on his way to the entrance door to his building, "Don't be like this"

He fumbled with his keys, his heart telling him to listen while his mind telling him to go inside and avoid the possibility of being rejected once again.

Then, he was tossed back into reality as a hand gently grasped his. He looked down at his hand holding his bag, seeing Diana softly wrapping her fingers around his wrist.

"It's not a rejection if that's what you're thinking", she read his mind, before taking a step closer while looking up at him, "I want you"

And Harry froze with his eyes looking deep into hers.

"I do", she nodded her head, assuringly, "I just think that for a few days, you should really focus on your mother, and I- well, I have something to handle first", she gave him a small smile, "And, if you need anything I'll be just across the street. Alright?"

Without a hesitation, Harry brushed his fingers against her chin before kissing her lips. He wanted her too, he needed her -more than anything.

As they separated, and when Diana began taking a few steps backward they smiled at each other. He looked at her, followed her with his sight as she took her bag and crossed the street before searching for her keys in the large pocket of her jacket. And Harry thought for a second, before he suddenly crossed the street. Soon, he stood closely behind her as Diana unlocked the door, looking up in surprise as she noticed Harry.

"Wh-"

"You said that if I need anything, you'll be just across the street", Harry grinned, "And I need you, right this moment"

And Diana laughed before rolling her eyes, and quickly pulled him inside the building with her.

**D**

Diana stood in her hall, staring at the reflection in the mirror. Something had changed about her. Possibly nothing other's noticed, however surely something she noticed in her own eyes, and felt in her entire body. Her dark clothes that she always wore didn't seem as dark, and her long eyelashes didn't look to shadow her blue eyes. She seemed much more.. lighter.

The second a sound of a honking car from the outside reached Diana's ears, she returned to reality. She gave herself one last glance in the mirror, before adjusting her coat and feeling ready to leave her apartment. She was after all planning on studying in the library before her first class.

As her hand found itself in the pocket of her coat to reach for her keys, she realized her keys weren't there. With a deep sigh, Diana sat down in her hall and began to fumble in her bag in order to find her keys.

What she found beside her keys, something that made Diana stiffen for a moment, was her notebook. For a moment, she looked at it before taking it out from the bag and holding it in her hands. She flipped through the pages, catching words and phrases she remembered writing down to describe them. She flipped through all the pages she had spent the entire semester writing about The Barkleys from Merton Street. Everything seemed so much different when she started to write about them. Everything used to be only an inspiration, and now somehow a much bigger part of her life and heart. Diana did no longer feel the same need. She didn't feel the same urge for writing about them. Even though everything that she had heard, everything she had experienced and seen was worth writing about, she did no longer want to. Perhaps was it because she didn't want to hurt Harry with publishing it, or maybe because she didn't want to share what she had experienced with the rest of the world. What she did know, however, was that Harry was a story she wanted to be a part of, not a story she wanted to write about.

As Diana stood up again, she traced her fingers over the worn cover of the notebook. Then, she placed it away on the shelf next to the mirror, and leaving it there together with the urge to ever write about them again. She had found something else along the way, something much more beautiful and desiring than inspiration. But before Diana even managed to grasp the door handle, the telephone next to her door begun to ring. Diana released a deep annoyed breath, thinking who in the hell wanted to pay her a visit now before answering it.

"Yes?", she answered.

"Good morning, miss Hastings. May I come in for a quick visit, dear?"

Diana froze.

_Lucius._

Without a word, and her breaths increasing she pressed the button and heard the door of the building open as she still kept the phone against her ear. Placing away the phone, she tried to calm herself down, both being panicked about if Harry happened to see his father visiting her building, and of the fact that Diana had no idea what to say. Soon enough, a knock was heard on the door and Diana took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hello dear, I thought we had agreed on you answering my calls", Lucius spoke, before suddenly stepping in without Diana saying so, "Where have you been?", he asked, as he turned in the hall to face her.

Diana closed the door, turning to look at him.

"Away", she replied, taking a breath of courage, "And actually, I was just about to leave so if you don't mind, I don't have the time to talk right now"

Lucius looked at her, and smiled before turning his heel and entering her living room. Diana clenched her jaws of annoyance, before following him inside. She thought about what Emerson had told her and with Lucius inside her living room, Diana did for a moment hesitate about her trust in what Emerson had told her. But then again, Diana could see the good and evil. And Lucius, was definitely not the good. And did Diana actually want someone to be responsible for her future, someone that gave it to her without her fighting for it herself? She didn't, and definitely not when it was someone like Lucius.

"How has your writing been lately?"

Lucius settled down at one of her couches, and Diana stopped in the doorframe.

"Haven't written that much lately, to be quite honest", she replied with a shrug.

"I see", he nodded, looking around with his usual expression, that Diana noticed was an expression of always thinking that he was the best, "Have you figured out who my son is looking for then?"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have", she replied and Lucius head immediately turned to look at her.

"You have", he lifted his chin, inspecting her, "Well, I find it quite offensive and unkind of you to not inform me about it, Miss Hastings"

She remained silent, both for the effect and for the fact that she was unsure of how to explain to him that she was no longer up for their deal.

"You are aware of that your future depends on your actions. If I ask you to inform me, you do"

"With all due respect, Lucius", Diana said his name in a tone that made him frown, "I am no longer into you having the control over my future"

Lucius tilted his head, something switching in his eyes.

His arms were outstretched on the backrest of the couch, and suddenly he begun to play with his fingers against the material. Then, he snorted.

"And with all due respect, Diana, since when do you think you are setting the rules?"

Somehow, Diana found Lucius ridiculous. She was neither frightened of him, or able to take his act serious. It was ridiculous to see him think that he is so much better than everyone else, when in truth he belonged at the true bottom. And Diana would soon bring him there.

"Somehow, I can hear a threatening tone in your voice, sir"

"Well", Lucius stood up, taking a breath and adjusting his suit, "I believe we both know that your future is a waste if I don't step in. And we wouldn't want to disappoint anyone, right?"

Diana stared at him with a plane expression.

"I think I can handle my future pretty good myself", Diana said, Lucius apparently finding it humorously as he snorted once again, "I won't tell you anything about Harry"

"You're not?", Lucius spoke with his calm voice, however he had by now begun to clench his jaws.

"I'm not", Diana repeated with a nod, "Also -I believe you already have an idea who it is, since you have your ways of controlling. I was only used as a distraction for Harry, wasn't I? While you tried to get more time to figure out who it was he was looking for, I was just supposed to take his time from it", Diana spoke, her arms still crossed of her chest, "And I would probably not receive a marvelous future from you anyway"

"Now you won't know", he replied, giving her a devilish smile, "Where is all this coming from? Your love for Harry, your love for each other?", he teased her.

Diana swallowed.

Lucius laughed, as he took a few steps closer.

"Dear, he won't ever want someone like you. You're just a pretty toy for him"

"Actually, I'm a woman", Diana replied, feeling the inside of her starting to boil, "And so is Emerson, and still you dared to treat her like shit"

Lucius clenched his jaws once again, before he took a threatening step closer, leaving just a few couple of feet between them.

"You watch your pretty little mouth. I think you know what I'm capable of", he squinted his eyes as he spoke, before taking one more step closer, "Alright, dearie?"

"Trust me, I'm well aware. But I believe that it is you that should know what I am capable of, sir"

Lucius inspected her, before laughing in her face. But Diana didn't move a inch, she kept her position steady. She knew she could destroy him, and she would.

Lucius passed her as he laughed, and Diana didn't bother to follow him.

"You're a feisty one", he spoke, and Diana looked at him to see him standing in front of the shelf next to the mirror, "And a stupid one too", and Diana snorted before looking away.

"Be so kind and leave my apartment, Lucius", she said as she entered her living room.

"It's almost sad that Thomas didn't manage to raise a kid well, not even his own", she could hear him speak.

And then, the door closed.

Diana breathed out, feeling a confident feeling struck her. She felt relieved, she didn't feel frightened. She felt like she had won. She didn't let the man that destroyed Emerson's life manipulate her, with the help of Diana's feelings for Harry and a strong decision of letting go of the Barkleys as an inspiration for her writing. Diana had finally made up her mind, and she had never felt as good as she did now.

As she returned to the hall, the corner of her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror which made her stop and turn to face it. Diana looked at herself again, at the different aura surrounding her.

And then she smiled. Diana was different, she did seem lighter and happier. Diana was after all, for the first time, in love. 


	45. Chapter 45

Diana rolled her eyes as the professor repeated himself for the fourth time for the last five minutes. She drummed her pen against her notes, looking up at the board and the presentation that was still on the same slide as fifteen minutes ago.

"I hate this substitute", Felicity groaned in a low voice, her head falling down at her notes.

_Oh, he wasn't even a fucking professor._

Diana snorted, agreeing with a nod.

"Thank god it's only five minutes left of class", Diana's friend continued, breathing out as she looked up again.

"And still we haven't gotten the actual deadline of this essay", Diana sighed.

"Who is he? Seriously -looks like he hasn't been outside his library for the last ten years. What is he wearing for god's sake?", Felicity whispered and Diana tried to keep her laughter.

Felicity leaned her chin against her hand.

"Anyway -you are still up for sushi and wine later?", Felicity asked, looking at Diana from behind her big glasses and Diana nodded her head with a smile, "Good, we can go back to my place for the old day's sake"

"Yeah", Diana nodded her head, remembering what she had learned about Vilmar from Harry from a few days before, "Yeah, I got to tell you something anyways so"

Felicity raised her eyebrows in curiosity, before separating her lips to speak but Diana had already spoken up.

"Now, focus the last four minutes", Diana instructed with her pen facing Felicity before returning her attention to the substitute and his awful presentation.

Felicity teasingly grimaced before soon doing the same.

"Couldn't he at least have been like thirty and gobsmackingly attractive?"

And Diana laughed at her friends comment.

As Diana thanked god that the lessons were the last one for the day, she tried her best not to slip down of the icy stairs with her bag over her shoulder. Felicity had already left the class faster than Diana, since the female in the big glasses and yellow pants had realized the last minute of class that she was in a big need of going to the bathroom. So Diana made her way down to the entrance opening herself, texting Felicity that she would be waiting there.

However as Diana had only a few steps left of the stairs, someone passed her, pushing her aside that made her lose her balance. And as a group of young males appeared at the end of the stairs, Diana realized that she had no control over her feet. And so, she soon collided with the group, not noticing the familiar faces before her shoulders were grabbed by two strong hands. Soon after, a cold, almost disgusted voice spoke up.

"Watch it"

Diana looked up, returning her balance as she grabbed the young man's arms.

And that's when she was met by a pair of cold blue eyes that made her completely freeze. Vilmar.

"Hastings, love -be careful on these steps", another familiar voice spoke that made Diana return into reality, however soon falling right back into another world as someone else appeared from the corner.

"Diana"

Harry looked at her, and she looked at him. He broke their eye contact as he soon enough noticed the one holding Diana's shoulder and something switched in his stare.

"V-Vilmar", he spoke with a serious tone, grabbing the Swedish Royalty's and pig's shoulder, pulling him away as Diana pushed herself from Vilmars hold, his presence disgusting her.

She looked at the exchange of stares between the group, and the cold, almost triggered stare Harry received from Vilmar. And Diana was unable to speak or move. She didn't know how to behave.

"You alright, Diana?", Maxwell spoke as he placed his hand on her shoulder, and Diana looked at him.

"Uhm-", and that's when Diana felt it- anger and complete disgust as well as a tempting feeling of hitting Vilmar across his face, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay", she tried to calm herself with releasing a chuckle, making Maxwell smile slightly.

"You sure?"

Harry's voice hovered above her, as he appeared right next to her and pressing himself past Vilmar. And as she met his gaze, just the second his hand grazed around her wrist she was able to catch her breath again.

"Yes, these steps are insane", Diana breathed out, looking back at the group avoiding the cold stare from Vilmar.

The boys smiled at her.

"Either way neighbor, it's very nice to see you again!", Alfie smiled widely, suddenly approaching Diana and taking her by surprise as he gave her a hug.

"Watch it -you might make Harry jealous"

The comment, and especially the voice made Diana almost not able to hold it together. She didn't look at Vilmar as he spoke and Alfie ended their hug while the boy's laughed, except Harry.

"Jealous because your miss could no longer put up with you?", Kyle fired back.

And somehow, Diana was glad someone did, even if it was Kyle.

"Jealous because I fucked her better than you?", Vilmar replied, much more aggressive, and Diana felt Harry wrap his hand around her wrist, probably feeling her entire body tense.

"You were the rebound, mate", Kyle tried to laugh the tense atmosphere away, in order to calm his friend.

"Well", Vilmar snorted with a shrug as his disgusting smirk appeared on his lips, "She was a pretty worthless slag anyway"

Diana pushed him away, her hands immediately firing against his chest.

"How dare you", Diana hissed as she stepped closer to him.

He quickly returned his balance and without a second of hesitation took a threatening step closer to Diana, his chest meeting hers as he looked at her with a devilish smile.

"Yeah? Wha-"

"Woah! What the hell, Vilmar?"

And Diana was pulled back.

"Fucking behave, mate", Isaac pushed Vilmar aside, "Behave"

"You've found yourself an aggressive one, Harry", Vilmar laughed with his chin up, pressing himself towards them as Isaac stood between, pushing him away, "You better keep her little hands away from me"

Diana clenched her jaw.

"Yeah, like you couldn't keep yours from Felicity?", Diana couldn't stop herself.

And the next second, Isaac was no longer able to shield her as Vilmar pushed him harshly aside and faced Diana much closer than he should. And for the first time, Diana's stupidity of not shutting up before getting herself in trouble, made her feel frightened. She felt frozen, she felt trapped and defeated as he stared her down. This was Vilmar. This was the silent and cold monster. But before he could reach her completely, he was already pushed back again.

"Get the hell away from her", Harry spoke between his teeth as he pushed Vilmar against the wall, holding a tight grip at the collar of the disgusting royalties shirt.

"She's a whore", the words snaked out from Vilmar's grin.

Harry pushed him harder against the wall, Vilmar's head harshly being thrown against the marble wall.

"One more word and I sw-"

"You two", and that's when Maxwell stepped in-between them, placing his hand against Harry's chest in order to part them, "You're making a fucking scene and people are looking", he spoke with a serious voice, before his face turned to Vilmar, "And you, behave, for god's sake. You crossed the damn line"

Alfie was already by Harry's side, and Harry pulled his hair aside as his lips were leaving rapid breaths, his jaws clenched together. And Diana stood completely frozen, trying not to bother the gazes from the people passing them.

"Are you alright?", Diana felt a presence next to her and she heard by the soft, still raspy voice that it was Isaac.

Diana wanted to say yes -but she actually didn't know.

"Diana"

And she looked up to look at Harry, seeing Maxwell and Alfie pulling Vilmar away while he tried to snatch away from their grasp in the background.

"I'm sorry", he spoke with a weak voice but Diana was still unable to speak.

"Guys!"

The cheery voice made Diana sigh, because now all she wanted was to disappear.  _This too?_

"Glad to- oh, is everything alright?", as Willhard approached the group, he soon was standing in the space between Maxwell, Alfie Vilmar and the rest.

He then met Diana's gaze, and apparently it was obvious that something was wrong as he quickly approached her with a frown appearing before his stare went directly on Harry.

"What happened?", and Diana knew that if she wouldn't speak, Willhard would soon speak his mind out -which would be accusations that whatever had happened, was Harrys fault.

But, thank fucking god, Isaac manage to reply fast enough.

"Vilmar decided to act like a complete cock-up", Isaac shrugged, as he gestured at Vilmar and the frown on Willhards forehead deepened, "Sorry for that, by the way, Diana. He clearly has some issues", Isaac looked back at the girl standing next to him, and Diana nodded slightly managing to give him a weak smile.

"What did he do?", Willhard quickly asked, not receiving an answer, "What did he do?", he repeated with a louder voice, making Diana look at him in pleading to shut up.

"Not now, Willhard", Harry spoke up.

And Willhard was taken aback, looking at the tall young man standing close to Diana's side with his eyebrows raised.

"Guys..", Diana managed to say.

"Not now? I'm her friend", Willhard replied harshly.

"Guys I-"

"Then respect her, she is obviously not up for a talk", Harry replied, his anger from before obviously, beginning to boil up again.

"Guys! I'm gonna go now".

And all the three of them looked at her.

"Okay? I'm gonna go", Diana spoke before looking at Willhard, "I'm okay", she said before she passed him, suddenly feeling someone grasp her hand which made her turn around.

"Diana-"

"Harry, I'm okay. I gotta go"

"Harry", Isaac interrupted, grabbing his shoulder, "Seriously, it'll be best for her to go"

And Harry took a deep breath before letting go of her hand, Diana giving him a slight smile before disappearing into the crowd -not turning her head back to the group.

___

Felicity was all chatty as their sat in her living room and ate their sushi. However, after the incident with the Barkleys, Diana wasn't as cheery as she wanted to be. A scaring thought haunted her, the imagine of Vilmar's evil icy eyes sinking into her soul, and his fast phase towards her. What would he have done? Would've he hurt her? Why couldn't Diana just keep her mouth shut?

"Want a second glass?", Felicity asked, as she lifted up the wine bottle from the floor.

As Felicitys happy eyes looked at Diana, Diana remembered back when they empty, and lost. Whatever Diana felt today, was only a small portion of what Felicity had gone through. And she was going through all of that alone, no one was there to save her.

Diana woke up from her thoughts as Felicity cleared her throat.

"Oh, uhm- no thank you", Diana smiled weakly with a shake of her head.

"More for me then!", Felicity shrugged and giggled before pouring her a new glass of wine.

She then took a sip of it, looking up at Diana.

"Is everything alright with you?", she asked with a small frown as she placed down her glass, moving in the coach.

Diana sighed.

"Well... I pretty much stumbled into Vilmar today"

Felicity swallowed hard, before nodding her head and not saying a word.

"I pushed him", Diana looked down at the table next to the couch as she spoke, "I pushed him, he said something and I couldn't handle it anymore. And if it wasn't for Harry-", Diana couldn't find the right words.

She sighed, and Felicity quickly moved closer to her in the couch.

"I said that he couldn't keep his hands from you, which clearly pissed him off and he approached me, fast", Diana shook her head, "I know I should've kept my mouth shut and walk away, I know. But I was stupid, and for the first time I felt really frightened of him, and I can't stop thinking about what would've happened if the rest weren't there, if Harry wouldn't push him away against the wall"

"Did you feel trapped under his gaze?", Felicity asked and Diana nodded her head, "Yeah, he somehow does that to his victims. I'm sorry that-"

"No, I am okay, nothing happened to me", Diana assured, taking Felicity's hand, " _I'm_ sorry it happened to  _you_. It's only now I understand how frightened you've most have felt, and alone. And I'm sorry. I should've done something-"

"Oh please, Diana- I was a bitch and I was ashamed to admit everything that was happening to myself", Felicity replied, tilting her head, while speaking with a comforting voice, "You couldn't have known, it's okay. I was never a female that had boys being interested in her, and now once I got it -I thought that whatever affection I got was okay, especially after I had got dumped or whatever you can call it"

Diana looked at Felicity.

"How did it all happen?"

She felt almost ashamed to ask, but for some reason, Diana needed to know -she wanted to have even more reasons to hate Vilmar.

"Well-", Felicity sighed, looking up at the ceiling as she thought for a second, "He was very sweet in the beginning, making it very easy for me to fall for it. He called me beautiful, he said Kyle did a stupid choice, he kissed me and even bought me flowers once. Then, one time I didn't approve on his music taste in the car, and once I tried to lower the volume h-he grabbed my hand. It took me completely off guard, and it wasn't until he had let me go of my hand that I felt how hard his grasp was. Then, the hand grabbing became harsher and more often, then it followed along with my arm, until he once slapped my face when we have returned to his apartment from a party. I had apparently embarrassed him in front of Harry, that we had met in their building. Since then, it became a type of habit, almost every day. And he told me I looked ridiculous, he told me to wear black and I felt completely trapped. Because he was the only one there, he was the one that made me feel special as he .. made love to me, or so I thought he did. And eventually, thank god, I realized I had to leave and I came to you"

Diana looked at Felicity before pulling her into a hug.

She heard Felicity taking a deep breath to avoid the tears that Diana had noticed forming in her hazel eyes.

"Honey, I'm okay now", Felicity spoke, sounding like she wanted to persuade herself, as he hugged Diana back, "It's okay"

_No._

"It's not okay", Diana shook her head, pulling away from the hug and looked at Felicity that was frowning, "Nothing like this is ever okay. He still hasn't got what he deserves", Diana spoke and Felicity sighed, her head falling.

"Diana-"

"No, listen. I know you don't think you have a chance, but you have".

Felicity slowly looked up again, confused.

"What?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about", Diana moved closer to her friend before taking her hands in hers, "You do have a shot"


	46. Chapter 46

Diana had truly heard the same sentence for the last ten minutes, as Felicity was hugging her on the couch and crying loudly into Diana's ear. Diana was unsure how much more tears Felicity could cry out, but she did understand that it was emotional and Diana even though she dould start crying. However, Diana hadn't been  _really_ crying for years. Either way, it made her happy to see Felicity hopeful again. She was happy to see Felicity happy.

After two minutes of Diana standing in the doorframe, she realized she wasn't even close to leaving. It was after all wrong if Diana would leave Felicity in a crying state. Leaning her back on the closed door, she watched Felicity make herself a cup of tea during her crying, and after five minutes Felicity had calmed herself enough.

"I'm sorry", she apologized with a sigh as she used her fiftieth napkin to wipe her tears, "I'm just-"

"I understand", Diana assured her.

"Oh god", Felicity breathed out a calm breath, looking down at her cup of tea.

A silence appeared, the first one without the noise of Felicity's crying. And as Diana looked at the Big Ben watch hanging on the wall, she noticed the clock was just past seven. Suddenly, Felicity looked up from her tea -looking at Diana with a small smirk.

"So.. you said Harry pushed him up against the wall?"

Diana shrugged, before nodding with her head and smiling.

"You said you were going on a trip for the weekend", Felicity wiggled with her eyebrows, "Was it with him?"

Diana rolled her eyes with a laugh escaping her lips.

"Maybe?", she tugged her hair behind her ear as she spoke unsurely.

Felicity exclaimed an excited shriek.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Uhm-", Diana swallowed hard, "It didn't seem like you thought so good of him..?"

"Well...", Felicity sighed, "I have only had bad experiences with The Barkleys, except Willhard, so I was worried -also considering how he was acting around you before was kind of a sign that he was an asshole. But now that he actually told you all of that and wants to testify, he's not as bad as everyone thinks. He has a heart"

Diana nodded with her head, a smile forming on her lips at the thought of him.

"You like him, hm?", Felicity pointed out with a smile as she tilted her head before taking a sip of her tea.

Diana sighed.  _If you only knew how much._

"Yeah", Diana nodded, "I really do"

As Diana left the dorms she once thought would be her temporary home, she looked up towards the windows. Noticing her friend at the window on the second floor made her smile and wave with her hand, Felicity doing the same thing back.

And Diana knew that she, just like Felicity, felt hope. Felicity had a chance for justice, Felicity had a chance to remove Vilmar from her life completely.

With a quick phase, Diana began to walk home. The early evening began forming stars at the sky, reflecting in the poodles that Diana walked passed. She soon reached her street, and as she was making her way to her building she looked up towards the window across from hers -where she usually could see Harry. And she did miss him, probably even more from the incident earlier from the day. And he did try to reach her, but while she had a lot to figure out, he had too. Therefore, she decided to leave it for the next day.

The thought of him made her smile, however. Harry. Who would've thought he would be the first she would fall in love with. Well, most certainly not Diana herself. And he didn't even know.

"Blimey! If it's not Diana Hasting making her way downtown!"

The female voice was familiar, however, it did come as a shock. Diana stopped in her steps while she couldn't figure out who the voice belonged to. She looked to her right, noticing a car slowly pulling over with the drivers window down. A female was looking at her from under the big hat she was wearing, with sparkling happy eyes and a wide grin showing of a perfect row of white teeth, and it took a moment before it clicked.

"Amelia! Oh my god, hi", Diana laughed loudly, as the young woman she had the luck to meet at the charity weeks ago stepped out of her car.

"Hello darling!", she hurried over to Diana before giving her a tight hug, "I was hoping to see a familiar face on this street! Look how lucky I was!"

"What are you doing here?", Diana chuckled as they ended their hug, "Missing UK?"

Amelia rolled her eyes as she laughed.

"My father turned fifty yesterday, so", she replied with a shrug, before looking around, "-however what I am doing in Oxford is a different reason. I was supposed to pick up a package for my little brother, but it ended up that I spent the entire day here with some old friends".

Diana nodded her head, while smiling.

"When are you leaving?", she asked, hugging herself with her own arms in the cold wind.

"Tomorrow evening", Amelia replied quickly, "It was a short visit..", Amelia bit together her lips and Diana sighed, nodding her head.

Then, they both fell in silence -like they both waited for the other to speak.

The cold breeze made both of the females shiver and Diana fumbled with her keys in her hands, noticing Amelia adjusting her coat around herself.

"It's bloody freezing", Diana pointed out with a sigh, "Let's go inside", she instructed, and Amelia laughed.

"Yes please!", she laughed and following Diana inside the building after locking her car (that on another note was parked illegally on the street, however didn't seem to bother Amelia at all).

Chapter 41

"I must say, this place is gorgeous!"

Amelia fell down in the couch after placing down her cup of tea at the table.

"Thank you! It hasn't always been like this", Diana snorted humorously, following Amelias voice into the living room.

The girl wearing the hat frowned, before beginning to undress her from her coat and hat.

"How come?"

"Well-", Diana begun to explain with a laugh as she settled down at the other couch, "A party occurred at the beginning of the year, and I had to change some furniture and clean up some vomit and what not"

Amelia grimaced disgustingly, placing her coat over the headrest.

"Seriously? How did that even happen? Or actually, let me guess -The Barkleys?", Amelia laughed, already knowing the answer and Diana followed up with a laughter, "Those boys", she then sighed, shaking her head before bringing her cup of tea from the table.

For the next hour, Diana was coming closer to the conclusion that Amelia was that type of person where it didn't actually matter whether you had met her once months ago, or known her for years -you were already friends. And Diana loved that feeling -since she hadn't felt that with anyone before. It was so simple.

"So, since I am the most curious human on this planet -have you had any worth mentioning chat ups lately?"

Also, she was quite random and surprising and made Diana laugh every third second.

"Uhm, well -no?"

Amelia wiggled with her eyebrows, making Diana blush -since her mind was all back on Harry.

She remembered his touch, the feeling of him and his lips against her lips. She missed him.

"Oh you must have! You're totally lush", Amelia rolled her eyes, with a bright smile on her lips, "Guys talk about their sex with girls all the time, we can do exactly the same", she shrugged, taking a sip of her tea.

"True", Diana chuckled, nervously beginning to fumble at the edge of the armrest of the couch she was leaning on, "Well, I -uhm", Diana couldn't help but bite together her lips,  _Amelia knew Harry since they were kids._

"So there is one!", Amelia exclaimed of excitement, clapping together her hands, "Bring it on, I haven't been single for three years. I'm living through you -the single lady!"

"It feels quite awkward to say it uhm- you know him", Diana raised her shoulders, and Amelia gaped, before moving in her couch.

"Blimey! This is good!", she giggled.

Diana laughed, before sighing and taking a deep breath. Her head fell, but in the corner of her eye she noticed Amelia suddenly noticing something. Diana looked up, her eyes following whatever Amelia's sight had found on the coffee table in front of her.

"O-oh"

"Lucius visiting-card?", Amelia asked, tracing the card under the pot plant with her fingers while wrinkling her nose, "Are you making some businesses with him or something?", she continued taking the card in her hands, looking back at Diana as she chuckled and leaned back in the couch.

Dianas face expression had to show something other than humor which was what Amelia was going for, as suddenly a more serious expression appeared on the beautiful young woman's face.

"He uhm-"

"Wait-", Amelia's eyes widened.

"He asked me to-", Diana sighed, "He asked me to like do him a favor and -figure out what has been going on with Harry lately"

Silence appeared for a split second between the females, before suddenly Diana jerked back in surprise. Amelia had burst into laughter, almost laying down on her side on the couch while holding her stomach.

"Oh my god!", she managed to say in-between her laughter, slowly bringing herself back up in a sitting position, "I-I thought-", she covered her hand while chuckling, Diana only being able to sit and watch her with a unsure expression, "I- I thought he was the chat-up"

Diana choked.

"What?!"

"Bloody hell" Amelia breathed out, falling back with her head, "Thank god! I'm so sorry for that, my thoughts went wild", she chuckled as she looked at Diana, bursting out in more laughter at the notice of Diana's disgusted face expression.

"Amelia, no!", Diana grimaced in disgust, "No, ew, no"

Amelia wiped the tears while chuckles continue to leave her lips, eventually being calm enough to speak again.

"So-", she cleared her throat while Diana was still disgusted from the previous subject, "Harry you said. Is he being doing something wrong lately?", Amelia breathed out, her curious showing in her deep frown.

Diana shrugged with her shoulders, as she slid down the couch.

"I mean, no", she answered, "I was basically just a distraction so Lucius could figure it out himself and prevent Harry from doing .. what he did"

"What did he do?", Amelia moved closer in the couch, "And why did you do what Lucius said? I mean, you are friends with them all, right? I got the feeling you got along"

"Harry and I had a fight, and basically Lucius overheard it and came by at the perfect moment and suggested me my dream future for helping him out with Harry, and embarrassingly enough I took the deal", Diana sighed, leaning her head against the pillows, stretching out her legs.

Amelia bit her upper lip as she was in her thoughts.

"I ended that deal with Lucius too, only yesterday. He wasn't the one deciding what I would do, or how my future would turn out", Diana filled out the silence.

"Lucius", Amelia said in a whisper, shaking her head as she looked at the card she was holding, "I never liked that man", she sighed, "A good lawyer I suppose, and sure good at business, but as a human he truly sucks. He tried to offer me money just to go to that charity event with Harry, I, of course, went without taking that money. When I was nineteen and Harry only sixteen he also offered me to help with my dream future after of course, I had helped Harry with his studies. He has always made deals", Amelia looked at Diana, "He uses everyone that crosses his path"

"And look -your future turned out pretty damn good without his help, so", Diana replied with a shrug before snorting in annoyance.

"Exactly and yours will too, so don't worry. I'm glad you ended the deal, you should never get involved with him", she folded together the note, before tossing it down in the plant, "And about Harry.. he has always had a side of him -trying to hide it from everyone and himself. I suppose you were the reason why he began to bring it up"

Diana nodded, a small smile forming on her lips at the thought of Harry.

"Does Harry know?", Amelia asked.

"No", Diana sighed, shaking her head, "But I will tell him"

Amelia smiled slightly.

"So you two are on good terms again?", she asked, Diana nodding in respond, "I'm glad"

Diana smiled slightly before looking to her side. She looked at the window across the road, at the lighted candle in the window, painting every corner of the room in a orange shadow. She hoped to get a glimpse of him during the few seconds she looked out the window, however, Harry was nowhere to be seen. She knew she wanted both of them to have time to figure out, but all she wanted at the moment was to see him.

"You enjoy Oxford? Not having second thoughts about America?"

Diana's attention returned to Amelia, and she sighed in reply before answering in words.

"I mean, sure I think about it.. I actually applied to Brown before I even came to Oxford for the Spring entry, even though I knew I wouldn't be able to go", Diana replied, "I haven't even checked if I got it, but I mean -I do like it here too, to my own surprise"

"I think you should check", Amelia replied, making Diana look up at her, "I mean, if you do get in and choose to get away from here, you could live with me and commute to Brown until you manage to find your own place"

Diana chuckled, nodding her head.

"Yeah, that would be cool. But I wouldn't like to intrude-"

"You're not, I am the one proposing", Amelia rose her eyebrows, "It does sound pretty inviting, doesn't it?", she grinned.

"I mean-", Diana sighed before releasing a short laugh, "Sure. But I don't even know if I actually want to go"

Amelia nodded, slight disappointment flashing in her hazel colored eyes before she smiled again.

"But you still have my invitation!", she spoke up happily.

And Diana couldn't help but smile.

"So, the chat-up", Amelia smirked teasingly, making Diana groan while falling back with her head in annoyance, "Who is it? I want to know!"

They both begun to laugh, and Diana sat back up in the couch getting ready to tell Amelia whatever she was asking for.

But before Diana could even open her mouth, someone knocked on the door.

For a split second, Diana thought she was imagining before Amelia suddenly spoke up.

"Someone's at the door", she spoke, with a curious expression.

Diana stood up from the couch and made her way to the hall, glimpsing at the time displaying at the microwave in the kitchen before reaching the door. It was past eleven.

Diana unlocked the door, before pulling down the door handle and opening it.

And in front of her stood the young man she had fallen in love with.

"Hi"

 


	47. Chapter 47

Harry gave her a careful smile, standing in his black coat and hair in a bun with his arms behind his back. Diana felt her heartbeats increase, and a smile form on her lips.

"Hi"

"I came by earlier, but you weren't here. I wanted to see you"

And suddenly, he took a step inside her apartment -his chest touching hers while his green eyes peered down into hers. Diana shivered at the touch of his hand softly against her cheek, pulling her face closer to his.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier", he whispered.

The images of what happened earlier that day and Vilmar's smug disgusting grin flashed in front of her eyes. All she wanted, was to make Vilmar disappear, and all the horrible actions he had done to disappear with him. No one was ever going to have experience what Felicity had.

"It's alright. I'm good", Diana assured him.

"Of course she is good, she has been with me this evening"

Diana's head fell as she tried to hold her laughter after seeing Harry's surprised and chocked face as the voice reached him.

"Amelia", he managed to say, "Uhm, hey-"

"Hello, Harry", she grinned, while Diana backed away from Harry to make space for Amelia to greet him.

"When did you come to the UK?", Harry spoke surprised, as they hugged.

"My dad's birthday a few days ago, I'm leaving tomorrow", Amelia shrugged as they parted, smiling brightly before turning to Diana, "And as I was on my way home from Oxford earlier I wanted to see if I would find a familiar face at Merton Street, which I did!"

Diana smiled at them, Harry frowning as he nodded his head -clearly surprised of finding Amelia in Diana's apartment.

"But -I believe I got to go", Amelia sighed thereafter.

"Oh, no I clearly interrupt-"

"I just got a text from the family, they would want me to come home since it's my last evening", Amelia interrupted Harry as he spoke, clapping on his shoulder before pulling on her shoes.

"You sure? You could stay", Diana spoke as Harry walked further inside her apartment and Amelia finding herself at the door.

She had a smug grin on her lips, looking at Diana while placing her hat over her head.

"Harry, can I have a second with Diana?", she asked, glancing at him for a second before her gaze returned to Diana.

"O-oh, yes of course I will -uhm, see what's in the kitchen or uhm- yeah", he awkwardly replied, sharing a quick smile with Diana before disappearing from the hall.

Diana slowly returned with her gaze at Amelia, who had opened the door and stood in the frame of it with her head tilted to the side. Diana stepped closer, crossing her arms over her chest while she could hear Amelia chuckle.

"He's the chat-up", she whispered and Diana bit together her lips before nodding.

"He is", she admitted

"That's fucking hot", Amelia continued to whisper as she stepped out, "And I fucking ship it"

Diana covered her blushing face with her hands, making Amelia release a soft laugh.

"Oh come on-", she snorted as she released Diana's face from her own hands, "You act like you're having a crus-"

Amelia froze.

And Diana couldn't help but smile with her head facing the floor.

"You like him", Amelia whispered and Diana glanced up at her, "O-oh my god, you guys actually like each other", she smiled widely.

And Diana really did. She really did like him, frankly, she loved him.

"I want to know all the details later, okay?", Amelia wiggled with her eyebrows before giving Diana a tight hug as both of them chuckled, "It was amazing seeing you, keep in touch yeah?"

"Of course, you too", Diana held the door as she watched her friend make her way to the stairs, waving as they looked at each other for the last time, "Drive safe!"

Diana entered the kitchen, her one hand grazing her hair as she leaned at the door frame with the other. Harry pushed the buttons of the coffee maker, that Diana had only used once before, and she laughed as the young beautiful man was clearly confused by whatever the digital screen was showing him.

"Looks like it's working", Diana commented, making him look at her immediately.

"Yeah..", he sighed, before looking back at the machine, "I really just wanted some hot coco"

Diana giggled before making her way to him. He looked at her as she reached him, and she looked at the screen for a second before pressing the right button making the coffee maker growl and soon pour Harry's drink into the mug he had placed under it.

"Just like that", she smirked up at him, and Harry smiled at her.

"You're so talented, love", he teased, before placing his lips on hers.

She had missed the feeling, and the touch of them. Clearly he had too, as the second they parted he couldn't help but pull her back into his arms and kiss her again. She laughed against his lips, before carefully pulling herself away as the coffee machine went silent.

"Your hot coco is ready", she spoke against his lips, before turning her heel and walking of to her small kitchen table.

Harry laughed, and soon enough he was sitting across from her at the small kitchen table.

"So.. Amelia and you, I see. Didn't know you two hung out", he spoke, leaning back in his seat before releasing his hair from the loose bun, only to soon pull into a new one.

"I mean, we did really click on the charity event", Diana shrugged simply, "And then basically she was driving through the street when I was coming back from Felicity and I invited her upstairs and we had a nice chat"

Harry nodded while listening, his finger tracing the edge of the coffee cup. Diana frowned as she watched him during the short silence that appeared between them after she had spoken. He seemed off, his eyes on the table and the small frown forming between his eyebrows.

"Well, she does, however, suck at whispering", he soon spoke, his gaze finding hers again as he smiled, "What did she say.. uhm, that she 'ship' us?", he chuckled, before taking a sip of his drink.

Diana smiled.

"Yes. I don't actually know what that means", Diana shook her head.

"She was right about the other things she said though", Harry confidently pointed out, raising his chin as he teasingly looked at Diana, "you know, about you liking me and all"

Diana rolled her eyes.

"She said that we both like each other. Not just me", she replied, before sticking out her tongue making Harry laugh.

"Oh and I really do", he said.

"Do what?", Diana asked curiously, a big smile on her lips.

"Like you"

"I know", she commented with confidence, making them both laugh.

Harry sighed as his laughter calmed down, before his gaze fell again. And it returned, that off feeling around him. Him being in deep thoughts, something that was bothering him.

"Harry are you alright?"

Diana leaned closer over the table.

Harry sighed at the first, tapping unsurely at his cup before looking up at her. For a moment he sat still, observing her, a small smile almost showing on his lips before he suddenly shook his head.

"I'm not", he replied, "I'm not alright Diana, I'm sorry"

"No!", she quickly replied, "No, don't apologize. It's okay. Talk to me", she reached out with her hand to touch his holding the cup, "Talk to me", she repeated.

Harry looked down at their hands, before softly hugging her hand in his.

"I'm going to the police tomorrow", he said.

And Diana listened.

"And I'm going to make them arrest Vilmar", he spoke with his gaze staring down at the table, "What happened today Diana.. I- I have never been so sure of wanting to hurt someone like I was the moment Vilmar came so close at you. At first, when you spoke up against him, I was pissed that you did because I was afraid of making a scene, in front of -literally everyone. But thinking of it now, maybe it was what I needed.. To see him threatening you and calling you .. that", his eyes looked into hers again, "If he would ever touch you Diana.. I d- I woul-"

"He didn't", Diana interrupted, "He didn't touch or hurt me. I am okay"

Harry looked like he was in pain as he sighed in response, looking away.

"But the thought of him hurting you, it's a lot clearer now than it could ever be before. I saw him, I saw the boy my father introduced me to when I was eight, the one I feared in a way, the one I found disturbing and evil. And after everything had happened today, I went to Isaac place with him and Kyle while Maxwell and the rest tried to come to sense with VIlmar. He acted like nothing, Diana. He acted like nothing, and I heard that Willhard almost got into a fight with him too, but Alfie took him home before anything could happen", Harry swallowed hard, "He's a fucking psychopath and I won't have him close to me, my friends or you. He's either going to fucking prison or I'll send him to a madhouse where he belongs by myself"

As Harry went silent, she saw his jaws clench in anger. She rose up from her seat, grasping his hand before making him follow her out from the kitchen. They entered her bedroom, and Diana let go of his hand as she made her way to the bed. Wrapping her hair in a messy bun on top of her hair, she knelt down at her bed before going under the warm covers. Harry stood in her doorframe, and she watched him and he took a step inside the room.

"Lay down with me..?", she asked.

Harry sighed as he gave her a soft smile. Without a hesitation, he walked up to the bed before lifting up the covers before laying down underneath them, fully facing her.

"You know, this is not how we usually end up in the bed, but this was a nice way too"

Diana rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, I just- I just wanted to..", she stumbled on her own words before moving closer, as close as she could, before softly wrapping her arm around his waist and placing her head against his chest, "I just wanted to do this"

And soon, she felt Harry wrap his arms around her, fitting into her like a puzzle. She listened to his heartbeats, feeling his chest breathing and his hand caressing her back.

"Have you spoken to your mum?"

Diana felt a deep sigh coming from his chest, before he looked down at her and she up at him. He grazed her chin with his fingers, while looking into her eyes.

"No", he replied, "But I will. I don't know when, but I will. I haven't looked for her just to do nothing. And now that it turns out that I have a .. half younger brother, I somehow feel like I have to", he brought back Diana's head under his chin, and she traced the edge of the V-neck of his shirt, "I've actually always wanted a younger brother"

"His name is Sam", Diana spoke, closing her eyes as the sound of Harry's heartbeats calmed her.

"Sam", Harry tasted the name, "It's cool", and Diana chuckled before nodding in agreement.

Harry then hugged her tighter, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Oh Diana", he spoke, as Diana began to slowly drift away in sleep, "Without you, nothing would ever be enough"

___

Diana woke up the next morning, and immediately smiled as she knew who else was in her bed. However, as she turned -she realized she was found alone. A feeling struck her heart, that she didn't want to feel. Had he left her?

"Oh thank god"

Diana's head snapped towards the door, and almost felt embarrassed of thinking he would've left her when in reality -there he stood. Her breath got stuck in her throat as she noticed his chest being completely bare and only a towel was around his waist.

Diana sat up with her back against the headboard, blushing just at the sight of him and hiding her body under the covers. He was so much more beautiful than she.

"I would never be able to wake you", Harry spoke, walking up to the bed with a small smile, "You're adorable when you're asleep"

He knelt down at the bed, crawling his way to her. His wet hair dripped down at her covers, and Diana moved away from him as one of the drops hit her arm.

"It's cold!", she pouted, only receiving a roll of eyes from Harry before he kissed her forehead, laying down with his head down in her tights and his face facing her.

Diana immediately jerked at the cold feeling

"You're making it wet!"

Harry chuckled, looking up at her.

"Oh yeah?", he smirked, "I mean, I do look very sexy and appealing -but I didn't know I had that type of effect on you"

"Hilarious", she rolled her eyes, her fingers finding themselves in his hair.

He laughed, before making himself comfortable with his head in her lap and closing his eyes. He was also in a good mood, just like she. Diana couldn't help but smile, as she played with his hair.

"You don't have any food in your fridge, so I called for some take out and it's waiting for us in the kitchen", he eventually spoke, his eyes still closed.

Diana didn't know what to say, it was all so new to her. She loved him, and it was so unbelievable to her that he was the same person that once had told her he would never have time for someone like her.

"I hope you like some Omelette"

"Is it from the restaurant you ordered from once before?", Diana teased.

"Of course", he proudly announced.

Diana chuckled of the memory and smiled at his sweet gesture, and Harry opened his eyes to look at her. He then sat up, his arms on each side of her legs as he tilted his head while looking at her.

"I have a meeting with a possible internship in London in about two hours"

"Really? That's great!", Diana clapped together her hands in excitement like a small child.

He smiled at her, before suddenly looking down with his head falling.

"Is it weird for you?", he then asked and Diana frowned.

"What is?"

"This", he looked up at her, "Considering how it was between us before"

 _Considering that you started off as an inspiration for my writing and ended up as my first love,_ Diana thought to herself.

"No", she ended up answering, "Not really, is it for you?"

"No"

Harry smiled as he quickly leaned in and gave her a kiss before blowing his morning breath into her face making her shriek and push him off.

Harry paced towards the door laughing, as Diana tried to give him a death glare but couldn't hide her smile.

"Let's go love, I'm starving", he grinned happily, and Diana couldn't believe that this was the same Harry she had met four months ago.

She wanted to have it like this forever.

___

"Oh, so you and Thomas are going to be in London for the next three days?"

"Yes, or- well we actually are already there. It's something work-related but we are also having tickets for a Lionel Richie concert tomorrow evening!"

"Lionel Richie", Diana held her phone against her ear with her shoulder as she poured down the soup that would be her lunch into a bowl, "That sounds nice, mom"

"It sure does, honey!"

Diana was glad to hear Thomas was out from his office for the next three days. She did have a chance now, to finish Lucius.

"What are you doing honey? It's a disturbing sound coming from you..", she heard her mother speak, and Diana shut the kitchen fan of.

"It was the fan, sorry I was in the kitchen making some soup", Diana replied, settling down at her kitchen table in front of her laptop.

She missed Harry.

"Oh, alright", her mother replied, "Gosh! I forgot to tell you, darling, yesterday when I went shopping with Jessica I found the most per-"

And Diana had stopped listening.

She always did when her mother begun speaking about shopping, she knew that her mother could end up speaking about a dress for ten minutes straight, without breathing almost. Instead, Diana began looking through the different folders she had upon her browser, closing down one after another.

Suddenly, the previous evening with Amelia struck her mind. And she remembered about her application to Brown, and what she and Amelia spoke about.  _What if she got in?_

"And so, I got the dress even though Jessica clearly tried to persuade me not to. She probably tried to persuade me just to get it herself, she's always been the worst one to go shopping with if I'm being honest. Do you remember when whatever I bought for you back when you were in year ten she always bought the same for her daughter?"

_..._

"... Diana? Hello?"

_Holy shit._

"Diana are you there?"

"Y-yes mom", Diana refreshed the page.

_Oh my god._

"Good, I thought I had lost the connection, we just drove through a tunnel"

"Mhm"

Diana had got in. She had gotten accepted into Brown University.

"Oh my god", she breathed out.

"What you saying, darling?", her mother spoke at the other end.

Diana leaned back into her seat.

"Mom"

"Yes?"

The feeling of excitement begun to grow inside of Diana as she watched at the green acceptance notice at the screen in front of her.

"You know, I spoke to you about Brown University.."

"Diana, I thought we had spoken about this already", her mother replied annoyed.

"I got accepted"

She could hear her mother sigh at first, but then she went silent.

"You actually applied?", her mother asked, in a tone that made Diana feel like she was either stupid or immature, "And why would you go all the way to Brown, huh? You go to the world's most appreciated university and I even let you study whatever you wanted. Why is Brown any different?", her mother sighed again, and before Diana could speak up her mother had interrupted her, "Is it because of Nicholas, Diana?"

Diana paused in her thoughts. She hadn't heard her mother say his name for years.

"Is it because your father went there when he was young?"

"You already know the answer, mom"

"He told you stories about his college years when you were four years old. How di- bloody hell, how did it get so stuck to you?"

"I want to go there for myself, not because he went there"

"He didn't become any successful either way, Diana"

"He didn't because he chose to move to the UK for you and me", Diana defended, "You know well he had the perfect shot. But he chose you"

The stubborn woman on the other end of the phone sighed in annoyance.

"You're not going anywhere anyway, we won't pay any of it", Diana clenched her jaws at the words leaving her mother, "Besides, don't you like it in Oxford? You have plenty of friends"

The truth was, she loved it. There was actually no wrong with Oxford anymore, despite the fact that it wasn't the school she actually wanted to go. And the tempting feeling of getting accepted to the school she had dreamt about for years was awful to compare with the feeling of structure and safety that Oxford gave her. It was awful to think about the fact that choosing Brown, would mean to leave Harry. And she couldn't do that, not when she just had got him.

"You don't have to worry. I will call you later, have a nice time in London"

And she only managed to hear her mother say a short goodbye before she hung up. Then, she looked at the acceptance notice at the screen one more time, before closing her laptop. 


	48. Chapter 48

The familiar street made Diana remember the time she decided to move to Merton Street. How much had changed since then was frankly overwhelming. And she wanted every complication to end, and she was ready for it to end for every closer step she took to Thomas office. She adjusted her jacket before entering the familiar building.

    ''Hello miss, how can I- miss you can't just run up there!''

Diana gave the secretary a quick glance, before doing whatever was said she shouldn't do.

     ''We have already had that conversation, miss, so there's no need! I'm the bosses daughter in law, and he asked me to pick up some papers for his and my mother eight year anniversary that they have next month", Diana replied with a raised hand in a sign for the secretary to stop with whatever as Diana hurried up the stairs, just like last time.

She was grateful she had the keys to his office, although she didn't actually know why he would give her a pair of them. Probably to make a kind gesture, and maybe Diana had been to bitchy to actually see it. 

She unlocked the door before stepping in. As she locked the door after her, she looked around the room. Where could Thomas keep secret documents?

Since Thomas had given Diana a image of a quiet the old-fashioned type, she figured he would keep important document in paper form and no other way. She begun looking through the cabinets that had no locks on it, realizing soon enough the fucking stupidity of doing it since if someone kept important secret documents, it would be in a locked cabin. Too bad, Diana had no key to there (obviously). So as she stood with her arms crossed while staring at the locks she soon realized what could help her.

Diana settled down in the black leather armchair next to the window and typed in the keyword into the Youtube search file. And for the next eight minutes and thirteen seconds she watched a tutorial on how to open up locks.   
       
Luckily, Diana had a hairpin deep down in her small bag. With the help of a metal-thin-thingy that Diana found at Thomas desk and the hairpin, she begun unlocking the different locks. After fifteen minutes Diana begun almost to scream as it didn't work, however suddenly -it clicked.

And she had succeeded to open the one under his desk.

File after file, nothing seemed to be what she actually was looking for. Holding a pile of them in her arms and realizing the bottom was empty she sighed and threw the files back into the drawer. However, a sound made her freeze. A sound of something.. opening? Diana frowned as she begun bringing out the files again, suddenly noticing the bottom of the drawer being open. Diana took out the wooden plate that she thought was the bottom of the drawer, and what she was looking for, was just there -hidden beneath it.

In her hands, she held the contract. She read every word that turned out to be the truth. Emerson told her the truth.

     ''Oh my god"

Newspapers, of the incident that happened. "Restaurant owner beaten to death."   
Why would Thomas, that was there when it happened, save newspaper of the incident? She frowned.

Before she knew it, she pressed down the bottom of the drawer again, locking it before closing it. She left the room, with the proof in her hands.

She folded down the papers in her bag as she reached the end of the stairs, giving a wide smile at the secretary that rolled her eyes at the blonde that hurried out from the building. With a harsh turn to make a shortcut home, she suddenly bumped into someone, like it had became a fucking habit.

"Oh shit", Diana spoke, as she stepped back from the hit, "I'm so sorry"

Nothing more was said as Diana noticed that the young man she accidentally bumped into, was Kyle, dressed in clothes that proved the fact that he was on his way to the gym, considering that he didn't smell any sweat.

"You are in a hurry", he stated, "You okay?"

  "Yeah yeah. I will see you, Kyle", Diana waved him away as she walked passed him, not being in a mood to speak to Kyle since -did she ever have anything to say to him? No. They rarely spoke, besides the fact that he made Felicity feel like shit was still in the air between them.

However, what happened next wasn't Diana didn't expect.

"Diana, wait", Kyle sighed, and she heard him turn his heel in order to follow her.

And Diana stopped, slowly turning back, clearly surprised that their short meeting hadn't ended.

"You know uhm-", Kyle wrinkled his nose as he gestured with his hand between them, "this awkward and stiff feeling between us, I really am tired of it. You seem like a really cool girl and I wouldn't want to have it like this since you've become friends with us"

Diana crossed her arms over her chest, giving Kyle a long glare.

"Are you apologizing to me or what are you doing exactly?", she asked in confusion.

Kyle shrugged.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing", he unsurely replied, "I- I just- yeah I don't know", he stuttered before looking down and hiding his hands in his pockets.

Diana moved to the side as a man with a stroller passed them. She looked at Kyle, waiting for him to dare look at her.

"It's not like you did something to me, you know", Diana said the second his brown eyes managed to look into hers, "I simply don't like it how you made Felicity feel, and what you did"

Kyle sighed before tilting his head.

"We weren't dating or anything", he shrugged, "I didn't figure that she found us so serious, whatever 'us' was. But yes, I do know I acted like a piece of shit. It wasn't fair, she is a nice girl"

"I'm glad you know that it was pretty shitty of you to act like that", Diana admitted, and Kyle breathed out, creating a weak cloud in the cold air between them, "It's maybe something Felicity should hear too?"

Kyle looked at Diana before leaning on the wall. Then, he nodded, without saying a word.

"And just like that, I don't dislike you as much", Diana offered him a smile, him snorting in response before smiling too.

"Happy to hear", he softly replied, "I mean now when you and Harry have something going on, I see it's a given fact that I have to be nice to you", he teasingly wiggled with his eyebrows, being back to the charming Barkley he was.

Diana rolled her eyes at him.

"So that was the reason you said anything, okay", Diana replied making Kyle chuckle.

"Anyway Diana-", he took a step back, and Diana smiled at him, "I will see you-" his phone buzzed, making him freeze and take up his phone from his pocket.

And if it wasn't for his face expression, Diana would say a quick goodbye and continue her walk home. But instead, she took a step closer as Kyle had bitten together his lips and formed a deep frown on his forehead.

"You alright?", Diana asked unsurely.   
Kyle swallowed hard, slowly looking up at her from his phone.

"Vilmar is being arrested"  
    

 **H**    
Harry wondered what his mother would think of him if she knew who he had been during the years of being told he was the best, the greatest. He wondered what she would think of him changing, thanks to a beautiful girl that one day just showed up. He wondered what she thought of Diana. She probably loved her, and Harry could imagine his mother teasing him for being completely head over heels for that beautiful and breathtaking girl. He hoped Emerson wouldn't be disappointed, once she met him. He didn't know when it would be, but he knew that he wanted to see his mother. He wanted to meet her fiancé, the man that made her happy, and the boy that was his younger brother. And she wanted to know why she left. He was no longer feeling anger, he was just trying to understand.

Harry wondered what his mother would think of him being friends with a assaulter.

Looking at the police officers taking Vilmar out from the building, Harry was leaning on the wall next to his bedroom window. He had contacted Felicity before walking into the police department, asking her to join him which she surprisingly agreed to. He knew that the action would be more immediate if they both would go. And it was, since an half an hour later, Vilmar was getting arrested and taken from his apartment.

Harry could see Maxwell and Alfie standing at the other side of the road, and he could hear his phone buzz from messages the boys sent regarding Vilmars arrest. 

Suddenly, Harry could see familiar car drive into the road. It stopped close next to the police car, and out from it stepped his father out. With a sigh leaving Harry's lips, Harry watched his father yell at his friends standing across the street, wondering what the hell was going on. He then turned his attention at the police officers, not getting any information from them either. Harry walked away from the window, ready to soon have his father storm inside the apartment. And oh, he was so very welcome to come in.   
     
"Harry!"

Harry looked up from his laptop, at the door swinging open and the man rushing in.

"What the hell is going on?!", he screamed, slamming the door behind him and Harry cleared his throat as he placed away his laptop next to him on the couch, "Why the fuck is Vilmar being taken by the police?!"

Harry stretched on his back as he watched his father.

"Vilmar is being arrested for assault on several women and men", he plainly replied.

"Is this some kind of ridiculous joke, son?", Lucius spoke in anger and disbelief as Harry begun to get up from the coach, "Who did this? Who's bloody idea was thi-"

"Mine. I was the one telling the police", Harry replied, facing his father.

Lucius looked at him for a moment, scanning him before releasing a snort.

"You were assaulted by Vilmar?", he questioned provokingly.

Harry looked back at his father, before laughing and shaking his head.

     "Me? No, father. Of course not. Did you, however, not hear the fact I just said that he is in fact an assaulter?", Harry replied, making sure his tone was just as provoking as the one his father used.

Harry begun making his way to the kitchen.

"It shouldn't be such a surprise for you, though- right?", he turned his head to look at his father, "I mean, you did know about his.. what was the diagnosis called, right Conduct Disorder"

Without tearing his gaze away from his father, he leaned on the kitchen isle.

His father stood in the middle of the apartment, facing him. He then suddenly crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head.

"What do you think you're doing, Harry?", he threatened.

"What's right, obviously", Harry replied, "I'm not lying to others"

"Oh yeah?", Lucius walked closer, his stare clearly wanting to burn down Harry into ashes.

"Yeah, because lately I've been realising that all you've been doing father, is been lying", Harry watched his father raise his chin and clench his jaws, "Emerson never left to Australia. It's not that her parents, my grandparents never wanted to see me, she was actually an orphan. My mother didn't leave because she thought she deserves more or something better than us. You just told me that to control, like you control everything else in your life"

Lucius begun to nod with his head.

  "And what did suddenly make you think that way?", he asked, Harry seeing the anger inside of his father boiling in his visible veins on his neck.

"Diana"

And not even to Harrys surprise, Lucius begun to laugh loudly. He stepped aside, settling down at the kitchen table, clearly finding everything Harry said amusing. But Harry didn't care. He would never care again what his father thought. He knew better. Right?

"Diana, the beautiful young english literature daughter in law", he laughed, "What did she ever do? Did she come like a miracle, and changed something in your weak soul?"

"She reminded me of someone that you tried to make me forget", Harry replied.

"Right, right -your mother", he snorted, and Harry begun feeling irritated, "So, you went to look after her, and what? What did you find? Did you even dare to see her, face to face?", he pressed "Let me enlighten you Harry, whatever you think -your mother won't ever see you as you want her to. You have become all she hates, I made sure of it"

"Do you even fucking hear yourself?", Harry had raised his voice, "Why did you do something so cruel?", he was angry, "Emerson wants to see me. She wants too, and she will!"

"Did she say that to you?", Lucius grinned devilishly.

But Harry couldn't answer that. He didn't, because she didn't tell him that. She said it to Diana.

"She didn't", Lucius answered, as he inspected Harry, "Pretty Diana said that"

Harry hated to hear Lucius speak about Diana. If Lucius wanted to provoke Harry, he could and he knew exactly how. So Harry had begun making his way from the kitchen, closer to his father.

"Yes, she was the one that told me, because she was the one that met with my mother"

"And you choose to believe her?", Lucius snorted, shaking his head, "You choose trusting two females instead of your closest friend that is more like your own brother?", Lucius questioned.

Harry frowned.

  "Two different things, father. I chose to believe the truth and what I've seen, that is why Vilmar will end up where he belongs. In a madhouse", he gritted between his teeth as he stood in front of his father, hovering above him as he was sitting in the chair.

Lucius quickly stood up, facing his son closely.

"You're weak", he whispered closely to his son's face, "You're weak, just like your mother. And you will be left with nothing, just like she. Because of one little bitch that chose to get a little too fucking involved in your life"

Harry had never used his fists on his father. He had never been close on hurting him, physically or mentally like he did. But Harry hated his father. He hated what he said about Diana, about his mother, and what he had done to Harry -his own son.

And so, Harry suddenly punched his father in the face, with every inch of his body burning in anger.

"You made me weak!", Harry screamed at his father that stumbled back against the table, "You fucked with my mind! I've never felt appreciated or enough in your eyes. And I wanted to be enough for you, I cared. I cared because I trusted you, like every other son would. All I ever wanted was you to love me, and instead you made me to someone I hate. I hate who you made me!", he screamed into his fathers face before pushing his father with his chest as he came closer with his face, having no verge, "But now, father -you're fucking useless to me. You are a no one", and he got pushed away.

Lucius traced his fingers over his bursted lip, then looked at the blood that covered the tip of them. He snorted, not meeting his son's gaze.

"Oh you think so high of yourself, don't you", Lucius commented with a dark voice.

Harry watched him.

"You think she cares about you?", Lucius looked up as he spoke, nodding at the bedroom window further inside the apartment, "Why would Diana when no one else does?"

Harry kept the space between them. It might not have been worth it, any of this -screaming, pushing, admitting since Lucius would never see or understand what he had done. But it didn't stop the feeling of the deep hate his son felt.

  "She doesn't care about you", Lucius took a step closer, "She only used you"

Harry turned his heel, walking off.

"Get the fuck out", he said.

  "You just wait, you just wait kid"

And that was the last thing Harry heard from his father before he left the apartment. And Harry didn't even turn his head to look. He looked down at the floor, his anger not calming. Instead he walked back to his bedroom window, looking down at the now empty street where soon his father ran out on. Harry thought he would witness his father drive away in high speed and hope to never see him again. However, Lucius unlocked the car and only stayed in it for three seconds before he suddenly was found walking back into the apartment, holding something in his hand.

He looked into Harry's window, meeting his gaze before Harry turned his back, in order to await his father to walk inside his apartment again.

And when he did, all he did was waving with a worn black diary in front of him. And Harry stood a long moment just watching him, confused about whatever his father was trying to prove him with a random book in his hands.

"See this?", Lucius then spoke, "This is was lying is, son"

"A fucking diary? What is that?", Harry commented angrily, "I swear if you don't lea-"

"It's your girlfriends"

And Harry froze, as the book was tossed across the floor, and found at Harry's feet.

"W-why the hell do you have her diary?", Harry didn't even bother to pick it up, his mind going crazy of anger and assumptions that his father broke inside her apartment because of his sick need to control everything, everything.

"Next time, she shouldn't put it so visible for me, in her tiny hall next to the mirror, when she was kicking me out from her apartment"

Harry took three threatening steps forwards his father, before his father rose his hand.

  "Ah-ah, it's not me you should be mad at, son", he spoke with his jaws clenched, while he looked at Harry.

Lucius breathed in disbelief, before laughing.  
And Harry's mind was going crazy.

"All this time I've been trying to teach you that people will always choose what's best for them. At least Diana was smart enough to do so", he was smiling, and it was sickening Harry.

"You either cut to the fucking case, or leave the apartment before I call the cops on you"

"Her future was much more important than you Harry", Lucius smirked provokingly, "Everything else, is in that little diary of hers. She's a writer Harry. She's a user -not your lover"

Harry couldn't help but feel something struck in his heart, and he looked back at the diary laying on the floor. Diana would never lie to him. Right?

"Now prove me son that you aren't so worthless or weak, and read that diary, and try to prove me wrong"

"I have nothing to prove you", Harry replied with a hoarse voice, slowly looking back up at his father standing a couple of feet in front of him.

Lucius looked at his son. And Harry looked at his father, the man he once adored and almost felt pity for. The man he believed and trusted. The man that learned him how to be independent and never think less. The man he thought was left by his wife, that he thought was caring and loving enough to take care of his only son. The man he once was proud of calling him father, but now felt only shame.

  "You're right", his father said in a calm voice, looking at Harry like it was the last time, "You've proven enough"

And he left.


	49. Chapter 49

**D**

Diana ran. She ran towards Merton Street. She didn't know if Kyle was following her, or if he called the boys and took another shortcut home. She begun to run home. She needed to get there, because the closer she got, the closer she would get to the end of all of this. And the papers she held in her hand, she had to show them to Harry. Because it wasn't just Vilmar that deserved to go to the police. Lucius did too, and everything he did to his son and Emerson with him.

As she found herself at her street, what she saw made her stop. It was Lucius, coming out from Harry's building with a bleeding lip, before disappearing into his car and driving away. And Diana couldn't help but think if Harry was the reason behind his bleeding lip.

However, what she feared the most was that Lucius had somehow tried to persuade Harry into believing that Diana wasn't the right one. And maybe she wasn't, but she would do anything to be the right one for Harry. She wasn't going to lose him.

The door was closing slowly, and Diana managed to make it inside the building before it closed. Hurrying up the stairs, taking two steps at a time she soon she reached the hall. At the end of it, she saw the door she remembered first time seeing. And when she reached it, she didn't bother to knock. Diana stepped in.

"Harry-"

Harry was standing in the living room, only a couple of feet away from her. His back was facing hers, his head looking down at something he held in his hands. And as she slowly closed the door after her, hoping for him to speak, she soon realized that he either didn't hear her coming in, or he was ignoring her.

"Harry?", she said again, carefully as she took a step further inside.

And he turned.

And what she saw in his hand made her stomach drop.

"Is this yours?"

His voice was weak, and the longer it took for Diana to answer, she could see clear tears forming in his green eyes, his hands clenching around her notebook.  _Her notebook._

"Is this yours?", he repeated in a whisper.

"H-Harry..", she took a step closer, "I don't-"

"You used me and my friends to write a book?", he spoke, pausing as his chin begun to shake, "You used me?"

And Diana felt it, as she heard his weak hoarse voice. Everything she feared, about losing Harry, was like a clear image in front of her. And it wasn't because of Lucius, or because of Vilmar or anyone else. It was completely her own fault, her own damn fault.

"I- I did but-"

"Okay", Harry breathed out in something that seemed like a laugh, shaking his head as he looked down at the diary.

She wanted to say that it wasn't what he thought, that she no longer used him in any way. That she had chosen him, and only him. However as he looked up again, and she saw nothing in his stare, she knew that it was no longer space for her to come and try change whatever wrong she had caused him.

"Congratulations Diana, it seems like it's gonna be a splendid story", he spoke and Diana began to shake, "As soon my father gets you your dream job, you can publish it without a problem"

And he released the book from his hands, Diana's notebook falling hard on the wooden floor. Just like that, Diana felt her entire heart break. And she was completely numb, unable to speak.

"Leave, Diana", was the last thing that left his lips, before he walked away

She followed, separating her lips to say something, but the pain of him getting further and further away was pressing further down her chest, silencing her.

"H-Ha- please", she stuttered.

With no reply, he entered his bedroom -closing the door after him.

"Harry", she breathed out, feeling tears in her throat.

Walking up to the door, she tried to open it -but noticing it being locked. And whatever cry and tears Diana tried to hold back, burst out.

"Harry, I'm sorry", she cried, sliding down at the floor with her forehead against the door, "Please open, I can explain".

She had so much to say, still, nothing worth listening to released her lips. So there she sat, on the floor of Harry's apartment, hoping that the love of her life would open the door and listen to the words she had so hard to say. However, the door remained closed.

Tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks, however, no whimpering sounds were leaving her lips after the ten painful minutes that had passed. Her numbness made her quiet, and she begged for herself that Harry would come out of his room in order to make her feel something else than pain. With her back against the door, Diana begged and hoped, that there was a chance for her to save this, to bring him back to her. Diana had however realized that no matter how many tears, or how many times she begged, the door would remain just as closed as before. And so, she gazed down at her bag with her teary eyes, laying loosely next to her at the floor. And she had no other choice, there was nothing more she could do.

Diana unfolded the papers from her bag, before placing them under the door.

"Harry", she tried to hold back the tears as she carefully begun standing up from the floor, "Y-your mother told me something about your father that you don't know of. A-and I-", she was struck by pain at the fact of speaking to a door -not wanting to be listened to, "There are f-files and .. when I leave, please read them. They are the truth", she had never felt so excluded from someone, "I placed them outside your door", she swallowed hard, closing her eyes in order to take a deep breath, "Please read them"

And so, Diana turned the heel and walked out from the apartment, in complete silence. She held her arms around her own body, because the feeling of falling apart was more real than ever before. As she opened the door to the building, the cold wind that she was met by gave her a new chance to breathe. And as she breathed in, she could feel her entire being hurting. Her heart breaking into pieces, her muscles tensing, and her lungs being heavy.

Diana had lost him.

Diana had lost Harry, and it was all her fault.


	50. Chapter 50

_Lawyer Lucius Byron Smith, 49, is accused of murdering Gus Andersen, who was found killed at the back of his very own restaurant in Oxford at 5.15am on 20th April 1988._   
_Officers said they were continuing to support Andersen's family that had for the past 25 years been hoping to find the murderer._

Diana turned off the TV.

3 days had passed. Days that frankly - Diana spent inside of her apartment, not even looking out of her windows. Diana never left the door of her apartment, despite that one time she had to meet up with her pizza deliver halfway because of the stormy winter weather. But if no one knew better, people would've thought Diana was laying somewhere dead in her apartment.

Of course, that wasn't the case. Even though the thought of wanting to disappear from existents was most definitely something that crossed the numb young woman's mind. Diana was ashamed. She knew that everyone else knew about her pathetic hobby and that she used the people around her to get more of. Diana was alone, not only caused by the feeling of no one wanting to see her -but by the fact that Felicity hung up on her as Diana called her that one evening, spilling everything out in tears after Harry closed his door in her face. Felicity felt used, her theories about Diana using her for The Barkleys proven. And in all honesty -Diana didn't blame her for one bit when she hung up on her.

Diana was hurt. Each time Diana woke up from her naps, realizing that the quick dreams she managed to escape in, were just that -dreams, and that reality was more real than ever. Diana was however nowhere close to crying, instead, Diana's entire body was overwhelmed by a feeling of hurt and it was falling apart piece by piece so she no longer could manage to move. So there she laid, in her bed staring up at the ceiling -regretting everything in total silence.

And then, her heart was bursting out in even more tinier pieces, as the thought of Harry haunted her. All along, Diana knew Harry meant something a lot more different than anyone else before. But it was only a couple of weeks ago that Diana realized that it wasn't because his fascinating and irritating persona gave her a new fresh breath of inspiration. It wasn't because he was different or breathtaking. It was the scaring fact that crept deep inside of Diana, the fact of him being the only one that would make her fall in love. It was what drove her closer to him -and the need of his company became so huge. And the fear that she tried to avoid -felt exciting to challenge at the same time. And then, she fell in love with Harry. And perhaps what was hurting the most, was because she now knew how much she actually loved him.

And he didn't even know.

Around 2.30pm, Diana's phone begun to ring. The sound seemed almost unfamiliar, as no one had reached out for her for the last three days. But as she saw the name calling on the screen, she placed away the phone back at the nightstand. It was her mother. And as the ringing was repeating itself for the next fifteen minutes, seeming desperate, Diana knew what was happening. Thomas was being taken to the police, together with the rest of the posh grown men that watched Lucius beat a man to death.

As the ringing kept on going, and suddenly even knocking were heard on the door with muffled sounds of her mother's panicked voice behind it, Diana closed her eyes. Diana wanted to get away. Far away. Because frankly, there was absolutely nothing keeping Diana in this town. Nothing that could change her mind about what she did next.

Because before she crawled out from her bed in order to open the door -Diana accepted her invitation to Brown University. Diana was leaving, since only a minute later she had bought herself flight tickets to get herself away from the chaos she had caused.

And it was decided. Diana was leaving Oxford.

Diana's mother was mostly panicked. Neither did she seem to notice Diana's awful appearance, of no showering and no changing of clothes from her sweats (as well as not cleaning her apartment), or bother to listen to anything Diana had to say. Not that Diana had anything to say either, she begun to think that her voice had gotten so hoarse that no words would be able to leave her lips.

"I don't understand! A murder? A murder?!"

The same phrase repeated itself for almost twenty minutes. Diana sat with her mother in the living room, managing to serve them tea that her mother didn't even end up drinking. She rambled on, panicked, and clearly confused. After half an hour, Diana began to actually speak -as she from time to time tried to comfort her mother by saying that everything would be okay. However, she wasn't sure if her mother even heard her among all her crying and Diana's low voice.

At five o'clock, her mother left her daughter's apartment -doing something that actually reminded Diana of herself. Because just like Diana, her mother locked herself in and wanted to be left alone when she was going through something -and decided to get a room in a hotel close by the station instead of staying at her daughters. And it wasn't until her mother left that Diana realized that she didn't share the fact of Diana's moving, across the ocean.

Suddenly, as the late evening approached the day, a knock was heard on the door. Diana sat up in her coach after yet another nap when she heard the sound. The thought of her mother being behind the door seemed to plain and obvious, that without a second of hesitation Diana began making her way to the door. She ignored looking into the keyhole, before she opened the door.

And at first, all that appeared was silence. Then, a feeling of some type of fright begun building up in Diana's stomach. She wasn't ready to hear the truth right to her face, of her being completely pathetic.

However, the simple small word made Diana reconsider her previous thoughts.

"Hi", Felicity said.

Diana swallowed hard, wrapping her arms around her own body.

"You look like quite the mess", the dark-haired girl spoke, crinkles showing under her glasses as a weak smile formed on her lips.

Diana was still silent, shocked.

"Can I come in?", Felicity sighed, tapping nervously with her feet (that wore a pair of yellow shoes that clearly aren't made for winter) against the floor.

"S-sure", Diana replied with her hoarse voice, gesturing Felicity inside.

Felicity stepped in before closing the door behind her, Diana leaving her in the hall as she entered the messy living room.

"It's uhm- sorry if its a bi-"

"Quite the dog's dinner in here", Felicity spoke up, suddenly appearing next to Diana, before they looked at each other, "Have you been outside at all?"

And now, Diana could almost see something familiar to worry in Felicity's eyes.

"Uhm, no", Diana shrugged as she replied, before finding herself at her previous spot at the coach under her black blanket.

For a moment, Felicity stood up and looked at the miserable female on the couch. Diana didn't like her staring, and she didn't dare to look back either -fearing it being a stare of judging. Perhaps she deserved it, but in all fucking honesty, it wasn't something Diana wanted.

"A-are y-", the stammering made Diana look at her friend, noticing her nervously looking down at her hands, "Silly me, I wanted to ask if you were okay -you clearly aren't", Felicity snorted, looking back up as she rolled her eyes at herself.

Diana blinked with her eyes, waiting for the approaching silence to be interrupted, however no words were leaving her.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did", Felicity said, with a deep sigh, "I'm sorry Diana"

Why was she apologizing?

"I was writing a bo-"

"And so what if you were writing a book?", Felicity interrupted Diana's attempt to speak before she quickly sat down next to Diana, "Really. I mean sure, I did at first feel used and it felt pretty shitty to think that you acted to be my friend only to be closer to The Barkleys and write about them. But you were also the only one that tried to help me, and then actually helped me. You were there for me", Felicity smiled slightly, "You are my friend Diana, and I'm sorry I hung up on you and didn't show up for the last three days. I can tell it hasn't been easy"

Maybe it was a relief, or maybe it was the realization that Diana had actually made a real friend. Because as Diana looked into her friend's big eyes, reading the honesty from them along to the words that were leaving Felicity's lips, Diana burst out in tears.

"Darling..", Felicity sighed before bringing Diana in a tight hug, "It's alright"

Diana covered her crying eyes with her hand as she breathed heavily and loudly. The comforting feeling of a hand softly caressing her back made Diana hug her friend, pressing her face down into Felicity shoulder to hide her crying. It was a feeling of relief that overwhelmed Diana, as she had built up tears and cries deep inside of her, but haven't been able to let it out. Not until now.

"I fucked it up", she cried, "I fucked everything up"

"Diana", Felicity brought Diana's face between her hands and shook her head, "Stop saying that", she ordered, "It's not wrong for having passion about somethi-"

"They will never want to see me. Not even Willhard", Diana whimpered.

"Of course they will. Willhard will come to his senses too, I promise. Give it time, people react differently. Frankly, I don't even think the rest of the Barkleys even know, and I don't think they would bother it that much. It would boost their confidence even more, someone writing a book about them", Felicity softened in her voice and smiled, "It's gonna be okay, you will see"

She was wrong.

"H-Harry", Diana managed to say before her head fell in cry.

"Look at me", Diana refused, "Look at me, Diana Hastings!", Felicity lifted up her friend's chin as she spoke, "Breathe okay?"

"I love him, Felicity"

And Felicity froze for a split second, and Diana felt the hot tears stream down her cheeks.

"I love him"

Felicity tilted her head, moving in the couch to face her friend completely as she held her hands.

"He seemed broken when you explained the situation through the phone call", she stated.

"He didn't even want to look at me", Diana's voice broke.

The memory of seeing him closing the door to his room without a second glance at her made Diana's heart ache in pain.

"Listen..", Felicity hugged her friends hand's tighter, and Diana looked at her, "You know him the best, and you know whether he needs space or not. And I also think that you know if there is a chance or not for you two. Either way, I think that he deserves an explanation, even though he doesn't want to listen, he will. He will listen to you"

And then Diana took a breath.

"I'm leaving"

Felicity frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving Oxford", Diana's voice was shaking, "I'm going to Brown"

Felicity jerked back slightly in confusion. She didn't say anything for a short moment, and Diana immediately became worried if she would get yet again rejected.

"Brown like in Brown University? America?", Felicity spoke confused as Diana nodded slowly, "A-are you sure?"

"I got accepted", Diana shrugged.

"When would you be leaving?"

"The day before Christmas break"

Felicity raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"In two days?", she whispered, and Diana didn't quite believe it either, "Do you really want this?", Felicity spoke with a soft voice.

Diana snorted as she shrugged lazily, before she wiped of her wet cheek against her shoulder.

"It's been my dream school for years, besides-", Diana breathing was still shaking, "-there is nothing here that stops me from leaving"

Felicity nodded, before she sighed and pouted with her lower lip.

"I am here", she pointed out, and Diana separated her lips to speak before Felicity chuckled, "No, I get it. And if you want it, and you think it will be easier for you -then go. Even though it will suck here without you"

Diana managed to smile slightly.

"What do you think Harry will think of it?", Felicity then asked.

The mention of him made Diana's heart struck a feeling of pain again.

"Uhm- I don't know", Diana shook her head, "I don't think he would even care"

"You don't know that", Felicity replied with a sigh, "Are you going to say goodbye to him?", she then asked, and Diana took a deep breath before looking at her friend.

She had already lost Harry. However, somehow with Felicity sitting close in front of her, Diana felt stronger. And Diana wanted him to know, even though he wouldn't listen, she wanted him to hear what she felt. Diana was after all leaving, and Harry was the only one that could possibly make her stay. And what if he actually would want to hear her out? What if there was a chance for him to understand her, and forgive her.

"Yes", Diana nodded, "Yes, I do owe him an explanation after all"

**H**

Harry had come to the conclusion that he was never worth the truth. Probably, that was the worst thing about being lied to. Never did Harry feel so lonely and completely exposed to the vulnerability that he was stupid enough to accept. Never did Harry feel such pain that made it harder for him to breath, or that each time he tried to get up from his bed pressed him right back. Not only did Harry felt betrayed, he felt like a naive idiot.

That's why Harry never looked at the files laying on the floor outside his room for the first twelve hours. Harry's pain was made of pure boiling anger. When he passed the files on his way out from his bedroom, he wanted to be as far from them as possible because knowing that the young woman that made him look like a complete idiot had touched them disgusted him. Lucius was right, which was yet a reason that made Harry want to punch something. Lucius was right and Harry was weak enough to trust her. He was weak enough to fall for her.

It wasn't until early morning the next day, that Harry began feel something other than anger. Harry was suffering. His body ached, his broken heart causing pain in his chest, like every broken piece was cutting his insides. Worst of all was the realization of not being able to be with  _her_  in moments like this. She was the reason behind it, after all. Then, he began to miss her. Because the only thing that could stop his heart falling into small pieces, was to hold her tightly in his arms, and hearing her laugh, her voice and bad jokes that would mend his heart.

But for her, everything had just been lies.

Then again, as the naive idiot began to strike again along the deep desiring after Diana, Harry begun to think that maybe -just maybe there was something that could change everything. Maybe something in that files would prove Harry that Diana wasn't lying, that she didn't only use him.

But she did, that's all she did. Lie, and use.

Harry didn't eat any breakfast, even though he managed to get up from the bed and walk out from his dark room. The files were laying just where they had been left, and he passed them as every other time. However, this time, Harry actually stopped a couple of steps away from it. He wanted to ignore it and hopefully soon manage to toss it out in the trash. But instead, Harry slowly turned to look down at them. And he knew that either he would crumble them together and throw them out of his window, or do exactly what Diana told him to do -read them.

___

Harry stared at the house.

The last four hours of him driving the same way he drove only a week ago, were like a blur. He wanted to believe that it wasn't Diana that made him come here, and what she had said and what he had read. But that was exactly the reason. And all he could remember was her begging him to read something that he didn't know of, something his mother had told her. And truly, that was all he needed to remember before he reached out to read them.

His father was a murderer.

It was like Harry had been in a coma for the last eighteen years. He didn't see the truth, he didn't know the truth, he didn't look for the truth. He always thought he knew everything, having the way too big ego he had. Still, in the end, it turned out he didn't know anything at all. His ego must've been too big even for the last couple of weeks since he couldn't see the truth about Diana. Her using him, his friends and family for a book.

Still, here he was. Outside Emerson Ray's new home, because he didn't know where else to go. It was the only place that felt right and the only thing that felt right to do was to give the files to the woman that had to live with a murderer. And perhaps, since Harry had been hidden from the truth the entire time, he was desperate to know. He needed to know the truth.

What if they saw him? Maybe he should just go straight to the door, hope that he would be able to speak and see her. Or maybe he should stick to the plan, and leave the files outside her door, let her decide what to do next. Because frankly, Harry did no longer know that whatever he did was right. Harry didn't even know what he was doing anymore.

And suddenly, there he was. Standing at the door, with the files in his hands and no longer sure if he had ringed the bell or not. And then, he heard upcoming steps at the other side of the door. Small steps, in a quick phase.

"Tchu Tchu! Train's coming!"

Harry wanted to run.

"Hello! Did you come here on a train?"

The enormous smile of the little boy made Harry unsure of what to do. He stared into his own eyes that he saw every day in the mirror but this time, where found on a little brown-haired boy. The boy was holding up a train toy in his right hand, blinking happily with his eyes as he waited for the tall young man to speak. The boy -Sam.

"You don't like trains?", he then asked, seeming disappointed with a small frown on his forehead as he lowered his toy.

"Cars"

_Did Harry just speak?_

"I prefer cars", he continued.

The little boy looked up at him with big eyes.

"Oh! I have a car! Wait here, mister!"

And the boy ran off, leaving Harry in complete confusion. However, his feet seemed to have frozen into the payment, since even though Harry wanted to escape he was totally unable. What has he done? What was he doing?

"Sammy!"

Harry's breath was taken away.

"Sammy! It's freezing, did you forget to close the door?"

And the voice, that was so familiar and so longed for which Harry didn't even realize until hearing it, was coming closer.

"Sam-"

And there she stood.

His mother.

"Harry?"

Harry found his breath.

"Mother"


	51. Chapter 51

Diana watched her reflection in the mirror hanging on her hall. She was wearing her usual cape, a comfortable hoodie under it and a pair of yoga pants. She was, after all, going to the airport in an hour, however still felt like she hadn't brought everything with her. She wondered how she should bring out the news to her mother, and what Thomas would do with the apartment now when no one would be living in it. All Diana knew that all she needed was to get away, and hopefully everything would get better.

But at the same time, Diana hoped and wished she would end up staying. She had hope, that Harry would listen to her. And perhaps was it of the comforting visit that Felicity paid her. Diana would never be able to live across the street from the man she had fallen in love with -that hated her. She would never be able to live on the street where she was surrounded by the people she used for her book. She would drown in her regret and shame. She hated that the book was found in Harry's hand.

Diana placed her red suitcase against the wall as she begun to pull on her shoes. Diana took a last glance around her apartment, remembering every detail and every memory that she had created there. Maybe the place wasn't her home, or would ever feel like, but it was a place where she spent both the worst time of her life, as her very best.

The cab was arriving in fifty minutes, which Diana believed was a good time range for her to go across the street. Diana left her apartment, locked the door and begun going down the stairs, pulling her suitcase with her.

A door suddenly closed, and Diana looked up from her phone and at the young man making his way to the door out from where she could guess was Alfie's place. And she froze as her eyes met the hazel colored ones.

"Willhard", she whispered, taking a couple of steps further down the stairs.

The young man glanced at her, and she hoped that he would stop in his tracks. He did, and they looked at each other for a short moment. He then pushed the door open, his stare still on hers. She tried to speak, and as she saw him noticing her taking a breath to speak, he shook his head. He did in such disbelief, that Diana almost got jerked back of the pain. And he pressed himself outside, disappearing from her sight.

And the hope she had managed to build up, disappeared just like that. If even Willhard wouldn't listen to her, why in god's name would Harry? Diana held back the tears, biting together her lips before she began making her way down the stairs again. The feeling of regret and need of disappearing was building up back again, taking the small pieces of hope she had managed to gather. Maybe Felicity was right, everything would turn out okay -but for now, it felt farther away than ever. There was no way for everything to go back to being okay. So there Diana stood eventually, out in the cold trying to calm her anxiogenic thoughts while feeling her tears desperately trying to get out.

If the door wouldn't have opened across the street, Diana would probably never walk inside of Harry's building. She would probably remain standing outside her own building, staring out in the air and holding back her tears while feeling like there was nothing left to do. But as the elderly man left the building from across the street, Diana realized that she had basically never called Harry from the door phone outside to get the door opened. She always had the luck to quickly snuck in after someone leaving or entering the building, the times when Harry wasn't opening the door himself. And this time, she turned out to have that luck too.

Maybe it was a sign?

Diana was, yes, very fucking pathetic. But she somehow believed it. She was either very sentimental, desperate or felt like she had no longer anything more to lose as she decided to walk across the street. Maybe she was all of them. So she entered the building, bringing her big red suitcase up the stairs even though her entire being was shaking. She had to say goodbye. She had to say something. She had to see him, one last time. And maybe, make him listen to her.

She held her hands together to prevent them from shaking as she stood outside the door, hearing the muffled echo of the bell that she just rang on. If the door wouldn't open, she would know that there was nothing more she could do. That she had done enough. That she had ruined enough.

But the same second, the door opened.

And Diana met that pair of deep green eyes and the tall broad-shouldered posture yet again. And she looked at the young man she had fallen in love with, that she for each silent second that passed of him staring at her was breaking her heart.

Because his stare was not like before. Neither happy, angry, amused or loving.

His stare was filled with pain.

Pain that she had caused him.

And even though Diana had taken a shaking breath in order to speak, and separated her lips for her words to be able to be released -not a single word left her. She did not know what to say -she was trapped in his hurting stare, that teared on her.

He was never going to forgive her.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was low, emotionless.

"I-I just-"

His gaze shifted to her suitcase that she had placed next to her.

"I'm leaving", Diana released.

Harry looked back at her, a small frown forming between his eyebrows.

"I wanted to say goodbye"

Diana was speaking, and she hadn't even noticed the tears forming in her own eyes.

"I'm leaving for good, and I- I wanted you to know"

And for a slight second, Diana could see something in Harrys eyes. A flash, of something. Something else that made her heart flutter. But then, the words he spoke made Diana feel like someone was holding her around her throat, as the words made it harder for her to breath.

"We have nothing to say to each other, Diana"

"There mu-must b- wha-", she stuttered, "What is in you want to hear?", she weakly replied.

Harry swallowed hard, his jaws clenching.

"The truth", he replied,

"The truth? I-"

"Yes Diana! The one thing you've kept from me this entire time!", he raised his voice, interrupting her.

Diana jerked back. She watched Harry, the pain and anger in his eyes, his tense body and clenched jaws. She thought for a second as she watched him. It was now or never. And maybe never was the right solution, since there was no saving, there was no meaning for all of this. But she felt a urge. An urge of speaking, before leaving and never coming back again. She knew she would feel regret either way. And so, she found her words that she kept so deep inside for so long.

"You know the truth"

Diana wasn't sure of what was happening to her. She wasn't sure if she was mad, desperate, if she was crying, screaming or whispering. She did no longer have control.

"You know the truth, Harry. I don't think you've been blind enough not to see it. You know that the only reason why I'm here is because of you. You know that I can't leave now because the only thing that has always kept me here has been you. It has always been you Harry, since the moment I saw you and started to write that fucking book. And I will have to live the rest of my life regretting the damn fact that I let myself fall for you, because now I don't even know who I am without you"

Diana took a step closer, whispering along her tears falling down her cheeks and Harry avoiding her gaze.

"You wanted the truth? Well, here it is. I am in love with you, Harry", his head snapped up to look at her, "That's the truth"

Diana took a deep breath as she saw Harry staring at her.

"I know I've hurt you. And if what I said wasn't enough, I'll leave. And I promise you that you won't have to see me ever again", she spoke.

He stood there, his right hand holding the doorknob and his left placed against the wall. Diana couldn't read a single emotion from his softened stare. He began avoiding her gaze after a moment, clenching his jaws and his body tensing from time to time -like he was struggling with something. But it didn't matter for Diana. Harry was silent.

Her head fell, and she closed her eyes as she felt her tears fall down her cheeks. She had to accept. She had to leave.

And as she looked back up at Harry, he was already looking at her. She took a breath, before saying the words she hoped she didn't have to say.

"Goodbye Harry"

And so, she turned her heel and grabbed her suitcase with her. And she was leaving, she felt ready to leave-

"Diana"

Harry grasped her hand, making her stop and turn to look at him.

He had his lips parted, ready to speak. He even seemed to want to say something as his chin was trembling. But nothing left his lips. He stared at her in confusion, pain and despair, his grasp around her hand tightening.  _Did he want her to stay?_

Then, the grasp around her hand loosened, and Diana woke up from her imaginations.

"I- I", he stuttered.

The young beautiful man avoided Diana's gaze as she felt her chest ache.

"I can't"

And his hand left hers.

With that, Diana left him, giving him one last glance to remember him more than just a blur. And she walked down the hall, down the stairs and exited the building to walk down the Merton Street, for the last time.


	52. Chapter 52

"Blimey! Diana, I forgot my charger cou-"

"On it!"

"Thank you!"

They were already late. Late as hell, Diana would like to add, since Amelia was truly the biggest time-optimist in the entire world, and it didn't change or help when Diana and her roommates boyfriend complained for two hours straight. It still ended up that they left the apartment two hours before the plane's departure, which gave them twenty minutes to check in at the airport and Diana a stress-heart-attack.

"Everyone ready? All packed?"

"Yes, yes let's go!", Diana breathed as she closed the car door and fell down in the backseat.

Tyler usually didn't drive fast, so as he suddenly drove of in high speed Diana flew back in the seat before managing to fix her seatbelt. As she adjusted herself in the seat again, she quickly closed her eyes and prayed a pray for the ride to go well.

"Darling!"

Diana glared at Amelia that turned to face her from the frontseat.

"Don't look so stressed, there's loads of time!"

"If you say so, I would however disagree", Diana replied in a murmur, making Amelia laugh, "I one hundred precent forgot something, but we are coming back in just a few days so-", Diana continued with a shrug, taking a calming breath.

Amelia nodded before turning her head to face her boyfriend behind the steering wheel.

"Thank you for driving us, honey", she kissed his cheek.

"Always a pleasure. Thought it would be a good idea to keep Diana sane", Tyler chuckled in respons, making Diana laugh and Amelia roll her eyes.

"Here, just take your damn charger", Diana shook her head while laughing at Amelia, handing her the yellow charger.

It had been over a month since Diana left. She had spent her very first Christmas from home, ignoring her mother's phone calls and messages and only sending her a merry Christmas and happy new years gift card. Frankly, her mother could start believing that her daughter had fled the country. However, Diana knew that her mother was perfectly aware of where Diana was. She was studying at Brown University, far across the ocean in Rhode Island. Diana did after all leave her mother a long voice message when she landed in New York over a month ago, telling her that she decided to follow her dream and go to Brown and that she didn't have to worry about her.

Many would maybe consider Diana as cold, leaving without a word and not even showing up at Christmas. But Diana did choose to give her mother her new phone number, after all. For the first time, Diana felt free. She felt truly independent. Since the day she took her first step off the plane, Diana felt like her broken heart could be healed. And maybe that was why she was so nervous for taking the flight back to Oxford, because of the possibility that her still not mended heart could break back into small pieces.

Her term at Brown had not yet fully started. She had been on a few days of introduction, meeting professors, classmates and had a way too long guided tour around her new school. And she loved it. She was waiting for the first day when she would be introduced to different sororities, hopefully managing to find one to move in with. Because even though she found it to really like living with Amelia, and not minding the two hour train ride to school, she believed it was the right thing to do since Amelia and her boyfriend Tyler were planning on moving together any month now.

Diana placed her temple against the cold window, taking a deep breath. Diana was excited to see Felicity again, the two girls having non-stop contact through text messages and Skype calls. The rest, however, was no where close to as exciting. What was she going to tell her mother? Was she even going to tell her about how she spent her christmas, and with who? What was Diana going to do if she saw Willhard in school? She was after all going back there, meeting with the head principal and clarify that Miss Hastings (aka Diana) was changing schools.

What if she happened to see any of them? What if she would see Harry? She had promised him that he wouldn't have to see her again, and she hoped that her promise would manage to survive. She wasn't ready to ever face him again, not anytime soon. Her heart needed after all more time, to accept what her mind already knew. Harry was no longer there. Harry would never be hers.

Nine and a half hours later, Diana was standing outside the familiar building. It was late morning in Oxford and Diana felt nostalgia along with the stressful feeling of someone seeing her -someone that she didn't want to see her. She remembered her first arrival outside the building, in September. It had almost been half a year ago since that day. Almost half a year since Diana first met Harry. Almost a half year since Diana begun forming her very ending with him.

Loud knockings made Diana bring back her attention and she looked up towards Felicity's window, noticing her friend she had missed so dearly.

Diana begun to wave towards the window, as she crossed the street. Then, only a couple of seconds later -she was hurrying up the stairs towards the correct dorm hall. As she turned to the hall, she was already met by an warm and jumpy-embrace.

"Diana!", Felicity jumped from feet to feet as she was hugging her friend tightly, "I've missed you so much!"

Diana was only able to express her happiness in laughing as she hugged her friend back. She had missed her too.

As they separated, Diana couldn't help but smile at Felicity's colorful and unique outfit. And those weird red boots, that didn't even match her yellow-pink shirt.

"Thank god it is Friday and I have no lessons, I've waited for this moments for so long!", Felicity breathed out loudly as they entered the room, hurrying over to her kitchen sink before turning around with a bottle of wine, "Cheap wine and sushi!"

Diana chuckled in respond, before turning to close the door. Her gaze glanced at the door next to Felicity's, the door belonging to the room she once lived in.

"Have someone moved in there yet?", Diana asked, closing the door and Felicity frowned before realizing what Diana talked about.

"Oh! Yes, since this term someone moved in", Felicity spoke as she opened up the bottle, and Diana fell down in her small couch opening the sushi package, "It's a girl from Japan I think, I actually don't know, she doesn't talk that much", Diana's friend was soon found next to her in the couch, placing down two glasses of wine at the table next to the sushi before turning to look at Diana with a bright smile, "So, tell me about America"

And so Diana did. She told Felicity about Amelia's apartment, about the school of her dreams that she had to take a two hour train ride too, and she told her how much she loved it. She skipped each question Felicity asked about her Christmas however, probably because speaking of the truth was like facing it yet again -and Diana wasn't ready for it yet. Felicity didn't seem to notice though, Dianas smooth way of changing the subject.

"I'm glad you met Amelia, you two met at that charity event, right?", Felicity asked.

"Yeah, and a couple of days before I left to America, we met again and she brought up this -what I thought back then was a stupid idea, of me going to Brown and living with her"

Felicity sighed with a smile on her lips.

"I'm glad you followed your dreams", Felicity spoke.

And so was Diana. But a lot was missing from it. A big part was missing of Diana, and the more time passed the more she believed the pissing parts might never come back.

She missed Harry.

"Anyway", Felicity took a sip of her wine, "Guess who I stumbled upon yesterday"

_Harry_

"I don't know!", Diana placed away the sticks she used for her sushi before bringing up her legs in the couch, "Who?"

Felicity looked down as a laugh escaped her lips.

"Kyle, actually"

Diana tilted her head with a small frown on her forehead.

"I was on my way home, and suddenly I noticed him walking out from a café and at first, I decided to just look down at my phone and you know -pretend not to see him. But when I was about to, he suddenly noticed me and stopped when we were just about to pass each other", Felicity spoke, "He apologized"

Diana was at first taken by surprise, before remembering her short meeting with Kyle herself -only a couple of days before she left. A smile formed on her lips.

"He said that he was sorry for creating a big misunderstanding between us, and that he knew that what he did was pretty shitty", Felicity further explained, "I explained my side of the story, he seemed very understanding, and then I told him I'm all good with him. Then we went our separate ways, pretty much", Felicity shrugged.

"Oh, so no bad blood between you two?", Diana raised her eyebrows and Felicity laughed.

"I'm really over that, I've came to the conclusion that in order to love myself, I think I need to stop being needy of other's confirmation and attention and just be happy with who I am. Because that's the best I can be", she shrugged.

Diana looked at her friend, feeling somehow proud of the statement. Felicity was special, and she deserved someone that would really see that and love every single bit of it.

"You're so deep. You really did spend a lot of time on Tumblr these past few weeks, didn't you?", she teased making Felicity roll her eyes and kick her friend on the leg as Diana laughed loudly.

Later the same day, Diana had rented a car from a car rental down the street. She was going to Portishead. Diana was going to visit her mother, and her mother didn't even know. After hearing from Felicity that Thomas was apparently no longer one of the heads of Oxfords University, Diana did feel guilt. It was, after all, she that found the documents. But she wasn't the one that left the documents to the police. And neither was it Harry.

_

"Did you look at the news anything at all, Diana?"

Diana shook her head. She preferred not to look at the news circulating around the murder of Gus Andersen, since she wanted to get away from all that as far as possible.

"I know you haven't been up to talk about it, over the phone or so but -well, according to the police the one who left the documents to the police was anonymous. But when they asked Harrys biological mother to testify, people begun saying that it was probably she that did it"

Emerson Ray.

Diana sighed, and Felicity placed down the two glass of water on the table that she had went for.

"Did you know, about Lucius?", Felicity carefully asked, and Diana looked over at her.

"I did", Diana nodded, "I gave Harry the files"

Felicity took in a sharp breath.

"How did you know?", Felicity asked, "Did Harry tell you?"

Diana shook her head, taking a deep breath as she looked down at her hands.

"No, he didn't know. No one knew", Diana admitted, she then looked Felicity in the eyes, "The one time I went on a trip with.. Harry-", it was even hard to pronounce his goddam name, "It was to meet his mother, or see if he had found her. And I actually happened to go and meet her on my own, and she told me the truth. I found the files inside Thomas desk"

Felicity nodded with her head, before clearing her throat and Diana knew Felicity had a hard time telling her something. But Diana waited for her friend to speak.

"Uhm- speaking of Thomas. First, I wasn't sure how to tell you this, but Willhard is actually renting your old apartment, since he was looking for a place on the Merton Street and Thomas looked for someone who could live there while you were gone"

The thought of Willhard made Diana look down at her hands, clearly missing her friend that didn't want anything to do with her.

"I'm glad to hear that", she eventually said, and she meant it.

A second of silence appeared, making Diana look up at her friend.

"Thomas has lost his job, Diana", Felicity said and Diana jerked back of shock, feeling a strong feeling of guilt grow in her chest, "B-but I heard that he was actually the one quitting. He apparently expanded his own insurance business in London"

And Diana had just left to Brown, without a word. Wow, maybe Diana was a cold bitch.

"I didn't .. know", Diana swallowed hard, turning in the couch, "I frankly haven't been in touch with anyone, expect you"

"You felt like you had to get away from everything that was happening here, and that's completely fine", Diana could feel Felicity's hand caress her shoulder as she spoke in her comforting voice.

"But I can't help but feel -", Diana sighed as she gestured with her hand, "Like I'm going to burst into tears at any moment. I am so nervous, to see them", Diana breathed loudly as Felicity moved closer to her, "To see  _him_ "

"Listen-", Diana looked up at Felicity, that tugged Diana's blonde strand of hair behind her ear, "Me and Willhard are not speaking that much, sometimes we end up at the same club or see each other at school and talk then, without any bad blood between us. And, what I've heard anyway is that Harry isn't here, I don't think you'll see him", Felicity spoke, "He hasn't spoken to anyone, expect Isaac, so if you want to know anything, then Isaac is the one you should talk to if that's something you would like. But for all I know, Harry's been gone"

_

 _Gone._ What that actually meant, Diana had no idea. She wished the feeling of longing and something reminding her of heartbreak could disappear. It didn't however, and Diana believed it wouldn't until she would leave again.

She hadn't been in Portishead since the day she left for Oxford. The streets of the coastal town were just like always, nothing had changed. Still, it didn't feel like it always did. Because even though everything else was like always, Diana was the one that had changed.

And so, Diana turned into the street that would lead her to where her mother lived. Pretty odd really, that Diana couldn't even call it her own home -even though she had lived there with her mother and her father in law. She counted the houses, reaching to eight before parking outside the white tiled house. For a second, Diana sat still in her car. She looked at the old -still modern brick villa on the small hill with the longest driveway. Her mother was most certainly home -the black Mercedes she usually drove being parked outside the garage. With a long and deep sigh, Diana released herself from her seatbelt and stepped out from the car. Diana decided not to think too much of it, knowing perfectly well that she would overthink it and end up cowardly leaving.

Diana began walking up the long driveway, feeling the sun on her cheeks and wind brushing through her hair. However, Diana never reached the doorbell, as a couple of steps before Diana reached the door -it opened. And to Diana's surprise, it was not her mother opening the door, awaiting the young woman approaching, but Thomas. He stood with his arms crossed and an expression Diana preferred not to read.

Before she approached him, he closed the door behind him and Diana stopped in her tracks.

"Can I have a word with you?"

Thomas' voice seemed almost unfamiliar to Diana, but as he then said her name in order for her to speak, she immediately replied.

"Yes", she said, "Yes uhm-"

"You will meet with your mother, she's inside. But I would like to talk with you alone first", he stepped down from the step up to the door, and released a big sigh, "How have you been doing?"

The question did surprise Diana, however, she didn't bother the casual talk.

"I've been doing good"

"Is Brown treating you well?", he asked, looking at her with a soft gaze.

"It is"

Thomas nodded slowly with his head, biting together his lips as he looked down at the ground.

"You took the files from my office", the subject made Diana swallow hard, "I know that, because you were the only one around my office that day, according to the surveillance cameras"

"For how long have you known?", Diana dared to ask.

"Since the day you stole them", Thomas replied quickly, lifting up his chin while Diana kept her eyes on the payment, "You might wonder why I didn't go to you, trying to get them back. Diana -I have actually planned on giving the files to the police myself"

Diana's head snapped up to look at her father in law.

He took a spin on his heel, his back facing hers as he made his way to a bench under an apple tree -that looked frankly dead. He sat down, looking up at the sun before facing Diana.

"Would you like to sit down with me?", he asked firmly, and Diana followed the instructions.

A moment of silence appeared between the young woman and her father in law -she looking down at the grass and he up at the sun. Soon enough, the silence was interrupted.

"Gerard, Alfies father -that I believe you've met, have been wanting to turn Lucius in for years. He had felt guilt and have wanted to expose it all since the night the uhm -incident happened", Thomas began to explain, "The year I met your mother -I realized that if I wanted to fully commit to her, I had to live up to my own mistakes. I didn't want things from my past come in-between. I feared Lucius when I was in Oxford as a student, and I believe that fear stayed with every member of the Barkleys. The reason why I didn't expose those files and Lucius was because Gerard believed we needed everyone that were with us that night to agree to stand against Lucius", Thomas crossed his arms over his chest as he released a big sigh, looking down, "If I could, I would turn Lucius in, but I thought Gerard was right and so I waited and hoped that one day we would be strong enough to actually turn us all in. I just wanted all to be over, so I could focus more on my family and not on a murderer that wasn't found behind bars", he glanced over at Diana, "I really love your mother, Diana. And frankly, I'm glad the truth is out. I just wish that you didn't have to steal, or lie to me or her, or even flee the country without saying a word"

This wasn't the man Diana thought she knew speaking, this wasn't wanker Thomas.

This was an actual caring man.

"I know", Diana said in a low tone, clearing her throat before meeting her father in law's eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything"

"Your mother is quite upset with you, which I suppose you're aware with"

Diana sighed, leaning back on the bench.

"I'm aware", Diana looked at her father in law, "But we both know she doesn't want me to go to Brown, she had forbidden me since the first time I said something about it when I was thirteen"

"Your mother doesn't say much about your past life", Thomas confessed, "But I understand it has been difficult, and clearly a time she wants to forget. I can tell she is doing it to make sure you won't get hurt", Diana remained silent, eventually looking at her fumbling fingers as Thomas breathed out beside her, "Where did you spend your Christmas, Diana?"

Diana carefully looked up at his father in law, like a careful small girl that knew she was in trouble.

"I think you know", she replied in a whisper.

"Well well well!"

Thomas glanced at Diana for a split second as the voice belonging to her mother spoke up from the entrance door and Diana's entire body tensed.

"Why don't you two get inside", Michelle Hastings ordered, her icy blue eyes staring into Diana's soul as she passed her together with Thomas to come inside the house.

And as the door closed behind, Diana looked up at the touch of a firm touch on her shoulder -meeting Thomas gaze as he gave her a comforting smile before walking of to the kitchen.

Diana took a second to look around. They had renovated the hall, no longer being covered in dark wood but instead of marble making the hall much lighter than she remembered. The longer she looked, the longer she actually liked the sight of the home that wasn't hers.

"So"

Diana breathed in a sharp breath of the tone that came along with her mother's words.

"I believe you have some things to explain, young lady"

Diana turned in the hall, wrapping her arms around her body. Her mother stood with a straight back in front of her, dressed in a pink kimono with matching pants underneath. She wore a pair of black glasses on her straight nose, blinking with her eyes.

"Why don't we go and sit down -shall we?"

"I-I'm not staying for long"

Her mother snorted.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not staying for long, neither here or in the UK"

"Diana-"

"I'm going back in two days a-and I have some errands left in Oxford"

"Going back where?!", her mother had raised her voice, "To Brown University?", she mocked.

"Yes, I just wanted to come by and say a.. couple of things", Diana spoke carefully, "Explain a few things", she then corrected herself.

Michelle huffed in annoyance, looking at her husband that stood leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen, gesturing at her daughter.

"This is unacceptable"

"Let her speak, Michelle", Thomas replied in a serious tone making her mother roll her eyes.

"Alright, then explain -who gave you the right to just leave?"

Diana frowned.

"I didn't need anyone's right. I did it because I wanted to"

"Oh yeah, and you left the apartment just like that"

"I heard that problem was solved?", Diana looked between her mother and Thomas, Thomas giving her a confirming nod.

Diana watched her mother take a new breath to raise her voice at Diana, but Diana realized that all that was necessary for this situation -was the reason she ended up here in the first place. She had to explain to her mother, some of it at least.

"Mum-", she took a step further, making her mother fall in silence, "I'm sorry I did all of this the way I did, and I'm sorry I upset you. But I really had to leave, and now I feel like I have the chance to start over and do things right. Brown has been my dream for years mum, you know that. Please don't make me choose. I know that even though you might disagree with me now, it might come a day when you will be okay with it. Maybe one day you would even want to come and visit me? I would love to show you ar-"

"I've seen enough of Brown when I met your father, Diana. Trust me, I got no reason to go back there", her mother interrupted coldly.

"You have me", Diana replied weakly, making her mother catch her breath, "I'm not choosing dad by going to Brown. I'm just choosing my dream. It's never been about you or dad"

Her mother looked at her, and she didn't say a word for a moment. Diana even thought that maybe some of what she had said she did take by heart, and listened -understood. In the eyes of the strong woman standing in front of her, tears begun to form.

And she took a shaking breath, her chin shaking but her posture remaining as proud.

"Where did you spend your Christmas, Diana?"

But Diana knew her mother already knew of the truth. She wasn't stupid. She could read it through her own daughter.

So Diana didn't lie.

"With dad"

Michelle Hastings viewed her daughter.

"Get out"

Diana's head fell. Her mother didn't understand.

"Michelle! Y-", Thomas tried.

"Get out!", her mother repeated in a scream, tears in her throat making Diana shut her eyes, like she wanted to hide.

Her mother felt betrayed.

"Mich-"

"Don't Thomas! I won't hear it from you!"

Diana brought every courage she had left together, because frankly -all she wanted to do was leave. It was easier for her to escape, then to face what was hurting. But hopefully, not this time.

"He's in a Treatment Center", Diana looked up as she spoke.

"Considering his alcoholic past, not that surprising", her mother snorted, taking a breath to speak again, probably tell Diana to leave.

But Diana spoke first.

"He didn't remember me, mother"

Michelle frowned.

Diana tried to hold back the painful feeling that she remembered the day she entered the Treatment Centre a week before Christmas.

"I've met him twice. First was a week before Christmas, when he called me a whore the second I entered his room", Diana swallowed down the hurting feeling that had remained with the memory of her father sitting i the couch, screaming at her in fear and hatred.

"And the second time I saw him was during Christmas, that I managed to actually spend with him without him forgetting where and whom he was with. He called me, the day after I visited him the first time, remembering what had happened and invited me for Christmas. He apologized, and I was happy to visit him again. The day was good, until the evening when he began getting worse", Diana looked at her mother, "And I left, and I haven't seen him since then"

Michelle seemed caught of guard when Diana stopped speaking. Maybe she also believed that Nicholas Adams would be the one he seemed so sure of becoming. That he was strong enough to change. But it turned out that he wasn't like Diana had thought. He wasn't the ambitious, strong man he made her believe he was. Instead, Diana saw him as a disappointment. He wasn't the man she thought. He was weak. He decided the easy way to failure instead of the hard way to happiness, that he had promised her when she was a little girl.

"W-what is wrong with him?", Michelle swallowed hard, keeping her chin up.

"He has dementia, mum", Diana breathed out, "The treating center is good, though. They are treating him well"

Michelle bit together her lips, as her eyes stared down at the floor, for some reason avoiding Diana's gaze. And Diana wanted to believe that it was because her mother did feel something else than hatred towards her daughter's son.

"I thought that you'd like to know this. I'm going back to Brown-", her mothers gaze snapped back up her daughter, "-and I'm soon finding my own place in Providence instead of living with my friend Amelia. And I promise to keep in touch"

Diana took a step forward, as her mother looked away. She didn't expect a hug from her, still Diana decided to kiss her mother weakly on the kiss before passing her to reach the door.

"I'll keep in touch", Diana repeated, taking a last glance at her mother who was facing her with her back, "Bye Thomas", Diana then said as she opened the door, receiving a wave.

"I'll hear from you soon", he said with a weak smile.

And then Diana closed the door.

And as she took the first step, she could almost tell that the muffled sound coming from the house she was leaving behind, was her mother's crying.


	53. Chapter 53

Diana closed the door after her, breathing out the breath she had seemed to keep inside during the entire meeting with the principal. But here it was, and it was official. Diana had just changed schools. There was not much left that was keeping her from going forever.

Joining the crowd of students, she looked around. She looked at the familiar castle-looking halls, the small courtyard that was covered in snow. She remembered seeing students sitting on the green lawn, where she sometimes spends her breaks herself. Now, those were just memories and she would soon leave, after only two days of being back again.

The feeling of shame that she feared to face if she met any one of the Barkleys was following her wherever she stepped in this town. She was tortured. She had been tortured since she left, but being so far away from Oxford made it easier to silence it. Now, being so close to  _him,_ Diana was stuck between the fear of her heart breaking once again and the longing for him. To just see him, see if he had changed if he was okay.

After all, Diana still loved Harry. She still loved Harry, and maybe she would never stop.

"I might have taken a small blunt this morning, but I know what I see -Diana bloody Hastings!"

Diana tried hiding her face from the boy that suddenly appeared in front of her. But as she almost bumped into him, she realised there was no escape. This was Diana's luck, as always.

"Diana!", Isaac cheered, "Come on! Give me a hug, pretty-face"

And he pulled her into a warm hug, and Diana almost lost her breath of surprise.

"Where the hell did you go?", Isaac rocked them both in the hug, from foot to foot, "I heard you've left for America?"

The strong cologne made Diana almost caught before Isaac pulled away from the hug, holding Diana's shoulder.

"Yeah, Brown University", Diana managed to reply, taking a breath.

Isaac chuckled happily with a nod.

"Not bad, pretty-face. Let me take you to the rest, I know they've missed you too!", he spoke cheeringly taking her arm around his.

And Diana wanted to contradict or do anything that would make her not go with him. Still, in shock and panic -Diana didn't do anything.

_But didn't they hate her?_

They haven't changed a bit. There they were, Alfie, Maxwell, and Kyle. All standing around Maxwell's new van, with their confident postures and surrounded by stares of everyone else around. They still were a group of the most beautiful young men Diana ever crossed paths with. However, two were missing. Willhard, first of all, and Diana almost felt relief to not see him around them, she wouldn't know what to say to him. And the other person missing was the most confident posture of the most beautiful one young man she had fallen in love with.

Isaac released Diana's arm as he instead brought his arm around her waist, pushing her towards the group.

"Lads!"

Alfie was the first one to react, as he clapped together his hands of excitement at the sight of Diana.

"Well well well!", he exclaimed happily, before suddenly Kyle laughed loudly.

"You do like leaving without a word and coming back the same way?", he teased and Diana couldn't help but smile.

They all were completely okay with her. Like nothing ever happened.

"Nice one Diana, leaving and then coming back even more beautiful", Maxwell smirked, giving Diana a sided hug as she approached them.

"She's a Brown student nowadays!", Isaac spoke proudly, and Diana laughed at him as she parted from Maxwell.

"Nice to see all of you again!", Diana smiled brightly, "I am glad I could see you before I leave tomorrow morning", she admitted, making the boys look at each other in confusion.

"Wait, you're leaving tomorrow morning?", Alfie spoke in disbelief, "But Diana! You can't treat us this way!"

Diana chuckled, as Isaac playfully nudged her side with his hip.

"At least try to keep in touch, yeah?", he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I really just had to get away and get everything into place. I'll keep in touch, I promise", Diana replied.

Kyle cleared his throat, leaning on the car with his arm crossed.

"You and Harry are literally the same, with the disappearance and all. After Vilmar and Lucius went to prison you both pretty much just.. vanished"

Diana looked down at the wet payment at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, Harry have been quiet off too since then. You can't blame him though, Vilmar was arrested and his father turned out to have murdered someone", Alfie followed, "All good with Thomas?", he then asked Diana, and she nodded in reply.

"How is Gerard?", she asked.

"Great as always, bought a new horse", Alfie smiled warmly.

"I don't hear the explanation of why you disappeared though", Diana could feel Maxwell's stare, "Something happened between you two, eh?", Maxwell asked with his dark voice, and Diana managed to look up at him for a short second before shrugging.

 _Please change the subject,_ she thought as she squeezed her hands and tried her best to ignore the feeling in her chest.

"Oi boys!", Isaac suddenly exclaimed, "Let's not!"

"Right -I'm afraid we're about to get a little late to our class. Kyle?", Maxwell followed, and Kyle nodded as he walked past the car, before passing Diana.

"It was good to see you, and make sure to tell us beforehand when you come and visit", Maxwell placed his hand firmly against Diana's back as he begun walking off, giving her a slight wink before turning his heel and walking off with Kyle.

Diana smiled at both of them, as Kyle gave her a slight nod with a soft smile before disappearing behind the building.

"I supposed it the same with me, is it your place after school?", Alfie asked his friend as he checked his phone.

"Correct"

"Great!", Alfie cheered as he placed away the phone, hurrying over to Diana to give her a quick hug, "Hope to see you soon again, love!"

And then he also walked off, the third member of the Barkleys. And Diana sighed, following the boy with her gaze before he disappeared into the crowd of students. She did really like them, and she had missed them more than she had realized.

"I suppose you need to go too?", Diana sighed, as she looked back up at Isaac, who's stare was already found on her.

And it was no longer as exciting as it was the first time he saw her.

"No, actually, I have no more classes today", he replied, taking a step back as he examined Diana with his grey eyes, which made Diana nervously swift her weight onto her other leg, "How about a coffee? I would like to talk with you"

And Diana's happy feeling from the nice meet up with Maxwell, Alfie and Kyle immediately got replaced by unsureness. She nodded carefully, and Isaac gestured for her to come with him, giving her a small smile on his lips.

**H**

Everything was different. Everything was unfamiliar, the way he was feeling, the way the coffee tasted, the kitchen table he sat down at, the bed he slept in, the people he was surrounded by. Everything had been different since Diana left.

Harry was heartbroken. He had never been before, but he was. The first two weeks after Diana left, Harry was stuck between two worlds. One, being where Harry actually never watched Diana leave. The world where he had pulled her back to him, asked her to stay -to stay with him, and keep him together before he would fall apart. The other world was the truth, the truth of him laying in his bed, facing the ceiling and feeling the pain that she had made him feel.

But it was only a week after Diana had left, that Harry actually went back to Plymouth. He went back to that front door, where he first met his little brother, and for the first time in eighteen years felt the embrace of his mother's arms. He didn't know where else to go, what else to do. And maybe that was what saved him, the son's instinct of needing his mother.

Harry was asked to stay with them. But instead, for the next five weeks, Harry stayed at a hotel at the other side of the town. Every day however, he came to eat lunch, and the times he didn't appear his mother did instead outside of his hotel room. She never asked what was wrong, he never told her. And it didn't seem like he had to, she already seemed to know.

It took eighteen years for Harry to have his mother back. And she welcomed him with care, with love and with a family that was hard for Harry to fit into. Still, Emerson Ray did it. She made Harry feel somewhat home in the small house.

"It's better I get going!", the man Harry had a hard time to remember the name of for the first week spoke, as he stood up, "Harry will you drive Sam to s-"

"Yeah", Harry immediately replied his mother's fiancé, seeing the bright smile form on the man's lips.

"Thank you, Harry", he patted Harry's shoulder and Harry gave him a small smile.

"No problem Bruce", he replied, as he watched the man kiss Harry's mother on the cheek.

Harry looked back down at his plate. He hadn't eaten much. His thoughts were after all not so much on food, but the dream he had during the mostly sleepless night. Of Diana being there, like she had never left. Like he had never let her go. But he did let her go, because he couldn't forgive her for what she made her feel. And he still couldn't forgive her.

She told him she loved him.

He wished he could say that he didn't know what love was, and therefore couldn't say it back. But he did know. She was love, she made him feel it, and he was in love with her. Maybe was it the second she said it that Harry realized it, or maybe he had deep down known for a long time. He trusted his heart, he knew what he felt for her. He knew he had completely fallen for her.

But he couldn't trust her, or what she had told him.

And sometimes Harry ignored that, and stayed up all night in his hotel room longing after her. But that only made him angry, almost disappointed at himself for being so weak for doing so. He needed to let her go.

Why wouldn't she let him?

"You two finished?"

His mother's soft voice made him look up at her. She stood up and looked at her two sons, waiting for a response. Harry saw in the corner of his eyes Sam looking at him, waiting for what Harry would answer, and with a small sigh Harry answered his mother.

"Ye-"

"Yes!", Sammy quickly followed.

And Harry looked at his mother, both of them smiling at the boy sitting next to Harry.

"Okay", Emerson laughed, "Why don't you go and get your stuff then, so Harry can drive you to school?"

Harry closed the fridge. This was how his mornings had looked like for the past two weeks. He came for breakfast, 7:45 o'clock, helped Bruce serve the tea and then sat mostly quiet around the kitchen table -not wanting to interrupt the conversations he found enjoyable to just listen to. They were so simple. Eventually, Bruce left for work. Harry helped his mother clean the table, took Sammy to school and then came back just in time before his mother would leave for her work. On Wednesdays, she was free and on Mondays, she started two hours later than usual. Harry would stay at their home, doing his school work from there and sometimes going on walks. Every third day he returned to Oxford for the day, to either see his friends, go to a few compulsory lessons or just to check up on his apartment. Nothing was like how it used to be.

It was a Wednesday. Harry stood ready in the hall, with his car keys in his right hand and trying his hardest not to seem too bitter in order to not have his mother worrying about him.

"It's really nice of you, driving Sammy to school"

Harry looked up.

"It's really not a big of a deal", Harry replied his mother, giving her a simple shrug, "Frankly, he is actually very entertaining"

She smiled happily, nodding with her head. She then released a small sigh, as she looked at Harry and he knew -she saw something was wrong.

"Har-"

"I'm ready!"

The rumbling sound of steps running down the stairs made Harry and his mother look at the other end of the hall. Sam soon ran past them and pulled on his shoes before opening the door before running out in the snowy weather.

"Bye mom!"

Sometimes Harry found Sam very hard to keep up with.

"Did he just leave with that jacket you gave him for Christmas?", his mother said in disbelief, "For god's sake, he'll freeze to death I can't let him wear just a leather jacket, no -Sammy!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle before stopping his mother, his hand on her back.

"I'll fix it"

Harry remembered the slight-panic Christmas shopping the same day he was invited for a Christmas dinner with his mother and the rest of the family. The leather jacket was the first thing Harry saw at the kid's department, and even though he couldn't decide whether to buy a kid a toy or a jacket, it ended up with that leather jacket.

This Christmas was different. He did spend the breakfast with The Barkleys in Oxford, but unlike the rest, he didn't get wasted or joined them at the Christmas Ball that Maxwell's parents held. That was his plan, from the start, but something changed his mind. He always wanted to celebrate a simple Christmas with his family. And the family he had created with his friends, would never be able to give him that. But maybe now, he actually had found a family that could.

His mother sighed before a laugh released from her lips as she crossed her arms, while Harry unlocked the car for his little brother to jump inside of it.

"He really likes that jacket", his mother chuckled, "He, how do you say it -feels badass in it?"

Harry laughed as he took down Sam's blue winter jacket from the hanger.

"He sure does", Harry said, stopping in the doorway and giving his mother a glance.

She seemed to take a step closer to him, but before he could decide whether she did or not -Harry already had walked off. The "goodbye's" was still what Harry didn't manage. He knew she wanted to kiss his cheek, or hug him. Somehow, Harry decided to walk away quickly, avoid the possibility of it, of coming too close. He didn't know why, he just couldn't do that. Not yet.

"Okay, badass", Harry breathed out as he settled down in his car.

He closed the door before turning to look at the small boy sitting in the front seat beside him. He reached out with the jacket in his hands, making the boy look at him with an angry look. Harry tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at his little brother.

"Sam", he looked away with crossed arms, and Harry rolled his eyes, "Seriously. I've already persuaded your mother to sit in the front of the car with me. But I can't persuade the weather to be warmer. It's winter, it's cold, get out of that jacket and put this one on"

Sam sighed and slowly turned his head to look at Harry.

"Come on"

"Okay", Sam sighed loudly, rolling his eyes of annoyance as he took of the jacket.

"Now you won't freeze to death", Harry smiled proudly, as Sam took on the seatbelt, wearing his blue usual winter jacket that made him look like a blueberry.

However, Sam remained angry with his arms crossed over his chest, which Harry sighed at as he begun back down from the driveway with his car.

"You do look very cool in it, though", he said, glancing down at the boy in the seat beside him.

And Sammy looked at him, before a smile begun forming on his lips that Harry was happy to see.

"Thank you", he proudly replied, his eyes glowing of excitement "I really like it"

"I can see that", Harry laughed, before driving off.

The school wasn't far away, and only after five minutes Harry parked outside of it. They hadn't spoken much during the car ride, Harry didn't speak much at all lately he had realized. Sam didn't however seem to bother it, as he sung along the different songs that played on the radio, swinging with his legs from the seat.

"Bruc- your dad is going to pick you up", Harry informed the boy, as his younger brother unlocked himself from the seatbelt.

Sam looked up at Harry, nodding.

"Okay. I do prefer your car more though. Can you pick me up tomorrow?", he asked kindly, looking at Harry with his big eyes that mirrored Harrys own.

"We'll see", Harry replied with a smile, "Go now or else you'll be late"

Sammy nodded with his head as he brought up his backpack from the backseat. As he then turned to open the door, Sam suddenly froze. Harry sighed, guessing that the little boy had forgot something at home that they had to go back for.

However, as Sammy looked back at Harry with a small frown but still keeping a small smile on his lips, Harry realised that his guess might have been wrong.

"Are you my older brother, Harry?"

And Harry almost fell down through the ground. They hadn't yet explained for Sam who Harry actually was, for the first week they called Harry as the visitor that would come and visit very often. And then Sammy didn't bother to ask further more. Now? Harry didn't know what to say. He did sometimes refer to Sam as his younger brother, never out loud however. Saying it out loud would make things different, it felt like. But as Harry looked at the younger version of himself in the seat beside him, and saw the young boy patiently waiting for an answer with his happy green eyes looking at Harry -he couldn't deny it. Then again, why should he?

And so, Harry gave him a small nod.

And Sammy being a very cheery kid that usually carried a smile on his lips, still surprised Harry of how bright he suddenly begun to smile.

"Okay", he replied as he opened the door, jumping out.

Harry looked at him as he turned to face Harry again.

"I'll see you later then", Sammy then said with a small nod as he kept on smiling.

He then gave Harry a small wave before closing the door, and running up to his school and soon disappearing. And Harry sat still for a second, before noticing the smile that had formed on his lips as well.  
  
  


"I told him"

Harry's mother looked up from the newspaper she read at the kitchen table. Harry stood in the doorway, nervously fumbling with his car keys in his hands.

"I-I mean, he asked me and I couldn't lie to him"

Harry's mother leaned back in her seat, looking at her son with a soft smile on her lips.

"So he knows you're his brother?", she asked, and Harry took a step inside the kitchen, placing his keys at the countertop next to him.

"Y-yes, shouldn't I have said it?", he asked, his voice coming out much more hoarse then intended, making him clear his throat.

Harry's mother giggled with a small shrug on her shoulder before leaning over the newspaper on the paper.

"No I'm happy you did", she said, "How does it feel?"

Harry sighed of relief, passing the small wooden kitchen before settling down at the kitchen table across from his mother.

"Good, I suppose. Haven't really thought about it that much", he replied honestly.

"Okay", she simply replied, with a nod, "I guess we will have to explain for him someday, but only whenever you want too, of course"

Harry looked at his mother, giving her a nod and a small smile in response. And so, a silence fell upon them and Harry looked down at the cup of tea he promised to drink up after breakfast -but hadn't.

"Did you sleep well?"

Harry looked up at his mother, who leaned over the table. Harry took a breath in order to reply, but the words that probably would've not been the entire truth got stuck in his throat at his mother spoke up again.

"It doesn't seem like it, honestly", she said, looking at him with a concerned expression, "How come?"

Her older son fell back down in his seat as he looked out the windows with a shrug.

"I had a bad dream. I couldn't sleep", he replied, before looking back at her.

She sighed, with a nod. Harry looked down at his hands, feeling his mother's gaze examining him. He had to say something to end the silence that Harry had begun to experience as quite annoying. But for some reason, his mind didn't work. He knew his mother would ask him something he wasn't ready to answer. Perhaps the reason he didn't speak first was because he actually -deep down, felt the need to speak with someone.

"The very first time you came here-", his mother begun to speak, but Harry didn't look up from his hands to face her, "a girl was with you, the girl that visited me. How is it between you two?"

And Harry replied with a loud sigh.

"I've been wanting to ask for a while now, but I figured that you probably needed space since everything that happened with your friend, your father and then you being here.. However, I can't help but somehow think she has a part of this too", his mother said.

And she wasn't wrong. Of course she wasn't, it was his mother.

"Uhm-", Harry swallowed hard, "There's nothing to say, really"

And Harry was somehow angry at himself of the answer. Because Harry felt like there was plenty to say, and he wanted to get it out, the anger, the pain, the longing after her. But he had no idea where to start, where to dig first in his broken heart.

"I really don't want to push you Harry, but maybe it'll be better if you ta-"

"There's really nothing to say, mum", he looked up at his mother, "There never was anything between me and her. I thought it was b-but-", he felt his anger and pain boiling up in his chest.

Harry felt like he might explode.

"But what Harry?", his mother's soft and delicate voice made him take a deep breath.

"It turned out I couldn't trust her", he replied.

"What did she do?"

"It doesn't matter what she did!", Harry said with a louder tone than he wanted, making him look down in embarrassment, "It doesn't matter", he repeated with a lower tone.

Harry felt his body tense at the thought of her, and the anger he felt of how confused she made him and how much pain she had made him feel.

"She lied to me, she used me -and yet maybe she didn't. I don't know anymore, I just can't trust her, she never cared", Harry spoke, "But then, however, she was the one that gave me the files about Lucius", and the more Harry spoke the more he realized how confusing it all seemed.

Emerson straightened her back, her expression being as soft but still serious as she listened.

"She told me she loves me", and Harry swallowed hard to push down the hurtful feeling of the words that he wished were true, that he wished he could believe.

"I can't say that I know anything about her", his mother then spoke, making him look at her to meet her gaze, "But she came here, at a very difficult time for you. And I don't think it had anything to do to use you in any kind of way. She cared, Harry"

Harry tried to speak, but he couldn't interrupt his mother of what she said next.

"And I can tell you care as much about her as she cares about you"

"I let her go, mum. She's far away now a-and it's not like I can change anything. Frankly, I don't think I should if I can't even trust the person I love"

And both of them froze of the last word that Harry said.

_Fuck, did he just say that out loud?_

"You love her", his mother repeated, "You really love her? Did you say it back?"

"No", Harry replied coldly.

Emerson nodded slowly with her head.

"Tell her"

"What?", Harry frowned.

"Tell her", his mother repeated simply, "You need to, or else you will live with the regret of never doing it. Moving on is to no longer think 'what if'. It is to accept"

Harry snorted. He didn't need to hear this, as it only was causing his heart to beat of false hope. And hope was for the weak ones.

"So what? You think I should go after her?"

Emerson could clearly hear her son's angry tone in his hoarse voice, and she looked down in regret of saying anything. Harry knew she saw his pain and anger.

"Why? You didn't come for me"

The words slipped out, and Harry realized it too late. His mother looked away, her hand covering her lips as her breath got caught.

Harry was the worst fucking son.

"I-I'm sorry I didn-"

"It's true", his mother interrupted with a weak voice, taking away her hand from her lips and looking down at the table, "I did try, but sometimes trying is not enough. I just don't want you to do the same thing I did and then regret it for the rest of your life"

Harry didn't say anything. Instead, he managed to move his chair closer to hers, searching for his mother's eyes to look at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said", he apologized, sounding more like a pleading.

"I'm sorry too", his mother replied in a whisper, looking at her son.

And that's when Harry decided to put an end to his fear of being too close. He brought his mother into a tight hug, wanting to hold her there forever until her heart was free from any regret. She had him now, and he wouldn't leave.

Maybe what his mother thought was right. Maybe what his mother said was the right thing to do. But Harry would choose to live the rest of his life with regret instead of the pain and hurt of not being able to be with the girl he had fallen in love with. In the end, perhaps it wasn't Diana's fault. It was all his, for trusting everything she did and said to him.

And still, he didn't see the end of his loving for her.


	54. Chapter 54

**D**

"I know about the book you wanted to write about us"

Diana almost stopped in her tracks, wanting to turn around and walk away.

"Harry actually told me", Isaac continued as they stood in the queue to get their coffee.

"Does the rest know too?", Diana managed to ask.

Isaac pushed himself in front of the group of the girls standing in the front, excusing himself as he took the coffee he and Diana had ordered.

"Thank you love!", he cheered with at the female bartender before returning to Diana, handing her the go-to cup with Diana's ordered latte, "You said? Ah, if the rest know -no, they don't, well expect Willhard"

Well, that explained their happy faces when they saw Diana.

She followed Isaac outside in the sunny winter weather, holding the cup with both of her hands as he held the door for her.

"Harry didn't think it was necessary for them to know. Or I don't know actually, he just didn't told them, just me. And about Willhard -Harry told him not to, and for all I know he has kept his mouth shut, even though he hated Harry telling him what to do"

Diana sighed, trying to come up with what to say before Isaac chuckled.

"Frankly, Willhard seems not as bothered about the book thing, but more bothered of Harry. He doesn't seem to like him, at all"

Diana was well aware, but not even Willhard could say no to Harry. Diana had a hard time understanding why Harry would tell Willhard not to tell the rest, however.

And it was like Isaac could read her mind.

"I do wonder however why he would ask us not to tell the rest, but I believe its the feelings he has for you that he tries to suppress that he sometimes can't stop. He cares about you, still, wouldn't want to have everyone to think less of you"

_But still, he does._

"Look.. Isaac-"

"I felt actually kind of honored to almost having a book written about me and the rest"

Diana frowned at his words.

"I know why Harry could feel very used, but I don't. I don't think the rest would", Isaac spoke as he looked down at Diana, "And then there is the fact that you actually said no, in the end"

"Said no?"

"To Lucius, even though he might've given you a good opportunity", he replied, before sighing, "But yes, you did break Harry's heart. I think he is too fixed with the fact that you actually did use him in the beginning, and that your betrayal did hurt him in order to actually see the truth"

"And what is the truth?", Diana asked as she followed Isaac -who was heading to the park at the end of the long street.

"That you're in love with him"

The words made Diana slow down in her tracks, like the truth leaving Isaac's lips pushed her back.

He didn't notice at first, but as he turned to look at her, he stopped.

"Look, Diana-", Isaac sighed as brought her to the wall of the building to let people pass them, "You did come into his world and pretty much changed everything. His mind was probably all over you, and when suddenly the person he really trusted and was the reason behind him becoming the better self turns out to have been lying about something -it changes a lot", he said.

"I tried to make him see the truth", Diana replied, not knowing what else to say.

"But then you left anyway", Isaac pointed out.

"He didn't stop me"

And Isaac sighed, nodding his head slowly.

"Well, you can't actually blame him. Frankly, I thought it would pass and he would come to his senses but he is still MIA most of the time -well, not MIA since I do know where he is"

"How is he?", Diana couldn't help but ask, "Where has he been?"

Isaac gave her a small smile.

"At his mother's actually", he replied, and Diana nodded her head as a smile formed on her lips.

"That's good", she said.

"Maybe you should go there? Surprise him?"

And Diana shook her head at the proposition.

"I can't", she said, "I think he has made the decision, and I can't make him love me after this"

"Who says he doesn't love you?"

Diana sighed, before shrugging.

"He didn't say it back when I did", and she continued walking towards the park, before taking a spin with her heel to see if Isaac was following her, "You coming?"

Isaac nodded, following her with a smile.

"Before we change the subject, Diana-", he spoke up, his eyes squinting at the sun, "I want you to know that you're special, for all of us -not just Harry. You changed things around us, to better it seems", he placed his hand on her back, "And if you ever need anything, just let us know. Can you promise me that? It would truly be a shame if we no longer spoke or knew of each other. And I won't be jealous if you choose being more in touch with Alfie or Maxwell or anyone, as long as you're still around", he chuckled.

It was the first time Diana had it confirmed, that the boys she had spent the last couple of months with did truly grew fond of her -just like she had of them. It was quite hard to believe since Diana wasn't special. She was just .. Diana.

"Isn't that kind of breaking a boy code?", Diana replied teasingly, smiling at Isaac as he carelessly shrugged with his shoulders.

"I'm still in belief that Harry will come to his senses", he took a sip of his coffee, "And when that happens, it will be a must for you to hang with us, The Barkleys"

That's when Isaac suddenly began running, calling for her as the light would soon turn to red and she followed him, giving him a smile.

Diana realized that moment, that everything had changed. She did no longer know if she ever would be able to come back again. Despite what Isaac said, she had now realized that all this time, she had been hoping that everything would turn out okay with Harry. It was like a voice had whispered to her -if it was meant to happen, it would already. And here she was, making herself believe that she didn't want to see Harry again when in truth, that was all she wanted. As she walked the park with Isaac, she was leaving herself in a state where she did no longer know if she could be able to hold back her tears or not.

Because Diana had to accept. She didn't want to, but it was time to realize the truth. Harry was no longer hers, and he would never be and perhaps, he never even was. No matter how much she wanted, some things seemed like they were not meant to happen. And all she had to do, was to accept it and move on.

**END**


	55. Epilouge

Diana loved Boston. She loved her small two-unit apartment, that she would never be able to have (or frankly afford) if it wasn't for Thomas. He persuaded his friend to help his American cousin buy a house down in Jamaica plain, considering the fact that the family was expanding and would never fit in the small apartment. And so, the apartment stood empty -for Diana to rent and move in to. It wasn't a walk away from school perhaps, however only a minute away from the train station that would take her all the way to Providence in only forty minutes. In addition to that, Diana was found only ten minutes away from her workplace - an art museum, even though Diana was quite shitty when it came to knowing art.

It was her fourth week in Boston, and for the first time, Diana had a day off. She didn't have anything left in her moving boxes, no school work left to do before the upcoming Monday and also an entire day free from work. And even though the weather outside was wonderful, Diana decided to spend her morning inside, at her window and looking out at the street, the park in the corner and the building in front of her -inspecting people passing her sight.

Even though Diana was alone in Boston, in her new place -she actually wasn't. Not like she had plenty of friends, but the few she had made were perfect enough. Some of them were in Boston, from her workplace, and some of them from school that often traveled up to Boston for shopping or visiting family. Also, Amelia had decided to visit Diana at least once another week -which she so far succeeded with. And then, she always had Felicity just a phone call away. With her keeping in touch with Diana almost every minute of her day, Diana never felt alone. And she was thankful for that, for what she had made her. Happier. And for the last three days, Diana had been the happiest in a very long time. After all, her best friend was coming to visit her next week, all the way from Oxford.

Diana hadn't heard from Willhard. She had come to the understanding that their friendship, was a closed case. Even though she sometimes wanted to just call him, she knew she no longer couldn't. And that was the most messed up thing, that one day he was her friend and the other he decided not to. And maybe it was for the best, maybe Diana wouldn't want to be friends with someone like herself either.

When it came to The Barkleys, from time to time Diana received updates from the boys, either by a personal text, phone call or a instagram post. It wasn't as much as she had hoped for, but then again -the amount of contact she had with them was enough for her to move on. Never did she mention Harry, and she always did her best to ignore the thought of him when she heard from his friends. Still, she didn't seem to have moved on from him completely. Sometimes, she could read her notebook, everything she wrote about him, every detail about his looks, his words and remembering every piece him. It was like falling back in love again with him, until she closed the book and returned to reality -where there was no Harry. Just her, and her new life that she for the first time was ready to live.

Diana brought her laptop to her lap, as she sat down in her couch looking out from her window. And that was when Diana noticed a moving-van on her street, that's she obviously hadn't noticed during her daydreaming. Straightening her back, she looked at the men carrying the boxes and holding the door for each other to the building across the street. She frowned as she remembered that the last time she saw an apartment be for sale across the street was ... only four days before. It seemed like there was no apartment viewing, and still -Diana had a new neighbor. Not that she actually had met any of her neighbors expect in her staircase or across the street, but sure it was exciting to know who had moved into the apartment across from hers.

For a little while, she continued watching the men in the windows across from hers placing down the furniture in what seemed to be a living room, before returning her gaze to her laptop. Scrolling through her facebook page, she couldn't help but chuckle as a picture of Isaac and Maxwell appeared on the screen, sleeping in an enormous golden bathtub, clearly after a big party. She read through the comments, seeing Aflie, Willhard and Kyle commenting. They seemed to have a good time, wherever they were because she could tell that it wasn't school.

Her morning passed quickly, as she made herself a cup of tea and sank down under her pink blanket, covered in the warm tracks the sunbeams left through the window. She thought about her father, and she couldn't decide whether she was a bad daughter for not seeing him again -or if he was a bad father for becoming the man he promised not to be. She thought about her mother, and the first conversation that they had since Diana came back to America, which was only four days ago. It was short, perhaps even somewhat awkward. But they spoke, and maybe it was Diana being naive but it seemed like her mother was actually interested in her daughters new life. Diana wanted her to come and visit, because Diana knew how much her mother would've loved her apartment. It was just her style.

The sound of a car engine made Diana look up with her head, only to carefully sit up and watch the moving van drive away. As she then looked up towards the windows across from hers, she could see most of the furniture being in its place. It looked nice. Almost reminded her of a place she had seen before, but couldn't put her finger on it. Not thinking much of it, the empty cup of tea almost begged to be refilled as she glanced down at it. And so, Diana rose up from the couch and strolled back to her small kitchen.

As she made her way back to her comfortable warm spot on the couch with her cup of tea in her hands, she looked out through her window that she was approaching. She directly looked inside the apartment across from hers. The sunbeams seemed to block her sight of whatever was found in the other window, before she suddenly stopped in her tracks. And it seemed like the person she had noticed did as well. Placing down the box, the tall young man approached the window in a slow phase, making it hard for Diana to breath. And then, she met the green pair of eyes she remembers seeing for the first time in the bookstore, and her heart stopped. If it wasn't for the loud sound of a cup bursting against the floor -Diana would never be able to look away from him. From Harry, standing in the window across from hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THIS JOURNEY, AND I TRULY HOPED YOU LIKE IT!


End file.
